Equilibrium
by GhostXavier
Summary: [ Fragments of Chaldea Supplement IV ] Chaldea succeeded, but their difficulties were far from over. They still grieved and recovered from their hard-earned victory, but some would not grant the courtesy of time. Though Leonardo da Vinci was determined to navigate them safely through the political storm, weather had a tendency to stray from the early forecasts.
1. Prologue

**Preface**

 _The following story contains spoilers for Fate/Grand Order._

 _True Genre: Political Thriller (Hybrid)  
_ _It's not a perfect fit. It's closer to a hybrid Political Thriller with mystery/suspense elements in the beginning, then a third surprise genre's elements come in towards the end._

 _Unlike previous Fragments series entries, this fan work is completely original, and is not based off any plot within the game. It will serve as the prologue to transition the series from FGO Part 1 to FGO's EOR era. No prior knowledge of the game is necessary, but comprehension of the Nasuverse will certainly give the reader a bigger appreciation._

 _In addition, this is a supplement work for the series' core entry,_ Fragments of Chaldea _, and_ _ **reading everything up to Fragment 75**_ **plus** _ **"Supplement Story IV:**_ **Who We Are"** _ **is practically required**_ _for this entry in order for half of the story to make sense. Everything that applies to, and has happened over the course of, that collection applies here. It's background/foundation material, and makes more use of the **Slight AU** setting than the other supplements did._

 _As an added disclaimer, anything that is portrayed in this original work is fictional. I don't believe it truly needs to be said, but any events contained herein were not made to resemble or address current events._ _ **This is purely for entertainment purposes.**_

 _You've been thoroughly warned, and with that, I hope you enjoy the journey ahead._

 _~GhostXavier_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ I ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

 _ **Intelligent life is a remarkable thing.**_

 _ **It's this strange, unbelievable concept that from nothing, and with enough time, a species could evolve and surpass the nature that controls it. It's the idea that something can think beyond its survival needs and place equal value on other things. It's the door of potential that humans have walked through.**_

 _ **Through it, we've thought of the most ridiculous ideas to pursue our hopes and ambitions in ways unfounded. We've waged wars in the names of imaginary beings, gave terminology to provide an understanding for what is, and dared to experiment in hopes of making something for our gain. Suddenly basic survival was far removed from our worries, and we became more invested in our tireless struggle to create new ways to kill each other.**_

 _ **Yet, try as we might through reoccurring strife, we're still here! There's over six billion of us on the same planet, yet the creativity from thought grows strong. Millions of perspectives, beliefs, and morals lead us to argue or agree on the strangest of ideas. All of us are still here after the world was supposed to end last December, and we're still coming up with more radical ideas!**_

 _ **But among them is the most unbelievable, time-worn pursuit of all! That in a world full of so many different opinions, perspectives, agendas, ambitions, and ideals, many still dare to believe in the most ridiculous, impossible, and long-desired concept to ever grace human thought.**_

… _ **World Peace…**_

 _ **The ridiculous thought that, somehow, we can all agree to stop trying to bury each other's children for our own personal gain.**_

 _ **Even so! I still hold my upmost respect for those who dare… for is it not better to hope and fail, than to have never believed at all?**_

 _ **How else did we learn to fly?**_

 **\- May 2013 Interview -  
** **National Geographic Magazine Online**

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ II ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

 _Warm light from the small chandelier illuminated the Chaldea Director's office. The room's luxurious glow and comfy seating set a perfectly similar atmosphere to the library; Anyone within would have even felt comfortably compelled to pick up one of the study's many ancient books for a quiet read. It was a disarming sort of atmosphere, though Da Vinci always had her suspicions there was more than just the mysterious, rare tomes that were sprinkled across its many shelves. It only became more suspicious when the late Olga Marie Animusphere insisted that the boundary field be upgraded._

 _It had been many years, but now her suspicions were finally confirmed._

 _As she sat in one of the guest chairs in front of the desk, she stared at the curiously simple manila envelope Roman had placed on top. It was completely plain and unmarked, though the secret safe that housed it had been everything but unassuming. For the small vault to be hidden within the desk's drawer was impressive, for even she hadn't been able to spot it in the many occasions she curiously peeking around the room. If Roman hadn't activated the hidden hybrid locks, it would have easily remained a secret from her._

 _Yet her genius was torn from the urges to inspect the sophisticated device for later. One look at Roman's unusually stern expression had silenced any will to playfully tease the doctor about any other secrets he may be hiding from her. The lack of any mirth in his eyes, combined with dashes of paranoia as he occasionally glanced to the door, shifted her mood like a switch. The last time she saw this look was when he revealed his former identity as King Solomon, so she wasn't about to take anything that followed lightly._

 _Da Vinci folded her hands atop the skirt of her blue sundress, and stared at the folder. "So this is what you wanted to show me. Does it have to do with becoming Solomon again?"_

" _No. I only need the ring you hid in your dimensional vault," Roman replied evenly and quietly, though he refused to take a seat at his former friend's desk; He always did hold him highly. "I'll need you to hide this in there too. If Chaldea should be… This is too important to be lost."_

" _I assume the folder itself isn't, but what's inside is," she lightly joked to lift some heaviness from the air, though her expression remained curious._

 _She opened her mouth to inquire, but Roman quickly cut her off. "Please don't look at anything within, Leona. I'm… I'm really sorry I had to keep this secret from you, but it's something Marisbilly did not want shared with anyone."_

"… _Then besides us, who else knows of this…?"_

" _No one anymore," he answered as he picked up the folder. "I informed Olga when she became Director, but… Marisbilly didn't trust anyone else, and for good reason."_

 _Da Vinci was far from a slow learner. A genius of invention and the arts, her mind worked faster and more creatively than everyone else in Chaldea, she'd easily boast. For this to be kept an absolute secret the entire time, almost as well-kept as Roman's true identity, meant this classified folder was critical. Yet, Roman, who could keep a secret far better than anyone else suspected, now told her of its existence, which likely meant…_

" _You're not just telling me so you can hide this," she easily surmised, and Roman quickly nodded. Her expression fell, and her fingers curled slightly with worry. "…So then you're really set on doing it?"_

" _I… I'm not sure how hesitant I'll be when the time comes," Roman sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've become pretty cowardly, yea… but if there's no other choice, I'll have to do it. I just hope it doesn't come down to that… I really like it here, you know?"_

 _She nodded solemnly. "Then, if worse comes to worse, which I hope it doesn't too… Should I read whatever is inside?"_

 _The sternness in his eyes returned, yet he quickly nodded. "Yes. You would be the new head of Chaldea, and you would need to know that information before it returns to Antarctica."_

"… _Before?" Da Vinci quickly asked. The timing seemed very strange, and partially unnerving. She had no worries about doing it, however. She was a fast reader, and her mind was sharper than a well-honed blade fresh from the grindstone. The folder wasn't very thick, and most of the paperwork they handled stacked higher. Still, that was clearly a lot of secret information contained within. Her voice became hushed, "Then this has to do with Chaldea's connections in the real world."_

" _Diplomacy, more or less… yea," Roman informed just as quietly. "I hope you never have to look at it, but when Chaldea returns, those who knows us will be coming for answers, and there's few we can truly trust out there."_

" _At least you're confident of success," she offered a tiny smile to break the heaviness I the room, and thankfully he returned the expression. "I'll keep it a secret, Roman. Just like your name."_

" _I know. I trust you more than anyone else," he smiled gently, and she wished for the hundredth time he would man up and make a move on her already. He sighed, picked up the manila envelope, and handed it to he- Her eyes grew wary, and she raised her hand quickly to stop him. He froze in confusion, but she turned towards the door. The paranoia in Roman's eyes grew. "W-Was someone…!?"_

" _No, but a servant is approaching," she murmured as she felt the presence grow stronger. Even though Chaldea was undergoing heavy fortification, her newly modified boundary field made it easier for her to detect anything that drew near the office. With all the hours she placed into creating it, the field even detected servants in spirit form, which was another boasting point for her genius. She kept her focus on the signature as it approached, wondering if they would just pass-_

 _They wouldn't. Footsteps approached the door and paused. Da Vinci glanced to Roman, then the folder. "Hide it."_

 _As the servant knocked on the door, a panicked Roman opened the drawer and fiddled within. After a few flipped switches and a combination of buttons, the hybrid device quickly churned into action and opened a hidden compartment. Roman quickly cleared his voice as he shoved the folder in and allowed the undetectable vault to collapse on itself again. He still stuttered. "W-Who's there!?"_

" _Hey! It's hector! Just stopping by to leave a message!"_

 _Da Vinci looked to Roman, nodded, then stood up to walk to the door. Though the secret would be kept, her mind couldn't stop curiously pondering over what she knew of the folder's contents. She wouldn't go against Roman's word, but it didn't stop her ever analyzing and imaginative mind. It also made her sympathetic for the hidden burden Roman seemed to have amongst his thoughts; Even just returning to the modern world seemed to be a migraine._

 _For the life of her, Da Vinci could barely imagine it could get more complex than dealing with the Mage's Association… but apparently, it was promised._

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

An empty cup of tea sat on the table in front of the still battle-clad Da Vinci. The dead silence of her workshop did little to calm her turbulent emotions, which did not help her mind focus on the current task. Still, she was a genius, and so she managed what she could. Her mind, though tormented and filled with lingering anguish, read the words of the folder's letter once more as her fingers drummed out some tension into her table.

 _Leona,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm truly sorry. I hope you're not taking it terribly, but I had no other choice. If there was another way, you know I would have gladly jumped at it. I'm a coward like that, you know?_

 _It must be difficult having to read this so soon, but what I told you wasn't a lie. This folder contains important information that must be followed to the letter. The world of mages is filled with distrust and betrayal, but Marisbilly and I had found a few genuine friends. They're willing to help out in the worst of times, and the information within this folder will detail everything about who they are and what needs to be done to guarantee cooperation._

 _Remember to keep this absolutely secret. Ever since Lev's surprising betrayal, confidentiality became that much more important. We don't know who else might be a sleeper agent, or who can actually keep this secret. It'll be painful to go behind the backs of our friends, but tell no one, and trust no one until after the instructions are completed. Then when the pieces are in place, everything should be smoother sailing._

 _It's going to be a chaotic first week, but I know you'll manage. You always do. You're a genius._

 _Love,  
_ _Roman Archaman_

' _That idiot even had the gall to write love on the letter,'_ she joked dryly. He didn't need to. She could tell it was obvious, just as she made it obvious to him. It was a shame their only kiss had been as a parting, but it was one regret she wouldn't live with. The only thing more irritating was that this folder was technically his last gift to her. And yet, it was far from a gift, as the letter so simply put it.

Da Vinci glanced to the manila folder, that now rested open before her. There had been very few pictures within the stack of contained papers, so it was mostly heavy reading. It ranged from descriptions to diary entries, but the most important was the set of instructions that must be followed. It had been at the very end of the folder, but she ensured she read that list several times and chiseled it into memory.

Her task would begin the very second Chaldea returned properly in the world exactly five minutes from now. She still had time, and though she memorized the folder thrice over, she still read through it a fourth. The information contained was eye-opening and specific, and there could be no mistakes. She would allow no foul-ups so that everything was done accordingly, and in absolute secret. This was on top of everything she had to manage in Chaldea, as well as the inevitable headache of the next hour.

Da Vinci sighed, and placed the letter aside. She closed the manila envelope in preparation to lock it away in secret once more. The first week was going to be a mess, but the next day or two was promised to be a nightmare by comparison to the rest. The Mage's Association and United Nations will likely be knocking on their door, yet they weren't exactly in the right state of mind to greet them properly.

Chaldea _did_ just come out of a terrible battle barely a day ago, and those terrible wounds were offered no lengthy respite to heal…

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The inventors, engineers, and casters of Chaldea were still busy with important repairs, but they took care to ensure the Communications Room was still in working order for her. A few robots manned it, but that's all Da Vinci needed to ensure contact with the outside world would be flawless. She thankfully didn't need to be in that room to make calls, since the Director's office was far more comfortable and offered more privacy.

With an old-fashioned phone glued to her ear, she listened as patiently as she could while she sat at the office's desk. Its receiver had its own special compartment in the desk's top drawer. Lord El-Melloi II, clad in one of his regular black suits, sat in a chair across from her. They shared a look between each other, and he rolled his eyes as the voice over the line cried out indignantly at her spoken fact with no undertones. She had to give the other caster a lot more credit than she ever had for dealing with these arrogant aristocrats on a daily basis.

"Yes, I understand you're skeptical of what happened, and that's exactly why we're opening the doors and allowing your inspection team to enter," Da Vinci spoke evenly into the phone, though Lord El-Melloi II shook his head. "We're ready to receive them at the Clock Tower's convenience."

The irritation on her face was obvious, but anyone would have been that way with the pompous magus on the other end of the line. "Ah, that's good then. Very good. At least you're able to do that much correctly, so we can acknowledge your efforts on that front. It's bad enough you've been activating the leyshift system without proper authorization from us or those commoners over at the UN."

"With all due respect, we couldn't exactly contact either of you when the world was destroyed," Da Vinci commented, and was met with a huff at the other end. "We took the time to log every single event and situation for proper review. Everything done was of absolute necessity."

"We'll be the ones to determine that," the caller reminded, and Da Vinci rolled her eyes. The caster in front of her offered a small sigh of sympathy. "Until then, any attempt to leyshift will be seen as illegal activity. You've created enough of a headache for us to sort out already. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. That's perfectly reasonable." It's not like it was hard to agree to that, but the Clock Tower didn't need to know quite yet. Only the main generator and two backups have been repaired. The Leyshift and Fate Summoning Systems would be next, but they'd take a lot longer and require more effort.

"Outstanding. We're assembling the investigation team as we speak, and they will arrive with the United Nation's group within two day. They'll be the ones to contact you about their arrival when they reach Ushuaia. Now if there's nothing else that needs to be discussed, I have more important work to attend to."

Da Vinci had to withhold her groan, as Lord El-Melloi II urged her to stay calm from the other side of the desk. She breathed out slowly. "That's all."

There wasn't even a have a nice day or proper goodbye as the woman hung up the line; She hadn't even properly introduced herself, saying it wasn't necessary or important. Da Vinci placed the phone back onto its receiver with tense vigor. As she let out a groan, she shut the drawer with the force of a slamming door. She stared at Lord El-Melloi II, who merely nodded. "I say you did fine. You handled it as well as I would have."

"Would that have included the facial expressions?" she asked dryly.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't be uncommon, but you would have gotten more pompous chest-beating if this had been in person."

As the other caster stood up, she sighed in aggravation. "This is just the beginning too… Thanks for coming."

"I'm just glad I didn't need to step in," he answered simply. "We don't know the status of this world El-Melloi family. It might have done more harm if I tried leveraging anything with my position."

She nodded quietly as he walked towards the door. He paused before exiting, then stared at her as she remained seated at the desk. "Not leaving quite yet?"

"You can go ahead. I'd rather not eat my dinner with this foul mood," she offered with an exasperated smile, and he chuckled. "I get the feeling this won't be the last for the week."

"Just don't burn yourself out this early, _Director_ ," he noted with a small smirk. The door slid open, and the caster quietly took his leave. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Da Vinci alone in the comfortable office. Her smile slowly faded as she waited for his presence to leave the vicinity of her field.

The calls with the Mage's Association and United Nations had been irritating, but it was to be expected. They had no idea what truly happened, yet they knew something was definitely wrong. Chaldeas' calculations hadn't lied: For them, yesterday was April 22nd, 2015, but today was August 27th, 2016. If the timeline had been corrected earlier, maybe far less would have noticed. She doubted many wouldn't question why the memories of the past year felt hazy and intangible, or so the mage had so angrily informed.

This wasn't going to be something that can just be thrown aside, and the Mage's Association was, to be fair, _understandably_ angry at this incident. Over a year felt convoluted in memory, and the rest of the world likely felt the same effects; It's like history truly continued, yet they didn't actually 'live' the dreamlike moments they remembered. How they were going to diffuse the growing suspicion and paranoia would be a mystery, but there was no doubt Chaldea was going to be the target of absolute blame in their eyes. Marisbilly hadn't been subtle about his ambitious leyshift project, after all.

Yet, that headache was pushed to the side for now. There were things that needed to be done amid the current situation, and she wasted no time now that Lord El-Melloi II had left the room. Making one more, partially paranoid check that no one was nearby or watching, she reached under the desk and pressed a button. The room's automatic door was now locked with a subtle click.

Da Vinci pulled out a small, folded piece of paper from her dress' pocket, opened the drawer once more, and picked up the phone. This part could have been done at any moment, but the sooner she did, the better. Timing wasn't too specific for this part since it just needed to be within a day, but it would be rigid from here on. She quickly plucked one of the pens from a holder on the desk in preparation for what's to come.

She glanced at the rotary phone's receiver, whose spin-dial system hid a lone secret. While holding the paper, she looped her finger into the rotary phone's zero slot, then spun it all the way to the hook. With a little force, the hook gave way and allowed her to spin it completely twice more. After three full rotations, she let the dial spin back to the start, then placed the phone to her ear. As promised, a unique dial tone quickly came on.

Three short dashes, three long dashes, and three more short ones constantly repeated as she listened carefully.

Her heartbeat felt louder as the dial kept ringing, and then someone picked up. No one spoke, but Da Vinci unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the numbers and dashes written upon it. She quickly moved her finger back to the rotary dial, then placed her finger in the number one slot. She moved it to the edge of the hook, then released. Her next entries were two dashes, so she looped her finger into the number three slot, moved it to the hook, released, and repeated once more.

She continued the process for the entire message, all while her heartbeat grew steadily cautious. She kept her focus shifting between her coded response and for any possible witnesses; No one could know. Even the one robot quickly passing the room gave her reason to be paranoid, but she continued her task. After an agonizing minute, every dot and dash of the code had been sent. She waited quietly, and after a small pause, there were three clicks of recognition on the other end of the line. They hung up, and she got the steady hum of a dead line.

Da Vinci let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, then quickly grabbed her pen. She stared at the wall-mounted video intercom's clock, and swiftly wrote the time down. Exactly twenty-four hours from now, she needed to be here again for the next part. That would be right before the reception dinner that followed Roman and the fallen staff's funeral. It should be relatively easy to sneak out, but she would still remain cautious.

Thankfully, she didn't have anything else to be wary of or stressed about until the next appointed time came.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Outside the windowed hallway's massive panes, Chaldea's signature snowstorm remained steady. It wasn't as chaotic as it could have been, and she wondered if it would let up a bit more to make the investigation team's arrival less frustrating; If the mages were in a better mood, Chaldea would likely be too. She sighed at that thought as she strolled down the hallway towards Salon de Marie, the first stop on her morning facility check.

Walking the reinforced hallways almost felt like a surreal experience. For the most part, they looked as pristine as the days before their confrontation with Goetia. If it weren't for the many broken, aesthetic glass panels, it was hard to believe that these hallways had seen any conflict; Even the large, reinforced windows of this hallway were intact. The robots had done a thorough and dutiful cleanup over the past twenty-four hours, but not all traces of the heavy conflict could be swept away on a recycling cart.

The near-silent air was threaded with the despair that wafted through Chaldea. The salon, her workshop, and the Director's Office were but a few small reprieves from the heaviness of the aftermath. Every tiny reminder poked at the freshly scabbed wounds and eagerly attempted to pry them open. Even if she tried to help her heavy heart forget, it was an impossible task so long as reality's parasitic gloom clung to every inch of this place.

As she expected, the vibrant currents of their victory spirits were short-lived. Reality returned as clean up commenced and damage reports were gathered. Slowly but surely, even with the attempts of some to keep spirits even, the anguish eventually filtered back into the air. Most servants handled it fairly well, even if they were all affected in some way or form. The employees on the other hand, whose closest experience to the chaos of war was the Fuyuki incident…

Da Vinci glanced up as one appeared from a connecting new corridor. Besides the small squad of robots repairing some broken panels, a lone employee practically dragged his feet towards her. The brunette didn't even look up as her pace slowed, and she watched the employee walk with distant eyes. He clung to the stack of papers in his hands like they were a newborn. Da Vinci cleared her throat lightly, smiled gently, and greeted him. "Good morning."

It snapped him out of his trance, and the startled employee looked to her with slight shock. He recovered quickly, and nodded. "Ah. Sorry... Good morning, Miss Da Vinci."

She slowly frowned as he marched on without further words; There were none to give. Many of the employees had been given light, but simple tasks to hopefully keep their minds occupied elsewhere. Some could barely function properly, and there were at least three who were already crippled with trauma. Others bravely tried to act normal, like that man just did, yet it was beyond evident. With thirty-six employees dead and over a dozen others severely injured, it was only to be expected the remaining staff would be distressed.

Da Vinci quickly took out a tiny notebook and scribbled her notes onto it. There definitely needed to be at least one dedicated therapist among the many future staff they needed. What to look for in new employees would be another task she'd have to figure out, but that could be put on the back-burner for more pressing concerns. Some staff would probably wish to retire, and she wagered nearly all wanted to see their families.

She would at least manage some encrypted phone calls before then. With the Communications Room up and running again, she just needed to re-verify the encryptions, but they could start talking with loved ones as soon as tomorrow morning. Ah, but the logistics of managing visits would be much harder than keeping a secret over the phone. Classified information _must_ remain undisclosed on their visits too, so they'd need to sign specialized Geis that one of the casters was still designing.

Confidentiality from the servants would be even harder though; There were many who wanted to go out and explore, but that had its own set of problems with it. Just telling them to wait patiently for a facility meeting to discuss the possibility was negotiation at best, yet some headstrong servants would still… **"Ghhh!"**

With increased frustration and anxiety, Da Vinci aggressively pocketed her notebook, which caused a nearby robot to glance at her with all three eyes. There was just so much she had to address in such a short time! Her nerves were getting racked, and it was only dawn of the first day since they arrived. She breathed deeply to calm herself; She was Leonardo da Vinci, one of the greatest geniuses. She could manage this. She **would** manage this!

For all their sakes, she'd make it through this terrible week… somehow.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Da Vinci walked into Salon de Marie, or at least what remained in its current state. As one of the larger rooms in Chaldea, it had definitely received some of their unfortunate, recent guests. When she had first looked around before the celebratory feast, it had been quite the damaged mess. Much of the furniture was destroyed, and the bar had seen far better days. Even one of the central chandelier had fallen and destroyed the grand piano. By all means, it was a mess, and Marie had been understandably disheartened.

That's why Da Vinci couldn't help the small smile as she saw the optimistic and smiling rider talking with Phantom by the grand piano's former spot. Robots and French servants went about their tasks around the room, cleaning up whatever debris still remained while the queen looked at the giant blueprints the assassin held up for her. With all the work going on around her, Marie looked a bit out of place with her bright yellow sundress, but Da Vinci found it rather fitting.

She was kind of like a spring flower amid the desolate ground after winter's thaw. It was a breath of fresh air after her recent, overwhelmed thoughts. The well-dressed Phantom was the first to see the new director, and the suit-wearing man turned to her with a smile. "Madam Leonardo. Come to see the reconstruction efforts?"

Marie quickly spun around with a happy smile, then pointed at the very detailed blue prints. "Oh~! Come look! Erik did a wonderful job! I knew he'd make a great architect~!"

"I can see that," she nearly hummed as she stared at the blueprints. She thought it had been a joke at first when Marie asked if she could use the equally devastated cafeteria's space. Clearly, as the blueprints depicted and her previous insistence proved, that was no joke. The new salon was going to be massive. She couldn't help but giggle in the relieving, comfortable moment. "Will this be Chateau de Marie then?"

Marie happily laughed, but shook her head. "Did you talk with Dantes? Because he said the same thing~! But no, mon Amie~! It stays my lovely salon~!"

"As if anyone could ever take it from you, my Queen," the uniformed Sanson commented as he passed by, carrying what remained of a booth's fancy dinner table.

Marie only giggled again as she swayed back and forth on her heels. Da Vinci smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling much better than yesterday. It's good to see some smiling faces again."

"I'm trying to make more! Seeing all these sad and miserable dears… It's terrible! Absolutely dreadful!" Marie insisted. "There's so many sad stories now… like yours. How are you fairing with…?"

"…I'm managing," Da Vinci replied easily, though the disappointment in her voice was obvious. Marie quickly hugged the inventor, and she smiled lightly at the gesture; The caster was hardly the only one in the facility that could use one though. "Thank you, Marie."

"Always wlecome," she smiled back as she released her embrace. "I'm going to do even more to help people smile after this! I want to help soothe these wounded hearts!"

"And by that, you mean _we're_ going to do all the heavy lifting for you," Mozart chuckled from somewhere behind the bar, and Marie quickly pouted in embarrassment as Phantom laughed. The musical caster lifted his head just enough to show his teasing, yet gentle smile. " _But_ … We're happy to do it for Queen Antoinette. It's nice working for you. A new piano at some point would also be nice."

Marie giggled, and blushed at the comment as Mata Hari popped her head out of the kitchen to nod in agreement. Da Vinci smiled and appreciated the genuinely warm and optimistic attitude of this group. Even if they, like the vast majority of the servants, were still relatively low on magical energy, they busied themselves with hopes of building a brighter future. She had been hoping to see this when she came, and she was glad that's exactly what she got from the accommodating French.

This was a needed respite on her tour, and a welcome recharge before she headed towards the hotbeds of Chaldea's grief.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Nowhere else in Chaldea was the suffering more apparent than the Medical Bay. Da Vinci had purposefully saved it for last, even if she started her tour of Chaldea from her workshop across the hall. Just standing near the double sliding doors plucked at her heartstrings. The heavy air felt like a wall as she stepped through the doors. It was terrible enough this place reminded her of the many countless memories of Roman, but now it housed the cries of many more.

"Good morning, Da Vinci," Samantha greeted from the front desk, though her smile wasn't quite the same.

The inventor smiled back sympathetically, but only quietly returned the gesture. She was organizing paperwork and charts likely left by one of the working servants, so she didn't want to bother her further. Instead, she tossed a brief glance at some of the servants idling in the waiting area before she strolled through the second set of doors. The air was stiff and suffocating, and marred only by the soft claps of shoes across the pristine floors.

She glanced towards David, who turned to her with a small smile. Her eyes gently glanced over his newest attire, a Chaldean medical outfit that looked terribly reminiscent of the one Roman used to wear. It appeared he took the vow of watching over Roman's previous post extra seriously, and the homage was both solemn and beautiful. _'If only you were here to see this.'_

"Good morning, Director," he greeted before he turned back to the mounds of paperwork he was reorganizing. He sounded far better than yesterday, and she was glad even if it may just be a façade. "Come to check on the patients?"

"That, and hopefully stay out of your way," she answered simply with a tiny smile. He smiled back, yet it held the same traces of mourning as hers. "I hope there were no other incidents since yesterday."

He frowned lightly, but nodded quickly. "Thankfully… I can't wait for things to return to normal…"

His voice hitched on the last word, but she didn't point it out. She merely smiled softly, then walked deeper into the den of sadness and whispered, "Me too..."

She turned down the hallway and glanced towards the report chart hung on the first door. The mage within was in stable condition, but he wasn't going to walk again without surgery. Both his legs had been ripped off by a demon, but Boudica arrived just in time. He almost didn't make it after he attempted to stall so two regular employees could hopefully get away. The mage had come far from being the jealous man who tried to sabotage Janice's potion so long ago. She had to wonder how he'd handle his condition when he awakened…

As she walked past the door, she glanced to the next one as the door opened. Vlad exited in his luxurious black robe, yet he looked far stiffer than he usually did. With his back to her, he held the door open for Medea as she exited with the saddest expression Da Vinci had ever seen the ancient mage wear; To think she wasn't even hiding it was understandable. Her hands shook at the sides of her simple, black wrap dress as Vlad closed the door.

They hadn't noticed her yet, but Medea's attention quickly shifted further down the hallway. Da Vinci watched cautiously as the other caster glared daggers towards Nightingale. The nurse, dressed in a set of clean red scrubs, paused at another door further down to glance back towards them. Vlad quickly put a hand on Medea's shoulder as her fists shook at her sides, but the maddened nurse only stared back sternly.

"Let's go, Medea," Vlad insisted quietly, and to Da Vinci's relief, she seemingly listened. They turned and took their leave, but only Vlad acknowledged her with a small nod. An upset, furious, and depressed Medea only walked by without a word. Da Vinci glanced back to Nightingale, who nodded briefly towards her, then entered another room to check on a patient. The inventor was just glad those two didn't explode into another fight that the Peacekeepers needed to diffuse.

Da Vinci took a few steps towards the door the pair of servants exited and stared at the charts in hopes of a positive change. It was a naïve hope, especially after seeing Medea's expression as she left. Naomi was as stable as they could hope for a comatose patient. Even with the vast repertoire of healing skills in Chaldea, there was no erasing the concerns over her self-inflicted brain damage. All they could do now was wait and hope for the best.

Door by door, she walked and checked on the status of each patient. If they were awake, she'd even peak in just to give a few comforting words. Some were thankful and appreciative to be alive. Others were rocked by the lingering turmoil and trauma. It weighed heavily on her heart with every step, yet she ingrained every sight into her mind. It would be her fuel that drove her to doing everything in her power to ensure Chaldea would recover.

All were pained. All were traumatized in some way, even if they didn't show it. Some pulled through well, while others remained in critical condition; One even passed away last night from sudden heart failure. Nightingale, Irisiviel, and the others worked tirelessly with the robots, and their efforts showed brilliantly. The reality was just too difficult and sad.

As she came out of another patient's room, who was thankfully one of the more enthusiastic types, she heard muffled sniffling from the room next door. Her curiosity and concern spiked, and she strolled a little faster to check on the possibly broken individual. Should she signal for one of the helping servants or doctors? Anishka should still be checking that unconscious amputee a few doors ba-

As she approached the door with mellowing concerns, Jekyll, in a set of jade scrubs of his own, walked out of another across the hall. She glanced to him, and his eyes quickly looked to the door she approached. He merely smiled reassuringly, which evaporated any lingering worries.

"Tyler's the last employee you should worry about," Jekyll almost chuckled as a robot pushed a medical cart between them. "It's probably Serenity. She's been crying on and off since she came to visit him."

Relieved yet curious, Da Vinci smiled and nodded. She approached the slightly jarred door and glanced at his charts. He'd been awake for an hour, but she was more curious about the muffled crying within. The last bits of stress for one of her personal employees vanished as she glanced through the jarred door and saw everything was as fine as she could hope. Of the three occupants within, only Rena's little robotic eyes swiveled to look at her with glee.

She smiled back, and briefly waved before gazing at her employee. He wasn't just covered by the hospital gown, blanket, and head-wrapped bandage anymore. Serenity, wearing a white sundress, was gently clutching onto his chest as she leaned onto the bed. There was a tiny smile on Serenity's face as she quietly mouthed her gratitude over and over, all while the smiling, yet tired, employee gently rubbed her back with his IV-free arm.

"Sheesh, Serenity… Why would you even think I'd blame you for keeping me safe…?" He definitely sounded exhausted, but there was only a tiny hint of despair in his tone.

Da Vinci couldn't help but smile; Trust Tyler, Chaldea's most layback employee, to be fairly accepting after losing part of his leg. Maybe reality just didn't hit him hard yet, or maybe he had that much trust in Chaldea's potential; She did have a few conversations with him about Shiki's realistic puppet limb. Whatever the case, she was just glad to see some bright spots in a dimmed Chaldea.

"…I'm sorry…" she merely whispered again as she hugged him dearly. He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes gently. Da Vinci took this as her cue to leave them alone; She'd clearly caught the tail end of a little moment, but she didn't want to invade any further. She merely walked to the next door with blooming hope for Chaldea's future atmosphere.

Maybe recovery wouldn't take as long as she first thought, so long as she ensured nothing else got in the way.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The Strategy Room was a disaster of a different kind as the three within rushed to organize everything just before the day's main event.

The vast majority of all paperwork archived by Chaldean staff and servant alike filled every inch of table in giant stacks. Helena's automata zoomed between them with more paperwork, ensuring everything was organized properly. The short caster in a black sundress often disappeared between the mounds as she also busied herself with sorting. Lord El-Melloi II and Da Vinci sat at the head of the table with a massive checklist and disgruntled expressions.

"I didn't think they were actually going to check _everything_ …" Da Vinci groaned, but Lord El-Melloi II just shook his head. The combined United Nations and Mage's Association team had reached Ushuaia earlier than warned, and they demanded all evidence be present for their arrival around dinner time. She was hoping she'd have at least one more night of peace before they needed to be dealt with.

"This is an unprecedented event for the association." El-Melloi didn't need to state the obvious, but she guessed she did ask for it. "I'm not too surprised they'd have such a ridiculous demand. As far as the many factions are concerned, we screwed up terribly, and will want any reason to tear us apart."

"Good thing Roman was so adamant about keeping records…" Helena commented behind a larger stack of manila envelopes. That section in particular pertained to the major singularities alone. "Sheesh… What would we have done without the printers?"

"Just thinking about writing all this makes me crave a few cigars," the male caster commented gruffly, but it brought a small smile to Da Vinci's lips.

It had been one of the strangest standing doctrines in Chaldea, and Gabrielle's absolute bane, but she was thankful Roman had the foresight. Word of mouth was inconsistent when recalling events, so that's where the paperwork came into play. With so many records, photographic stills, and even video, there was plenty of evidence to backup the truth to their words. The Mage's Association were a distrusting and difficult organization, so all the painful paperwork and evidence would serve well to cover any possible holes they may try to poke.

Everything from the necessity of using the leyshifts for critical supplies to assigned tasks every staff and servant did was logged and categorized. Even the superfluous need of furniture and luxury rooms was covered under morale and keeping spirits high during a drawn-out war. Though it had come into question whether or not the masters' files should be tampered, the vote among servants was unanimous.

Even if it meant having to defend them from possible consequences, the three masters deserved credit for being critical to humanity's protection.

Many at the association would likely be offended that two of their former, _underwhelming_ students wound up with such an achievement, but they'd handle that road when it came to it. The masters deserved it, and the servants would simply ensure they weren't pestered to no end in the coming days for it. God knows Gudao was an emotional wreck at the moment, and Gabrielle was barely keeping herself together for both of them.

That was why Anishka would be the first master to meet with the mages later. Hopefully they'd at least give some leeway for the other two on the first meeting, but she feared having to drag them from dinner in their solemn states. Truthfully, she was more concerned with keeping the Mage's Association part of the team from going wherever they wanted. There were a bunch of servants who did not take too kindly to their presence at all.

"Thanks for your help, Madam Blavatsky," she sighed with a smile as the final stack was organized.

She merely nodded with a concerned smile. "I don't have to be here when they arrive, do I?"

"I doubt you'd want to deal with them ever again, so please avoid them like the plague," El-Melloi offered, and she smiled gratefully to him. "We'll handle them when the time comes. You just go make sure Tesla and Edison don't fight at the barbecue line for the second bloody night in a row..."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Memorial Hall was packed with nearly everyone in Chaldea. Only those most crippled by recent events, caring for the injured, or incapable of attending were absent. The warm glow of the braziers was offset by the gloomy sea of black suits and matching dresses. There was not a single splotch of color to be found by any present, both on their attire and their expressions.

They stood quietly, each with a candle in hand before an ensemble of upright, closed caskets. One was present for every lost soul, and the gathered remains were entombed within as respectfully as they could manage with the time constraints. If only they had more time before the outside world marched within for answers… Da Vinci knew she wasn't the only one who held these frustrations.

She stood before them all with Anishka at one side and Jeanne on the other. Their black dresses were nearly identical, but instead of a candle, the inventor held her written speech in hand. Behind her, a temporary monument against Memorial Hall's wall divided the sea of caskets. A permanent, worthy tribute to the fallen would be created when they had more breathing room, but she didn't want this ceremony to be marred by the chaos of the next week, nor put off inconsiderately for later.

It would have been a dishonor to the many fallen staff, whose pictured hung from the monolithic stone slab behind her. Countless smiling faces, captured at their happiest moments, plastered its surface thanks to the efforts of George and Mashu. The biggest photo of all was Roman's, whose smiling, bashful face marked the very top of the temporary monument. It was the sight of that smile and others that brought fresh glints of tears to the eyes of several.

Before Da Vinci began, she glanced to Gudao and Mashu up front, as Gabrielle passed the two occasional, worried glances. They took Roman's loss harder than most, but none more than the revived Mashu. It was confounding and warranted a real explanation, but her revitalized cells and projected lifespan promised her a long, natural life… but one without the eccentric man she cherished as another father figure. Her eyes rarely left Roman's picture since they arrived. She'd have to figure out how Mashu was so miraculously saved when she had the chance.

With the candles now lit and everyone silent, there was no point delaying their final goodbye any further.

"Residents of Chaldea, Staff and servant alike… We gather here today to not only mourn, but celebrate the lives of those who spent their time with us in humanity's darkest hours," Da Vinci proclaimed loudly. "Among many of us, they were companions, friends, and even family. More than that, they were regular people whose lives were sadly shorter than any would want. Though they have been taken from us by the hands of fate… We must never forget the moments they spent at our sides."

Before, the divide had been pretty stark. Employees had been reverent and even cautious of their summoned allies. The servants had also been fairly distanced from the employees, but time slowly changed that. By the time of the third primary singularity, it was far from uncommon for servants and employees to talk to each other. By the end of the sixth, there wasn't a single employee who didn't know at least one servant at a cordial level.

"Though many may not be heroes, I speak for all the servants when I declare they were all brave in their own right. With the threats looming from any possible sides, they could've been paralyzed by fear or cowered at unseen threats. Instead, they assembled strange lives among us and busied themselves with mundane tasks and chores for our sake. The air of community they helped create blossomed into one of the purest flowers humanity could ever hope to see. For that alone, we owe them our thanks."

Though the sacrifice of Roman sat higher in their minds than the others, this funeral was for everyone lost. He wouldn't have wanted to be held separately in anyway. He just wanted to be human and happy in the end. "Whether they are buried here in Chaldea's own cemetery, or the remains returned to their loved ones abroad, we will take this moment to give each of them one last, personal farewell. Each name carries a story and memory we must etch upon our hearts."

Da Vinci had stayed up all night to write the profound summaries for each and every one, because all of them deserved no less.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ X ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

It had taken nearly two hours to get through the eulogy, but she made it as thoughtful as she could. By the sniffles and tears that ran through some in the audience, especially when it came time for Roman's, she knew she had honored the deceased. Her throat felt parched, for she gave herself no pause. Mashu wiped a tear from her eye as she stood before Da Vinci with Fou by her feet. She smiled. "That was beautiful… for all of them."

"I just wish I had time to memorize it all," she replied back softly as she glanced over at the growing line of candles.

One by one, servants and employees walked, or shuffled slowly, up to the caskets to place their candle holders onto the ground. Many carried flowers plucked from the Biogardens, while others brought gifts of different kinds. The casket marked for Roman expectedly had the most gifts, but she was glad to see all of them were getting some attention. Marie, Boudica, and a few others even ensured each casket had at least a few flowers.

"Go on, dear," Atalanta gently reassured as Jack, in a frilly black dress, walked up to Roman's casket with a candle in one hand and an orange teddy bear in another. Da Vinci smiled gently as the assassin placed her candle down, then sniffled as she placed the teddy bear in front of Roman's casket.

"…Clementine will make sure you don't get lonely... You can take her with you." Nursery Rhyme soon joined her and placed a wreath of fairy tale inspired flowers to join it. Jack wiped her eyes and sniffled. "…B-Bye bye, Roman."

As Atalanta came up to hug her girls, she glanced over at Gilgamesh and Ozymandias as they waited, surprisingly patiently and quietly, for their turn. The wide array of those lining up to pay their final respects to Roman warmed her heart, and fueled her own desire not to let him down. Her own final respects would be to ensure the Chaldea he loved would blossom further, and that meant getting past the last difficulties the world would understandably throw.

…The secret schedule popped into her mind again. Da Vinci glanced at her watch, which unfortunately drew Mashu's attention again. To cover herself, she quickly sighed in relief. "I was worried I'd been too long winded. There's enough time until dinner."

"There was a lot to say, but it was beautiful," Mashu reassured with a small smile as Gudao and Gabrielle returned to her side. "You did a great job."

And yet, this was among her easiest tasks to come.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

After her second paranoid check, Da Vinci checked the vicinity of the office again, and clutched her concealment cape closer to her form. Her heartbeat was hard and steady, and every second that passed made her anxiety rise. It had been surprisingly difficult sneaking away from the after-funeral reception, but still spending too much time away may draw more unwanted curiosity. This secrecy was quickly getting on her nerves, but she had no choice. She'd just try to get back before dinner started.

With the drawer opened once more, Da Vinci stared at the phone. As properly instructed, they would be calling soon, but not soon enough. Time was ticking, and she wanted this action completed as soon as possible without any complications. So many possibilities ran through her mind, yet she forced herself to be patient. Trust must be formed, and this was the only way to do it. All she had to do was wait, act accordingly, follow the instructions to the letter, and everything would fall into place.

As a robot hovered past the room, she eyed it through the wall like a gazelle being stalked by a cheetah. It was barely day one, and already she felt like a total spy. It was eye-opening to imagine how Chevalier d'Eon or Mata Hari ever handled this pressure so easily. For an inventor like her, whose creative mind ran amok, it was increasingly stressfu-

The phone rang, and she breathed a sigh of relief since the robot had long since passed. She let it ring twice before she finally picked up the receiver. Calming herself, she waited patiently with a firm expression. Finally, a gentleman's voice echoed pleasantly over the line. "Hello! Did you know _Isabella Eats Almonds with Charles_ is the hottest children's book to date? Stores can't keep it on the shelves for long!"

She paused quietly and connected the proper response. "I don't know how you got this number, but we're not interested in whatever you're selling. The parents are out, and it has me uncomfortable."

The other end of the line was silent. She could hear her heartbeat in her chest before it answered again. "Then would you still like the pizza you ordered?"

She breathed out slowly, and considered the statement again. Finally, she nodded to herself and spoke clearly. "Only if you delivered it."

"…We'll be printing your receipt then. Thank you kindly." A dial tone quickly sprung into her ear, and Da Vinci let out another slow breath. With her heart beating crazily, she placed the phone down onto the receiver and closed the drawer. As it locked automatically, she reached under the desk and disabled the remote locks on the door while she steadied her nerves. In a few minutes she'd be having a quick dinner, and she wouldn't have to worry about this secret again until later that night.

Over and over in her mind, she reassured herself everything she had to do was for Chaldea's well-being, and she'd explain herself properly when the time came.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

A squadron of three United Nations aircraft soared through the dark, winter skies as it approached Antarctica. Their lights were off to avoid attracting attention, but the advanced machines didn't need them. Though these black, unarmed shadows resembled a jet-powered version of the ospreys, they were far more advanced cousins. Their fuel efficiency and speed far surpassed them, and they were a carefully classified secret from most of the world. Yet, even with their speed and stealth, their journey had been a long one.

The Drake Passage was renowned both for its often-hectic weather and as the gateway to Antarctica to many. It was this rough weather that caused the only delay of the journey for the rough convoy; They had to leave Ushuaia a little later than anticipated after the call. With only light winds harrying the flight, they reached the tip of Antarctica's cape quickly. It would only be a few more hours until they reached the fabled Mount Meru, which was the secret Antarctic location of Chaldea.

It still didn't stop the irritated mage from wanting to see if the peasants were being purposefully slow. He sat at the front row, just before the aircraft's cockpit, so his task was easy. He glared towards the suit-wearing agent who sat in a seat facing the rear of the aircraft beside the access door. "How much longer until we get there!?"

"Soon." The United Nation's agent's curt response earned him a scowl from the gray-haired magus. To think these commoners would be allowed to speak so roughly to someone like him. He was talented, and worked exceptionally hard to earn respect from his peers. Sure, some of his colleagues on board in the other faculties would give him some lip, but they were at least mages and not filth beneath his boots.

These upstarts should be given a lesson that their little technology, while very convenient, does not make them anywhere near equals.

The magus grumbled to himself and pushed up his spectacles. He glanced out the window into the ever-dark skies above the southernmost waters. There was nothing to see, and it irritated him further his first glimpses of the white continent would be at Mount Meru. At least the facility should have some luxuries of some sort, otherwise all the huff about Marisbilly's wealth was just for faction politics. It'd be warmer than this stuffy aircraft at least.

As he crossed his arms roughly, not caring if he accidentally woke up the Minerology Magus beside him, he tried to busy himself with getting a small glimpse of _anything_ outside the window. There was very little to pass the time as is with all his personal reading material stowed in the back of the-

His eyes opened in shock as a blinding fireball flooded light through the windows. It detonated midair as it engulfed its target. The aircraft lurched violently as the magus watched the blazing wreck of the first aircraft careen towards the dark sea of ice below. Panicked and unnerved, the magus' eyes shot to the agent as the emergency lights and siren blared loudly. "What was that!? I demand to know what's happening!"

Before the agent could even answer, the cockpit's intercom flared to life. "Hold on! We're going into evasive maneuvers! We're under att-"

A deranged, high pitched laugh tore through the air before he felt something faze into existence behind him. "Remember! What goes _uuuup_ , must come _**doooown~!"**_

Petrified by the feeling of madness and sadistic glee that filled the air, he was only thawed by the shock that tore through his system when the aircraft's left engine exploded.


	2. Chapter 1: Making Connections

A bone-chilling breeze tossed the falling snowflakes into organized chaos. The light flurry sprinkled the air around Chaldea, though only those closest to facility's lights danced for the eye. In the far distance, the dark silhouettes of Chaldea's surrounding mountain range were barely visible in the rather calm night. Though the ever-present snowstorm still lingered, its presence was on the lighter side this evening.

If anything, Mount Meru's conditions were unusually comfortable considering August was the peak of winter in Antarctica. The temperature should have been far into the double negatives, yet the thermometers and some staff stated otherwise. Apparently negative ten degrees Celsius was the average year-round, though tonight was a bit chillier. Lord El-Melloi II pondered the mystical properties of this holy mountain might have something to do with it, or maybe it was helped by Chaldeas' magnetic field.

This was just another topic that fluttered through the caster's mind as he waited outside for any sign of the terribly-late UN convoy. If it wasn't for the rather delicious set of cigars his king found for him during one of Chaldea's sorties, he would have worn a far deeper scowl. To think he even put on a cleanly-pressed black suit and tie, coupled with his favorite red and gold overcoat, only for them to be _this_ tardy. Then again, they were a day ahead of schedule, so could they still be called late?

He took another puff of his cigar, and blew rings into the quiet night air. Da Vinci had waited outside with him since dinner ended, though the conversations to pass the time left much to be desired; There were barely any, and the few they had were brief. It wasn't her fault considering her new predicament and the loss of her love interest. Still, it was unusual and borderline disturbing to see the ever-eccentric and proud inventor-artist to be so seriously silent.

And yet, she was just another of those who grieved within Chaldea, so it was only reasonable.

Their last conversation was just a small agreement. He would wait here and signal if they actually arrived, while she'd be inside if there were any phone calls. He had offered to wait for any call in her stead, but she had been fairly insistence that he, who had the most experience dealing with Clock Tower mages, be here to greet them first. Being able to smoke his cigars helped sweeten the deal. It had been an hour since she left for the Director's office, yet the silence dragged on.

Though his mind tried to wander further, one irritating thought was an anchor that leashed him. All things considered, he had been relaxed in the ever-chaotic Chaldea. He had been free of the daily grind of dealing with arrogant colleagues, but he should have guessed it was only a matter of time before it happened again. Now he was an outsider, of sorts, and though he was uncertain of his title's status in this world, he had enough experience to help Chaldea through this guaranteed annoyance.

As he drew on his cigar again, he just hoped negotiations would go smoother wh-

Da Vinci's telepathic voice echoed through his mind, yet it was the tone that caught him off guard. She sounded… anxious. "The Clock Tower is on the line. I could use your help here."

"…And who will wait for the convoy in my place?"

Even before he asked, he already knew he wouldn't like her answer.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ ** _Making Connections_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

The countless speckles of skyscraper lights could be seen past tinted window and reinforced shutters of the United Nations office. They were a dim arrangement compared to the bright, overhead lights that illuminated the walnut facades of the walls and organized, marble-topped drawers. A bookshelf, embedded in the wall, housed countless reference books for every country alongside law related articles. Some of those books were present on the walnut executive desk, which remained otherwise pristine and orderly.

A brunette secretary, dressed in high-class, gray business attire, adjusted her glasses to sit properly on her stone-like face. She held a clipboard before her and stared patiently towards the aged man behind the desk. He wore a formal business suit in absolute order, complete with United Nations flag lapels pins to mark the collars. Da Vinci's firm yet reassuring voice could barely be heard over the line, but the sixty-year-old man's expression was marred with hints of skepticism and exhaustion.

"I understand your reassurances, but this is not something that can simply be overlooked. Chaldea will remain on the suspect list unless evidence verifies otherwise… Until then, expect our next call later this evening. We look forward to your cooperation during this investigation, Da Vinci."

The man placed the phone back onto its receiver, then turned to his assistant, the Deputy Secretary-General. She quickly nodded, "Secretary-General. Satellite scans of the crash site have confirmed the downed V30 is still on the pack ice. If it holds for a few more hours, we may not need to call in a deep-sea recovery team to extract flight recorders."

"Well then… That's some decent news for a change, Miss Kruze," the Secretary-General stated with a slow nod and his thick, Swiss accent. As he ran a hand through his business-cut, silver hair, the man let out a frustrated sigh. "August can't end soon enough."

Between the recent fallout over the UN's unintentional part in Haiti's Cholera epidemic and mounting pressure for an investigation of the Philippine's Anti-drug campaign, it had not been a good month; Those were just the tip of the iceberg for the year. Now Chaldea had finally returned after a lengthy silence, only for the investigation team to come under attack en route. Thankfully, since it was in Antarctica, this was going to be far easier to cover up compared to most magecraft-related incidents.

That hadn't stopped the blooming suspicion. Sure, Chaldea seemed very open and accommodating, but that was after over a year of absolute silence. Any attempts to observe or enter Mount Meru were met with absolute failure; They already lost several drones attempting to enter the bounded field, so they refused to risk any further personnel or time. The long silence after their first approved leyshift definitely got the mind thinking, but he was willing tom give the benefit of the doubt considering the facility's purpose.

"…What do you think about this, Miss Kruze?"

"Besides getting rest?" The Spanish woman readjusted her glasses. "I think mages are impossibly difficult to work with. Even more so than the biggest world leaders."

The UN Secretary-General chuckled humorously and shook his head. "Yet we have to... Da Vinci did seem honest when we visited back then, but who knows what else has changed during that time. I don't like it, but I'm not ruling out a faction in the Mage's Association may have its own agenda too."

The secretary adjusted her glasses again. "Then what would you like us to do?"

"Get me info. I want our surveillance satellites watching for anything coming and going from Chaldea," he quickly ordered. "I wish we had a spy on the inside, but we'll just have to rely on our asset in the Clock Tower. Let that agent know he's going to have to spread his net wider. I want to know if there's anything going on between those groups that we just got dragged into."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Eccentric… Crazy… To call her difficult to work with was also an apt description. However, Lord El-Melloi II was well aware Da Vinci was far from a slouch when she put her mind to it. She was a calm, organized problem solver and capable of handling multiple tasks with absolute efficiency. Though it was often tiring to hear for all the times she said it, she really was universal.

However, he'd never seen her in such a frantic condition as she breezed through calls, and neither did the uniform-clad David by the concern in his eyes. The archer stood beside the guest chairs he sat at as they observed quietly. David had only swung by to drop off a tray of refreshments, but no one minded that he lingered a little longer than necessary out of personal concern.

Da Vinci still sat with the phone glued to her ear since she picked it up an hour ago. She toyed with the small timezone chart at the edge of the desk to vent some overwhelming stress. On its face, two timezones, London GMT+1 and New York GMT-4, were circles with red marker. The hidden Mount Meru's timezone was displayed large at the top, which stated Chaldea GMT-3. There were countless other listings on the chart, but these were circled for the obvious need for quick reference.

It would likely do wonders if she had any need to call them... but right now, they were the ones doing the calling.

This was only the third call, but there were still plenty more to handle after this one. The previous talk with the United Nations had been strangely more cordial than he predicted, especially considering the current evidence; He counted it as luck, for now. Regardless, he was at least happy how well this one was going compared to the tension from the other two.

"I could drop a word or two, but I doubt it will ease any suspicion. You at least have my word I'm not getting involved with anything they plan." The woman over the phone had remained fairly pleasant throughout the whole conversation. Her tone was fresh water in the Sahara.

Da Vinci sighed with relief. "Thank you. That's more than we could ask for."

"I owed him for his endless generosity. I might even pass by for a look around when all of this is over. I'm curious what that lord did with so much fortune," the woman replied easily. "Hmm, but you've got a crisis on your hands. I think we've taken enough of your night?"

"Please. We've taken too much of your early morning, if anything. I need to thank you once more, Miss Aozaki. We'll be sure to make any future visit one to remember," Da Vinci reassured with a small, comforted smile as the two exchanged their farewells. She placed the ornate phone back down onto its receiver and let out a deep breath. "That went... _very_ well."

"As good as we could have hoped considering we're in boiling water," El-Melloi commented as he glanced at a small manila folder on the desk marked with the Clock Tower emblem. Though slim, it had a few contacts that Marisbilly was on stable ground with, or as stable as it could get between Clock Tower mages. Nevertheless, he was a little surprised _she_ was on that list. "Well, that's one concern we can cross off the list."

David picked up the piece of paper and stared at the small photograph of the beautiful woman on the cover. Lord El-Melloi II could almost hear him whispering Abishag already, yet the archer's eyes were mostly inquisitive. "Is she really important… This, Aoko Aozaki?"

"She's one of the Magicians," Lord El-Melloi II explained swiftly, earning quick surprise from the green-haired man. "If things get ugly, she'd actually be one of the few to worry about… but we got lucky. If her word is to be believed, she seems more curious about us than anything. We probably won't need to worry about the old man getting involved either."

"Which is what I don't want to happen," Da Vinci pointed out as she sifted through the few papers. She seemed miffed there were only so few contacts that he could shed further light on, but he could only offer so much; He wasn't from this timeline, after all. "I don't know how much sway we're going to have with mostly Astronomy faculty contacts."

He shook his head. "Not much, as you've likely guessed… and we're going to need a lot more sway to get them to believe us."

Lord El-Melloi II was still trying to piece the mess together himself. From the angry, threatening call with the Mage's Association, they learned the convoy had been destroyed en route. Four aircraft and nearly all fifty mages, agents, delegates, and security personnel were killed. When the UN search and rescue team arrived at the last known location, they found only one survivor among the icy seas.

It would be days before they could properly retrieve the black boxes and any known remains, but the lone survivor had been very adamant about his claims. The most notable were fireballs flying through the air, and a maniacally laughing, powerful presence that suddenly appeared in their plane before the engine suddenly exploded. From what the Mage's Association had been informed in the years prior, they quickly assumed a Chaldean servant ambushed them. That _is_ what it sounded like, but he had his doubts.

He and Da Vinci had been trying to settle concerns with both the United Nations and the Mage's Association to little effect. The two had gotten so stressed during one phone call, David actually got concerned when he passed by. The tea he quickly snatched for their nerves was welcome, but the leftovers had long since become as cold as Chaldea's relations. They had opened the door for the investigation, only for… _something_ to have derailed the entire effort.

Now it was a matter of trying to stop the Mage's Association factions from doing something far more rash. It took a lot to get any of them to agree on anything, but this was going to be a terrible opportunity. At worst, which was the likeliest at this point, they'd see Chaldea as a branch gone rogue, and some of the lords would be more than interested in seizing their eager portions. There'd be power hungry mages looking to further their favors and standing in the association by joining them in a more aggressive mission.

Yet still, there remained some chance of diffusing the situation.

The United Nations weren't as outraged, but still demand an explanation. It was also going to take the Clock Tower a few days to rally any serious attempt, which was enough time to prove their innocence. Their continued pleas at diplomacy, though falling on far harder ears, could still be heard. They had to act fast, however, and use any available assets on the outside to help prove their case: Someone else made them look like the perpetrators.

By all means they should have plenty of contacts, but the folder before him looked… curiously thin. "Is this all Roman gave you? This folder looks light for a former lord's contact list."

Da Vinci seemingly hesitated, and that drew more of his curiosity. He eyed her as she seemed to shuffle through the few papers with irritation. She shook her head and sighed. "These are the contacts that remained. Roman said his connections grew weaker in the years after they won the grail war."

"Enough to get him assassinated…?" David asked, and drew the attention of both to him. "Roman told me a lot about Marisbilly. He said he didn't believe his death was natural."

"Wouldn't be out of place for the Clock Tower, but doing it to a lord is far more difficult… unless he did grow distant and some saw an opportunity," Lord El-Melloi II pondered. "If that's the case, we don't have very many allies then. This may turn into a small war."

"You sound concerned," a stressed Da Vinci pointed out curiously.

"Not for us. The odds are skewed almost entirely in our favor." It was quite the understatement considering the literal army of servants within the heavily fortified facility. In their grieving state, any attack on their home would be met with far more unrestrained force than usual, he'd easily wager. However… "I'd still rather not fight. As soon as they learn they can't win by force, some will start using far more unsavory methods…"

"Then our best hope is still peaceful negotiation," David reiterated, and he nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be ready for the worst. We should inform the other servants about this at tomorrow's…" He pulled on his sleeve, checked his watch, and rolled his eyes at the time. It was already two in the morning. "Correction. _Today's_ meeting… rather than keep any secrets. Until then, we might as well try to get the Astronomy faculty on our side."

Da Vinci groaned as the phone rang again, likely with more aggravating news from crossed mages. "I should wear a comms watches to the meeting at this rate..."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Hours passed painfully, and the stress within had consistently built. It was now breakfast, yet she hadn't moved from her spot in the Director's Office. David swung by to drop off more refreshments, and Lord El-Melloi II decided to accept her suggestion for a tiny break. He'd been offering his insight and helping her handle mage's attitudes, but the calls had thankfully died down. That gave her some breathing room for her own personal mission, though not enough for personal time.

She might as well just wear her battle attire until this entire mess settles...

As she glanced around the room with scrutinizing eyes, she nodded and spoke quietly into the phone. "Thank you. It means a lot to us to have someone we can rely on over there. We'll handle notes through the transcriber from here on. Please be safe."

She smiled with small relief as she placed the phone down. It had been tough managing three confirmations at once, but now only the longest, most complex confirmation sequence remained. She was just happy Chaldea's Clock Tower ally seemed to take this as seriously as her United Nations contact. At the very least, she wasn't keen on the idea of being on the wrong side of a facility with servants. There was always the chance of double-play, but if this high-class magus was in the folder, Da Vinci believed she could be trusted.

Her confidence in the contact swelled when she heard the transcriber start up. With a relieved sigh, she stood up, and turned to the bookshelf behind her. She pulled out a faux tome, and the bookshelf slid partially into the wall. It moved out of the way completely and revealed one of a mage's preferred means of sending long distance messages.

The transcriber stood roughly waist high, and had part of its roll of delicate parchment draped over its top. An intricate, brass arm moved automatically like a manufacturing plant machine. A large writing arm hung down that resembled an early, yet ornate seismograph that wrote with incomprehensible precision. Letter for letter, it laid down ancient text like a typewriter, and the scroll shifted automatically so its task continued uninhibited.

"I should get one of these for my workshop…" Da Vinci murmured to herself as the transcriber came to a halt. She tore her contact's sent message and carefully read over it.

Though she hoped for extra information, she was aware the contact likely wouldn't do anything to ruin her position in the Mage's Association; That was only to be expected. She did give her word on giving updates on any potential actions or decisions regarding Chaldea, which was all she desired. Hopefully things would settle, but her first message did not forecast sunny days ahead. Her only ray of sunshine was that some of the lords still seemed to be discussing what actions to take for Chaldea's 'continued insolence.'

Hopefully there would be more updates on that later, but for now, she wasn't out of the water yet. There was still their biggest ally to secure, and that would take two more days to manage. With the call frequency and her need to be among the servants more often, this was going to get very tricky. Making sure no one was in the room when her Clock Tower contact sent messages was also necessary; Good thing they agreed on a set time block to do it.

Da Vinci gladly looked forward to the days all this tip-toeing was behind her.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Nearly all of the servants helped restore Chaldea in whatever way they could. Some tried to accommodate the many members of the shell-shocked staff, while others assisted with whatever tasks they could. The remainder simply couldn't help because all the jobs were taken. Thanks to their steadfast efforts, in part to distract them from their own anxiety or restlessness, some damaged rooms in Chaldea were already restored.

The Roman Theater was one of those rooms, which was convenient since that's where meetings were supposed to be held. Da Vinci felt like she underestimated how bored and dedicated the Romans were for their entitled room. It was impossible to tell if a battle had actually occurred within, though some servants still bore the weight of that reality. If they showed it on their faces, it was hidden among the current masses of restless, incredulous, bewildered, and worried expressions.

"What!? Who just attacked them!?" "Are there other servants in the world?" "Are they sure it was even a servant?" "Nyaah! We were framed!" "An inside job?"

In favor of not keeping it secret, Da Vinci and Lord El-Melloi II agreed to break that news before discussions regarding outside travel. Needless to say, the surprise was expected among the gathered, casually dressed servants. Even the three masters, clad dutifully in their standard uniforms, looked even more uneasy beside them. Da Vinci waited quietly on stage between the masters and Lord El-Melloi II as the gathered Chaldean servants talked over each other.

"Everyone! Please!" Gudao tried to placate, but it barely registered over the crowd; The trauma and sense of guilt was still affecting him. Gabrielle put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly, which quickly did the trick when Medb yelled for them to shut up. He smiled lightly to his best friend. "Thanks."

"I know this isn't what we were here to discuss, but I wished to be very upfront with everyone," Da Vinci declared over the quiet audience. "The United Nations has yet to call about the black boxes, so they're only going off of the lone survivor's testimonial."

"Servant or not, someone destroyed the investigation team on route over Antarctica," El-Melloi pointed out. "That quickly narrows down who could attempt it. Whoever did, _knew_ they were coming earlier than expected, and their intended route. It's fair to say whoever did this wanted them shot down for a reason… likely to paint us in a bad light."

"But why…? No one even knows our side of the story yet," Anishka commented, yet the man's expression didn't change.

"Possibly because they don't care," he pointed out. "We don't have enough clues or information to narrow down the several possibilities. With all we know, it could have been a rival faction in the Mage's Association… someone in power or a group in the United Nations with an agenda… an unknown party who managed to get that information by some means…"

The caster's eyes narrowed slightly, but he shook his head. "I highly doubt it was a servant here, but that's unfortunately not off the table at this stage of the investigation."

Da Vinci was glad he had been so open with assisting, especially because of his analytical and deduction skills. He was no Holmes, but the former Clock Tower instructor was certainly quite the intuitive detective. Her mind tended to wander frequently and latch onto wildly growing ideas, but he remained focused. He could pick out the tiny details and see the many feasible possibilities, which included how to get out of this mess.

On the other hand, it made her extra cautious around him. She had a secret to keep, and she was already dry of outside safety nets thanks to this incident. The Clock Tower contact folder, along with a United Nations one, had been delivered by Roman on a separate occasion. It provided the only 'possible lifelines' in the Clock Tower should there be an incident with them. It was the same case with the United Nations folder, but that only had one contact... who had never responded to either confirmation codes. That one was likely off the table for an unknown reason, which left her blind with that organization.

They weren't secret enough to be hidden in the special folder, however; That confidential folder was reserved for true allies of absolute confidence. She had been frightened she made a slip when Lord El-Melloi II asked about any further contacts. As much as she trusted him, she couldn't tell. It was too early, and there was much to be done to get all the chess pieces in place. She'd just have to be far more careful with the next steps, but she hid her anxiety and stress well… so far.

"I don't believe it was one of us either, but the Mage's Association and United Nations are the ones who need to be convinced of that," Da Vinci stated flatly. "They're taking it as an act of aggression."

"Like an excuse for the Mage's Association to try and take us by force?" The five on stage turned to Vlad, who sat between an irritated Medea and Elizabeth, who kicked her legs in boredom. "If they considered Chaldea as part of it... Yes, I've had experience with them trying to reclaim 'their assets' by force, as some others here may recall."

"That Grail War… Yeaaa… My old master said it didn't end well for those poor bastards," Mordred piped up, then dared to chuckle. "Are they seriously going to try that on us?"

"The oppressors will not control us!" Spartacus roared into the air. "If they come with rattling chains, we must greet them with **death!** We will destroy the Mage's Association to remain free!"

Li Shuwen shrugged. "Are they strong? I'll search for any challenge I can until we can go to those singularities again."

As more of the rowdier servants started to agree with Spartacus' declaration, Gudao quickly shook his head. "Wait! Please, no! We should try and make sure it doesn't come to that first!"

"Gudao's right," Lord El-Melloi II quickly agreed as he narrowed his eyes at Spartacus. "As devious and revolting as they can be, they do a lot to keep rogue mages and other threats from spiraling out of control."

"In addition to all their other _upstanding_ activities and _gallant_ pastimes?" Angra Mainyu jested with a smirk. "Let's be real here… There may be outliers like some here, but those chumps aren't angels. Far from it. They toe the line between evil organization and a convenience. They monopolize so much of the magecraft world and… Hey! I bet Chaldea could do a better job playing world mystery police than-"

"That's one of the most short-sighted things you've ever said, and you do a lot of that as is," Hans spat, and Angra made a mock display of offense that sent a few chuckles through the audience. "Chaldea? World police for Magecraft?"

"Why not? Isn't it reasonable to help others within reach?" Xuanzang pitched in innocently. "It could be a side task while we're out and about in the world."

Lord El-Melloi II looked unconvinced. "That's exactly what the United Nation wouldn't want... Servants running about the modern world freely."

At her confused expression, Da Vinci sighed. "You're forgetting how regular people would respond to us compared to Chaldean staff, who are used to our presence. If we try telling the world we're who we say we are, at best, they wouldn't believe us and we'd be the butt of jokes. If we prove who we are… at worst-"

" **Total**. Anarchy." Hans interrupted as he crossed his arms. "Nations would attempt to monopolize servants from their lands. Power grabbing. Coercion. Manipulation… Every written tale of power and corruption will be penned. That's the tip of the iceberg compared to new threats of war, and let's not get into the chaos caused among the population! Just imagine the religious fanatics when they hear Saint Martha or Joan of Arc treads upon the Earth again! I can already hear the preachers proclaiming the promised judgement is upon us!"

"So then… We can't go outside Chaldea after all…?" Ereshkigal asked, as she slowly grew more and more disheartened. "What if we just want to see new places…?"

"We can go out into the world and still conceal our identities. We were going to go over the ground rules for that later," Da Vinci quickly pointed out. "However, the current situation takes priority. I don't want to force anyone, but I'd rather have the peace of mind all servants remain in Chaldea until this situation is behind us."

As expected, there were groans and frustration among the audience, but she wasn't quite sure if part of it rested with her decision. Thankfully, Gudao spoke up. "Everyone, please… Until we can go outside and enjoy ourselves, Chaldea could use some new paint. I know many of you want to go out and see the modern era… but we just need to be a bit more patient. I would like to see my home too, but I know it's only a matter of time now. We've gone through so much together that a few more days should be bearable, right?"

Not to mention it'd be suspicious to have servants wandering about; It'd be easier to coordinate for a defense if things actually did heat up into a small war. However, it was unknown if it'd just be the Mage's Association or if the United Nations would lend assistance of their own. There were too many variables this early in the game, and all they had control over was the ones on their side of the field.

At least the masters were backing up her decision. Though there was still clear irritation among the audience, no one was voicing opposition. Her hands were simply tied, and she wished to remove as many variables as possible from the speculation list. At least the servants had restoration tasks to tie them over, but no one was going to leave Chaldea on personal errands just yet. If they did at all, they'd have to run it by her.

"Lord El-Melloi II and I will be working hard to diffuse the situation," Da Vinci reassured as she looked over the audience. "Hopefully we can figure out who was really behind that attack and catch them before they try anything else. At this point, I'd like to go over some options and take some suggestions about the situation. Then we'll discuss the persisting singularities Chaldeas is displaying."

"After all that, we can start coordinating how servant leave will be handled in the future!" Gabrielle quickly added, which brought a few more smiling faces to the audience. Da Vinci was glad she wasn't doing this part alone, at least. She was stressed enough as it is keeping up a hidden schedule amongst this chaos. At least her wrist-mounted comms device didn't ring during the meeting to alert her of another call...

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The large Communications Room was a rather plain piece of real estate, but it only needed to do its job. It was as bright and modernistic as the majority of Chaldea, though it had separated cubicles for privacy. A hidden window, which looked like a mirror, hid a number of robots and machinery that constantly encrypted and decoded the specialized frequencies Chaldea used to mask the facility's location. There were usually staff handling it with them, but that number had been reduced to zero during the invasion of Ars Salomonis.

Lord El-Melloi II stood by the doorway and glanced over the many cubicles in deep thought. Conversations buzzed through the air, occasionally joined by Edison's proud laughter as the blue-suit wearing caster ensured every outgoing call was operating smoothly. Phone calls to the outside world only began as soon as their meeting ended, but it was a highly anticipated moment by many. It'd been too long since many got word of their loved ones.

In the brief moment he'd spent here, he'd seen tears, frustration, and happiness all in one. Some were informed certain loved ones had passed away or moved on without them, while others had far more pleasant experiences. They mixed together densely in the air, and the caster could barely recall another time he'd been surrounded by so many overflowing emotions. Even so, his own satisfaction and sympathy for the staff was sidelined by his own personal investigation.

The robots confirmed that no one had used any outside communication lines prior to the room's full opening, and the phone in the Director's office was the only untraceable connection; It was Marisbilly's personal secure hotline, after all. That didn't remove any doubt, though. It just narrowed down the possibilities.

One had been ringing louder with every passing moment he stayed in the room. Just as he occasionally overheard bits and pieces of their private conversations, he knew it could have been the same for them. Encrypted or not, someone may have been listening in on any call going through Chaldea. The question was whether or not the receiver was in Chaldea or not. It potentially opened the range of suspects to outside organizations, which only led to more of a headache.

New information from the private phone calls couldn't come soon enough.

The doors swung open, and he felt the comfortable presence of his king enter. It was coupled with the loud chewing of potato chips that brought a small smirk to his once-stoic face. He turned to look at the massive rider, who was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt. He swallowed the latest bite as his hand rustled through the large party bag in one hand. "Da Vinci said I'd find you here."

"I don't suppose it's to deliver a message?" Absolutely rhetorical. She would have just telepathically called to him because of all the urgency.

"Just curious if you wanted to take a break and play some Total War," Iskandar pointed out with a small smirk. "It's not good to work endlessly."

"Having the Clock Tower on our back isn't either," he jested back, but shook his head. "I'll have to pass. Da Vinci may need my help at a moment's notice."

Iskandar merely nodded his head, then took another quick bite of his chips. He joined him in staring out over the many cubicles. His gaze landed on Gabrielle and Gudao, who had been trying to make contact for the past half hour. They shared a cubicle together, and had the phone balanced between both of their heads. Iskandar didn't miss their solemn expressions. "No one answering their calls?"

"That's worrisome," the caster responded as he glanced his watch. "It's nearly noon here… which means it's only eleven on a Monday morning for Florida-"

The masters' expressions quickly lit up as Gabrielle clutched the phone between them. "Mom!? Mom! It's me! Yes, it's really me!"

Lord El-Melloi II's mouth twitched upward in a tiny smirk as he watched Gabrielle and Gudao's eyes light up with their voices. Her glee started to be borderline loud and obstructive to those nearby, but that had been the case with everyone. If anything, he just marveled at how close the two masters' families clearly were as the two practically talked over each other and Gabrielle's mom. Nearly a minute passed, and though he couldn't hear the other side, he knew she was just as tearfully happy as they were.

"I've seen this all before, but it never gets tiring," Iskandar chuckled. "It doesn't matter by what means… A reunion is a reunion. The tears and happiness are all the sam-"

" **GUDAO RITSUKA FUJIMARU! HOW DARE YOU KEEP YOUR MOTHER WORRIED!"** a female voice boomed through their phone, which made Gabrielle and Gudao recoil violently. Even Lord El-Melloi II and Iskandar winced with the rest of the room. That voice had been exceptionally loud, and the caster suddenly felt sorry for the happy, teary-eyed, yet exasperated master.

"…Hi, Mom," he sniffled, but smiled into the phone he and his best friend held together. "I'm sorry. If I could have called, I would have… I can't go a week without the reassuring melody of your voi-"

" **Oh no you don't, young man!"** the voice roared again, but he could hear the tearful relief just beyond the frustration. Her reaction made Gabrielle giggle happily. Gudao even smiled, yet winced, at the loud scolding that made Edison stare with confused concern. **"You're not sweet talking your way out of this with that tongue of yours! You… Y-You had us all worried sick! Both of you!"**

"It's so good to hear you again…" Gudao said again as he wiped his eyes. "But we're safe in Chaldea! I promise! We're okay…"

If only the overall situation was far more satisfying.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

By the early afternoon, the day had been a whirlwind of calls for Da Vinci. The incident hadn't done wonders for her timed schedule, and she nearly missed one of the designated code windows thanks to a Mage's Association call. It felt like she was running a mental obstacle course, and she was already out of breath. Despite this, she had kept her hopes up that future information would liberate Chaldea from their precarious position.

Instead, as she sat in the Director's Office with a glum expression, the Secretary-General just presented the opposite. Earlier than expected, thanks partially to the luck of winter's pack ice, two flight recorders had been obtained from a downed aircraft. The information stored on these two black boxes, as they're often called, had been quickly downloaded, reviewed, and archived. The cockpit recording had been fairly clear, with little room for different interpretation.

Nevertheless, she wanted to believe she misheard. "…Can you replay the cockpit recording one more time?"

"Certainly. Miss Kruze, if you please?" Lord El-Melloi II kept his eyes narrowed as he sat in the chair with crossed arms. He glared intensely at the phone by Da Vinci's ear, while she stared at the desk. She could feel the pressure from his gaze, but it wasn't aimed at her; The palpable scrutiny still pressed on her shoulders, though unintentionally.

The clear recording began again, and amongst the static hum of the aircraft's rotors, the panic began. No alert klaxons went off, but a woman yelled frantically. "What the hell just happened!? Hermes one! Hermes one, respond!"

"What just hit them!?" a man yelled. There was a small pause. "Hold on! We're going into evasive maneuvers! We're under att-"

Then the deranged laugh echoed through the recording. It was unnerving, and sent a chill down anyone's spine. Worst of all, it sounded far too familiar for comfort. It was no doubt Mephistopheles that cackled loudly. "Remember! What goes _uuuup_ , must come **doooown~!"**

"Who the hell's tha-!?'

There was an audible explosion that crackled the recording, but it stopped skipping soon after. The laughing stopped, but it was replaced by the wailing of a warning klaxon. The haunting screams and yells of the passengers could be heard in the background. "Left engine is down! We're losing altitude! Shit! What happened!? Why is this happening!?"

"Aim for the pack ice! The pack ice, lieutenant, the pack ice!" By now, Da Vinci had already tuned out of the rest of the recording. The panicked screams and cries of the frantic pilots was muffled in her mind as she searched for a way out of this mess. Frustration welled within, but she managed to restrain cursing in aggravation. She had hoped there could be other clues, but the recording was damning in nearly every way.

The tape came to a halt, and the Secretary-General cleared his throat. "Miss Da Vinci, did that laugh sound familiar, at all?"

Lord El-Melloi II stared curiously at her, and the tension built. Before too much time could pass, she swallowed hard and went with her gut. "…Yes. We've heard that laugh several times before when fighting to save humanity. It's from a servant we've fought multiple ccasions in the past year."

She breathed out painfully slow as the caster sitting across from her nodded slowly in approval. His telepathic message sang through. _"Nice wording."_

"So then, this is an enemy you've fought them several times? Did I hear that correctly?" the Secretary-General probed quietly over the line. "And it hasn't been dealt with yet?"

"We've defeated this opponent every time they've appeared in different singularities," she dutifully informed, and filled with relief as it became easier to answer. He definitely sounded cooperative. "It's not impossible for one to be in the present as well."

"I see… That's likely information we should collect by proper methods, like an investigation team," the Secretary-General noted as her mind picked apart his tone for any suspicion. To her dismay, it remained. "We'll have to end the discussion here for now. My schedule is packed to the brim, and I still need to make a call to the Mage's Association to deliver this information."

Da Vinci passed a worried glance to El-Melloi, who subtly cursed under his breath. She gulped again. "You haven't shown them the recording yet?"

"I decided to come to you first since my predecessor regarded Chaldea highly. By the way he spoke, your organization seemed more negotiable and accommodating than the Mage's Association… Despite this incident pointing otherwise, I'm giving a small window of leniency… But I will warn you, Miss Da Vinci. I am no doormat. Should this investigation point negatively, I will do everything in my power to shut Chaldea down. There's a lot of innocent blood on someone's hands and I intend to find out who."

As if that warning didn't do enough to send nervous shivers through her, an unwanted sound behind her did. She refrained from cursing as muffled scribbling came from the bookshelf. Lord El-Melloi II picked the noise up instantly, and she did everything in her power not to break her composure. Regardless, he stared at the bookshelf as the hidden transcriber continued penning its message.

She nodded, both with impending aggravation and grim acknowledgement. "…I understand. I stand by my statement we are innocent, and we're willing to do what we can to help resolve this situation in a quick and peaceful manner, Mr. Wittwer."

"Let's hope that's the case. I find I prefer talking to you over any other mage outside my cabinet."

It wasn't the best goodbye, but it was far better than any she could hope for. She slowly placed the phone down onto its receiver and dreaded the worst. Lord El-Melloi II had already gotten up from his chair and moved to the offending bookshelf. She turned around to look, but his keen eye was already scanning the bookshelf. She said nothing, and nearly half a minute passed in silence before he reached out and grabbed the faux tome without hesitation.

As he pulled it out, and allowed the hidden compartment to safely open up, he glanced towards Da Vinci with outright scrutiny that tore a hole into her broken nerves. Still, she remained composed as he glanced at the newly unveiled transcriber. "Would you care to explain?"

Da Vinci was filled with nervousness, uncertainty, and frustration. The Clock Tower contact had already failed to stick to the designated time block; Maybe she thought it was unnecessary and she could do what she wished? Or possibly, it was important news that couldn't be delayed. Whatever the case was, it was going to be impossible to hide it from the former Clock Tower Instructor now. One of the contacts she was supposed to keep absolute secret was now known.

In favor of not drawing more scrutiny, she chose to be honest. "…I've been in contact with one more person in the Clock Tower. Marisbilly had a strong connection with them."

"And _they_ have been secretly giving you information," El-Melloi continued as he tore the paper from the device. His eyes quickly scanned over the wording, and though his eyes remained narrowed, he nodded slowly. "I figured there were more contacts… Why did you feel the need to keep this one a secret?"

"…I'm sorry. It was Roman's instruction to keep this one a secret," she admitted truthfully as the other caster looked to her. Any hint of a lie could be detected by him, so she could only blur the truth so far with vagueness. She hoped it would at least throw him off from finding out about the other two. "He didn't know who we could trust after Lev's betrayal. Even newly arrived servants, as ridiculous as it sounds... We both hold Chaldea dear after seeing it at its best. For the sake of his hopes, I'll willingly do anything to keep Chaldea safe. Even his crazy pleas."

Lord El-Melloi II stared at her with the weight of the world, and though her nerves were crushed, her composure was absolute. His huff caused her uncertainty to spike, but then he stared at the paper again with a small smirk. "…Yea… Trust Roman to be scared of every little possibility. I won't blame him on that one… though I suppose we should keep this one between us?"

"For now, that would be best. The less who know, the better." She swelled with relief, but stared at the paper. "I'm sorry for keeping this secret... Now that you're in on it, do you want to know who the contact is?"

"I have a person in mind. This style is very familiar," he replied easily as he handed the parchment to her. "I didn't think we'd have an informant so well-embedded and willing to do this… The news isn't favorable, but it could be worse."

She took it, and though she started reading the message, she cursed her luck. Lord El-Melloi II bought her excuse, but she was on thin ice now. If she was caught again, there would no doubt be absolute scrutiny placed upon her. More would get involved, and that was something she couldn't let happen… _especially_ with this newfound incident. Someone was trying to sabotage their diplomatic relations, and they were well aware what moves they needed to make for the best effect.

To make matter worse, from what she read from the message, it was working. "…They've agreed on sending another investigation team."

"I wouldn't call sixty top combat mages and a handful of enforcers an investigation team, but I suppose it became an option after we killed several prominent instructors," he scowled lightly and crossed his arms. "They're likely listening to that recording at this moment, which means…"

"Their response will be even more aggressive than this."

For the mages, they would be far more suspicious and bias against Chaldea since the evidence pointed absolutely towards a servant. From what she'd known since her personal arrival, Chaldea were the only ones with servants in the present time. The others summoned during Roman and Marisbilly's Grail War had all been confirmed defeated. Unless there were unknown variables, the leading suspect was now justifiably one of Chaldea's own, who was an infamous betrayer to begin with.

"That doesn't even count what the UN might be sending... It could be a small battalion at this rate," Lord El-Melloi II practically growled. "I'm going to ask around about Mephistopheles. It's probable his nice guy act was just to win us over and bide his time."

"It could be…" she murmured, and though she didn't like that thought, it was justifiable. He was Mephistopheles, the devil renowned for bringing someone to ruin after brokering a deal. It practically defined who he was, but after seeing so many perspectives shift, her doubt lingered. Maybe he really did change just enough, or maybe it really was a ruse the entire time. Despite this, she didn't want to put all the possibilities in one basket.

"In the event it isn't him, I'll have Tesla scan the planet for any wayward magical energy signatures," Da Vinci quickly added as the other caster marched towards the door. He turned back curiously towards her, but she remained composed. "There are still singularities marked on Chaldeas… I definitely think someone out there knows who we are and wants us destroyed."

He paused at the door, but nodded. "A fair point, but I'm going to act on the only lead we have right now. I want this bud nipped as soon as possible. Call me if anything develops."

Da Vinci nodded as he quickly left, and she let out a small sigh of relief. That could have gone far worse, but the pressure was only mounting. The Mage's Association was going to send a more aggressive force the next time, and it was going to be harder to maintain peace if that's the case. There was still time between now and then, though, so she could possibly lighten their stance through further talks. If she presented them as innocently as possible, at the very least, tensions wouldn't escalate further.

It may be possible she could get the United Nations to help her on that front. Secretary-General Wittwer was being very cautious, but didn't seem hasty on jumping to conclusions. That more lenient stance would do wonders if their agents would be travelling with the second Mage's Association team…But first, those scans for a possible culprit.

She reached out telepathically. _"Tesla. Are you busy with leyshift repairs? I need a favor. It's urgent."_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II had taken all the precautions to ensure no one should have seen him and Mephistopheles meet. It was going to be a thorough meeting in his current suspect's practically empty room, but it was likely going to be difficult to get anything out of him. Mephistopheles was still known for playing word games and dancing around subjects for his own amusement, but he didn't have the patience for that. He wanted clear answers.

As expected, the first five minutes had been a stalemate. He still sat in one of the devilish caster's few chairs, while the battle-clad Mephistopheles lounged on his bed. Besides the simple bed, table, and two chairs, his wooden-paneled room in the new wing was bare; It only added to the feeling this was an interrogation. Despite this, the other caster only smiled curiously the entire time and gave ambiguous answers.

"Just say it outright, Mephistopheles. Do you not understand the gravity of the situation?"

He dared to chuckle. "I understand completely, but it's so much fun watching you scowl and growl!"

" **Your** voice was recorded on the final minute of one of the destroyed aircraft. You are without a doubt our biggest suspect, right now. Answer the question before I have to turn to more serious methods… Where were you at dinner?"

"You already know no one saw me at dinner, so how will you find out if I'm lying or not! Why does it matter where I say I was if you're not going to believe me?"

He had a good point, but someone had to have seen him. He'd asked many others already prior to approaching this caster, but it had been the same answer. The ten outgoing servants he asked didn't see him at dinner, which was the recorded time the convoy went down. The security system's active cameras recorded him nowhere either. He could have kept asking around for others who possibly saw him, but that could have taken as long as this terribly slow interrogation. At this point, he was seriously considering using more controversial methods…

…Until an irritated, battle-clad Raikou forcefully opened the door, which sent sparks from the door's automated mechanism. "Mephistophles! I want…"

Her anger had quickly sky rocketed upon seeing who else was in the room. Her hand instantly went for her blade. "…I should have known! It **was** _**him**_ , wasn't it, El-Melloi!?"

As thorough and subtle as he had been, Lord El-Melloi II couldn't properly factor in the unpredictable nature of some of the berserkers. In particular, Raikou's apparent suspicion and overprotective nature when it came to any of her 'children's' welfare being threatened. The crazed berserker, with katana now drawn, glared down the now surprised suspected caster as Lord El-Melloi II jumped from his seat.

" _I need any available Peacekeepers at Mephistopheles' room! Right now!"_ he shot telepathically to anyone in reach. So much for trying to figure out Mephistopheles' real angle, or trying to keep this all concealed at first. For now, he had a situation to diffuse. "Raikou! Take it easy!"

"I knew it! So that's why I didn't see you at dinner last night!" she growled angrily as she stepped towards the bed. "I knew you had something to do with this! A servant doing what they want… Only you would betray us so readily, you devil!"

"Oh! Is this the famous good cop, bad cop method?" El-Melloi would have facepalmed at Mephistopheles' sudden, enthusiastic mood had he not been plotting a way to stall for time. The last thing they needed was another small incident.

"Raikou! This has to be done the right way! We can't jump to conclusio-" His attempts were falling on deaf ears.

"Meeting with Lord El-Melloi! You were interrogating him, weren't you!?" she seethed as she took another menacing step towards the bed. "I knew you were the culprit! Of course you'd be! Putting Chaldea in a mess and threatening the safety of **my** children! **All for your enjoyment!?"**

"As amusing as it would have been to see the screaming mages, I actually didn't do it," he answered back with a chuckle, yet his calmness only served to ignite her fury further. El-Melloi growled at the escalating situation, and the likely event he needed to snare the berserker in place.

" **I don't believe you! You'll never be anything but a betrayer!"** she roared, and it actually made Mephistopheles' smile falter. He frowned towards her, and El-Melloi prepared to activate a quick snare rune; He wouldn't need to. He breathed with relief as he heard the swift approach of several servants, likely Peacekeepers.

"Oi, Raikou! Stop being so loud!" To his surprise, they weren't the first to arrive as Nobunaga walked inside. With both hands in her black sweater, the jean-wearing archer casually stepped inside and met the furious gaze of the berserker with ease. She merely waved her off with a blank expression. "I can vouch for him. He was with me all evening making plans. Nothing you should be worried about!"

"Sounds like something I should be worried about…" Nobunaga chuckled as she turned towards the door, where Okita stared at her dryly with hands crossed over her signature haori. She stared at Raikou, who seemed about as confused as she was angry at this point. She then stared at Lord El-Melloi II as the battle-ready Diarmuid and Siegfried arrived behind her. "Is the situation still…? What's going on here?"

"I was trying to _**privately**_ question Mephistopheles and his possible involvement with the UN convoy, but things didn't go as expected," the investigating caster explained easily as Nobunaga blew a bubble with her gum. "I guess his alibi was actually true. You said he was with you the whole night?"

The archer's bubble popped, and she quickly began chewing on it again with a calm expression. "Yup! We ate in my room so we could scheme in private! We wanted to make Merlin's welcome back party _extra_ special. We're going to settle the score with a bang and take the lead!"

"I can actually vouch for them too," Okita admitted with a sigh, and El-Melloi's suspicion evaporated even further. "They kept waking me up with their laughing…"

"Well you're the dumb-dumb who wanted a nap instead of eating tasty barbeque!" Nobunaga pointed out, making Mephistopheles laugh on his bed.

Okita fumed as her ahoge twitched. "I should be able to sleep peacefully in my own bed, Nobu!"

They quickly descended into their usual bickering. Lord El-Melloi II felt more peacekeepers arrive, but any 'tension' in the situation had already shifted to others. Raikou, though frustrated, had sheathed her sword and crossed her arms over her chest. She still glared occasionally at the laughing Mephistopheles, who she didn't like very much to begin with. Despite this, she'd actually been unintentionally instrumental in getting him verified answers far quicker.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"So you're saying there _is_ the possibility one of your own servants acted independently? That we were right to assume this is on Chaldea's hands? What are those three incompetent Chaldean masters doing!? They should be keeping you familiars in line!"

Da Vinci seethed at the comment as the phone shook in her hands, but she calmed herself. "I said it's _possible_ , but the likely case is there are other servants out there we are unaware of. It wouldn't be the first time we've encountered opposing servants summoned for malicious purposes."

The female magus over the line scoffed. "Your word carries little weight after the earlier fiasco."

"Our word is all we can offer until your second investigation team arrives to see for themselves. We'll even send servant escorts if necessary this ti-"

"We'd rather you not send these servant escorts, seeing as… one rogue, as you say, just killed some prolific members," she replied coldly. Da Vinci's eyes narrowed with frustration as Lord El-Melloi II entered the Director's office. He quietly observed her state, sighed, and walked over to the guest chairs.

She breathed out slowly. "…I understand. We'll have the proper papers and personnel ready for the investigation."

"This is Chaldea's last chance. The second team will arrive to interrogate your organization within the next twenty-four hours with an appropriately sized escort. Should the UN's planes be shot down again, we will take it as an outright declaration of war from a renegade faction. You received enough leniency."

The phone was abruptly hung up, and Da Vinci finally let out a growl of absolute tension. Barely any stress leaked out from the act, but she managed to prevent herself from slamming the phone onto the receiver. Lord El-Melloi II waited patiently until she glanced to him, but his calm expression felt promising. He cleared his throat, "Several servants confirmed Mephistopheles was in Chaldea when the event occurred. It wasn't our fault."

 _That_ news did relieve some stress. She sighed with reprieve as he gazed towards the part of the desk where the hidden phone would be. "They make any demands?"

"They tried to get whatever information they could about current staff and combat capabilities over the phone," she explained quickly. "I refused. I told them the line might be bugged… That there's a high chance another group is doing this, and they'd use that classified information… against…"

" _Da Vinci. We just got a reading."_ Her eyes lit up at Tesla's telepathic message. Finally, more potentially good news. Lord El-Melloi II looked at her curiously as Da Vinci mentally urged the archer to continue. _"There was a brief servant signature spotted moving at unbelievably high speed over the Urals… last headed east. It disappeared but… hold on… Yes, Anton just confirmed the signature was similar to recorded readings from past singularities. It's likely that presence was berserker Darius III."_

" _Thank you, Tesla. Please keep searching. Try and find a match with Mephistopheles."_ Da Vinci breathed out with growing relief, and the caster before her raised a hopeful eyebrow. The curious high speed would need an explanation, but that could wait. She allowed herself a tiny smile. "We don't have a berserk Persian King, right? Because if we don't, Tesla just detected Darius III's presence on Chaldea's scanners."

Lord El-Melloi II slowly smirked back. "The scan was recorded, I presume? That's just the evidence we need to help get them off our backs."

"Maybe they'll treat us nicer once they have the big picture." He stared at her incredulously for saying that.

"Now you're asking for too much." They shared a small, relieved laugh between each other. It felt great after so much tension and stress. It wasn't the overwhelming anxiety of fighting Goetia, but any brief respite was more than welcome. She sighed with relief and allowed her eyes to close for a brief break.

The sea was going to have some rough spots, but the waves ahead were smoothing considerably.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicious Dance

They promised her so much when she agreed to this assignment. It was a dream for any lower class, fledgling magus who wanted nothing more than to sate her own ambitions. A chance to learn at the famous Clock Tower plus a great salary from the United Nations was a spectacular offer, and all she had to do was what mages often did: spy on other mages. More specifically, she had to spy on the Mage's Association and send any relevant info back to her boss.

Simple since the Clock Tower often spied on each other anyway, right? _'Of course this job was too good to be true.'_

The hastily dressed, blue-haired woman stared with terror at the transcriber, which felt far slower than it ever had before. She didn't have the leisure of waiting. The four mages were already making their way up the stairs, and she needed to be out the window and into the dark London streets before they got to her room. She'd reinforced the door, blockaded it, and set some basic snares, but she doubted those would delay further than a few seconds at best.

How they managed to uncover her was a mystery. She excelled in the espionage courses she had been given by mages and agents back in the states. She had been an actor in high school, which, when combined with her manipulative personality, made it considerably easier for her to get away with almost anything. She'd covered her bases well and appeared perfectly natural for the past two years… Yet suddenly they appeared to know exactly who she was and what she was doing.

Someone found out who she was and ratted her out, but she couldn't figure out who. If she could just make it to the UN Agents safehouse, they wouldn't be able to touch her. Her time at the Clock Tower was clearly over, and she'd likely have to go into hiding for a while at the very best. She could throw a tantrum about it later. For now, her last familiar warned her they just reached her floor. They'd be here in a minute.

' _Just a few seconds more…'_ This last message requested agents to help escort her to the safehouse. She could give her final report when she was properly protected. To think, just hours ago, everything had been fine too. Her nerves wanted to leap out from her skin and race her to the safehouse, but she kept her palms on the transcriber and ensured the message was sent properl-

She felt a sudden presence behind her. The blue-haired magus pivoted around, and simultaneously reinforced her arms for combat. It was a futile gesture. Before she could even scream, two reinforced hands had found their way onto her head. It spun completely with a sickening snap. Barely a second later and a few muttered incantations, she was consumed by a gout of flame that engulfed her and the transcriber. The fire spread, but the culprit didn't take a step back.

The wheat-haired man purposefully let the front of his black blazer and formal pants get singed by the fierce fire, and let out a pained yell. He threw himself onto his back, toppling a basic table and adjacent chairs as frantic footsteps raced down the hall. They burst through the door moments later, and stared at their companion as he hastily picked himself up and cursed.

The scorched man growled as he stared at the small inferno, which had quickly incinerated half of the living area. "…She decided to kill herself before I could stop her."

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ ** _Suspicious Dance_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

"No, you go get yourself some medical attention. I'll be the one to report it."

"…My injuries are merely a nuisance, but if you insist." The singed man followed the two other mages down the hall. By his confident stride, an onlooker could have mistaken his burnt business suit for an out-of-season costume with makeup burns on any exposed skin. The man hardly looked troubled, and if anything, looked uncaring in the least.

The effeminate, male magus in front of him turned around again to glance at his injuries. He shook his head and smirked. "Does anything ever hurt you?"

"Break ups," he replied with a flat face and tone, which only made the other two mages chuckle at the ridiculousness. They reached the dormitory's stairwell, and began their descent. The other two mages stopped when they saw their wheat-haired companion stare down the hallway. He cleared his throat. "You two go on ahead. I'll see if I can't borrow an overcoat."

"And here we thought you were going to make a fashion statement," the deeper-voiced man joked, and the effeminate magus laughed. They descended out of sight, but the wheat-haired magus was already searching the empty dormitory; They vacated the entire premises beforehand. It ensured the target would be isolated when she returned from her very late-night date and allowed the capture mission to go smoothly.

Too bad for his comrades that he had no intention of capturing her in the first place.

He made an effort to peek into different rooms since the other two mages still combed the spy's apartment further away. Upon fighting a suitable room at the far end, he entered quickly and closed the door. His eyes made a thorough scan of the rather clean and plain kitchen area. There were no familiars, nor any hidden traps… not that he'd enter any further anyway. Beside the door was a brightly colored raincoat, and it'd suit his side task fine.

He quickly pulled out a flip phone, opened it, and swiftly dialed a long number. The usual tone rang twice as he placed it to his ear. A stern woman's voice quickly came over the line. "Is it done?"

"Made it look like a struggle. Used her magecraft specialty and everything," the man responded easily. "As far as my colleagues are concerned, they think she was a Chaldean spy."

"Then I assume you also planted all the evidence correctly? And secured your spot among the volunteers?"

"Done and done," he replied quickly as he wrenched the coat off its hanger.

"Good… He'll be pleased. We'll meet you stateside."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

' _Maybe I should move my bed in here…'_

At this point, Da Vinci lived in the Director's Office, but at least the situation leveled out a bit. After she gave him a special keycard, Lord El-Melloi II had turned in for the night, but would gladly rejoin her if she called for assistance. This newfound leeway made it much easier to make the secret calls and telegraphs. By now, she'd completely given up on the UN contact, but the long confirmations with the last, most prominent ally proceeded smoothly.

The second to last, but longest, sequence would be held around eleven in the morning, yet she still had another between then and now. An hour remained until then, but with how smooth everything had been recently, her paranoia had drifted away. There had only been one call with the UN Secretary-General, and it had been a verification that the new convoy had been delayed due to initial plane availability; The Boeing 747 was currently en route to Heathrow.

Since she just finished proofreading the situation memo she'd send out tomorrow morning, she had some breathing room for once. As a form of stress relief and to pass the time, Da Vinci had a thin stack of drawing papers before her. It was hardly her planning easel, but the desk served well enough for quick doodles. Her creative mind always desired an outlet, and brainstorming doodles will never cease to be her biggest interest. With the primary singularities all resolved, she may even finally be able to join Serenity in painting on occasion.

A servant approached the room, but her paranoia wouldn't spike like her curiosity did. She merely glanced up when the familiar, welcome presence approached the door, stopped, and knocked politely. "You in there, Da Vinci?"

"Come in, David. I'm not in a call." He quickly did as told, and the door slid open to reveal the archer. It was would still take a bit more time to get used to seeing him in the gifted Chaldean doctor's uniform, but it became less of a heartache with every day. She smiled lightly as she glanced to the tray of tea he carried. "You don't have to keep bringing me gifts."

"Servant or not, refreshments do the mind well," he replied with a small smile. He placed the tray down gently onto the desk, and eyed the drawings Da Vinci moved out of the way. His smile grew brighter. "…No angry mages on the line?"

"It's settled down… for now. They still don't believe us, but we've collected more evidence to clear our name," she responded with a sigh, but nodded. "Thank you for the tea. I think I could use it."

"Mind if I join you for a cup? We haven't had a nice conversation since…" he trailed off, but she interrupted him by motioning for him to sit. He nodded and took one of the two guests seats. "I couldn't fall asleep again, but Nightingale is monitoring the patients already."

"Then is this tea more for you or for me?" she teased back lightly, and they shared a chuckle.

"Let's say we both need it." David's smile faded a bit. "I'm glad things are looking up. You were starting to worry me with all that stress in your eyes."

"Hm? It's not like you to get worried over a woman and not hit on them," she joked again in hopes of lightening the mood again.

It worked. He let out a soft chuckle, but shook his head. "You're well off the list. I can only see you as my future daughter-in-law now."

Her eyes widened a bit in shock, and subtle grief, yet he presented a small smirk. "Come now, Da Vinci. He's Roman now, but he _was_ Solomon. Political or not, he threw a ring at almost everything. He would have definitely given you one if he was still here…"

Though his voice grew soft and distant, Da Vinci saw the swirling vortex of admiration, respect, and lingering grief in his eyes. Still, she smiled lightly as he picked up the porcelain teapot and poured their cups. The archer remained plagued with sadness, but he clearly tried to bury his grief with something else. To hear him talk so readily about Roman without faltering was a soothing spring breeze.

He chuckled, "I wonder… if Roman gets summoned, and you're in the room when he arrives, would he kneel right then and there?"

She blinked stoically, and he turned to her curiously as he handed her a cup. "…David. I don't want to say it, but you know he-"

"I had this great conversation earlier with Irisviel… She's always a ray of sunshine. If only she weren't taken," he interrupted with a quiet musing. "It was about Bedivere and Roman… and how Solomon's Noble Phantasm removed him from the Throne of Heroes, but what about Roman? If Bedivere could write himself into the throne with his actions… Could Roman have done the same? His… sacrifice had ensured mankind's future."

Though part of her wanted to let him down easy, that he was likely grasping for any rope as he clung to the side of a sinking ship… her heart cried with agreement. It was plausible. If Roman and Solomon were considered two separate beings, he could still return to them. It made a warmth in her heart grow, but she still carefully kept it from spiraling out of control. In the event it didn't work, she had to steel herself against her potential naivety…

But there was a chance, and she was certainly keen on trying it when the system was back online. She let a hopeful smile shine through. "…Maybe you're right."

"We just need to make sure Chaldea is as warm, welcoming, and crazy as he remembered, but that won't be difficult with you at the helm," he pointed out hopefully, then chuckled. "Then when it comes time… We have plenty of catalysts, right? We could just choose one… Hmm… How mad do you think he'd be if we used his laptop?"

His optimism was worrying, and she let it get to her. She groaned, but giggled. "Furious. He loved that thing and all its secret folders."

"Shame… That would have been the best catalyst," he joked as he took a sip of his tea. "We could always get him a new one. He showed me how to copy files months ago. We can save his little treasures beforehand if he's that attached."

She eyed him curiously, and the archer smiled shamelessly. "What? There's some beautiful pictures in those folders."

Her smile grew for more than just his shameless admission. Maybe it was just the start of their simple conversation, but she desperately needed it. After a marathon of hours trying to balance a growing political nightmare, just having a relaxed chat did wonders. Gosh, she _**really**_ needed this respite. She was barely even concerned he may stay too long. "Just as long as you don't start talking to Magi-"

The phone rang, and she wanted to groan in disappointment. She was having such a nice conversation too, but it was apparent good things weren't allowed at the moment. She glanced to him apologetically, put her tea cup down, and reached for the phone. He merely smiled in sympathy as she picked up phone. "Da Vinci speaking."

"Well done keeping a spy right under our noses, Chaldea, but she only served to shoot you in the foot." Da Vinci paranoia skyrocketed immediately. David stared at her in concerned bafflement as her mind sprinted for an answer. Had the trusted contact betrayed her so readily for personal favor? What if she had been uncovered instead? Da Vinci could only remain silent as the obviously frustrated magus spat further. "The evidence against you only continues to pile higher."

Finally, she answered calmly. "Excuse me? A spy? We didn't have anyone doing those sorts of illicit ac-"

"Don't play dumb with us. It's clear you're up to something again. Our trust in your word has diminished entirely, and we're now going to take any action we feel appropriate to secure the safety of our investigation team. You should have picked a better spy than an average magus."

'… _Average magus?'_ That definitely did not describe her contact. Though her anxiety and stress plummeted, she withheld sighing in relief. "I insist, we did not have a spy of any sort in the Clock Tower."

"Her notebooks filled with codes and contacts state otherwise," the voice sharply corrected. "Rest assured, we're still coming to collect more evidence against you. Any further resistance will be met with extreme force by the escorts. I suggest you don't make your future punishment any worse."

Da Vinci's eyes narrowed, and she allowed some frustration to get the better of her. "With all due respect, I don't think threatening us is the best course of action."

"Yes, or your servants will do something else, right? Need I remind you we're now going to do everything in our power to ensure the security of our investigation team. This includes gathering necessary bargaining chips to promote better understanding between us."

She didn't like that wording at all. Her mind quickly frenzied with possibilities and what they may be planning, but the magus o the line narrowed them down severely with her unamused tone. "Do not worry. We have a list of Chaldea's employees, as kindly provided by Olga Marie Animusphere before Chaldea's length disappearance. We've already taken the liberty of narrowing the list to the most ideal options based on the information we gleamed in our conversations. We look forward to your future cooperation in the near future."

The magus hung up. David stared at the phone with a mix of flourishing contempt and shock as it nearly slipped from Da Vinci's grasp. Before it could fall, she placed it back down onto the receiver. The room was deathly quiet as her mind ran over the insinuations. Over and over, she tried to think of a different meaning that felt brighter, but she knew better. This was the Mage's Association, and they were not known to skirt away from grimmer options.

Tension had flooded the room once more as she reached out telepathically. _"El-Melloi! Wake up! We have an emergency!"_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Though the Communications Room was supposed to be closed, this was hardly a leisure call. The battle-clad Lord El-Melloi II stood nearby, but gave the masters more than enough room for privacy. With arms crossed over his suit, he scowled at the phone held dearly by Gabrielle. The many years after the Fourth Holy Grail War had hardened him, but some scenes, like this one, tested his nerves. This was a sight he wanted to avoid at all cost.

Gabrielle was at the end of her frayed nerves, and there was no knot to hold. "Oh god… pick up! Pick up, pick up, pick up! **Just pick up!** _**PLEASE!"**_

Another desperate tear raced won the glistening, paved path down Gabrielle's cheek. It dripped off her trembling jaw to join its predecessors on the damp collar of her white sleeping shirt. Her hand holding the old-fashioned telephone shook gently with barely contained grief, while her other gripped the white sweatpants over her knee like it anchored her in place. Amid the silence of the room, her sniffling was rivalled only by the continuous dial tone.

This was the twentieth time in the half hour that no one picked up.

Gudao, usually the emotional anchor of the two masters, did not fair much better. He sat beside her at the cubicle in dead silence, with hands gripping his knees tensely. Though he kept the tears at bay, El-Melloi could see the turmoil raging in his eyes again. Beside him in a set of white pajamas, Mashu kept her hand atop one of his while her other rested on the recently recovered Fou. It stared with worry at the masters, but was ultimately as helpless as the rest of them.

Like Gabrielle, both of them had raced out in their sleeping clothes. The caster had to wonder just how much their nerves could last at this point; He thought he saw Gudao lightly tremble in his loose set of black pajamas. Fou hopped from Mashu's grasp to Gudao's lap, then licked his hand in reassurance. It did little to nothing. They've both been through too much in the past few days, and this was an unwanted icing on a sour cake.

As Gabrielle slowly moved to hang up the phone again, her lips trem-

Suddenly, she threw the phone towards the receiver. The dam broke, and the orange-haired master let the tense silence of the room shatter like glass. Gudao and Mashu quickly pulled her into a hug as she collapsed to the floor, and she grasped onto their pajama tops as if she were falling from a cliff; They sank to the ground with her. Their eyes glistened, but rather than let the tears flow, Gudao wiped his own with his palm and cursed softly.

Gabrielle let out a growl of frustration alongside her anguish. "Why!? W-Why would they do this!? We s-saved them…! We fucking **saved** them!"

"They don't understand that…" Lord El-Melloi II mumbled near-silently with his own irritation. He glanced to the cubicle beside him, where David and the third master stayed quiet.

Anishka wrung her hands with stress as she stared helplessly at her two friends. She looked smaller in her silky white night gown and lavender throw-over compared to just minutes before when she made contact with her closest living family. They were now moving to the safety of the magus faction her family had long been a part of, so there was no concern there. The Mage's Association likely wouldn't try to pick a multi-front conflict if they could help it.

It was obviously a far different story for Gabrielle and Gudao, and while he didn't want to think the worst… David cleared his throat and voiced quietly, "…Are there any other ways to reach them?"

Gabrielle, racked with sobs, shook her head. Anishka whispered quietly, "Maybe they saw them coming. Your mother was part of the Association too."

"Maybe…" Gudao grasped at the possibility, though the reassurance seemed to have little impact.

The Mage's Association usually did give fair warnings, but the circumstances made it unlikely for them. Chaldea was undoubtedly considered a breakaway faction, and hostages were almost never notified to begin with. Depending on when they caught this supposed spy, their teams may have already been moving to capture them before the grim notice came. If that was the case, there was never a chance to properly warn the parents.

Then there was the captured spy… Something didn't sit right with him on that one. Though Da Vinci's real contact had yet to make contact again in the short time period, the wording had been curious. It likely wasn't their real contact since her personal standing demanded more respect. That meant the apprehended spy wouldn't have had a connection to Chaldea unless it was a setup to further destroy negotiations. The timing itself was also peculiar…

He had a lot of questions to ask Da Vinci, especially in light of her abrupt leave to make a quick call to their contact. "Maybe you could try a few more times."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II turned down the new hall towards the Director's Office. If there was no contact made by the time he returned to the masters, an emergency meeting with the servants was definitely in order. They should be fine with it. After informing everyone of the day's progress and findings, which mainly settled the rumors involving Mephistopheles, a vote had been called. It was near unanimously agreed the servants could be assembled for a meeting at any time for important updates on the situation.

With a quick pace, he advanced upon the closed door. After a few brisk strides, he stood before it… but it didn't slide open. Curious, he reached for the keycard Da Vinci lent him so he could enter without complications; Marisbilly treasured privacy in his office, or so she said. He swung it in front of the card reader, and though it blinked with recognition, it failed to open.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the door, especially when he heard Da Vinci soft but muffled voice. She sounded a bit rushed by her tone, but he couldn't make out the words. He swung his card in front of the reader again, but it failed to open even though it blinked green. His skepticism grew, but he decided to call out. _"Da Vinci? The door won't open."_

" _O-Oh, it's you."_ Suddenly, the lock on the door quickly disengaged, and it swung open. He stared inside and saw the phone to Da Vinci's ear for a brief moment. Her eyes held a lingering glint of scrutinized panic that bolstered his growing suspicions. Without another word, Da Vinci put the phone back down onto the receiver as the transcriber, in open view behind her, quickly finished writing its message.

He cautiously strolled in and allowed the door to close, but his gaze didn't leave Da Vinci. Though she seemed unruffled, he swore she almost seemed a little wary of his arrival. He presumed it, and the locked door, were because the transcriber sat in full view, but his reservations remained like a gnat in the back of his mind. He stared at the device in question as its writing arm stopped. "Is that…?"

"It's her. Whoever the Clock Tower caught was someone else's spy," Da Vinci quickly reaffirmed as she stood up and moved to the transcriber. That was a few of his questions answered already. His interest shifted to the scroll as she quickly tore the message off. Her previous anxiety washed off her as she read down the list, and she sighed with relief. "She just verified the Secretary-General's statement. The plane is arriving at London later than expected, so we have some more time. She… couldn't confirm any current hostage identities."

"I doubt they'd just let those slip…" Lord El-Melloi grumbled as he crossed his arms. She looked to him with hope tinging in her eyes, but he sighed. "Gabby and Gudao still haven't been able to reach them. We should assume the worst."

Da Vinci cursed lightly as she placed the message down and reached for the leverage tome. She flicked it, and the transcriber was quickly hidden behind a bookcase again; It didn't hide her growing vexation. "This feels more and more like a setup. Someone really wants us going to war."

"Someone who knows we exist," he corrected with one finger. "That narrows down the possibilities, but we still don't have solid leads to investigate beyond that one glimpse of Darius… Though that velocity reading puts doubt in its validity."

She let out a slow breath and shook her head. "The scanners are fine. It was valid, and it's all we have… no Mephistopheles reading or any other servant… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told them the situation with the masters. I didn't think it would-"

"We both agreed it could help calm the Clock Tower down during their first call. Neither of us knew all of this… bloody mess would happen. If you shoulder that blame, I should too for agreeing it would be fine to tell them," he stated outright, though her frown remained. He shook his head. "Let's not blame ourselves while we're in the dark… Is Tesla still scanning?"

"He has some robots on scanning duty, but there's been nothing. Edison is trying to get us satellite feeds so we can see some news channels, but until then, we're stuck with just phone lines for now."

"Can't follow a trail without clues, and our secret adversary understands that well," Lord El-Melloi II grumbled. "If only we had Holmes here."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're quite capable yourself," she mentioned, but he simply shrugged it off lightly. Compliment or not, he was no legendary detective. "We'll just have to keep looking and hoping. Something's bound to turn up."

"For our sakes, I hope it turns up before that investigation _team_ arrives…" he relented, but his mind was still churning at a break-neck pace. He sighed. "…Right. Most of the questions I had were answered, but the rest can wait. If the masters still haven't made contact, I think this more than warrants a meeting."

Da Vinci paused momentarily before staring straight at him in concern. "How much are we going to tell them?"

There was no hesitation in his voice. "Everything. Our spy, the one they think they captured, potential hostages… everything. We can't keep anything secret any longer."

He did not miss her second hesitation before she nodded her head.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

It took half an hour to gather everyone, but only ten minutes to break the grim news.

"Can we wipe them off the map now!?" "They're going to burn for this!" "Down with the Clock Tower!" "They should no better than to risk a mother's wrath!"

As anticipated, the meeting in the dimly lit Roman Theater had quickly descended into a miniature revolution. Many servants were already discontent with the current situation, but this threw a match on the hay bales. On stage with the masters, Da Vinci glanced towards Lord El-Melloi II, who only looked back with a straight face as the other servants voiced their discontent. Instead of being calmed by the masters, their presence only fueled the growing outrage. Anishka, the only calm one of the three, stood no chance of calming the servants down.

When the news was given, Gabrielle had quickly collapsed onto her knees into a heap of sobs. It had prompted the tie-dye robe-wearing Quetzalcoatl to leap onto the stage and cradle the poor girl. Medb, in a loose pink shirt and white yoga pants, fumed beside them as she held Gabrielle's hand. Scathach stood by them, with arms crossed over her battle attire. Beside the girls, Gudao and Mashu sat on the ground in their own anguish; Fou looked between all of them helplessly in Mashu's arms.

Medb seethed like a hissing teapot before her voice roared. **"Those worthless mages have gone too far! I'll trample them into nothing! I want their BLOOD** _ **SPILLED!"**_

A chorus of agreement echoed from the audience. Though she mentally agreed with them, Da Vinci shook her head and raised her voice. "Chaldea has seen more than enough hardship for a lifetime! I still wish to find a peaceful resolution to this mess! We can't be aggressive! If they have them hostage, we have to do this safely!"

"One wrong move, and their parents will suffer the consequences… They've never been afraid to pull the trigger," El-Melloi reminded loudly, but it only served to bolster the growing contempt. He had a point though, and many hopefully understood that. "Any move we make from here on has to be cautious."

"I thought you were being cautious this whole time! That spy wasn't ours, right?" Mata Hari called out from near the front.

Da Vinci shook her head. "She contacted me soon after acknowledging her safety. The clock Tower either caught someone else, or we're being framed again."

"When thy culprit is unveiled, justice shall be dealt accordingly," King Hassan noted ominously near the back.

"As I said before, and Tesla can confirm… We've been searching for any possible culprits, but we've only managed to find the signature of Darius once," El-Melloi dutifully informed as the vocal discontent simmered into silent scorn. "We'd like to discuss our potential options with everyone so we're all on the same page. We can't stress enough every action on our part from here on must be careful, deliberate, and calculated or we risk the worst."

At the last word, Gabrielle sobbed loudly again, and Quetzalcoatl rocked her soothingly. "Shhhhhhhh… It will be alright. We'll fix this, Gabby…"

"And we'll make those spineless weaklings pay," Medb murmured with furious promise. "We'll show them what **real** power is!"

"I know we should keep our heads low… but after this? I'm up for giving a lesson to a few unruly mages," Cu spat from his seat.

Da Vinci glanced to El-Melloi again, and he glanced back with grim acknowledgement. To have been dishonest with the servants would have sparked further disunity and outrage, but even the current atmosphere didn't bode well. It would be harder to keep the other servants from doing something of their own accord, which was exactly what shouldn't be done. There was unfathomable potential for everything to spiral out of control after that.

It didn't help their situation as servants made that possibility significantly easier. This wasn't like deploying to a singularity where the energy transfer rate between the system and servants was transferred through the masters like substation transformers. That energy didn't have to be funneled through the vast expanses of the timeline, so they would be getting their steady energy supply regardless of where they were in the world.

By all means, they had to ensure this unrest didn't lead to impulsive action, but Lord El-Melloi II knew something still needed to be done.

Unfortunately, outside information was still hard to come by. Since Da Vinci said they had no UN informant, they could only rely on their secret Clock Tower contact for any hidden information. Chaldea still had no solid transmission lines to the outside besides the satellite phone connections, so they had to wait for Edison to finish his tasks. That left them with their only alternative source being the UN Secretary-General and their Clock Tower conta-

The caster glanced towards Da Vinci curiously as she raised her wrist-mounted comms device. The specialized watch beeped loudly, and the crowd fell into further silence as all eyes turned to her. She pressed the button, and a robotic voice quickly chimed over the line. "Director Da Vinci. The Mage's Association called, and I have them on hold. Would you like me to tell them you'll call back when you reach the privacy of the Director's Office?"

She glanced towards him, and he did a quick check of the hundred plus individuals present. Their eyes stared with curiosity, aggravation, and interest between them. For them to listen in would risk an outburst and some choice words, which could worsen already impossibly fragile relations. To let her answer in private would put skepticism into the air, which should also be avoided. It was a difficult decision, but there was no time to debate or hesitate on this.

"You should answer it here," he suggested firmly to Da Vinci, then quickly glanced around the obvious, but made a point to linger on Medb. "We'll listen, but Da Vinci will handle this since she's calm and composed. I don't need to remind anyone this is a hostage crisis."

Medb huffed indignantly, but he nodded to Da Vinci. He glanced around at the audience again as she clicked the intercom on, and hoped that no one would get any bad ideas. He even worried his king would say something outright, because he definitely wasn't one to hold his tongue when it came down to it. To his satisfaction, many seemed willing to listen, but there were subtle grumbles and hushed whispers that questioned some motives.

Regardless, Da Vinci cleared her throat and composed herself perfectly. "Da Vinci speaking."

"I suppose this is the part where we say well done, Chaldea?" That had definitely not been a line anyone was expecting. The dense animosity that filled the room like an ominous fog lifted enough for confusion to filter in like sun beams. He didn't have to worry about any potential outbursts as everyone fell silent. The gravel-voiced magus on the line huffed. "We don't know how you managed to get the masters' families off the radar, but you seem to manage a lot. You clearly shouldn't be underestimated."

Da Vinci slowly looked to Lord El-Melloi II in confusion, but even he was baffled. The parents weren't in the hands of the Clock Tower? But they didn't do anything to get them out of harm's way. Yet, he watched as call after call from the two masters failed to get any response, so it wasn't them who warned them. His baffled mind worked frantically for a quick answer, but there was none to be found at first glance.

It only granted temporary relief before the man continued. "Fear not, for Chaldea has a long list of employees, so there's plenty of insurance to be bought. Your actions thus far have only served to further dig your grave. If you wish to resolve this peacefully and prove your so-called innocence, then on their arrival, the masters will forfeit their command seals to select members of our investigation team to assure safe compliance by all parties."

" **LIKE HELL THAT WILL HAPPEN, STUPID PIGGY!"** Elizabeth cried out, but El-Melloi was only partially upset over it. The demand was outrageous at best, and some other servants voiced their manic agreement, though nowhere near as loud. Even still, he motioned soundlessly for all of them to quiet down.

"What was that yell? Are you talking in public? Tell that miscreant to quiet down," the man responded curtly, which only stirred the pot further. He huffed over the line. "Rest assured, Da Vinci, you've been given enough warnings. If the investigation team meets anything remotely resembling resistance, we will not be afraid to use force to remind you of your place. Chaldea clearly needs to be re-established if we're to consider it part of the Mage's Association."

Da Vinci opened her mouth to voice a complaint, but the sound of a phone slamming onto the receiver ended the call. The robot's voice quickly chimed onto the line instead. "The call has been ended, Director Da Vinci. Would you require anything else?"

She quickly declined over the blossoming infuriation among the gathered servants. He wouldn't even try calming them down this time, but their angered voices were still a dull roar compared to what could have been. He turned towards Anishka by his side, who glanced at him with swelling relief and smiled. He wanted to offer more than a tiny smile, but he remained grappled with concern. The Clock Tower was now turning to other likely hostages. Even if many employees were dead, innocents were going to be dragged into this.

"Yay~! Yaaaaay, be happy, Gabby~!" They both gazed towards the other two masters as Quetzalcoatl rocked Gabrielle happily in her arms.

"They're safe! They're safe! No more worry-worry situation!" the sisterly rider beamed happily. Gabrielle, though still sniffling, smiled lightly and giggled with relief. Medb let out a small sigh as she held onto her hand, but her agitation remained an unconquerable bastion.

Gudao breathed with relief as he relished his hug with Mashu, then turned towards him in curiosity. "…What happened?"

"I don't know, Gudao," he answered honestly as he glanced over the rowdy crowd, then to Da Vinci. A warm blanket of relief had been wrapped around her, and while he was also content, he remained scrutinizing. Someone had gotten to the masters' families, but he doubted it was the unknown group that was trying to destroy any attempts at negotiations. The probability others had been listening in on the line grew, but his net of speculation was caught more than that.

Anything viable was currently on his mental table, and held equal worth. With so few clues to work off of, every plausible theory and link had to be examined… and that included the chance someone in Chaldea was secretly coordinating with others outside. He had passed it off several times before, but the available clues were giving more credentials to an idea he passed off earlier.

However, as stared curiously at the composed, yet baffled, Da Vinci, he still needed to make more solid connections… but his reservations _had_ grown.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

While almost all servants and the masters had gone back to bed following the meeting, he stayed up. The early morning hours had approached, yet he found himself walking down the windowed hallway towards the Communications Room. He stared out silently into the roaring night as the flurries raged against the window pane; They were a calm breeze compared to the ever-shifting jigsaw puzzle within his mind.

His eyes were monuments of contemplation as he stared out the window with a small scowl and sipped on the cup of coffee. The bitter aftertaste melded with the unpleasant connections in his mind. Nonetheless, as much as he didn't want it to be true… the more he thought about it, the less it felt like coincidence. At this point, it couldn't be denied Leonardo da Vinci may very well be working with outside sources for an unknown motive…

…but most of his gut told him to believe otherwise. He wanted to believe it was all just a terrible coincidence.

That's why he needed to check the Communications Room to answer his lingering questions. If Da Vinci was keeping further secrets, he would have to find out without her knowing. The best way to do that would be to simply check the call logs in the Communications Room. She had stated with confidence that the robots archived all incoming and outgoing calls with timestamps, numbers, addresses, and length, but didn't record for privacy reasons. Since she pointed it out herself yesterday, he took that as a positive point in favor of her innocence.

The double doors of the room slid open, and he walked into the stillness. The quiet air was different from the recent, emotional sights he'd seen in days passed, and only his footsteps echoed within its walls. He marched to the locked access door beside the massive, one-way mirror and knocked. He could hear the buzzing thruster of a robot approach before the door clicked open. It parted, and revealed the Chaldean blue robot on the other side.

It stared at him with all three eyes and beeped. "Do you require something, sir?"

He refrained from rolling his eyes at the name. "I'd like to take a look at all the call logs since the room became operational."

"I'm sorry sir, but that's private information that needs to be kept secure. Only the Chaldean Director and anyone she authorizes can look at it."

This was problematic. He couldn't go to her and reveal his intent. Perhaps there was a way to at least check the biggest indicators. The room was one of many public spots still monitored by the security cameras, so he could always do a follow up check on that later. For now, he was more concerned with his partner's potential scheming. "I'm working with Da Vinci to investigate our current dilemma. If I can't see all the logs, could I peek at the ones to and from the Director's Office?"

"I apologies, sir. Even if there were any to look at, I would need Director authorization to allow you any access."

El-Melloi blinked. "…I beg your pardon? You're saying there are none?"

"Precisely, sir. The Director's line is private, so there is no call monitoring or archiving. Unless she reauthorizes call archiving for that line, it must be done manually."

A few seconds ticked by silently. "…I understand. I apologize for wasting your time. Have a good evening with... whatever you're doing back there."

"Always on standby in case someone must make another emergency call! Have a good evening, sir!" the robot cheerily responded before the door slowly closed.

Lord El-Melloi II stared at the door for a moment before he turned and marched towards the exit. He wanted this visit to dispel any concerns he had about Da Vinci being a subject. Instead, the spotlight in the night only marked a trail in her direction. He scowled lightly, and made a beeline for the Training Fields' exit so he could have a quick cigar.

As he walked, the connections grew like tangible roots in his mind. None of the calls made from the Director's Office were labelled, which meant Da Vinci could make a call without a trace. While theoretically anyone could have made the call, she remained glued to that room since they returned to Chaldea's real point in time. If anyone had a chance to make a call at key times, it was her.

She had excused herself at dinner on the first night…

She insisted on manning the line on that first evening, as opposed to using the comms watch…

She locked the door that should have accepted his keycard for entry, just to make a call to their Mage's Association contact…

Her confusion was still baffling, for he felt it was genuine… but the evidence was starting to stack high. The chance she was working to covertly undermine the Mage's Association with outsiders was growing, but he couldn't understand why. There were still plenty of loose ends like the second Mephistopheles, though she _had_ been present for years before the Fuyuki Incident. The possibility she collaborated with someone in the years before that wasn't likely, but it was plausible.

There were many unanswered points, but she had grown into the biggest suspect in his mind where everything else scattered in random directions.

Yet, the same question still popped into his head and demanded that cigar: What compelled her to do this?

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Tense crisis situations were no doubt the greatest offenders to sleep for anyone in power. For someone like the UN Secretary-General, those could pop up from any different angle. With the world unknowingly on the verge of a potentially secret war, Wittwer sympathized with his predecessor Thant, who managed a far worse situation and less sleep. He hoped this wouldn't turn into a similarly and potentially calamitous ordeal, but at this rate, it just might.

Lack of sleep and building frustrations did little to hamper his resolve, however. "Secretary-General?"

His focus was never hampered by lethargy, but it made him miss his secretary's entrance. The man looked up from his desk, where a collection of reports on the ISIS situation in the middle east sat piled; This situation didn't mean he could abandon more widely known world affairs. His secretary stared at him diligently with her clipboard in hand and adjusted her glasses. "Secretary-General, the jetliner has just left Heathrow. Estimated arrival is eleven in the morning."

"Someone should give those pilots a bonus." He had been expecting them to be back around three due to the delays.

"I don't think a simple bonus is enough compensation for what they're putting up with," she replied stoically. "I also wish to inform you that the American mages and our agents have begun setting up the bounded field at Terminal A. We'll have it completely secured so the transfer will remain out of public view."

He mentally went over the planned course of action. The mages would arrive, and the jetliner would be properly refueled at the terminal. They could walk around the terminal so they wouldn't get uppity. They would then leave with the gathered UN security aircraft for Buenos Aires. The last leg would be to Ushuaia, where they'd transfer onto some of their last specialized V30s to reach Mount Meru.

He paused and scrunched his eyebrows. "…Transfer? I thought they were just refueling the aircraft and moving on to Buenos Aires."

"The pilot reported the aircraft controls felt sluggish but manageable. Maintenance wanted to delay the flight for checks, but the mages didn't want to wait. I gave the request to send a new 747 to LaGuardia."

"If their plane goes down because they were impatient…" Wittwer groaned and massaged his temple with one hand. "I'm going to lose all my hair before the end of this year."

"I don't mean to speak out of line, Secretary-General, but I don't agree with continuing to facilitate negotiations. Diplomacy is falling apart." He raised an eyebrow and looked to his ever-disciplined yet stoic secretary. She'd done quite a lot for him, and had been nothing but attentive and hard-working, so her rarely voiced opinions were something he'd never bat away. "We should just let these mages handle this situation themselves. Our investigation can be conducted separately."

"It's what must be done, Miss Kruze," he sighed with exasperation. "The Mage's Association has done a lot for the UN in keeping the public eye away from things they shouldn't know about. It is also the UN's duty to do what we can with our limited power to ensure peace and stability throughout the world. If these servants are all as strong as you said Da Vinci was during your past visit, I'd rather not think about a potentially large number fighting in a shadow war. I don't _want_ to be involved, but we _have_ to be involved."

His secretary tended to be cynical, especially in regards to mages, but most people wound up like that after working in international affairs for so long. Some stayed positive, and he wondered how he'd end up by the end of all this. She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "…Yes, that's our purpose. Excuse me for speaking out of line."

"You're always welcome to with me. I value your different opinion… Keeps this old man thinking," he chuckled lightly, but soon yawned. "I'd like to get some sleep, but these reports are piling up faster than I can read them. Please tell me there wasn't-"

"We've had no action from the Mage's Association since before our asset was compromised. She may have escaped in time, but she has yet to contact the safehouse."

"Hmm... Very strange... You'd think they'd be destroying my hearing by now."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

After nearly an hour of grumbling, bickering, and exhausted arguments, most of the mages had fallen asleep. Getting them all on one plane was just begging for a headache, but that didn't even account for first class, business, and coach differences. Though the higher standing mages obviously got their ideal picks, no one had been truly satisfied with the arrangements. Out of all sixty, plus the thirty additional volunteers, only the wheat-haired magus actually accepted his spot in coach without complaint.

Sure he gave a grumpy frown and angry looks, but it was all to keep up appearances. He'd been quick to volunteer for this mission, and he was glad that side task from his boss didn't throw him off the mission; The leading Pride had been impressed at his durability, if anything. _"We'll need hardy mages like you to help keep these servants in line."_

The magus, sporting a new unsinged suit, was content he had the entire back portion of the 747 to himself. The others didn't want to bear with the idea of extra cramped seating, and chose to fight over the front half and the second floor instead. It gave him peace of mind in the back, but also the privacy he needed since it forced the flight attendants to shift most of their services forward. He told them he'd just press the call button if he needed anything.

While seated at the very back center of the plane, he listened quietly to ensure no one would likely come back for any reason. From what he could tell, besides him, only the flight attendants made any sort of noise up front, but he prepared two tiny alarms that would notify him if anyone came peeking. With the bolstered confidence, he quietly moved to the aisle and walked to the lavatory. Instead of going inside, he simply closed the privacy curtain and waited quietly.

The empty air felt a little unusual where he stood, but he remained patient and calm. If he did anything, it was to stare past the curtain to ensure no one else was suspicious of anything. A quiet, eerie laugh, almost a bit too loud, came from nothing as the air moved like a mirage. A clownishly dressed man appeared as the magus turned back.

Its smile was unnerving and sickly pale, yet he knew he was safe as it spoke quietly. "They don't know. I can be sneaky when I want to be."

"So it appears. But you should still be more careful and keep your voice down."

"Oh? But I don't see any command seals for you to order that," Mephistopheles replied smoothly, yet quietly as requested. "No one knows I'm here."

"Right, but about the plan and my assured safety. You have yet to tell me," the magus quietly replied, and to his irritation, the servant laughed quietly again.

"Of course, of course… You made a deal with my contractor. Your safety is assured since it wasn't with me~!" he reiterated with an almost disappointed tone. "Once the plane lands, all you need to do is get off and find a nice spot to hide. I'll take care of the rest before we're whisked away. You don't even have to lift a finger, but do act naturally or you'll spoil the fun!"

Though this servant's voice always did creep him out, it reassured him ever so slightly. He nodded quietly, and knew there was nothing more he could do but trust this caster's word. It's not like he had the ability to threaten the servant or anything, but they shared a mutual boss and goal. Everything he'd done so far had been rewarded accordingly, so he had no further reason to doubt. He's just have to trust the vague instructions.

"Then thank you. Let's end this here to avoid any possible exposure." There was no response, and he simply bowed like a gentleman. It was a strange sight, but he soon disappeared once more into nothing. The magus glanced past the curtain once more and waited silently for any movement. Nothing came, and he was once more baffled at such a powerful being slipping into and out of sight without causing a stir. It was also unnerving were he not on its side.

Content, he moved the curtain quietly back into place, then headed back to his seat to sleep away the remaining hours.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ X ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

It was a subtle compulsion he couldn't ignore, but one he couldn't help but follow.

David's feet walked automatically down the hallway in the early hours of the morning. He'd managed to get a bit more sleep tonight… or at least he did until the meeting was called. Getting rest was usually a slow task since Chaldea returned, but it got a little better with every night. Perhaps it was watching Chaldea slowly get back on its feet, or maybe it was the new predicament that helped distract his mind. Either way, he found himself wandering around Chaldea late at night even less.

If anything good came out of his lonesome walks, it was the chance to finally see the absolutely beautiful, long-haired Shiki wandering the halls like a smiling angel. It had been a nice change from the usual melancholy sights his feet brought him to. With work and tasks accomplished by day, he usually found himself staring blankly into Roman's empty office for far too long. The dull throb would not go away so easily, but he tried his best to move on by not avoiding the places he was associated with.

Little by little, he had to move on, but await and hope for the day he may finally return to them.

Still, his subconscious ensured he'd never forget, and constantly wonder if he could return. Every little possibility, including what Irisviel raised the other day, echoed loudly in his mind when he visited the places associated so heavily with his deceased son. They chimed in his head like church bells on a rainy day as the Control Room doors opened for him. He walked in, half-expecting to see the focused, orange-haired man staring at the many monitors.

Of course, he only found a partially repaired but mostly empty Control Room. _'O' father, give me strength…'_

Many of the monitors were still broken, but the glass and loose pieces had been cleaned up like the adjacent Deployment Room. He walked inside the quiet room, but found a new distraction waiting for him. Tesla stood in the middle of feverish work at the primary console while three other robots assisted him. The jacket of his navy-colored business suit was discarded on the chair behind him, and his collar was loose. The tie hung limply before his vest, and swung with every quick movement of his hastily typing arms.

Though he contemplated whether to interrupt, the other archer finally glanced to him, then did a double take. "Good eve… morning, David. Can't get back to sleep?"

"Unfortunately," he replied quietly with a faint smile, but walked further into the room. "Can't stop working?"

"If I did, I'd never hear the end of it from Edison. We're racing to prove the superior genius by seeing who can finish their system repairs first," he responded with a small shake of his head. "Or at least, I would be working on the leyshift system right now if Sebastian didn't inform me of a new detection."

One of the robots beeped in confirmation, but David knew Sebastian from the several times he helped in this room. He approached Tesla after he waved to the robot. "New detection? Like with Darius earlier?"

"Yes, exactly... It was a brief glimpse, but it was spotted moving over the Atlantic just ten minutes ago... and at a reasonable speed," Tesla explained as his typing slowed to a halt. A final loading bar appeared on the screen and quickly filled. "I'm still verifying the matches now and…"

Tesla let out a hearty laugh, and David couldn't help but return a faint smile as he saw the results. "Mephistopheles! We've found the stray variable for our equation! Now then! Sebastian, could you run a sweep of all facility security scans within the past half an hour? I'd like to prove Da Vinci and El-Melloi's fourth faction theory."

"As you wish, O' Great and Noble, True Genius Tesla."

David slowly stared at the other archer as he rubbed a hand on his chest. "Enjoy it? I think Edison will get a kick out of that."

"I'm not going to ask," David replied, but chuckled. Their rivalry would never cease, but it was easily one of the funniest to watch.

After a minute of waiting, the robot quickly beeped with confirmation. "Mephistopheles was found on our security scans within Security Central during the requested time. He was in Okita's office with Nobunaga, and they appeared to be doing something with her chair."

"That's precisely what I hoped to hear… er… Not exactly. I should probably tell Okita about that," Tesla thought out loud before he waved it away with his hand. "...After we tell Da Vinci, though. Do you know if she's up at the moment? I don't want to wake her."

David shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I could deliver the news myself so you can get back to system repair."

Anything to help distract his mind was welcome, but this new revelation was relieving. With tensions at a serious high between their two organizations, the sighting of two servants outside Chaldea would definitely change the investigation team's opinion. With any luck, they'd be free from the blame, but that didn't push aside the newfound reality. There was definitely someone, or a group, out there with multiple servants, and a potentially active grail.

He just hoped they could narrow down the list further before an unseen storm broke over their newly saved world.


	4. Chapter 3: Flashpoint

Lord El-Melloi II walked down the hallway towards Fantasia Resort, and readjusted the tie on his black suit. Just moments before, he had waited until Da Vinci left the Director's Office before sneaking inside. He hid a spare, mini-spy camera Edison had made to try and stop the pranksters from invading his workshop. The devices, which looked like fancy paperweights, had been abandoned since they only encouraged them to make the pranks more… visually spectacular.

He sighed, and reassured himself once more, _'I hope I never have to do this again.'_

Regardless if Da Vinci was potentially going behind their back or not, he had to reassure himself of his actions. Using the best strategical means to obtain results was an urge amplified by his pseudo-servant nature. Zhuge Liang's influence and gifted abilities had always proven priceless in the end, though his king wasn't afraid to voice his opposition of anything 'unbecoming' of his retainer; Even after being properly reunited, his choice words from an alternate grail war still stung.

Even so, his espionage was not of ill intent. He did it not to prove himself right, but to deny the conclusion the current facts were pointing to. Da Vinci's actions remained suspicious until proven otherwise, yet he dared to hope he was simply mistaken. She could be aggravatingly haughty and keep some important parts secret, without a doubt, but her loyalty shouldn't be out in the fog… and yet, there it lingered like a dark silhouette.

As he walked through the first double doors into the resort lobby, Da Vinci appeared from the Club Cove entrance with two mugs of coffee in hand. They glanced to each other, and he silently apologized and hoped his guess was wrong. He said something else entirely. "I see you're out of that office for once."

"Very funny…" Da Vinci sighed with exasperation, and they paused in the resort lobby. "There hasn't been a call yet, but I can't leave it unattended… More heckling in a private call probably isn't ideal after this morning."

Elizabeth did yell what was on everyone's mind, though. "Understandable. I hope you at least got breakfast while you were here?"

"If a blueberry bagel counts, yes," she sighed again with exhausted and weary eyes. Still, she forced herself to give a tiny smile. He could see the fatigue in her sagged shoulders, and her hair was even more of a mess than yesterday. She barely resembled the proud and energetic caster they'd all come to know, but he hoped that only applied to her appearance. "I hope you have a more enjoyable meal than I can."

"Me too. Call me if you need any assistance," he replied calmly, and she nodded. As she took her leave, and he moved onward, he couldn't help but feel her small glance at his retreating back. His mind wanted to think more of it, but he tried not to. _'She's innocent until proven guilty.'_

However, whether confirmation bias or not was in play, he couldn't help feel that terrible conclusion was becoming more tangible by the hour.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ ** _Flashpoint_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

Upon entering Club Cove, Lord El-Melloi II came to a stop and looked around curiously. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what. The scene looked relatively normal considering Chaldea had to use the resort for all three meals; He doubted anyone would ever complain. Yet, there was something out of place as he gazed at the handful of present, eating guests.

As he slowly walked towards the doors to the boardwalk, it soon dawned on him: Every present servant was in their battle attire.

He passed a small wave to Arthur and Mordred as they stood by one of the larger booths in full armor. When he turned elsewhere, he noticed the few employees appeared a bit more disheartened, nervous, and shaken than previously; The battle-ready servants and Da Vinci's memo about the situation likely didn't help their brutalized mentality. The servants' wary and firm expressions likely didn't do wonders either.

A sigh nearly escaped his lips as he saw the battle-clad Gawain and Bedivere enter from the boardwalk with plates of food in hand. Combined with the many others in here and outside, this did little to boost his own spirits. It only made him question the possible motivations of a distraught and pressured Director. Her words from this morning echoed ironically in his mind… _"_ _Chaldea has seen more than enough hardship for a lifetime! I still wish to find a peaceful resolution to this mess!"_

'… _Is this somehow what you wanted, Da Vinci? Chaldea on the brink of another war? I hope not.'_

They smiled at him, but Bedivere's was as radiant as ever. "Have a good rest? I hope this morning fairs better?"

"I wish I could tell you," he replied apologetically. He stopped walking as the two came up to them, and glanced at their attire once more. "What's the occasion?"

"What you two informed us," Gawain answered. "Her majesty felt it was best to be on our guard. Deterrence is a powerful force against those who may wish harm."

"Many others were ready when we got here," Bedivere added as El-Melloi glanced around outside once more. By the looks of it, many also wore firm, uncertain expressions.

He shook his head slowly and sighed, but tossed a brief nod to the knights. "Then when their team arrives, I hope it stays a costume party. Enjoy your breakfast."

"To you as well. Don't overwork yourself," Gawain smiled. They parted, but El-Melloi was still kept company by his disappointed thoughts.

Chaldea's atmosphere was far too tense for his liking, and the Clock Tower representatives hadn't even arrived yet. He could feel the fire under his feet, and it urged his mind to find a solution. Yet, there was none within reach. Conclusions, surely, but not a means to turn the situation around on a dime. An outside opponent, that was proven to exist, clearly intended to instigate conflict, but the question remained if Da Vinci was coordinating with them.

As he walked to the buffet line of grills, his thoughts and questions repeated endlessly… a ceaseless act until more evidence arrived.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Sleep had eluded him in the UN building's private quarters, so Wittwer only managed to grab a solid two hours of sleep and a shower. Several folders with confidential files were swiftly delivered by the interns within moments of his arrival. He needed to browse through all of these within the hour before his meeting with some Chinese and Russian UN mages. He had only a thirty-minute window before he had another Security Council meeting involving ISIS. And after that, he met with his entire magus cabinet in private.

To add salt to the wound, the coffee maker broke down only minutes ago. _'Today's off to a good start already…'_

It didn't help he insisted Deputy Secretary-General Kruze take off until noon, mainly because she left work only a few hours ago. She never asked for time off, but the few times she'd ask for some time to sleep in, he'd grant it. Though she was the most efficient and committed to her work, the interns this season had been very praiseworthy. He almost felt bad they were working so hard without pay, but that could be remedied with written commendations.

Wittwer sat at his desk and opened the first report quickly. Time was always more than a commodity in diplomacy, so he made use of it as best as he could. Every day was a few more issues, possibly a crisis, the same old from yesterday, and a few extra inches of white hair. Yet, this was the job he was appointed to, and as much as it grated his nerves, he placed his all into every task.

Dozens of different topics bartered for attention in the crowded neural market. Though he tried to remain focused on some of the new reports, the unknown crisis with the Mage's Association and Chaldea was never far from his mind. The calls had died down considerably, but that was because everything now hinged on the second investigation team. He just hoped the chosen UN Security personnel would help mediate the two parties to negotiate _without_ the use of violence.

He glanced at the clock on his desk which read 0817. He had only just gotten to the second report, yet he was already ahead of schedule. Though he'd rather not work under such lethargy, he was glad he managed without making an error. He thought his mind would miss out on some things he should have known, but it still soaked everything like a sponge. He mentally patted himself on the back, and decided to give himself a tiny reward: Some extra peace of mind.

As Wittwer paused during the findings section of a search report, he picked up his phone and glanced at the sticky note his secretary left. He dialed the number on it, then waited for a few rings before a gruff-voiced man answered. "Secretary-General?"

"Captain. Is everything set to ensure their small layover goes smoothly?"

"Yes, sir. We finished an hour ago." There was no pause in his statement, and that soothed some nerves. "We're just waiting on their arrival."

"Thank you, Captain. That will be all. Be sure to give them a warm welcome, and don't mind their manners."

With that, his concern finally shifted to the first meeting… and how those regional mages still haven't been able to resolve the Broken Arrow incident after over a year of searching. He was going to have a long talk with the Russian adviser about accountability and being forced to keep such an unprecedented disaster completely confidential. Like all secrets, though, they were bound to be uncovered sooner or later… he just hoped these ones didn't bite him in the ass when it finally surfaced…

…Because they certainly had a lot of bite.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Their airliner landed at LaGuardia a little before eleven, but they were only let off a few minutes past the hour.

Some people were never particularly sincere after a groggy rest aboard an airliner. Mages were almost never part of that demographic; It was fair to say they belonged to a worse one. Cranky was hardly an apt description for the entire team of mages who had been trapped on a single airliner in close proximity. One would think they could get along for at least a few extra hours considering their proximity within the Clock Tower.

Instead, only the wheat-haired magus remained tired, mildly cooperative, yet fairly attentive... not that he displayed it for his colleagues unless he wanted to draw attention to himself. No, he wanted to ensure no one paid attention as he made his way out of the claustrophobic boarding ramp. He wiped his eyes of lingering fatigue as the terminal opened up before him.

"Welcome to New York, Mages of the Clock Tower." A loud voice called out from up ahead. "We'll be boarding you onto the next airliner shortly, but I'm sure you'll all want a stretch and some refreshments beforehand. Rest assured, we were prepared for that."

It was surreal seeing an entire airport terminal empty, but there had been rare, past occasions. It was usually easier when a government with knowledge of Magecraft assisted since it was far less hassle and repetitive mind manipulation. However, it had always been done at night, so he couldn't imagine the nightmare logistics involved with this one. So, he was impressed… The United Nations and their own, smaller affiliated mages had handled this well.

He walked between the rows of airport seating, and looked around like the rest of his well-dressed colleagues. No UN personnel were near them, but there were urban-camouflaged soldiers scattered about further away. With their cyan UN berets, they looked like typical security forces ready for Antarctica, though their battle-ready kit showed their readiness level. Armed with assault rifles and plate carriers, they easily rivalled a first world army, so the UN was clearly taking Chaldea seriously too.

Many of the stores were shuttered and barred, and there was no real food in sight; That was likely why some of his companions were now mumbling. He grumbled too, if only for show, but made a mental map of his surroundings. Everything else was secondary to his safety.

"Don't worry, don't worry… We have a lunch cart coming shortly with hot meals form a local five-star restaurant. It'll be here in a few minutes, so feel free to use the bathrooms while waiting." A man with a fresh gray three-piece suit and a UN lapel pin walked away from them; He was likely the one who shouted.

The wheat-haired magus adjusted his tie, and looked to the nearby bathrooms where his colleagues were lining up. Of course, there was a queue, but he was content to wait since he had four entire rear-airplane latrines to himself. He did have to check it off his list of potential hiding spots, though. He glanced around the terminal, trying to pick a nearby spot he could start approaching without drawing attention.

That's when he started noticing the little things.

The other mages didn't take stock since they were too busy grumbling about their current predicament as he glanced at the nearest UN soldiers at the second closest boarding gate. Though they seemed relaxed and normal, the occasional glances their way seemed more than just curious stares. Still, they stood vigilant near the ramp to an adjacent jetliner, presumably their new transfer aircraft.

There was another one further away, at the east end of the terminal and closest to the runways. He could see some camouflaged UN soldiers standing guard with what appeared to be the last of their half of the combined investigation force. A tall, familiar man with shoulder-length black hair and a glamorous white suit headed towards the boarding gate. He was followed by a brunette woman in gray business attire as her heels clicked lightly against the ground.

She glanced to him, adjusted her glasses to sit on her stone like face, then turned back to board the plane. She didn't nod, but neither did he. He had his instructions, and though his heart beat with growing anxiety, he remained calm and composed. This would all turn out fine, just like the last job. Two of the UN soldiers boarded the plane behind his accomplice as the others stood guard at the gate.

He was starting to get jittery, though. He understood his simple task was to hide, but he couldn't help notice there weren't any real places to hide. By the looks of it, he'd have to duck back into the airliner he came out of, which was likely what the servant inferred. That would be a sixty-meter dash, but that would be quicker if he reinforced his legs… he'd just have to wait for the signal, whatever it may be.

He'd just have to put his trust in the servant that would get him out of here and onto that plane.

After almost ten minutes passed, his attention turned to the terminal's western entrance, where three large carts appeared on the concourse. There were some satisfied huffs among the mages, and a few genuine cheers as the carts slowly made their way towards them. "We'll bring the food to you. Don't fret!"

He took note of the carts, which appeared like gator vehicles used in landscaping. These were larger, though, and had extended metal backs like actual cargo trucks to keep the food cold. They rattled gently as they moved towards them, but then they came to a stop after passing a cluster of UN Soldiers guarding their section. Their lights blinked on as each cart performed an organized turn in order to line up their backs to them. They reversed, but came to a stop several dozen paces away.

Almost automatically, some of the more disgruntled mages began walking towards the food carts as the drivers leapt out to unhook the backs. That's when the wheat-haired magus noticed the drivers had been UN agents, and not food concierges. Slowly, he began edging his way towards the airliner instead of the food. A nearby, cranky old magus with a black top hat raised his eyebrow. "Not hungry?"

"I'll wait my turn. I'm in no rush," he replied quietly as he motioned politely for him to go ahead. The mage only shrugged his shoulders and followed the pack.

The wheat-haired magus barely got a dozen meters towards a seat he'd purposefully stared at when the agents threw open the doors of the carts to reveal their cargo, which definitely wasn't food. He glanced over just in time to stop himself from reinforcing his legs. With a renewed sense of panic, he threw himself to the ground as the surrounding UN soldiers quickly took a knee and brought their assault rifles to bear.

The mages closest to the food carts stared incredulously forward as the unholy whir of miniguns spinning up roared into the once quiet terminal. A second after the wheat-haired magus hit the ground for safety, the terminal exploded with the angered snaps of gunfire. Fragments of torn fabric spewed into the air with geysers of freshly spilled blood as the first bullets ripped into the front mages; They had no time to react.

Screams and yells joined the orchestra of wartime chaos as the present UN troops turned on the Mage's Association team. Smoking brass flew through the air with every discharged rifle to join the growing flocks among the ground. One mage after the other fell to the ambush, and soon four dozen had fallen in the opening volley. Through the orgy of destruction, he remained on the ground, but crawled discreetly towards the sanctuary ahead of him.

However, while some mages were volunteers, most were among the best the Mage's Association could send. Many of his colleagues were not so easily overcome.

" **Cowardly dogs!"** the Pride-ranked magus roared somewhere over the deafening orchestra. **"Kill them!"**

One magus shot her hand forward as it illuminated the air with a welcoming azure glow. A magic circle expanded from her palm, then swiftly deployed a translucent shield. It expanded enough to encompass the group behind her as the conventional rounds rolled off of it like rain on an umbrella.

At the rear of the group, another magus pointed his cane towards the few UN soldiers at their backs from the east. **"Manus… Dei!"**

A bolt of red lightning surged from the tip and lashed out at the soldiers. Like a knife, it tore open the throat of one soldier before it fried him with immeasurable voltage. The two beside him suffered the same fate. A nearby fourth kept firing adamantly as his dead comrades' eyes flashed with a brief, purple glint. He screamed when a jet-black familiar that resembled a shadowy eagle swooped down to pluck his heart clean from his body. In his dying breath, his eyes also flashed with a purplish tint.

" **Keep silencing these fiends!"** the Pride-ranked magus yelled. He was an average height, middle-aged man with a beard that reached to his chest. He nearly blended in with the other magus with his generic black suit, and conserved his own energy by only throwing occasional sphere of crackling, high-voltage energy. It's not like the powerful green-haired magus needed to do much besides direct now that they'd formed a stable counterattack.

The Wheat-haired magus crawled quietly towards the jetliner, but watched under the airport seating as another UN Soldier was roasted alive by a cage of encapsulated flame. It was a perfect cylinder around him that tore his uniform apart. As his flesh turned to ash, his blood curdling scream tore through the air.

Still, the crawling man inched his way closer to safety as spell and bullet alike tore through the air, and he gave one final glance back at his… _former_ colleagues. Some more had fallen, but they were quickly turning the tides as the last miniguns were silenced. An explosion tore through the terminal and sent the two remaining carts spinning like pinwheel on a grassy plain. As their remains crunched on the fallen ground, the mages advanced, but the crankly old man from before turned back to see him crawling away.

"Hey! You cowardly volunteer! What are yo-" The second he opened his mouth to shout the last word, all that exited was a gout of bodily fluid. With eyes widen and nearly popping from his head, he looked down at the protruding blade as the nearest mages flinched in surprise. Behind him, his savior cackled madly into the air as he ripped his elongated scissor blade from the man's gut.

He spread his arms wide and practically bathed in the sickly shower of gore he produced. "Oh the sweet sounds of **betrayal!** Myyyy **FAAAAAAVORITE~!"**

One of the few enforcers was quick to act. The young, heavily built man bolted forward with his magic circuits flaring. The air around him waved and shimmered like the aurora borealis as he thrust his fist forward. A magic circle formed before his fist as it slammed into the laughing caster… and did absolutely nothing to phase him. The enforcer, stunned like some of the surrounding mages, gasped as the caster merely spun in place on his toes like a ballerina, and decapitated him with the simple movement.

The lifeless body joined the head on the floor as a stray bullet ricocheted harmlessly off the newly appeared Mephistopheles. He only smiled in sickening delight as he stared at the nearest mage, and slowly licked the dripping blood off of his unique scissors. The magus gasped, "A servant! **I-It's a servant!"**

The wheat-haired magus turned away from the newfound carnage, content he could get away safely. The clownish man hollered and hooted behind him as he reveled in his newfound slaughter. With only a handful of UN Soldiers fighting back, many mages turned hasty spells on him to little avail; He was nigh-impervious. Like the bullets were meaningless to the prana shield, their attempts to harm Mephistopheles were meaningless.

The escaping man, now within a short dash of the airplane, clambered to his feet and rushed to the awaiting maw of the boarding ga- He yelled in absolute torment. Faster than he realized, the gate had disappeared, and was replaced with the porcelain, eerie face of the cackling caster. Blood seeped from his mouth, but a wider river continued down Mephistopheles' arm and weapon like a growing river. His weak hands grasped for the blade as adrenaline kicked in, but he barely formed the words in his mouth.

"You…! Promised…!"

Why!? Why did the servant do this!? He did everything he was supposed to do, and followed his boss' plan to the letter! He should have been spared!

"I didn't promise anything! I just said I'd take care of everything~!" Mephistopheles reminded, but his mind was growing blurrier than his vision. He needed to act! He needed to- "I never did say you would make it out alive… but that's what you get for trusting little ol' **MEEEEEEE~!"**

His last overwhelming sensations of any pain roared through his torso as Mephistopheles gladly tore his weapon out, then severed what held him together with another swing. His lower half clattered to the ground as his torso was quickly discarded onto the nearby airport seats. His remains crumpled onto them as the sights and sounds grew dull. Even so, he held on through pulsing adrenaline and a desperation to live.

He righted himself, and pulled his numbed body towards the terminal windows as if he could escape. Panting and wheezing, his energy slowly slipped from his grasp before he could plant his hands against the pane. He groaned, and stared with what little remained of his vision at the busy airport runway, that remained none the wiser to what happened within. No one would be coming, for the bounded field capped their tombs.

His vision faded, but he managed to glimpse the specialized, white UN-marked 747 as the aircraft towing truck detached from its front wheel.

The wheat-haired magus' eyes flashed with a purplish glint as he died.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The clock on her desk read twelve fifteen when Da Vinci put the phone back onto the receiver, and sighed. _'One more… Only one more to seal the deal.'_

That sequence of codes had been roughly forty minutes long, but lethargy, paranoia, and stress didn't hamper her. A few servants had passed in the hallway, and more robots than she remembered. It was practically midday, so hiding this sequence was the absolute challenge. Her nerves, while frayed and frantic like her heart, were finally allowed to breathe. Sitting still in the Director's chair, she stared at her desk and brought herself under control.

Today was the day it ended. In just a few hours, everything would have been settled accordingly and all necessary action taken to ensure cooperation. All this sneaking around had been nauseatingly stressful, and she would gladly come clean to everyone after all this. She just needed to answer the last simple sequence in two hours, then she'd be free from the reigns of confidentiality.

Yet, it couldn't come soon enough. Though he seemed as tense as the others due to the situation, Da Vinci couldn't help but feel Lord El-Melloi II suspected something. All throughout this sequence, her paranoid mind latched onto every passing servant in fear it was him… that he was going to interrupt and ruin the sequence. If that happened, the entire process would be ruined, and this group… the ones they could absolutely trust, would break all contact out of concern Chaldea had been compromised.

That absolutely couldn't happen with that unknown group running amok.

Chaldea, in their current state, needed all the help they could muster to root out this threat before it could do anything serious. They had at least one known servant working for them, but since a grail was likely involved, there could possibly be more. Just one was enough to allow serious leverage, but it was clear this enemy was keen on concealing its presence. The only thing they truly knew about them, was that they wanted Chaldea painted as an enemy.

" _Da Vinci."_ Tesla's telepathic voice made her flinch dramatically, but she placed a hand over her heart and sighed. _"I've got the results from the scan you requested."_

She recomposed herself and replied. _"Is the grail active?"_

" _That's the curiosity, I'm afraid. The leyline convergence underneath the ruins of Mount Enzou is completely destabilized. If there was a greater grail there, it's almost certainly been destroyed."_

Da Vinci's eyebrows furrowed slightly. _"…Ruins?"_

" _To be more precise, crater. I hypothesize something happened that caused the greater grail to… meltdown? Detonate may be a better word. If it was used as a catalyst to summon servants, it's certainly in no condition to do so any more."_

…And there goes her leading theory about where the stray servants came from… or maybe not yet. The grail was one of the methods needed to summon servants, but it wasn't necessarily needed to keep them around. It's perfectly plausible someone utilized the system just to get the servants… Maybe they didn't need a wish because the servants themselves were the desire? Yet another tree with many possible branches.

This unknown group's motives grew more perplexing by the day.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

First class aboard the specialized jumbo jet appeared more like a fancy restaurant than an airliner. Seats were arranged like booths so passengers could face each other and chat during flight, but there were no superfluous staff aboard this plane. The few UN Soldiers and agents who boarded had been quickly and discreetly rendered unconscious. Though he would have liked a few more personnel under his control, his servant could probably use an energy boost. A few snacks for the long flight, so to speak.

While the specialized airline entered its final takeoff procedures, its two important passengers glanced towards the departed terminal. It appeared normal from outside, albeit with an eerie lack of activity. Within the boundary sphere, chaos had erupted, but none outside had any idea except them. Not even the mind-controlled UN soldiers knew of their part in the painstakingly executed plan. The only other magus in the airport who was aware should have been killed off too.

The magus in a glamorous white suit loosened his tie and eyed the woman before him. "Magecraft is quite something, isn't it, Miss Kruze?"

After she fixed her glasses, the secretary turned to him with a firm expression and briefly nodded. "It's almost frightening."

"Yet not a shiver," he chuckled back as the engines started up. The mind-controlled pilots seemed to be going through their paces without a hitch, as expected of his manipulative abilities. Still, he glanced at the extra plan at the terminal. "I thought I told you we only needed one extra plane."

"It was for appearances. I didn't want to cause any suspicion this far into the plan."

"Hmm… How outstanding of you. I'm sure that's just another thing Mister Kruze appreciated," the magus noted as he gazed directly into her eyes. "However, next time, do run it by me first."

His gaze was steady and powerful, and her back straightened almost automatically. He always did get a shiver of joy when his discreet, manipulative prowess took hold; Command's effects were pitiful compared to his control skills. It was just a shame he had to use more powerful, time consuming, and obvious methods if it came to other mages. If only controlling them was as easy as regular people, he'd have lived an even more privileged life of glitz and glam.

Instead, he had to be very careful not to get himself on the consideration list for a Sealing Designation… _'But I won't have to worry about that soon enough.'_

The pilot's voice echoed over the intercom. "We're almost ready for takeoff, Secretary-General."

…Hm. That title didn't have a nice ring to it. It made him sound like he was almost not in command with the _secretary_ part. Ah well… It was only borrowed for this flight. He quickly reached out telepathically. _"Caster. I pray you're not having too much fun. Our plane is leaving."_

There was no response, and he soon frowned. He loved control, which his servant loved to challenge. He was quite the handful, but at least Mephistopheles knew that it was impossible to go against him. To put him in any sort of danger would cause the remainder of his mentor's servants to hunt him like a dog; It wouldn't be the first stray they'd killed. However, he was never worried. Rather he was simply upset this caster wasn't responding promptly like he was often scolded to-

The air shimmered beside the man's seat, but only the secretary turned to look at Mephistopheles in surprise. The caster suppressed the last of his chuckles and smiled deviously towards the magus. "Pardon me, Master. I was just reveling in the wonderful cries of betrayal!"

"You left a few of the mages alive like I told you?" His voice was rigid, yet held only a trace of skepticism.

His servant laughed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I would have liked to hear their screams too. Your little pawn's face was lovely though~!"

"It only wet your appetite, I'm sure." The plane rumbled forward. The magus glanced out the window casually as they accelerated down the runway and sighed. His archaeology mentor's plan was speeding into its final stage, and they would be there to see it come to fruition. Still, he shook his head at an unfortunate dilemma. "…Ours however… Hm… As punishment for draining the flight attendants, you will serve us food, Caster. You may have the snacks in the crew compartment after."

Finally, he glanced to the secretary as the plane took flight. "Miss Kruze… I'll need you in the cockpit shortly to grant us that air clearance. Do be prompt about it."

The secretary quickly nodded, and presented a tiny smile. "Of course, Mister Dalton."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The terminal had fallen silent after the servant's leave, but the air remained eerily tense and stressful. The UN Soldiers were dead. Many of the Clock Tower's Investigation Team had been killed, and the leader knew a few personally. Nonetheless, though the survivors were rattled and winded, nearly forty of their original force remained. For whatever reason, that servant seemed more interested in toying with survivors one by one than finishing them quickly.

Remembering its smile still made their leader flinch… He'd never admit it, but it nearly crippled him with unshakable fear.

As a potent user of a library's worth of powerful, lightning-based spells, he was heralded among the top of combat-capable mages; His prowess with his magecraft and his leadership abilities earned him the rank of Pride. One of his greatest assets, which could pierce through a concrete bunker like paper, proved absolutely worthless against that… that _thing_ , who simply deflected the bolt like a toy airplane. It was disheartening, terrifying, and... undeniably enraging.

His perceived weakness before the others infuriated him, and he was only tempered by the fact none managed better. He suddenly didn't want to think about what potentially awaited them at Chaldea, but he had more pressing concerns as he dialed a number into his cell phone. While the other mages poked around remaining corpses for clues under his direction, likely to conceal their own shaken spirits, he needed to break this sudden betrayal.

A feminine voice soon answered. "Sir Vernier, why are you calling again? I thought the plane was supposed to-"

"Over half the team is dead. The UN betrayed us like dogs and ambushed us." He supplied firmly, and he could hear his Clock Tower contact sputter as she dropped a mug. "A servant was with them. Likely the one that took down the first team. It's either theirs or Chaldea's."

"Of all the…! What are you doing now!?"

"Consolidating. We're considering approaching the UN Building to demand answer-"

The woman practically scoffed. "What do you mean, considering, Sir Vernier? Your action should be obvious. They openly attacked us. This cannot go unpunished. Go to the UN building, force answers from them, and give their Secretary-General a firm reminder where they stand."

"…I understand. We'll proceed from here, then," he responded firmly, but hid his growing concern. He heard the other end of the line hang up first. As angry as he felt right now at the outright betrayal, and terrified of seeing the servant again... something wasn't sitting well with him about the whole situation. That servant could have easily killed all of them, yet it hadn't. It left many of them, who were some of the strongest in the Clock Tower, alive… but for what reason…?

"Sir Vernier." At the mention of his name, the Pride-ranked magus turned to the approaching enforcer. This man was excellent at tracking compared to most, and the leader was glad he managed to live with only minor cuts and scrapes. "One of the UN planes left. I managed to put a tracking rune onto it during all the confusion."

He shook his head. "That's not my concern right now. We were directed to head to the UN Building and confront the UN Secretary-General about this betrayal."

"But I saw his secretary get on that plane," the magus noted. He pointed at the offending aircraft as it flew off into the distance. "He might be on there, but I didn't see him."

"…So they wanted to escape retribution? How bold of them to do it right under our noses," Vernier responded with a huff. Though the directions had been clear, this new bit of information posed a problem. He wasn't going to bother calling the Clock Tower once more for proper guidance; He would not look incompetent in such a trusted position. Instead, he quickly glanced around to come up with possible plans.

Getting to the UN Building was not an issue, but pursing the jetliner might be. In the event they all went to Manhattan and he wasn't there, he'd be in boiling water. He couldn't take everyone to chase down the plane for the same reason. He may also be hiding elsewhere, but these were the present two possibilities. Failure to do everything he could with the leads he got would shame his family lineage, and he wouldn't have that.

But he needed a way to pursue. He looked to the plane they arrived on, which was likely low on fuel. It couldn't pursue for long before landing, but then there was that spare. Though some terminal windows were blown out, the other specialized 747 seemed to avoid any damage. He didn't see the pilots get off their plane beforehand, but during all the chaos, they might have fled.

Time was ticking, but the plan hastily formed. He whistled to get everyone's attention. "We've been instructed to confront the UN Secretary-General, but he could have been on that escaped plane, or the UN Building. We'll split into two groups and pursue both."

"I'll go find you some pilots," the enforcer he'd talked with quickly notified, then raced off towards their former jetliner. Vernier would have nodded with approval at his acknowledgement and initiative, but he was too focused. He turned to the appointed assistant leader, who was a promising crystal-eyed Fes that was a bit too temperamental and ambitious for anyone's good. Still, the blonde was alive, and they needed to split up.

"Aurelius, you'll take half and head to the UN Building. If he's there, get to him by any means necessary and make him answer for this massacre. Get some of our contacts here to the airport to cover up this mess. I'll chase that plane with the other half."

As he wasted no time dividing the group, making sure to match personalities together for less abrasion, he nearly smirked when he heard the frantic begging of two people. He didn't need to turn around to know the enforcer had acquired their pilots, who had seemed more content to cower than to run for their lives. That was that much more time saved, and a little less chance his name would be disgraced after all this. All he could do now was hope that... _somehow_... the servant wouldn't return.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Hazy light filtered through the old-fashioned frames of the large gothic windows. Flanked by ornate columns that reached to the vaulted ceilings above, they stretched down the partially crowded hallway. The hushed whispers of quiet gossip bounced through the air above the mages as some tried to leave after an early end to some afternoon sessions; Many classes at the Clock Tower hadn't been following the timetable due to the current crisis.

Any new student making their way down the hallway had a potential minefield ahead of them. Among the many groups could be a high-ranking member, and none wanted to get in anyone's bad graces during such a tense time. Most stuck to the sides of the many halls to avoid any potential mishap, and quickly fell silent if a noticeable magus or two strolled by. It wasn't as evident for her, but she still smiled when people paid her some heed on her stroll.

The blonde magus with extravagant, curly locks walked with an air of elegance, matched perfectly by her beauty and poise. It was only proper for a renowned family's head to put forth their best during every second in public, yet she always went the extra mile. Even her stylish sapphire-blue dress and matching ribbons needed to be absolutely perfect without any hint of wrinkle or stain. Thus, like a swan swimming gracefully among the flocks of ducks, the thirty-year old glided down the hall to her next destination.

"Wow… who's that goergeous...?" "Don't even try, new guy!" "That beauty's way out of your league! She belongs to a famous family!"

Her ears perked up for the whispers about her, yet her tiny, elegant smile did not grow. As flattering as they were, those compliments were not all she searched for. Though she appeared as sophisticated and classy as she always was, her ears remained peeled for any bits of current events fluttering about. She had her own personal errands to run that her butler can't manage, so it was just an extra opportunity to shield her current task.

"Miss Edelfelt, you look lovely as always," a passing instructor complimented, and she offered a small smile in return as they passed. She would have thanked him had the instructor not been walking so briskly somewhere. A few seemed to be running to different places, and it made her wonder just what transpired yet again with Chaldea. By the looks of it, it wasn't promising.

' _I guess Da Vinci will have a bigger headache,'_ she mused to herself. Maybe she could find some good news to send in the next message, but she somehow doubt-

The hallway rattled with the shockwave of a distant explosion. Many flinched, but there was no panic; It wasn't common, but occasionally someone did something foolish with their spell at the Clock Tower. Luvia merely paused, glanced down another connecting hallway with the rest, then moved on. Attention lingered for a handful of others, and she'd have paid it no further heed… had the building not rocked violently with several more successive explosions.

Then there was that proud, yet twisted laugh that echoed down the hallway… She nearly broke her elegant appearance and shivered.

"Slaves…! **SLAVES!"** Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out, followed by another. Yells and screams echoed down the hallway as the feint glows of igniting prana lit the hallways in the distance. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but her concern only rose when an enforcer ran through the crowded hall towards the danger. The cloak-wearing man unsheathed a relic dagger in preparation. His magic circuits ignited, and he glowed with ferocious blue lines…

…but he'd never get that chance to fight.

As different mages ran down the distant intersection in panic, the corner detonated in a shower of reinforced stone. The hailstorm showered the enforcer, and he raised his arm like an umbrella; It blocked his vision from the anchor that slammed into his side. Skewered on one of its arms, the magus yelled in agony as the anchor collided with the far wall. His only remains were a red paste on the wall as the anchor scraped and shrieked to a halt.

"What was that!?" "Was that an anchor!?" "That enforcer was killed so easily!"

Several novice mages soon panicked and turned tail. As pack mentality kicked in, Luvia soon became a salmon in a river of fleeing individuals, but she wouldn't remain that way. The threat remained unknown, but it had turned an enforcer into red mist with ease… Was this a servant Da Vinci warned her to keep an eye out for? A servant was attacking the Clock Tower!?

As much as she wanted to sate her curiosity and present an air of confident composure above the fleeing masses, her instincts cautioned otherwise.

Luvia ran, but not out of fear; Nobles shouldn't panic like the commoners! As she temporarily stayed with the crowd, she drew a handful of the most powerful gems she carried. If this was a servant, she couldn't afford to underestimate them. Da Vinci had warned her not to engage one directly, and she wouldn't, but she wasn't about to feel defenseless before one!

She clutched the gems in her gloved hands as the maniacal laughing grew closer. She barely had time to react when the chained anchor flew over the tops of their heads and slammed into the ceiling. The rain of shattered stone fell from above, but Luvia had the keys in her hand. The trigger flared in her mind, and she threw her gems high. Like shooting stars, the rainbow of gems soared to the largest pieces. They detonated brilliantly in midair, and vaporized some of the falling debris.

It wasn't enough. Some debris fell onto other mages, and while some died, others had quickly reinforced themselves to lighten the blows. It didn't stop that awful anchor from slamming down into the cluster. The floor erupted violently from the impact, and sent magus and rock flying from the crater. She could see sprays of blood in the air as she was thrown from the impact site towards the windowed side. Another magus screamed as they flew out of it, but she collided against the lower wall.

She pulled more shimmering gems from her dress, but a large ceiling piece collapsed on top of her. She screamed in surprise, but pain didn't follow. She opened her eyes as dusty crumbs fell into her dirtied hair, and noticed the large chunk had formed a small tent above her; Luck had graced her.

Suddenly frozen, she remained quiet as a blur raced past her and drove into the crowd of fleeing mages With disbelief, she stared out at the figure that was shrouded in a veil of misty abyss. It wrapped its form and darkened the thing beyond comprehension. She could barely make out the outline of a large greatcoat and an extravagant hat. The cutlass it swung around maniacally to rip apart any mage within reach was another story.

Even so, the shadowy figure before her emanated an evil presence that caused her to shiver. It was laced with the promises of a dark ambition, but she saw none of it on its shrouded face as it laughed and struck like a wild animal. Suddenly, the anchor seemed to materialize from out of nowhere again, and it quickly turned it on the large clusters ahead; It was trying to kill as many as it could with each strike!

Though any other magus nearby limped, crawled, or bolted back down the hallway for safety, Luvia slowly crawled out from her hiding spot, and didn't care she was forced to tear her dress to do so. She remained focused on this… servant. This wasn't what she imagined one would look like.

Something felt _terrible_ about it. Though its power was unmistakable, it felt like it was tainted beyond its true form. It acted on a wild beast's instinct rather than reason. It just… slaughtered… Though she felt the urge to do something, Luvia quickly turned and ran for safer ground.

That… _thing_ was a force of nature, and she knew she could do nothing but pray it didn't turn to her next.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Aurelius didn't know what had been easier: Using Command to manipulate the drivers or the UN Building's Gate Guards. As the group of mages walked towards the building's entrance, the blonde gazed back at the limousine drivers as they drove back through the front gate. He then glanced to the magus next to him, and they shared an equally incredulous look. They likely shared the same thought too.

' _That was far too easy for the UN's headquarters…'_

Manhattan bustled with the midday activity behind them, but they weren't here for sightseeing. There was a man in a powerful seat of position they needed to confront, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. This was his chance to earn extra favor over his peers, but that was _if_ the UN Secretary-General was still here. He sure hoped so.

The skyscraper was tall, and they'd need time to search it even with the aid of familiars. There were likely extra defenses by the residing mages, but the building's façade betrayed none of them. It looked just like the postcards, save for a few post nine-eleven security emplacements.

A few security guards ahead of them gazed curiously. They looked more like well-dressed law enforcement rather than soldiers, but the leading magus assumed there would be soldiers and mages within. Without looking too hard, he could see the heads of some marksmen patrolling the nearby, lower roofs. None reacted threateningly… yet.

Though they did what they could, their formal attires still likely looked messy or damaged. They'd taken care of the visible wounds before arriving, so that wasn't it. Maybe they knew? Maybe it was some of the extravagantly colored suits some wore? Either way, they currently had the element of surprise.

His phone rang, and he came to a stop two dozen meters before the security guards. The rest of his group stopped beside him as he quickly unfolded his phone and answered. "Aurelius."

"Aurelius!? Why isn't Vernier picking up the phone!?" The woman sounded strangely... panicked. Was that screaming in the background?

"He took a plane to chase after an escaped one. The Secretary-General might be-"

"The Clock Tower is under attack by a servant!" That caught their attention quickly, and the mages looked amongst themselves as the UN door guards grew curious. "We're clearly at war! Just find those responsible for this and get back to the Cloc-!"

The phone fizzled out at the sound of maniacal laughter was the last thing that came over the line before it was cut. "Hello? Hello…!?"

On a nearby roof, one of the mages stared towards two marksman who eyed them curiously. They looked like the soldiers from the airport, though their urban-camouflage was traded for a pure black outfit. Still, the magus kept a scrutinizing eye on them until they resumed their rooftop patrol. The magus turned back and missed the third marksman that appeared. A brief glint of purple flashed through his eyes before he pointed his scoped rifle towards them.

One of the other nearby marksman glanced to him in confusion before he called out incredulously. "Hey! Bates! What are you doing!?"

The marksman squeezed the trigger and drove a round straight through the magus beside Aurelius.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ X ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

" **More slaves…! More looting…! This place is ripe for picking!"**

His mind was an unreadable mess. Thoughts couldn't complete. Reason for action was drowned under his instincts. His vision was marred by the maddened darkness, but none of that mattered. He felt in his heart, and saw clearly because of it. He didn't need to see to see! He just needed to **pillage!**

That was the command given to him by the master! His master understood! His body understood! The corrupted servant marched down what remained of the ruined hallway towards a group of combat mages and followed his maddened instincts.

They were a barricade in the road, but he was a runaway train. _'Pillage! Rape! Loot! Enslave!'_

His simple impulses repeated endlessly and drove him forward as his hungry anchor was released. It breached their defenses and tore through them with ease. The servant cackled as the dust illuminated more sunlight beams from the shattered remnants of the windows. The survivors quickly turned tail to regroup.

Before the maddened rider, the moving silhouettes of the mages echoed of the past. Flashes of memories rocked his vision of the fleeing natives. He only felt the connection. He couldn't relate. He couldn't feel or think about it. He merely surged forward like the unstoppable force he was. Few were apprehended, but most were destroyed! Some had escaped, but he would be back for them later! There could always be another voyage!

In the rider's blinded and maddened state, it didn't understand how weak it actually was. It couldn't understand it was just a purposefully-botched forgery compared to a regular servant. All it understood was to obey its master's orders, which coincided perfectly with its chaotic instincts. Thus, his rampage went unchecked as the cackling shadow servant stared down a magus that struck him like a speeding truck. He was engulfed by flames that made the surrounding walls bubble from the heat.

Yet, even with that overwhelming force, that eviscerating inferno of a spell could not hope to burn down a small mountain. Still on fire, the maddened servant glared at the offender and cackled. It was just another silhouette in his sight, though it glowed brighter. Nevertheless, through the haze, it could see it shaking in terror, which made the maddened rider's instincts flare with well-founded delight. **"I will bring you home with me!"**

Yet his maddened actions said otherwise as Lord Sophie-Ri became the fourth lord to fall during his storm. The mage's reinforced body and projected shield was utterly useless against the anchor that came down like a comet. The body was squashed, and the blood splattered onto the ruined walls of the Clock Tower hallway. Yet, the rider didn't revel in the death; It was just another native that learned the hard wa-

" **Bullets, deploy!"**

For the first time since its arrival, the shadow servant staggered forward as concussive bolts detonated against its back like an artillery barrage. The throbs of pain barely registered over his madness, but it still fell onto the ground from the force of the assault. Quickly, it picked itself up and turned down the hallway at the offender. Though his mind was cloudy, he could see her presence a bit clearer. There she stood… amidst the sunlight that streamed through the windows, she glowed like a fiery angel of death and destruction.

To the combat mages, she was exactly that. "It's Miss Blue! The Clock Tower's saved!"

Standing firmly with her magic circuits whirring loudly like engines, she had her arm outstretched and ready for another strike. She remained adamant and confident in her jeans and white coat, but her scarlet hair flared powerfully like the magic circles that spun around her arm. Her glare pierced into him… yet the maddened rider couldn't see any of it. All it knew was a beautiful presence rested before him… and she would be perfect for enslaving and raping!

"Now, now, Aoko… We can't have you going too far. You might wind up doing more damage than that servant." Another voice echoed behind him, and the servant heard the gasps of the nearby combat mages.

Even Aoko stared in surprise as the servant looked behind him, it stared at the silhouette of a caped old man. The rider didn't see his smile, but the others did. "…Lord Zelretch?"

"I thought I'd come see what all the loud commotion was about… Hmm… Maybe I can shake some rust off. Mind if I lend a hand?"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Few rooms were as secret in the United Nations building than the bottommost bunker. This was a separate facility from one to house the delegates since it gave Wittwer, and his panel of mages, a place to privately have meetings. With over twenty of them in total from various nations and backgrounds, they were his source of understanding for how to handle this 'wizarding world' he sometimes called it; They hated when he called it that.

But the days for joking were long gone as he stood in the hardened bunker. It looked like a large, executive business conference room, complete with fancy wooden table and swivel chairs. It even had a fridge with supplies of food. Most regular people would have never suspected how many runes, bounded fields, and other mystical defenses shielded it; It was a secret even to most of the building's staff and delegates.

Yet, it was a defense that was about to be tested as the building shook once more.

Wittwer stared in confusion as three of his magus panel kept him flanked in the safety of the room. The rest had stormed out to meet the attacking Clock Tower mages barely seconds ago. The room rocked violently, and the lights flickered. He stared at the desk mounted intercom in disbelief. "Why!? Why are they attacking us!?"

"One of the guards took the shot! We don't know why he fired on them!" The voice of the building security leader was hard to hear over the gunfire and spells. The building had quickly turned into a warzone. "Stay there, Secretary-General! We'll get this under control!"

The third time the building shook didn't raise his confidence in that. As much as he trusted his panel of mages, he didn't know how they'd fair against the Mage's Association. They sounded like a bunch of arrogant aristocrats, but they were still the biggest organization of mages in the world. They couldn't have gotten to that standing by being full of hot air.

He looked behind him onto one of the ebony walls. The projector screen was rolled down and displaying a feed of one of the security cameras. Though there was no sound, the Secretary-General caught the tail end of a fight.

An eccentrically dressed Mage's Association member was shrouded in a veil of sand by his Arabian mage adviser. Sand covered the Clock Tower magus' arm, and with a sickening crunch, it was crushed. In response, the now-injured magus thrust his hand blindly forward. A magic circle formed, and his adviser preemptively took a step back in caution. The move triggered a magic circle to form beneath him. As soon as his second foot landed on it, he vanished in a column of aurora light as another Clock Tower magus ran into view to help his comrade.

That was only two floors above them. They grew uncomfortably close. No matter what scenes his German adviser switched to, it was roughly the same sight. The Clock Tower mages were making ground, though they were only half their number now. Their garrison held them off valiantly, but they were strong.

He just hoped his panel and the remaining UN Soldiers could hold them off until NYPD or whatever the hell the US Military sent could arrive. The… remaining mages could handle the cover up later. For now, he just needed to live through this mess! "Someone please tell me this is all just a drill."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II wasted no time materializing into the Director's Office once he spotted Da Vinci at the cove. She'd arrived for the tail end of lunch, and though she didn't seem to be in a hurry, he didn't want her catching him inside. He quickly moved to the bookshelf that hid the transcriber, then reached between a tome and a bookend. He retrieved the spy camera that looked like a small white dice. He briskly walked towards the exit, and pocketed the device.

After the door slid open, he walked into the empty hallway and headed back towards the resort. He'd need Edison's help to get the video off the device since this wasn't the most user-friendly item. He was relieved Da Vinci didn't notice it; That stress seriously took its toll. Edison didn't have any other sort of spying device for his needs, but he didn't actually ask him in the first place. He just secretly took it off the shelf where he knew they were discarded.

He'll explain himself when the time came, but he hoped when he did, he had proven himself wrong.

The stroll was uneventful, and he was left to his ever-formulating thoughts on the situation. It was only when he reached the entrance to Fantasia Resort's lobby were his thoughts interrupted. Edison's serious voice sounded very disconcerting. _"Da Vinci, El-Melloi. I think you should come to the Comms Room."_

Da Vinci's mental sigh emphasized her stressed and concerned voice. _"…I'm afraid to ask."_

" _Then you should just come see for yourself. I finally got Chaldea a satellite feed and… I don't think we'll be seeing the Investigation Team anytime soon."_


	5. Chapter 4: Mistaken Identity

The spacious server closet of the Communications Room housed the stacked servers with blinking lights and humming lines. For testing purposes, it also included a single television screen for any connection troubleshooting. This is the screen Edison had used to help re-establish a satellite connection, which he managed when not knee deep in repairs. It was also this monitor that had sent them into tense speechlessness, which included the operating robots.

" **There is growing speculation that the bombing of the British Museum, LaGuardia International Airport, and the UN Headquarters in New York City are a linked terrorist attack. As of yet, no group has claimed responsibility for the attacks that have killed or injured hundreds."**

Edison crossed his arms tighter over his tailored blue-suit as the images shifted back to the airport. The news helicopter flew overhead as the American newscaster kept talking. Lord El-Melloi II barely listened to the woman's repetitive information anymore. He merely scowled and glared at the screen as it shifted to the United Nations building.

Ladder trucks were desperately trying to put out fires from some of the higher levels as police and military helicopters circled like sharks. The front entrance looked like a disaster zone, and injured were being carried out by the number. Smoke plumed into the sky from various floors as more firefighters rushed into the destroyed building.

" **We're trying to get officials on the ground to comment on the attack, but we have confirmed reports there may still be active shooters within the compound. They're still taking count of all the delegates, and there is no confirmation on the safety of other UN staff at this time."**

"Have you heard anything from the Secretary-General?" Edison asked quietly as the screen shifted to the news anchors.

"Not since this morning," Da Vinci muttered quietly as her eyes remained glued on the screen. The screen shifted again to the British Museum, and her eyes narrowed. "Tesla said the scanners saw Mephistopheles at the airport… But I didn't want to think…"

She didn't inform him of that, but he brushed it to the side temporarily as he stared at the burning place he knew like the back of his hand. Combined with the sight of the damaged UN Building, Lord El-Melloi II barely contained his growing disbelief. The headquarters of both the organizations they'd been trying to negotiate with had just been struck concurrently. In Chaldea's currently perilous situation, they may likely get blamed, and an all-out shadow war was going to erupt.

However, his mind shifted to Da Vinci and her possible part in all this.

She'd been in that room all morning, even during when this happened. If she had any vindication, it was recorded on the spy camera in his pocket. He didn't want to imagine this… this chaos and war was part of her plan. He didn't want to believe she and this other faction were purposefully weakening them so they could crush both with Chaldea's servant advantage. There had to be other reasons for this, because some of these clues weren't adding up…

Lord El-Melloi II's only reassurance was the sheer look of genuine disbelief written on Da Vinci's face as she stared at the screen.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ ** _Mistaken Identity_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

Flights were a boring chore. That's why Dalton always avoided them unless he could manipulate his way into first class. Even then, only select flights would do. The ones where each cubicle was distanced and divided were the only ones he could actually stomach, because dealing with others was a chore.

That's why having this entire 747 to himself was another savored, small taste of the promised lifestyle he craved. He'd always wanted a private jet, but manipulating his way onto one would create far too many holes than he was willing to cover; It wasn't worth the effort. Ironically, it was easier to maintain privacy and secrecy using a public airline since he had less people to mind-control and brainwash. The less loose ends left, the better.

After all… Fes Oliver Dalton was officially deceased on every record.

' _You'd think death would offer more freedom…'_ he mused with slight irritation as he sipped on the delicious red wine; It was surprisingly better than the best at Rocks Road. He looked up as Miss Kruze walked back to her seat. He smiled lightly and placed his drink down onto the tray. "No complications, I trust?"

She adjusted her glasses. "None, Mister Dalton. They were just re-verifying our UN credentials."

"Outstanding. That's what I like to hear." He chuckled lightly. "You've been very diligent. I appreciate everything you've done for us."

"You're helping to build a better tomorrow. It's the least I can do," she responded easily as he picked up the wine bottle beside his seat. He offered it to her, and she accepted it readily to refill her own glass. "Was any of the information I gave helpful?"

"Oh, don't play coy… Everything you've provided has done wonders for our mission."

He smirked, because there had been quite a lot of potential issues that have been unveiled. Had he not brainwashed this cynical secretary when he had the chance a few months ago, they might not have found out about some of the UN's own secrets. There was nothing too worrisome, but there were definitely a few loose ends that needed to be cut. Only the most hazardous of those remained now, but one of the maddened servants would be handling that shortly.

He mused loudly and enjoyed the sound of his own, mentally-planted reality. "To think the UN would be just as compromised as the Mage's Association… Truly dreadful. The world has endured these plagues long enough. It's time for new management, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course. I hope you and your mentor's group fair better." She nodded almost mechanically as he gazed into her eyes. She adjusted her glasses, and reached to the side of her chair. She retrieved a small folder, and placed it onto her tray. "Before I forget, I've also prepared all the entry papers necessary for our arrival at-"

"Appreciated, but that's won't be necessary. We're not landing at Beijing. It's for the ground records only."

She glanced to him in confusion as he picked up his wine glass again. "I apologize, Mister Dalton… But the pilots are still flying on course."

"We're flying in the direction of Beijing, but we're landing before then." He sipped on his wine and smiled lightly. "You'll have to understand you simply didn't need to know. All you have to do is give the necessary air clearance, and as thanks, I'll introduce you to your new home when we arrive."

Without hesitation, she smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes, Mister Dalton. I understand. I'm glad you're one of the more considerate mages."

"Yes, Master is very considerate and kind," the disembodied voice of his servant called out as he materialized beside him. His smile would have faded further for appearing without being asked, but the compliment smoothed the irritation. Mephistopheles cackled gleefully. "So many days of hunting mages… It was fun! Leading all of them on only to betray them later! A master who really understands me for who I am!"

"Of course, Caster. Our interests coincided, so it was only fair of me to let you handle them as you pleased."

It had been several long years of working together, yet he still didn't quite trust the servant's nature. He could only sate the desire for betrayal, which was easy enough with all the potential tails and overly curious individuals. He would have still preferred being gifted a better servant back when the Fuyuki Grail was intact, but the playing card his mentor granted him hadn't been so bad... A jack was no ace, but it was still better than the plain numbers.

Mephistopheles proved that several times as their years-long hunt for other potential masters continued. That had been his mentor's last order. Only upon his glorious return, did it end, though they'd successfully defeated two masters and claimed their servants during his long absence. Now the promised plan could continue unabated, and the world would be at his fingertips in due time.

All he had to do was eagerly wait out the last twenty-four hours.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

With arms crossed and a small scowl plastered on his face, Vernier sat angrily in the Air Engineer's former seat within the cockpit. The UN 747's modernization removed the need of the position, but the chair was kept for delegates or other personnel to visit the cockpit. To his sides were literal walls of blinking lights, switches, and gauges that, undeniably, daunted him.

Cell phones were difficult enough, but all the surrounding technology made his head hurt. It didn't help this headset was uncomfortable too… The growing migraine didn't do well for his temperament and palpable disbelief. It's barely been an hour since takeoff, and he was already ready to tear someone's head off; His team's little 'chauffeurs' seemed to notice.

The copilot stared back at him with shaking pupils for the hundredth time, and he groaned. "Just do as your told! I'm not releasing either of you until we land!"

"Please! We didn't know anything was going to happen until the shootin-"

"Quit groveling!" he snapped back, and both of them flinched. It was ridiculous to see a grown man on the verge of tears, hostage or not. The genuine fear in his eyes betrayed no possibility of ulterior motives, but he wouldn't let his guard down. He'd been through enough treachery for one day. He growled. "I'll believe you're not lying when I see that plane for myself!"

"We're catching up, but they had a head start." The pilot was made of sterner stuff to still remain so relatively calm. "This plane could go a little faster, but we'll lose fuel efficiency… and we don't know where they're landing yet."

His eyes narrowed again. "How do I know you're still not lying about an unknown destination… And why are you always so forthcoming?"

"I'm just making sure you're informed of what I'm doing. I don't want either of us to die by a sorcerer. Your magic looked deadly."

…He called them sorcerers wielding magic again. It seemed the UN didn't inform them properly about magecraft, which meant these pilots weren't part of the inclusive group that was allowed to know. Maybe they were just dragged into this unknowingly… Reminded him of some manipulation and chess games in the Clock Tower; He believed it was only fun at the top when he was still wet behind the ears, but he knew better now.

Perhaps they were just pawns, unless they were really good actors and leading his group astray. He kept his skepticism close as a transmission entered his headset. "Montreal Area Control to unidentified flight, you are entering Canadian airspace without authorization."

The shaken copilot glanced over to the pilot as Vernier drilled a hole into his back, but he reacted calmly. "UN Flight 12 to Montreal Air Control. International Flight Access Code Uniform November Seven-niner-niner-one-fife-three. The proper authorizations should have been filed. We are flying offset with UN Flight 11."

There was a pause of silence, and Vernier's concerns grew. Thought it didn't sound like it at the moment, the pilot could use the communication line at any moment to give a distress call. He'd have to keep an eye on them the whole time… which meant no sleep and a bigger headache. This trip was far from worth it.

"I hope they don't hail the other airliner…" the pilot said through their channel, he presumed. "We're going to have some company if they do."

It made the following seconds painful. He felt frustration welling within at his own inability to do anything, until the air traffic controller broke the tension. "Montreal Area Control to UN Flight 12. Access Code confirmed. You're now recorded with UN Flight 11 to Beijing. Continue on current heading, confirm."

"Confirm. UN Flight 12 on current heading." The pilot let out a breath of relief and glanced back to him. "I didn't think it would work, but they're not going to send the Canadian Air Force up."

Though he didn't respond, he nodded slowly when the pilot turned back around. If anything, at least they were cooperative, but now a new question bothered him instead. _'What's waiting for them in Beijing…?'_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

With a sigh, Lord El-Melloi II turned to Da Vinci. "So what's the plan now? Negotiations are likely over."

She paused for a moment, but her shaky eyes remained glued to the screen. "…We'll keep this under wraps for now. We don't know how this is going to develop."

"Don't know?" he huffed incredulously. "This is a declaration of war. We never fired a shot, but they'll be throwing what they can against us."

"…Or each other," Edison added through his growing aggravation, but it sparked a new thought in the former instructor's mind. He hadn't considered that motive, but most of the evidence pointed to them as the culprits. It was plausible, though, depending what could have transpired recently. Luvia's next message would hopefully shed light on that. "Maybe Mephistopheles betrayed his master? It's his real nature."

"It's possible. David said he was last seen over the Atlantic… So it's safe to conclude he was involved again." She fell silent, but her eyes quickly widened. The other two casters glanced to her as she quickly made her way to the door. "Tesla spotted Mephistopheles again."

"Did he say where?" Edison asked before El-Melloi could.

She turned back to them with a slightly confused expression. "Over Canada."

"Canada?" he asked incredulously. "Are you going to check?"

Da Vinci paused at the door, glanced back to him, and nodded without hesitation. "Would you like to come? I want to see the details for myself."

He considered the thought for a few seconds before nodding his head. "I'll follow you shortly. I want to check something here first."

She quickly nodded her head and exited the backroom without asking any further. El-Melloi watched her walk past the one-way mirror before glancing back to the screen. He let the chaotic scenes play for a minute or two before he felt confident enough in their privacy. After that, his gaze moved to the idling robots. Their eyes swiveled to him once he cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, could we have a moment of privacy?"

The robots' eyes swiveled to the one-way window to check the room's status, but it wasn't necessary. It was the tail end of lunch. Nearly everyone remained at the resort. Quiet beeps sounded from their chassis upon confirming the room was empty, then one turned to glance at him. "Please don't take too long, sir."

"It'll be a quick conversation, thank you." Edison eyed his companion curiously as the two robots hovered over to the door and vacated the room. It wasn't until they were on the other side did the frowning caster finally turn back to his furry companion. "Right… Edison. I need you to do me a favor."

Before he could question what, El-Melloi quickly fished the miniature camera from his pocket and presented it to Edison. He watched the man's face twist with confusion before he shook his head. "Yes, I took it without asking. For what it's worth, I apologize, but I needed to act quickly and discreetly. The situation was deteriorating, and I had a possible suspect I wanted to strike from the list."

"Suspect? So you two think there's a spy in Chaldea."

He shook his head slowly, eyed the outside robots quickly, then spoke cautiously. "Just me. Da Vinci doesn't know, because I'm afraid she might be colluding with the perpetrators behind our backs."

As expected, Edison's visage quickly flared with disbelief and outright confusion. "Da Vinci!? Why would you think she'd… No! I won't believe that!"

"That's what I think, but some things aren't adding up. I'll take full responsibility for my actions, but I had to do this. I needed to make sure it was all just a terrible coincidence." After declaring those words, he presented the device to Edison, who stared at it with disgusted hesitation. El-Melloi shook his head. "Whatever is recorded on here, I hope it proves me wrong... So I must insist. I need the recording from this camera."

As the seconds passed by quietly, Edison only stared at the device like Pandora's box. He let out a breath, then slowly plucked the device from El-Melloi's hand. Still, he shook his head skeptically and glanced back at him. "Fine. I'll gladly show how wrong you are."

"I hope you do," he replied back with an appreciative nod before taking his leave. He called back as he walked to the door, "Please keep it secret until then."

Edison huffed in irritation and mumbled. "As if there weren't enough secrets as is…"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

' _At this rate I'm going to lose to Edison…'_ Tesla thought grimly as he stared out the Control Room's empty window frames at the Leyshift system flooring. It was almost ready for operational testing again, but those dry runs would just be computer-simulated startups. If they actually booted and fired in its soon-to-be state, it'd almost certainly break down again. The computer tests would be enough to gauge if everything was connected as it should be so he could finalize the repairs.

Despite his personal urgency to fix the system, Da Vinci's requests were, very understandably, significantly more important. He glanced to the two casters as they stared at the primary monitor, which displayed Mephistopheles' most recent locations. In addition to the blip over the Atlantic and LaGuardia Airport, there was now one over the skies of Quebec. Da Vinci frowned. "Headed north towards… Russia? China?"

"Might be Russia. That's where Darius was last spotted… but, hmm…" Lord El-Melloi II murmured as he scratched his chin and scowled. "They may have their hideout in the northern hemisphere… if that even counts as narrowing things down."

"I have a robot following the airplane he appeared on," Tesla stated, and a new blip quickly popped up on the scanners. "It's a United Nations airliner. A Boeing 747-400 or so it's listed, but it's moving faster than its specifications."

"The UN had some advanced aircraft that can make a winter journey in Antarctica manageable. Some of their aircraft should also be capable of more," Da Vinci pointed out. "What's it's speed?"

"One thousand one hundred kilometers per hour," a robot swiftly informed, and Tesla nodded in confirmation. That speed was just shy of Mach one, which is no velocity to scoff at for such a large airliner. "At their present course, they will reach Tokyo or Beijing in the next eight hours."

"I want to know its final destination. Please keep us posted on this," she requested quickly. "It's the best lead we've gotten so far."

"Then we should pursue it as such," Lord El-Melloi II quickly added as he crossed his arms. "I propose we send our fastest riders to follow them."

Tesla was about to agree, had Da Vinci not quickly shaken her head in disapproval. "We shouldn't. They're on the other side of the earth. They'll take too long to get there, and the scanners are already tracking it."

"The more eyes we have on it, the better," the other caster replied as Tesla looked on. "We're practically running blind. We need information."

"But we shouldn't risk exposing ourselves. What if they conceal themselves further?"

"I don't think we can afford to sit idle while a hidden war is erupting," El-Melloi's eyes narrowed as he turned to his fellow caster. "The other servants are tense. I'm sure a few will have some choice words if we tell them we didn't take proper precautionary steps before the next big incident happens... and one **will** definitely happen with those rogue servants running around."

"I understand that, but we still have our trump card for that purpose. I want to maintain our element of surprise," Da Vinci insisted as she pointed towards the Deployment Room. "Timeline travelling or not, the Leyshift system was designed as a teleporter. We can drop a team instantly onto the enemy's base when we find it. That's why I wanted Tesla to repair it as soon as possible."

"I'm… _reluctant_ to admit it, but I'm behind on that. We can only do it once in its current state." The two casters turned to Tesla as he scratched his head with a sigh. "One team's pads are ready for dry startup testing, but if we actually use it, I can easily conclude it's going to break down again. Unless I get help, I need two days to fully stabilize the system and bring the other pads online."

Da Vinci quickly nodded. "I could help with that. We can tell Babbage to finish repairs on the ruined backup generator after. Even the Fate System can be delayed if…"

"I'm fine working with Edison." He tried to make it sound normal, yet it came out as a grumbling growl out of habit. World stability hung in the balance, though, so of course they could work together again, like they did a few previous times… With a few verbal jabs... Alright, maybe a lot of jabs. "If we're all collaborating again, we might even get it done before dinner."

The wrist-mounted comms device on Da Vinci's wrist beeped. El-Melloi frowned, "You forgot to factor in the likelihood of Da Vinci being called."

She quickly pressed the receiver button, and the robotic voice quickly sounded through. "Director Da Vinci. The Mage's Association called, and I have them on hold."

Da Vinci looked to Lord El-Melloi II apprehensively, and he shared the same look of tense doubt. Tesla merely looked between them, and was glad he wasn't the one who had to deal with this giant mess. Da Vinci glanced back to her comms device and nodded slowly. "Please tell them to hold. I'll receive the call in the Director's Office."

There was only an affirmative beep in response. Da Vinci sighed, then quickly glanced to her fellow caster as he unfolded his arms. "I'm coming with you."

"Thanks. I was afraid I was going to go deaf alone," she joked dryly before she turned back to Tesla. "Please keep us up to date on the situation, and-"

"I'll tell Babbage and Edison of your new repair requests," he waved off quickly with a small smirk. "Best not keep those mages waiting after all this."

They nodded, and quickly shifted into spirit form to save time relocating. After their leave, Tesla's smirk faded swiftly. He sighed and shook his head. "Sebastian, keep tracking that plane. The rest will scan for any abnormal readings."

It had only been a few days, but he already missed the smiling, proud Da Vinci who'd fan the flames of his own need to boast. As she was now, the always-frowning and stressed fellow inventor merely deflated him. There was no friendly, egotistical one-upping recently. For her sake, this whole situation couldn't blow over fast enough. He just worried if this stressed and pressured outlook would continue so long as she stayed the Director.

Da Vinci was a creative and intuitive genius, but he was bothered her newfound leadership position may only further deteriorate who she truly should be.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The comfy swivel chair felt stiffer every time Da Vinci took a seat in it.

Everything was going wrong... So very wrong. Her scrambled and anxious mind wanted to rip out of her skull and find a quiet place to rest. The exponentially piling stress drowned every waking breath she took. All she wanted to do was secure a safe, comfortable spot in the world for Chaldea, yet chaos erupted from every direction like an earthquake.

With no end in sight, Da Vinci had braced for the absolute worst since the Mage's Association was calling, but whatever she expected had been thrown away the second she heard Aoko's voice. "Hi, Da Vinci! I hope you're free to talk?"

The surprise was a welcome break from the crushing anxiety and stress that threatened to shake the hand which held the phone. Lord El-Melloi II sat in one of the guests chairs in equal disbelief, but with a few deep breaths, she recomposed herself while she spoke. "Miss Aozaki…? I wasn't expecting you to be the caller... I was told it was from the Mage's Association."

She could almost hear the amused smile on the other end of the line. "Well they weren't wrong. I'm at the Mage's Association. I ran out of travel money again, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and drop some nice words about Chaldea… But I guess one of the birds was a servant… The old man helped too."

"D-Did you say servant!?" That last statement roared through her frazzled mind like a freight train in a nighttime blizzard. Disregarding the fact the two magicians took down a _servant_ , they now had a clear culprit for the Clock Tower attack too. "What did it look like!? Did it say who it was working for!?"

"Woah! Slow down!" Aoko's voice chimed over the line, and Da Vinci quietly reprimanded herself for her over eagerness. With the mounting war, her desire to clear Chaldea's name had grown tenfold. "I didn't get a good look… Maybe the old man did, but he's taking a nap. It was hard to get any details past all the dark mist that covered it. It looked more like a shade or specter than a servant."

"…That was a shadow servant then," Da Vinci quickly concluded, and El-Melloi nodded in his chair across from her as his eyes narrowed. "We've encountered them frequently in the past year. They're weaker versions of regular servants, but they're not to be underestimated."

"Aww, it's weaker? I thought I accomplished more than… accidentally demolishing half the Clock Tower…" Aoko dared to voice, and mumbled the last part quickly.

"It's still an accomplishment, Miss Aozaki. No regular human could ever hope to take one down, but I'm glad you two managed safely… even at the cost of…" she trailed off as her eyes narrowed. "What do they think… the Clock Tower? Can you tell us anything about their current disposition?"

"That's why I'm calling you from here, actually… They want any answers they can get. The Clock Tower is in total chaos. Hundreds of mages are dead... A few of lords too. Many were convinced it was Chaldea's doing, but I had some help convincing some lords it _might_ not be you. That's why they asked if I could call you since… Well, the Fes who you talked with had been killed in the attack."

Her mind clung to every little word with growing hope. "I see… but you managed to dissuade some? Who was helping you, if I may ask?"

"Luvia helped me convince others you weren't the culprits... Enough that you're not outright vilified, at least." At the mention of their Clock Tower contact, El-Melloi and Da Vinci shared a slim smile of relief. "You have over a hundred servants. If you really wanted to destroy the Mage's Association, you could have done it earlier and faster. That shadow servant actually made convincing them easier. There's a _lot_ of mages here who are now terrified of Chaldea."

That did make sense. After a display of destruction from just a shadow servant, many would easily be convinced of a servant's might. She couldn't imagine many would volunteer to go after Chaldea after that, save for the most ambitious and foolhardy. It seemed they'd at least been spared from any aggressive action… so far, but then there was the other side of the coin. Her eyes narrowed. "What about the United Nations?"

On cue, the transcriber behind Da Vinci immediately sprang into action. El-Melloi got up from his seat and quickly walked over to the message. Aoko sighed lightly, "I'm not sure what the lords think. They didn't let me in on that, but I doubt they see the UN as their convenient friends anymore."

With quick movements, the bookcase had rolled aside to unveil the transcriber. El-Melloi glanced at what was written on the scroll thus far and scowled. "…It seems Luvia knows. The remaining lords have agreed they're currently at war with the United Nations."

"Luvia? Oh, so Luvia really was on your side too? I thought she was just a voice of reason." Apparently Aoko's hearing is pretty top notch if she heard El-Melloi... or the phone's speaker was a little too good. He turned in surprise as she glanced back in concern. "Don't worry, I'll keep it secret. No one's in the old man's office besides me. They're more preoccupied with damage control."

"It's more for her sake than ours," he offered. Since Aoko could clearly hear him anyway, she sighed and reached over to the receiver to switch it to speakerphone.

"They don't want your help with cleanup?" she asked curiously, and El-Melloi raised an eyebrow at her.

She was confused by his tiny smirk, and Aoko's nervous chuckling. "I guess you don't know me too well… but they probably prefer I don't try and help."

"Definitely sounds like Miss Blue alright," El-Melloi admitted, but smirked lightly as a resigned huff of indignation echoed over the phone. He glanced back and ripped Luvia's message off the transcriber. With a quick read, and a newly formed scowl, he presented it to Da Vinci. "The lords are more concerned with fixing the building and rebuilding a order tather than chasing UN officials… so there's no _organized_ global effort right now. She confirmed they have hostages though… Relatives of Chaldean employees, as expected. Some might be of deceased staff?"

"Any hostages are still hostages," she responded with a frown. "We can't risk innocent lives either way. We need to handle this safely."

"And some here still think Chaldea is the real enemy…" Aoko gave a light hum of approval. "You sure don't sound like the bad guys to me."

"We're usually better at finding the real ones though." She let out a long breath to vent her frustration. "So far, we've only been able to track a rogue caster while you defeated a shadow servant. We don't even know how they got here."

El-Melloi walked back to his seat. "Possibly a Holy Grail War… Could they be from the Fuyuki grail?"

Shoot, right. She was supposed to tell El-Melloi about that find. She glanced to him apologetically, but Aoko spoke up first. "The Fuyuki Grail? You mean the one that blew up and killed a handful of mages last September?"

The male caster narrowed his eyes in confusion, and she quickly interjected. "Sorry, I was supposed to tell you at lunch. I asked Tesla to scan Mount Enzou, but all he found was a crater… Can you tell us anything else about what happened to the Fuyuki Grail? Is it a secret?"

"It's far from a secret. It was a giant mess, but there's almost no details," Aoko briefly explained. "There were rumors of activity on the leylines. Some lords thought someone was tampering with the grail to summon servants for their own use, so they sent an investigation team. No one knows what happened, but the grail exploded and killed all of them. No witnesses."

"…And there's still servants running around. That's not suspicious at all," El-Melloi voiced with a scowl. "At least we're finally getting some answers."

"You've been a blessing, Miss Aozaki. I didn't think you'd go so far for a little favor, but we appreciate it," Da Vinci quickly voiced. She'd become quite the ally, when she'd only been marked as plausible in the contacts list. The gifts seemed to flatter her a bit more than Marisbilly and Roman thought.

She could almost hear her smile again from the other side, but she did note the hopefulness in her voice. "Just returning a favor as best as I can. Lord Marisbilly always gifted lots of money for my travels, so a little bit of talk is the least I can do."

Da Vinci smiled lightly through her anxiety. "Right now, any help is more than appreciated."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The cockpit of the airplane remained terribly cramped, but Vernier actually welcomed the small irritation. That and his persistent aggravation served as a fair distraction from his palpable uncertainty, which grew steadily ever since he boarded the plane. All had been relatively quiet… too quiet. He'd expecting the pursued plane to know, yet theirs still trailed several hundred kilometers behind them without a single hint of suspicion.

As he stared forward at the pilot seats, his vision ignored the complex mess of unfathomable science around him, and pictured the hunted plane ahead. The sun shined brightly, and wouldn't be setting over their present, confusing course. Only a small voice of his conscious still believed these pilots were just as treacherous as the soldiers guarding the terminal. However, he still couldn't figure out why they were going to China. _'Our reach certainly extends there, but not as strongly… Maybe there's another safehouse…'_

He glanced to the pilot as he talked into his headset. "Montreal Area Control. UN Flight 12 requesting climb to 2-4-0 on airspace exit."

"UN Flight 12 roger, cleared for option. Safe flight." Yet again, more air traffic controller chatter he didn't understand.

"Confirm and thanks. UN Flight 12 climbing to 2-4-0."

"What does that mean?" he questioned into his own headset. After a rough few hours, he finally got used to it.

The copilot glanced back at him. The man's fear and uncertainty still shined in his eyes with the light of the sun, but it diminished greatly over the hours. They'd grown used to their circumstances, and took it surprisingly well now. "He's raising our altitude to avoid a patch of turbulence Flight 11 just flew through."

…A less bumpy ride? Why would he argue with that? Vernier slowly nodded, then stared between the two. Though he'd chosen to sit here and scrutinize their every action, there had been nothing to dissect further. They'd been… rather forthcoming the whole time. It was yet another perplexing hole in this ridiculous puzzle.

His mind felt overloaded and stressed. He desired a vent, or answers… or anything really. After minutes of repetitive silence, he spoke up. "You two were being honest? About your directions?"

There was a small pause as the pilot glanced back with concern. "If I knew we were going to be part of a battleground, I would have shoved the task into someone else's hands… hazard pay or not... I was just told we were to bring some VIPs to Buenos Aires."

"We're only pilots… and they thought they could just lie to us like that and put us in harm's way…?" the copilot added with growing fear, and frustration, in his voice. He had been the most panic-riddled of the two, but he was younger. "Please… you must believe us, Mister Vernier. We had no part in that!"

He released a long breath, but his light scowl remained. Whether he believed them or not didn't change what happened, or the situation… but truthfully? Something wasn't adding up, because the present circumstances vouched in their favor. At the very least, they'd been nothing but cooperative and hadn't slammed the jet into the ground. He imagined they still didn't appreciate being hostages, but it's not like any of the mages could fly a damn plane.

"…Just keep trailing that plane," he ordered quietly, yet his eyes had softened ever so slightly; He doubted they perceived it, so he added, "I haven't killed you yet, have I?"

"...N-No, you haven't," the copilot stuttered before slowly turning back around. He tried to control his breathing again, and the magus actually felt a little bad.

It wasn't the best reassurance, but he needed to remind them of the situation. He was in command. He was in control, and as far as the Mage's Association was concerned, the United Nations were their enemies. Trust wouldn't be earned through words, but actions and results… even if he did believe they told no lies. Everything just happened too fast, and they were all plunged into a vacuum without any speckles of information.

Vernier wondered what would possibly transpire while they were still in the void of no communication.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Her words two hours ago rang in her mind as she glanced at Lord El-Melloi II for what felt like the third time that minute. He didn't notice. The other caster remained preoccupied staring at different marked points of interest on a map. All of them were big, or hidden, locations along the flight path of the UN aircraft, which had not changed its course after they visited the Control Room. They'd discussed, debated, and even argued a lot about options and possibilities for the past two hours, and though she appreciated the headway they made…

…Da Vinci needed him out of the room within the next twenty minutes.

She glanced at the clock, which read 1537. The critical, final call needed to be made, and she feared what might happen if he was present when the confirmation was sealed. He'd no doubt start questioning her, which may only add unwanted suspicion to the other end of the line. All the hard work and paranoid hiding would be ruined, and that couldn't happen with the world on a critical juncture.

Already, reports of 'terrorist attacks' at known UN locations were increasing. News coverage was struggling to keep up, and Chaldea could only be kept floating in its current ignorance for so long. They had scheduled a meeting with all of Chaldea later to address the situation, which would likely lead to action. At that point, she would have sealed the deal with Chaldea's prepared, major ally, so they'd have a **lot** more options and assistance in taking action.

The clock turned to 1538. Her heart beat hard.

All she needed to do, was get Lord El-Melloi II out of the office for at least a few minutes to secure their road to successful action… but how? How would she do it without earning her suspic- "I've marked all the locations I can think of. Unless they have a large, hidden air strip, there's only so many places they can land."

Though shaken from her thoughts, to shake her growing nervousness, she quickly glanced at the map and hummed. "What if they land at a remote airport? Maybe it's capable of that?"

El-Melloi's eyes narrowed. "I did consider that possibility but… If that's the case, they could land almost anywhere that's not wilderness. We wouldn't be able to narrow down the options until they landed…"

The intensity in his eyes lightened noticeably, and she turned to him curiously. "Did you think of something?"

He remained quiet for a moment, but shook his head slowly. "Sorry, it was something else. My King is just really eager to show me something… God knows what."

She quickly glanced to the clock as he let out an exasperated sigh. "We've been at this for two hours straight. Maybe we could use a tiny break. Do you mind?"

He glanced to her curiously, and she realized she may have offered a little too readily. He paused for a moment, then gently nodded. "I guess a break is in order… A stroll to my King sounds nice."

Though she was overwhelmingly relieved at the timing, it took every ounce of her to prevent any of it from showing. She merely offered a tiny smile and nod. "We're both overworked… Go take that break. I'll take mine here in case someone calls."

The other caster glanced to her again and paused. She felt like his calm gaze held a hint of skepticism, but if it did, the look vanished with a small nod. He stood from his seat, stretched lightly, and reassured her with a small smile. "Thanks. I won't take too long."

He quickly plucked his red longcoat from the back of the chair and strolled towards the exit. He paused at the door as it slid open. A moment later, he turned back. "Ah… David offered to come bring us some tea. I only just asked him now… but I thought we could use it. He should be here shortly. Hopefully it's not cold when I return."

Her growing relief evaporated like a droplet of rain in the summer Mojave. Suddenly, her anxiety and stress had returned as Lord El-Melloi II waved without looking back and disappeared behind the closing door. Before he was out of detection range of the bounded field, Da Vinci's head was in her hands. She let out a tense breath, then glanced towards the hidden phone's cabinet in worry. David was likely to stay and chat for a bit again, and that could spell disaster.

The time was approaching, but if it came down to the wire, at least David would be easier to convince to leave.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II lied about his king's request, but someone else did want to show him something.

On the other hand, he hadn't been lying about David offering to bring tea. Ever concerned for Da Vinci's crumbling well-being, and the situation as a whole, he did ask him if he should surprise them with some refreshments. It just happened to be a convenient excuse to ensure Da Vinci wasn't alone and 'unmonitored' in that office while he was away. His suspicion remained, but so did his trust for the other caster, who fought beside him and the others all this time.

Unfortunately, as he stood beside Edison in his workshop, that suspicion was blooming with renewed radiance like a morning sunrise.

The lights were off, and the dim shadows of countless shelves, prototype gadgets, and other materials were cast on the walls behind them. Usually the lights would be on in this spacious room, but he had to sneak away from Leyshift repairs in order to finally check what the converted recording showed. El-Melloi was quickly notified, and after quick thinking, he soon found himself staring at the small screen in Edison's workshop with growing disbelief.

This video was supposed to clear Da Vinci of any suspicion, yet it only confirmed she hid something. Edison's hands shook at his sides as he grumbled. "I didn't think it was true… but the timestamps. Please tell me this is a terrible fluke."

He wanted to. He really wanted to, but the paused video told it all. The call ended a little past twelve their time. With New York only an hour behind, that meant it ended just minutes before the airport attack reportedly began. Combined with her timely disappearance at dinner two days ago, and the other scattered clues… "I don't know how I could tell you otherwise, Edison."

El-Melloi pointed the held remote to the screen and swiftly rewound the recording to a random spot… any would do. He hit play, and the screen showed Da Vinci glued to the phone with several sheets of papers before her. Even if the resolution left out the details, he could tell he'd never seen those papers, nor the manila folder they were held in.

Da Vinci nodded on the screen as she spoke clearly, yet slowly. "The conductor lead the orchestra in in four four time… Hotel. Alpha. Kilo. Juliet. Whiskey. November. Zulu. Kilo. Zulu. Whiskey. Romeo. Echo. Juliet. Yankee. Echo. It's a difficult piece, but beautiful to the ear."

Since the phonetic letters didn't spell out anything, it was obviously in code, but he didn't have the time to break it… Nor the countless other examples that he quickly scrolled through. Parts of the entire forty-minute discussing were made using a select number of codes that needed to be interpreted. Others sounded like outright gibberish, while some were just yes and no answers. That didn't even count the blurry notes Da Vinci wrote down, nor what the speaker at the other end of the line said.

What he could understand were the implications that Da Vinci was clearly sending coded messages without anyone's knowledge.

"Is she alone in the office?" Edison wondered quietly, and he shook his head quickly.

"No. David's with her. I was hoping I didn't have to monitor her any further but… I don't know what to believe now."

"You're certain he's with her? She's not sending another coded message?" The disheartened tone in Edison's proud voice was enough to make him feel bad.

He quietly reached out telepathically. _"David? Are you and Da Vinci still enjoying tea?"_

" _Oh? I was wondering when you were coming back! Da Vinci drank the entire pot by herself, so I'm going to brew a new one. I'll be back in a few minutes!"_

Edison glanced over as El-Melloi unconsciously pressed the stop button on the recording. A tree of concern and suspicion quickly rooted itself into his gaze. Since he couldn't reveal the true motive, he had just told David to keep Da Vinci company. He should have known it could have backfired…

"Edison. Hide this tape and get back to repairing the system. I'll handle this."

"Are you getting the masters involved in this?"

He didn't even glance back as he walked to the door. "Not unless I have to… I have some lingering doubts, and I don't want this getting out of hand."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ X ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

David smiled as he held the tray of tea steadily against his gifted uniform. He carefully walked towards the exit of the salon, then smiled back at the group of French servants huddled together by a cluster of intact, pushed-together couches. "Thanks for giving me your tea, Marie. I'll pay back the favor sometime!"

"Oh, non non! You've been through so much! Consider it a get well gift from France!"

He smiled appreciatively yet again for her kindness. He still felt he got lucky. Interrupting Marie's Tea Time, early or not, and in any way, was asking to open hell's gates… yet she'd been the one to insist she take their tea while the robots made a new on in… what remained of the kitchen.

At least he wouldn't have to wait any longer than he needed, and it was Marie's favorite, delicious tea! The French queen only chose the finest tastes, so this was sure to soothe some of Da Vinci's stress. He'd be sure to pay back the kind gesture another time. Possibly with gossip when the weather was better.

He reached the salon doors, but noticed Mashu and Ereshkigal coming down the hallway ahead. Mashu's white short shorts barely peaked out under a matching sweatshirt. Fou peaked out from around her head, and used the hood like a small basket to ride in. Ereshkigal's battle dress was as elegant as ever, but it's not like she had a choice of casualwear at the moment; The Clothing Department was practically in shambles.

' _If only she was still the only one who looked combat ready…'_ David somberly thought, though he smiled lightly as they waved to him. "I thought your little beach party was just getting started?"

Ereshkigal quickly nodded in agreement. "It is. We're going to get Gabby's music player. She thought Medb brought it."

"She's not getting it herself?" he asked as they met up at the intersection, then began walking down the corridor together.

Mashu's smile faded slightly. "They're playing volleyball with Gudao. She's trying to help him forget a nightmare he had in his nap..."

Typical Gabrielle. Always trying to help those she cares about even if she's struggling herself. Though Gudao only seemed quieter, and Gabrielle more talkative, he understood that it was part of their coping mechanisms. The last battle traumatized them more than the past singularities, but those bad experiences had been piling. Frankly, he was surprised Gudao made it through so much and still kept going. He had heart, for sure, but plenty of unseen scars to go with it.

"He's at the Celt's party. He'll be distracted in no time… or drunk… Probably both," he joked lightly, and made the two girls giggle beside him. Any gap in the thick wall of tension was welcome. If he wasn't so worried about some of the patients, and eager to do what he could, he'd probably be there too... Ogling Medb, Scathac- _'No, no… Maybe later, David…'_

"Tea for some patients?" Ereshkigal asked as she eyed the ornate pot of tea and accompanying dish of biscuits. "Where are the cups?"

"This one's for Da Vinci. She drank the last batch in one go…" David sighed with a faded smile. "…Should I feel worried about her work ethic? Da Vinci is Da Vinci, but…"

"I've never seen her like this before," Mashu explained quietly as she stared out the blizzard outside the reinforced windows. "She was always smiling when given any work… I'm worried about her."

Ereshkigal looked between them quietly, but said nothing. It was obvious she wouldn't know much; She arrived a day before the final battle. Still, he noticed her curiosity and concern as they fell into an uncertain silence. It was during that uncomfortable pause that he looked ahead of them and blinked.

Lord El-Melloi II walked briskly towards them. His gait and stride held purpose with every hasty step, and he was rapidly closing the distance between them. One of the intersecting hallways between them would lead to the Director's Office, which was his likely destination. That only boiled the uncertainty further as the discomforting steam frenzied David's thoughts.

As Fou glanced around her head to see, Mashu was the first to speak up. "Is everything okay?"

"That's what I intend to figure out," El-Melloi answered back cryptically as he swiftly disappeared down the intersecting hallway. Anxiety and worry threatened to strangle him, so his legs fired into action. He increased his pace, and quickly jogged after the caster. Ereshkigal and Mashu wasted no time in their pursuit either.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

It was a spontaneous move to just drink the entire pot, but Da Vinci got David out of the room. She was glad he was being so personally considerate, otherwise he might have just called for a robot to do it. She was finally alone, and the concluding confirmation approached. Terribly long days of careful deception and concealment would finally be thrown aside, and she could come clean to everyone. She just needed to wait a few more minutes.

Quietly, she opened the desk drawer, and retrieved the manila folder. She glanced to the hallway in silent concern for a passing employee, and felt her heartbeat pound within. She opened the folder, and took out the top piece of paper, which contained the only phrases she needed to recite when prompted. After that, she could finally talk freely to her contact without any more run-arounds or overly-complicated codes…

Why the codes had to be so crazy and in-depth was anyone's guess, but she guessed they seriously treasured security above practicality.

She glanced to her clock as it turned to the next minute: 1558. Only two more minutes remained, yet her heartbeat skyrocketed. Her eyes slowly widened as she felt a presence enter detection range of her bounded field. It almost seemed to soar like a missile towards a designator. Though she tried to tell herself otherwise, her gut screamed. She knew the approaching servant wasn't going to just walk by the door and keep going.

To her growing terror, the presence of Lord El-Melloi II came to an abrupt stop at the room's entrance. She'd already locked the door in preparation for the phone to ring. He knocked firmly, yet they felt like the rumble of distant cannons. In her mind, his serious voice was the growl of a hungry monster under the bed. "Da Vinci? I'm back. Why is the door locked?"

It sounded less like a question and more like an expected observation. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as her eyes glanced to the open telephone drawer, then to- The papers! He couldn't see them just yet! She scrambled to quickly close up the manila folder, but hesitated putting the lone sheet inside. With a quick movement, she opened the drawer, slid the folder and paper inside, then shut it-

She nearly gasped as the caster materialized within the room. Oh no… She'd been too preoccupied and panicked! She forgot any sort of response! As she felt even more presences swiftly appear within detection range, her mind roared with disbelief and growing terror.

Even now, the room was a freezer as she stared into the scrutinizing eyes of Lord El-Melloi II. With hands in his pockets, he took a few slow steps forward and eyed her silently, yet she couldn't find her voice. He let out a slow breath as he glanced to the open telephone cabinet at her side. "…I thought we weren't going to keep any more secrets, Da Vinci."

Two more servants, and a normal presence, arrived at the door. El-Melloi glanced back as someone knocked hurriedly. It was David. "Da Vinci!? Why's it locked!? Can someone open it please!?"

Without wording a response, the other caster had instantly marched to the door, pressed a few buttons on the adjacent panel, and disabled the lock; She wanted to reach under her desk and remotely reset them again, but she felt so weak. She was tied helpless to the chair by her own incredulous frustration and mounting dread.

Her composure deteriorated among the flood of stressed emotions, yet she threw anchors in every direction to keep from being swept away. It didn't work. Already, the cracks widened into fissures as the door slid open again. A concerned David practically barged in, followed by a worried Mashu and a cautious Ereshkigal. The archer glanced around, but sighed in relief on seeing her at the chair. "Oh thank goodness… I thought something happened."

"Me too. It seems she finished just in time… or I was mistaken." El-Melloi slowly approached the desk as the other three turned to him in confusion. Da Vinci felt like melting wax under his heated gaze, and she almost shuddered as his eyes narrowed with renewed suspicion. "Tell me you have a very good reason for hiding secret phone calls and sending coded messages, Da Vinci. Tell me their timing with the incidents outside just happen to be coincidence."

Her mind scrambled to voice something! **Anything!** In the overwhelming stress and anxiety that screamed her into deafness, she spoke impulsively. "It's not what you think! Th-They're not who you think they're for!"

"Coded messages…?" Mashu asked quietly, and El-Melloi affirmed quietly with a nod.

"She's been contacting someone outside Chaldea without informing anyone… I have recorded evidence of her using unknown codes," he quickly supplied, but his gaze never left her. He shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry, Da Vinci… I wanted to prove to myself something was wrong, but it's starting to look like I wasn't. That long phone call before today's attacks… Is that still coincidence?"

"Attack…!?" David questioned immediately. "There were more!?"

"…No… you're mistaken…!" she practically whimpered; Had she heard herself, she wouldn't have known that sound came from her. She struggled against the shackles of disbelief, and the frustration she was being accused of something she'd never dare do! She glanced at the clock…

She only had a minute! She had to answer the call in a minute! Her voice found new strength. "Why would I risk the safety of Chaldea by starting a war!?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, yet still stared at her with confusion and disbelief. "There's a lot of things I don't understand about all this, but the timing can't be coincidence. You were always alone in this room at certain periods, only for a serious incident to happen soon after… Now you seemed eager to get me, and then David, out of the room. Is it because you're expecting another coded call from someone we don't know?"

Her vision seemed to sway and shake as she glanced to the others in the room. Mashu shook her head firmly and clenched her fists in skeptical despair. "No! No, Da Vinci would never do that! She'd never keep a secret like that!"

"…You're not expecting a call… right, Da Vinci?" David asked hesitantly as he gazed at her in worry.

As if to damn her further, the phone finally rang.

The despair, frustration, and terror welled in her eyes. They pooled and mixed, causing her pupils to shake as she slowly followed their stunned expressions towards the phone. She swallowed hard, and her hands shook in her lap. They couldn't interfere! She had to answer! They were so close!

Slowly, she reached for the phone as Lord El-Melloi II turned incredulous. She pleaded quietly, "…Please… I need to answer this…"

"Who is that…?" Ereshkigal finally voiced from behind everyone.

"…I'm sorry… I can only tell you after the call, but please…!" To her horror, Lord El-Melloi II hopped over to the desk. She panicked, and rapidly made for the phone before he could. His hand landed on top of hers, and ensured she couldn't pick it up. **"NO!** Please! I have to be the one to answer!"

"Who is it? You can at least answer that much! Do you not trust us with knowing?" The phone rang again, and Da Vinci's heartrate sky rocketed. She didn't know how long it could keep ringing.

"They're an important ally! I need to make sure they trust us! **Please just let me answer!"** she yelled. To her terror, she could feel more servants approaching the now open door. Ereshkigal looked outside to see, but Da Vinci's focus remained on the phone. She needed to pick up, but she couldn't use force or she may break the phone! She had to pick up! She had to! **"Lord El-Melloi, PLEASE! I have to answer! I have to answer!"**

Though terror gripped her as she tried to wrench the phone from the receiver, David stepped in. To her surprise and relief, he grasped El-Melloi's securing wrist. The other caster looked to him incredulously, but David merely stared back with his own doubt… and a glint of hope. "…Let her answer. It's Da Vinci… It has to be a coincidence. You know she'd never do something heinous behind our backs! Don't you believe in her like we do!?"

"I trust her but…! The timing…" El-Melloi quickly explained as he gazed at the phone. It rang a third time. His eyes narrowed. "What if this call brings more bloodshed? How could I allow that!?"

"Because it can't be her! The evidence must be wrong! That recording must be wrong!" Mashu quickly shouted in agreement. Da Vinci looked between all of them in visible horror and hope. She glanced to her fellow caster, whose eyes shook with palpable turmoil. Slowly, as the phone rang a fourth time, he looked to her quietly. He could see the doubt, skepticism… and lingering conflict in his eyes.

As he scowled, he removed his locking hand from the phone and stood straight. David released his hold as the other caster reluctantly nodded. "…Then put it on speaker. Prove it was a terrible coincidence."

Da Vinci wasted no time in doing so.

While she picked up the phone in one hand, her other pressed speakerphone lever. She then quickly wrenched open the desk and extracted the hidden paper and folder. The others looked on in silent surprise, and were joined by a few more eyes at the door; She didn't care to see who it was right now. Everything was blurry, save for the words on the paper before her. Her alarmed state skyrocketed with anxiety when El-Melloi took a step back towards the desk to look, but she had a task to complete.

As Mashu and Ereshkigal quieted the servants at the door, the now familiar, British gentleman's accent reached over the line. "Our mission is impossible, but that will never stop us. We ready ourselves for a fight we hope will never arrive. We stand in the darkness of uncertainty holding hope as our candle. We seek what is rarely seen, and the promise it brings with it."

A bewildered Mashu glanced to an equally confused Ereshkigal, but David stared at the phone in confusion. Da Vinci swallowed, forced the anxiety from her system, glanced to the paper El-Melloi read, and replied. "…We do it for the next generations who deserve better. It is our promise of growth, and the limits of mankind's potential it can one day exceed. We strive for it because we can always be better than what we are, and to give up would shame the hope of those who came before."

Now beside her, an astonished El-Melloi slowly picked up the stack of papers as he skimmed the top page. Everyone else turned to him with increasingly eager eyes, but not her. She regained control of herself, and forced the turmoil beneath her feet. She shook no more, within and without, as the man at the other end of the line spoke his final words. "We fight in the hope we may never fight again… Beati Pacifici."

"For the sake of the mankind's prosperity, we will gladly dare… Beati Pacifici."

The room fell as silent as the confirmation concluded. Lord El-Melloi II flipped through the papers in his hands, but nodded with slow approval. Her gaze remained on the desk as she silently waited, and thanked any fortune she had left, that at least this… _this_ turned out fine.

She let out a long breath as the man on the other end of the line cleared his throat. "…I'm surprised you're their Director now, Miss Da Vinci, but... seeing as Chaldea isn't compromised, I'll save the questions for later. I'm sure you're as glad as I am this rubbish merry-go-round is over with. We've wasted enough time as it is with the whole world losing their marbles."

Da Vinci sighed with relief. "I couldn't agree more, Mister Pritchard… Too much has happened, and the final confirmation almost failed."

"Failed? You've done remarkably well considering ol' Billy insisted on this complex set of sequences for a world crisis and unexpected change of command."

She glanced to Lord El-Melloi II, who glanced back at her curiously, and with more apologetic shame in his eyes than she'd ever seen before. She merely gave a tiny, stressed smile in response, which made him scowl with overflowing regret. He cleared his throat and sighed. "I nearly made a grave error and stopped her from answering… she wasn't contacting who I thought she was."

"An adviser of yours?" the man asked, but quickly continued before she could respond. "I suppose you mean the terrible timing of our confirmation calls and these servant attacks? Yes, yes, that's understandable, but I assure you, we're definitely Chaldea's allies… But I fear the real enemy may be more aware than any of us would like…"

"Um…" Mashu spoke up as Fou quickly pounced to the top of her head. "…Who are you, exactly?"

The man seemed a bit taken back. "Your trusted advisers don't know who I am?"

"I followed the instructions I was given to the letter… No one but me knew I was contacting you because we had a turncoat in a leading position. I didn't know if there were more sleeper agents," Da Vinci quickly explained, and the man hummed with grim acknowledgement. "Only I knew you were out there."

"I see… I'd like to hear more about what's transpired, but first things first for the… young lady, I presume?" the man noted, and Da Vinci thought she saw the others lean in subconsciously. This wasn't exactly how she thought she'd break word of their allied 'organization' for the first time, but she was too relieved to care. She could finally breathe easy. All the secrecy and sneaking around was finally over. She'd smile too… if she wasn't so stressed of the new wildfire threatening to burn parts of their saved world.

…But at least now, they weren't going to handle it all alone.

"I'm Montgomery Pritchard, former Brigadier in the British Army, now Commander of the new United Nations' Military Agency… Task Force Vigilance."


	6. Chapter 5: Drawing the Lines

It'd been hours since the attack ended, yet the Secretary-General's eyes still flashed with the terrible images burned into his retinas. He felt disgusting in his suit, which felt stickier after the air conditioning faltered. The room smelled with the terrible hint of pungent fumes from a broken septic main and the cinders from outside. Conditions left much to be desired… but he was alive, at least.

The lights of the UN Building's magus bunker glowed dimly to conserve energy. A backup generator, which wouldn't last more than a day, would keep the room active in emergency situations, like this one. It allowed the room to contact with the outside world, if the communication lines hadn't been on the fritz; One of his mages and a lucky surviving employee should have it fixed soon. There were more than enough supplies to last until the rescue teams got here, so there was no rush.

At least Secretary-General Wittwer's only immediate concern was now just a headache. _'If only this bunker has some asprin…'_

He slouched in the swivel chair and glanced towards two of his sleeping advisers at the conference table. These three were all he had left thanks to those Clock Tower attackers. It was a shame they had to forcibly bury the bunker to keep them safe, but it bought enough time for the American Magus Academy reinforcements to arrive. He still shuddered at the idea three-fourths of them, a sizeable force of UN soldiers, and many of his cabinet had been killed to stop roughly _fourteen_ mages…

The Clock Tower's might terrified him… That's exactly why he wanted nothing more than to broker peace after this misunderstanding, but that could only come after the damn communication line was re-established. He leaned onto the desk, buried his head in his hands yet again, and breathed out his aggravation. The Swiss national parted two of his fingers so his weary, fatigued eye could stare at the blinking red intercom. It suddenly turned flat green, and his eyes widened with hope.

"Secretary-General! Do we have a connection now?" the employee asked.

He stared at the intercom and let out a relieved sigh with a strong nod. "Thank you… Thank you!"

A small cheer was released at the other side of the room as the Secretary-General reached for the intercom's phon- It suddenly rang. He stared at it curiously for a second as the screen printed the caller's identity, which triggered his surprise and evicted the exhaustion from his form: Vigil. While his sleeping advisers groaned and stirred, his hand, faster than a concord, flew towards the intercom and landed on the receiver button.

His throat was parched and dry, and his voice came out a touch too rough. "Commander Pritchard!?"

"One moment, sir," a feminine, robotic voice beeped over the line. There were several more beeps before another chime indicated a switched connection. He nearly sighed in relief when the familiar British accent ran into his ear. "Secretary-General Wittwer!? Our robots have been hailing the bunker endlessly! Good heavens, we were afraid they'd gotten you!"

"Well I'm glad you didn't stop calling... I'm alright. Trapped in this stout bunker under a lot of rubble, but alright thanks to my great mages," he chuckled with reprieve and assurance. "I was starting to get worried something happened to your force. Why the radio silence over the past few days?"

"…Come again?" Pritchard asked with honest bewilderment the general quickly caught. "We informed you about our plans to confirm Chaldea's status."

Wittwer's brows were knitted with renewed confusion and skepticism as his advisers looked to each other. "Commander, I was never informed of this. When did you make contact?"

"August 27th. 2100 on the hour, Secretary-General. Your secretary informed us she'd give you the message."

Miss Kruze definitely did no such thing.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ ** _Drawing the Lines_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

Their call lasted over an entire hour, and ended only minutes ago, but Da Vinci still basked in the warmth of its success.

"kyuuu, kyuuu…" Fou quietly chirped in her lap as it rubbed its fluffy head against her stomach. The relaxed inventor breathed gently, and scratched it behind the ear. A small, comforted smile graced her face like the first milky dews after a winter thaw. The little critter looked back up at her, then quickly cradled itself comfortably into her lap. Fou's warm weight was welcome, and even the chair felt softer again.

Mashu, who moved one of the guest chairs beside hers, reached over and gently pet Fou. Da Vinci peeked at her with a small smile, and Mashu returned it with a grateful one of her own. She giggled, and Da Vinci cocked an eyebrow a touch. "What?"

"…I'm just happy you're smiling again," Mashu answered outright, before she glanced to the seated Ereshkigal beside her; She'd taken David's chair after he went to make them tea. They shared a small smile before Mashu looked back. "I was getting scared… You've always smiled no matter how difficult things get."

"Because the Mona Lisa should always be smiling…" Da Vinci practically whispered to herself as she thought about the nightmarish past few days. Chaldea being cornered so brutally by Goetia… Losing Roman… The sneaking and heavy paranoia… She'd been so concentrated on accomplishing what needed to be done and shielding her own battered heart that her instinctual, promised smile had vanished.

Her smile turned solemn for a second, but Mashu saw it quickly. Ereshkigal watched silently as the shielder, if she really was still that, gently placed her hand atop Da Vinci's own. Fou glanced at them, curious why the petting stopped, but soon eyed Mashu as she sniffled. "We've… you've done so much. I knew you wouldn't betray Chaldea. I knew he was just making a terrible mistake."

"I gave you all the reason to doubt me though… I'm sorry. The instructions…" she trailed off. She flipped her hand around and gently held Mashu's own. She'd never gotten to do this, even if she was well aware how much Mashu considered her a motherly figure, just like she used to consider Roman like a father. She'd been one of the few reasons the inventor chose to remain in Chaldea, but she was glad the number had grown significantly.

"I won't do any of this ever again… It was terrible… You have no idea how much I wanted to tease everyone about something I knew that you didn't," she chanced to tease with a small smirk, and she was happy Mashu giggled.

Poor Ereshkigal, who didn't know her that well yet, could only raise an eyebrow in curiosity as the door opened. They looked over as Lord El-Melloi II walked in with a composed expression, marred with the lingering stains of his guilt. She imagined the scolding from his king, who still remained outside with the masters, only deepened his shame… Yet she could never blame him for it. His heart and loyalty was housed under the same roof as hers, and he acted rightfully.

She smiled apologetically. "Iskandar wasn't too hard on you, I hope."

His presence could be felt lingering outside the door. He and the masters had quickly come down thanks to the onlookers' silent suggestions; To think, Ozymandias, Enkidu, and Gilgamesh, who were passing by on their way to the resort, would have stepped in had David not made the first move. At Enkidu's insistence, the trio remained outside discussing what happened with the masters, just to give her a small break before the big Chaldean meeting later on.

"He was, because he thinks so highly of me," he replied with a small, exasperated smile. He bowed his head slightly and sighed. "I feel I must apologize agai-"

"Stop that." Her commanding tone had been instantaneous, though only Ereshkigal and Mashu appeared startled. "I… wasn't thinking clearly with all that stress and pressure either. I should have been more open… I was supposed to keep it all secret, but if I could trust you with Luvia, I could have also… What I mean to say is, you've done nothing but help me, while I snuck around like a thief…"

He shook his head. "You followed the instructions from Roman admirably. If you're placing blame on yourself, I should also rightfully take blame for doubting you to begin with. Going behind your back wasn't the most honorable moves."

"But you meant well. You cared for Chaldea's well being like I did… Murphy's Law just wanted to have some fun, I guess," she sighed with a smile. "…Let's put this behind us and learn from it. There's still much to fix, and I liked having you help me… David too. I would have gone crazy yesterday if it wasn't for both of you."

He visibly straightened. "I still wish to make amends for what I nearly derailed… so if that's an invitation to keep helping…"

"Then you're hired. I guess you're no longer just the masters' adviser any longer, hm~?" she mused as her voice rang with the subdued but familiar chimes of her real tone. It felt _amazing_. Though plenty of stress clung to her form like needy children, she felt free again. He smirked as he she smiled brightly for the first time in days. "We'll talk with the masters about the after dinner meeting. Edison and Tesla should have the theater's projector rewired in time."

"Then you'll be having the video conference in front of everyone?" Ereshkigal asked excitedly.

"Yes. I thought it'd be best if we got everyone on the same page at the same time," she nodded firmly. The recent call revolved almost entirely around explanations for Chaldea's fifteen month long mission. There was certainly still much to go over. "I doubt Secretary-General Wittwer and Miste- _Commander_ Pritchard will take any offense."

Mashu nodded. "I hope it grows more confidence in this Task Force. The commander sounded very honest and open, but I think a lot of servants will be doubtful of how much an unknown military group can help us."

"They managed to impress this goddess," Ereshkigal pointed out positively as she pointed at the scattered papers on the desk. There was a lot of information crammed in there, and all of it was eye-opening. "I'm sure this conference will ease any doubts they'd make a great, trustworthy ally…"

El-Melloi scowled lightly. "Just so long as Edison and Tesla stop bickering with each other long enough to set up the stream."

"Oh… I wouldn't worry about that~…" Da Vinci hummed happily with a small giggle. She waited until they turned to her to build up some suspense before smirking. "Madam Blavatsky and Karna were kind enough to watch over them for me. Juuust in case~... But I'm sure they'll manage it fine."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The past few hours raced by like old tortoises. Dalton had grown irritated with the absolute silence and lack of real entertainment. His future planes would require better luxuries to cater to his mind and body. Simply sitting here and glancing between the windows and a sleeping Miss Kruze was not an acceptable purchase of time. He deserved better.

His only comfort was that his lone human companion woke up minutes ago, and they were only two hours from arrival. To think… these would be his last moments on the plane in an old world. Soon, the new would ride as he lead his mentor's group in their final tasks! His mentor would watch proudly as he accomplished everything he was promise-

"Your mentor… What was he like?" Miss Kruze's inquisitive question had caught Dalton off guard. She dipped her head in apology. "I'm sorry… You were mumbling about your mentor. I couldn't help myself."

…Had he? That'd explain it, and he supposed her genuine curiosity was only to be expected. His form of mind manipulation simply implanted ideas in the minds of his victims, and from there, their own conscious and convictions molded and accepted it like their own thought. It permitted his manipulated slaves to go about the world as naturally as before, with no idea of the tumorous ideas that took root and steered them like a leash.

He could simply just make contact, voice a suggestion, and allow the new suggestion to revise her 'internal orders'… but the ride was still terribly boring. Any extra chit-chat was a welcome break. "I never did tell you about him, did I? What kind of a brilliant man he was... A prodigy even better than I."

She shifted in her seat curiously and adjusted her glasses. "I thought you mages were too prideful to admit someone's superiority."

"You're hardly mistaken. Jealousy filled me as I watched all the praise he got. Only a few years older than me, and yet he'd claimed the fourth rank in the Clock Tower. His prestige grew like my jealousy, and I wanted nothing more than to prove my own capabilities," he reminisced calmly, as if they were the smoothest childhood memories. "A year later, and he approached me. I was annoyed and hesitant, but he had this… sort of strange charm as he spoke. He was unconventional. Crazy, but admittedly brilliant."

"He inspired you?" she asked quietly as he stared out the airplane window and poured himself a new glass of wine.

"Yes. That's a fine way to put it," he admitted with a million-dollar smile that made her stony lips twitch brightly. "I found myself talking to him for hours… Then he offered to take me under his wing! A rising star that will shine brighter than him, he called me! How could I refuse after such a compliment? He recognized my worth when others only tossed offhanded compliments!"

"Maybe he was just pandering to your ego?" He glared at her, and she quickly shrank into her seat and apologized. He brushed it aside. That was definitely not the case.

"His words were always genuine to me, and his actions more so. He kept insisting he'd pursue his ambitious dream of a new world order alone if he had to, but I wanted to help. He was the first person I'd ever offered to actually do _work_. **Work!"** He detested manual labor. It was an act best left to commoners, humonculi, and the undeserving. With his abilities, he was a born ruler, and his mentor saw that. "My reward? Hah! He said I would make a fine **king** in this new world! Well, together with the servants, I'll easily prove him right!"

He got chills every time he thought about it. His mentor, the man he used to snarl at with envy and jealousy, yielded part of his dream to him. He lamented he couldn't be the one to do it all, and dared to extend a hand to _him_ for assistance. Of course Dalton gladly took it, and the promised glory that would follow after! He dedicated himself to the work not only out of respect for his gracious mentor, but excitement that he'd finally be recognized as a powerful man.

Speaking about this was one of the few times his careful composure would melt to his ambitious passion… But he was human, and he loved to brag in anticipation. Miss Kruze looked a bit confused, though. "…You keep talking about the new world order, but you never actually said how. Did he find a way to make the world agree to this reformation?"

"I know he did. I can feel it in his words as we spoke after his long pilgrimage," Dalton declared proudly for his mentor, and eagerly for his destined future. "He said it himself… He knew what must be done! Now that we have the right tools and everything is in place, he believes the sin of humanity will finally be cleansed with the warmth of a destined flame!"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"It's strange for him to call you. I thought Dalton was running this whole show." The feminine voice dripped with nobility.

Her companion's could put someone to sleep. "He arrives in two hours. We've got nothing to do while our berserkers prepare... Might as well see what his mentor wants."

Powerful overhead lights, spaced sporadically in the large, dark tunnel barely lit the flooring beneath them. Footsteps echoed like the ever-present, dripping water as two figures walked down the long, concrete passage. Every few seconds, they'd change their course to maneuver around the palettes of stockpiled amenities and other supplies that resembled an obstacle course. The two were mere silhouettes in the near-darkness as they moved through this place they've called 'home' for the past year.

This underground base was no Ritz Carlton, but their stay was only temporary.

These dark tunnels seemed like the modern equivalent of dungeons long past, and the servant, whose golden eyes glowed beneath her masquerade mask, would say they felt a bit familiar, in that sense. They didn't echo with the cries of the damned though… only the distant footsteps and chatter of the local garrison from where they came. What rested ahead remained dead silent, and unsettled even her.

They stepped past another overhanging light. For a moment, she shimmered like a peacock amongst dead grasslands. Her flowing, crimson garb sang of regality long past, though the revealing silk and leather garments did little to conceal her ghostly, porcelain skin. Her perfectly prim hair topped her beauty, but she reeked of malicious, yet elegant, intent.

That aura never phased her master beside her. Always dressed in an unflattering black set of robes, the hooded necromancer always sought to hide his face. He was a mage of very few words, and did whatever he pleased to further his dark craft… At least, until Dalton came along and put them within an inch of their lives. His sparing offer was simple: follow or perish… Though his master said to bide time for a chance to strike, he'd come to strangely appreciate this other mage's leadership.

"I hope you're not planning on following any of this man's directions," the servant mused dryly to break the silence.

The man huffed. "It's _his_ mentor, not mine, Assassin… I'm just curious. I'll hear him out."

"Just be wary, mage," she reminded flatly, and he merely grunted in response.

Her master didn't care about titles or forcing her hand. In fact, he barely cared about her at all, but he certainly wasn't terrible. Every now and then he'd give a kind gesture, like offering the assassin any of their fallen targets' beautiful companions for her to bathe in their blood. It was more of a token of gratitude for the help if anything, but as plain as their 'business partnership' was, she preferred it to being forced into obedience.

It spared her hooded master from any attempts at betrayal, but she certainly wouldn't go out of his way for him, even after a few years working together.

They arrived at a large blast door, and it caused Assassin's eyes to narrow. The room beyond was large, and the lightning far dimmer than a crypt. There were people within, though, but the aura one gave off was certainly not what she had been expecting. Even Dalton's host of shadow servants, who writhed with insanity unbound, would seem like juvenile lions before this rampaging bull elephant. Instinctively, her iron scepter materialized into her hand as she followed her master inside.

She stared towards one of the silhouetted individuals… the one who gave off the repulsive presence. "aH! YoU aRE HeRe… Goooood… leT's tALk bEForE mY StUDeNt COmeS!"

Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't a normal human… Not anymore, at least. It felt… wrong.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

As expected, everything had been setup properly by seven o'clock. Connecting the Roman Theater's projector system to the Control Room's monitor feed wasn't exactly difficult. It'd been a planned upgrade so leyshift operations could be streamed for residing servants or staff to watch; Goetia's confrontation merely shelved the upgrade's completion. The only thing that needed to be done was adding and connecting a few extra cables…

…which took as long one would expect with Tesla and Edison working together on such a simple task.

Yet that was peanuts compared to the world's situation, which Da Vinci and El-Melloi just finished explaining. Da Vinci sighed. "That went over as well as I expected."

Lord El-Melloi II chuckled dryly. "You just told them the United Nations and Mage's Association are practically at war with each other… I thought confusion was obvious."

They stood alone on the stage, with a small camera feed set up on a microphone stand before them. They'd be the ones talking directly to the Secretary-General and Task Force Commander, and _hopefully,_ there wouldn't be any heckles from some over-eager servants. That would be in a few minutes, which gave enough time for the anxious servants to calm down. A question and answer period was promised at the end… but she really doubted some could withhold it for that long.

They merely waited on stage as the masters tried to calm the audience down slowly from the front row. She could see Gudao and Gabrielle's composure had been temporarily revitalized; Giving them important tasks and updates served as a great distraction for their turmoil. The trio didn't need to get dressed in their master's attire, but in case their newest ally wanted to talk to them, she was glad they did.

The crowd, which included any able-bodied employee, settled down much faster when the rolled down, massive screen behind them flickered on. It showed only a black screen with two yellow-framed, yet empty squares. Da Vinci glanced back, as both Edison and Tesla gave a thumbs up at the side of the stage… before returning to quiet bickering. A robot's voice echoed over the theater's speakers, further silencing the present crowd.

"Director Da Vinci. We're still awaiting the call from the two. We'll connect you once-" A ringing soon echoed over the line. "Oh. How coincidental. The Secretary-General is calling. We'll connect you at once."

As a few chuckles sounded from the mostly serious audience, Da Vinci leaned towards El-Melloi and giggled. "One of the better ones though."

El-Melloi shot her another apologetic look, which she merely waved off as one of the empty frames finally flickered on with film-worthy quality. Mumbles ran through the crowd as Wittwer's screen came on first. He looked fine, though mostly disheveled as he sat with his chair facing away from his bunker's conference table. Behind him, his three remaining mages were seated calmly, though they too began mumbling to each other.

Da Vinci spoke up first. "Secretary-General Wittwer. We're glad to see you survived the attack on the UN Building."

He dipped his head. "Director Da Vinci. I feel the United Nations owes you more than just a serious apology for any doubt that has been placed. Please understand I only intend to do what's necessary to ensure world order and stability… which is certainly _not_ where it is at the moment."

"Please. You were right to be suspicious after such a long absence, but like I stated, I'm eager to prove Chaldea did only what was necessary to save humanity," she replied with a small smile, and Wittwer couldn't help but return it with a nod. "I hope this call will smooth out any misunderstandings."

"As do I," he responded as the second screen finally flickered to life. Now the crowd was mumbling louder upon seeing the gray-haired man who gazed with crystal blue eyes like an owl. His pristine light blue uniform resembled the formal parade dress of any modernized army, yet belonged to none. It was coupled with a peaked cap that held the UN symbol.

A few chuckles rang out as he fiddled with the end of his glorious handlebar moustache, but quickly silenced as Pritchard nodded. "Good evening. I trust I'm not tardy?"

"Hardly," Da Vinci smiled. "Before we begin, would you mind if I introduced you two to the rest of Chaldea? My assistant here, Lord El-Melloi II, and I gathered all the uninjured staff and servants to witness this conference. We hope it will help boost the confidence in our firm ally, Task Force Vigilance."

"As long as you're not expecting a speech. I forgot my papers in the burning office," Wittwer actually dared to joke with a smile, and one of his advisors snorted.

The commander merely nodded with a small smile as some in the theater laughed. "A fine idea, Miss Da Vinci. I couldn't agree more."

"Wonderful~!" She cheered merrily as she reached to the camera. She quickly spun the stand around to face the audience, and many laughed loudly as the surprise and bewilderment grew on the faces of the two men. "Everyone! The man to the left is UN Secretary-General Wittwer, and the right is Commander Pritchard of Task Force Vigilance. Please make them feel welcome!"

Though many were likely skeptical, wary, and uncertain, she was glad many did just that. Many servants even waved, and Fergus quickly yelled out a compliment for Pritchard's moustache. The two men waved, and the commander spoke for both of them. "It's my pleasure working together with you."

"Are we going to learn about Mister Moustache's secret organization now?" Nursery Rhyme asked loudly and innocently as her sister giggled beside her.

Da Vinci looked back as the commander glanced at the screen curiously. She chuckled. "I informed them that it might be better for you to briefly explain the Task Force to them. Just a quick overview to save some time."

"…Very well… though I fear we'll be terribly boring compared to an organization filled with a number of humanity's greatest names," he chuckled lightly. "To keep things short, Task Force Vigilance is the new, secret arm of the United Nations. We're like the Chivalric Orders of the Church, or the Combatant Arm of the Mage's Association. We've kept the mission of our predecessor, Project Svalinn, which formed in the Nineteen Fifties as a clandestine unit ready to do anything necessary to keep mankind from destroying itself."

"So you're a secret international military unit?" Iskandar was exceptionally intrigued as he practically leaned forward in his seat. As expected, so much for saving questions until the end.

"Secret _for now_ ," Pritchard replied easily. "A technologically advanced military unit of our size can only remain a secret for so long… No, since I took command seven years ago, our intent was to become public when all preparations were ready. We would become a visible force of deterrence… Until then, we've been developing our forces, monitoring the world, and helping with Black Ops missions with our intelligence network. Nothing sneaks past us."

"So that everyone has an idea how advanced they are, they're the ones who provided Chaldea with robots two years ago~! Aaand, thanks to their wiretapping and surveillance, they're the ones who got Gabby and Gudao's parents to safety before the mages could arrive~!" Da Vinci hummed, and she certainly got the crowd buzzing with excitement. She quickly turned the camera back around and smiled to her assistant. "We'll have to continue story time with our new ally later… So, without further ado, shall we get started?"

"But where to get started…" Wittwer sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "The world's on the verge of chaos, and I hope one of you has some leads or answers. I can't get in contact with the Clock Tower to negotiate… attacks on UN personnel are growing by the hour…"

"With all due respect, Secretary-General, the lords are likely no longer in the mood to talk," El-Melloi noted, and Wittwer nodded sternly in agreement. "They'll be more preoccupied trying to rebuild while watching their backs. This won't be easy to settle unless we provide them undeniable answers."

"That's exactly what we've been gathering while laying low," Pritchard offered as he nodded offscreen to someone. Suddenly, his video frame minimized to only a fraction of the size. Without delay, a live satellite feed centered around an airliner nearly past far eastern Russia; It was the same one the robots had been tracking. "So far, UN Flight 11 is our best lead. It left LaGuardia during the attack, and is being trailed by UN Flight 12. Their recorded destinations are Beijing, but we've been monitoring for any deviation in course."

Da Vinci nodded in approval. "We've been tracking that plane too. Chaldean scanners showed that a rogue servant we identified as Mephistopheles appeared on board at different times. This is the servant heard on the flight recorder."

"So Miss Kruze is likely the culprit, or at least one of them," the Secretary-General mused as he rubbed his forehead. "…I don't believe she'd do this."

As Da Vinci and El-Melloi glanced at each other in confusion, the radar screen minimized to show a profile picture of a middle-aged brunette woman with glasses. There was a whistle from the crowd, but it was largely ignored as the Secretary-General shook his head and Pritchard spoke. "Deputy Secretary-General Martina Kruze, age thirty-three. Married to a German diplomat's lawyer, and has over fifteen years of law, government, and diplomacy experience... She's been the assistant to the UN Secretary-General for the past six years, and we have air traffic recordings and satellite images proving she's aboard UN Flight 11."

"Someone high up in power coordinating the strikes… She'd know when and where the investigation groups would be," El-Melloi murmured with narrowed eyes. "Was anyone at the Clock Tower working with her?"

"She may have gotten our agent killed on purpose to have Chaldea blamed. Likely had an accomplice plant evidence," Wittwer added with a sigh. "That'd explain why the Clock tower didn't blame us for it… But that doesn't add up. Whoever was doing this was trying to paint Chaldeas as the enemies…"

"Or so it would seem, but... It was UN troops that fired on the Clock Tower mages in the airport," Pritchard stated as his feed refilled the frame. "This is deliberate weaving. Whoever is doing this was trying to pit Chaldea, the Mage's Association, and United Nations against each other… The three most powerful and influential organizations in the world. I fear political anarchy was just the tip of the iceberg, however."

"Hm… Then they were likely aiming to chop off the heads of both the UN and the Clock Tower earlier today," El-Melloi added with a scowl. "They failed, but both of the organizations were crippled. It's safe to assume whoever did this wants us distracted with each other and incapable of acting in an efficient manner."

"They've done a fair job covering their tracks, but they didn't account for my force's intelligence net," Pritchard explained as the screen shifted back to the airliner. "At the moment, we have several assets trailing the jetliner, ready to act on a moment's notice."

"There's a servant on board. Technologically advanced or not, a modern military won't stand a chance against a servant," El-Melloi pointed out flatly, but quickly raised an eyebrow when the commander chuckled. Pritchard merely nodded silently as he brought up his hands, and gently pulled the white dress glove off his- El-Melloi, Da Vinci, and the Secretary-General gawked as several in the audience gasped. "Command seals!?"

"I thought it'd be in our best interest not to keep any more secrets from our Chaldean allies," he nodded affirmatively, then smiled apologetically. "This is what I wished to discuss with Marisbilly and Doctor Roman years ago, but… he was curiously assassinated before he could board the plane to meet with me. You'll have to forgive me for being a little too spooked to talk thanks to that possibility, but yes… Task Force Vigilance has two servants at headquarters, two in the field… and no, none are named Mephistopheles. If you wish to know their identities, we can provide them to further our trust."

"Ohhhh~… but guessing identities is the fun part~…" she hummed with amusement. "Thanks for informing us! I'm a little more relaxed your 'assets' will be alright."

"I'm guessing this was another project secret to keep from getting targeted…" the Secretary-General nearly groaned as he shook his head. "I'll let it slide for now, Pritchard… but you owe an explanation for the secrecy when things are more relaxed."

He nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. Until then, we're waiting to see where Miss Kruze and the other subject of interest go after they land. Then we can coordinate a proper operation."

Before Da Vinci could open her mouth to speak, the commander's screen shifted again to show several different photographs. After a few visible electronic sweeps, the once pixelated images grew with sharpened clarity to reveal the same, black-haired man with a luxurious white formal suit. Sharp, photogenic features and curious lilac eyes screamed for attention, yet he was definitely not familiar. He seemed just as unrecognizable to El-Melloi too.

"This is Jean-Baptiste Dalton, a Fes recorded _deceased_ with the Clock Tower, yet appears more lively than romping collegiates on Spring Break." His commentary brought a chuckle through the audience as some of the photos zoomed out to showed when they were taken. Her eyes widened at the scenes… particularly at the one where he was at the airport with Miss Kruze, and another with a bunch of Clock Tower mages by the base of Mount Enzou's staircase.

"A year ago, he was sent on a mission with the Clock Tower to investigate rumors of newfound grail activity. That operation went south like a late migratory bird… and the resulting explosion could be seen from space," he quickly explained. "Yet the spring chicken was present this morning, and he's on that flight to somewhere East Asia. I believe his recorded presence at Mount Enzou's destruction, his appearance today, and the appearance of command seals three years ago are all linked."

The commander's screen shifted again to show an older image, which quickly brought a gasp to some in the audience. Da Vinci and El-Melloi's eyes narrowed when the picture showed Dalton walking down the Ryoudou Temple stairs in a fancy, golden suit beside a very familiar green suit and top hat wearing mage.

"This was taken three years ago, just days after the command seals appeared on my hand. As you've made us aware, Professor Lev Flauros was the perpetrator behind the attack on Chaldea a year ago. He was the mentor of Dalton, and they maintained close ties after he also attained the rank of Fes."

"Manipulation of the grail for their own devices… Maybe experimentation…" El-Melloi murmured loudly as he stared at the image. "It'd explain the seal and the rogue servants, but the experiments scattered the call across the world...?"

"Lev is dead. We killed him during the final confrontation with Goetia," Da Vinci answered, and she could almost feel Medea's seething from the audience. "But if he's his student… It's plausible he's been influenced or corrupted by the demon god."

"So only now we're able to connect all the dots…" the Secretary-General murmured. "And these two were… experimenting with the grail in secret to get these servants for their use?"

"Maybe for Goetia, maybe just for his own potential use… But he was a Demon Pillar…" El-Melloi theorized before he shook his head. Da Vinci felt her hair stand on end at the possibility Lev was going to use servants to further cripple Chaldea on that faithful morning, but yet he didn't. Her attempts to find a reason slipped aside as El-Melloi mused further. "If the Fuyuki Grail was their means of summoning, and they have no others, we can safely assume they only have a limited number of servants to call on."

"All that remains is finding Dalton's hideout, and hopefully forcing all his servants and accomplices back to base," Pritchard explained as he replaced the glove on his hand. "We must be prepared to act swiftly. Whatever it is they're trying to do requires the three major powers to be incapable of responding. We can only assume it will be something bi-"

Surprise flared from every present individual like fireworks as alarms flared loudly. On the commander's framed screen, the lights of his office flashed a crimson red as he glanced around in shock. The sound of an opening door echoed through his screen as he yelled, **"Captain!? Captain! What's happening!?"**

"We've detected an unknown signature in the base, sir! It's-" There was the sound of crackling of a radio transmission. **"We've got a breach, sir!** Hostile enemy servant in the perimeter! Sector Echo is compromised! It's headed straight for the primary comm links!"

" **What!? Bloody hell, how did they know we were here!?"** Pritchard yelled in disbelief as his screen flickered with static. **"Caster! Find Lancer and join the def-…! … worry ab-… me! Prote-…!"**

Da Vinci felt her stomach drop as the screen flickered into complete static. The Secretary-General looked completely stunned as rampant chatter ran through the watching Chaldeans. Da Vinci glanced to Lord El-Melloi II as a robot's voice echoed over the line. "Director Da Vinci. Contact with the Commander has been lost. Would you like me to try re-establishing it?"

"By god… They're trying to remove any threats!" Wittwer managed to stutter out. "They're going after the Task Force too!"

Da Vinci's thoughts raced faster than her heartbeat. Their newfound ally was under attack by a servant, but they had two of their own to protect them; Caster and a Lancer by the sounds of it. They should be able to manage fine, especially if it's a shadow servant… But there was too much to consider.

The loss of communication worried her. The potential casualty count could be higher if they didn't act, and there was the possibility the enemy could send more servants. Their number was finite, but currently unknown. If they send a sizeable force, their ally would be crippled at best, and destroyed at worst. Chaldea had a working relationship with them, so protecting them was the best bet, yet…

"We need to help them!" Gabrielle shouted out as she stood from her seat, but Tesla immediately shook his head.

"The leyshift system isn't stabilized! It'll break down completely after it activates, then what will we do when we need to deploy in an emergency?"

As arguments over action broke out, she knew he was right. The leyshift system could only fire once at best before it was crippled. Emergency use at best… but wasn't this an emergency? It was their powerful ally in this whole mess! Even if they provided a wealth of necessary information for them to continue the mission… Da Vinci's breathing accelerated as she tried to think of the proper course of action.

"Director Da Vinci," Wittwer spoke through the line, and caused much of the growing commotion to settle. "Is there anything Chaldea can do…?"

Da Vinci glanced to El-Melloi and swallowed hard. Leadership and power were well-sought after, but few understood the burden of consequence and the weight of accountability. Being in charge was terrible, but being a leader in a crisis was awful. It made her question if she really was the right person to have this position… But she had it.

She was Chaldea's current Director, and she decided to trust her ever reliable gut. They couldn't sit idle any longer. Not when an old ally who trusted them just on their word was now in danger. With curled fists, she quickly turned to the masters. "Masters! Please get eight volunteers to join me in the Deployment Room!"

As others looked around in growing hope, she turned to the stunned inventor-archer. "Tesla! Gather whoever you need to in order to fire up the system! I've got their headquarters' exact coordinates! We can't waste any time if we're to prevent more casualties!"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"It'll stream just fine in the theater." "Nightingale is getting any employee who might have a panic attack out of there!" "System priming, Da Vinci! Are we set?"

Only a few minutes later, the Deployment Room pulsed with activity. Edison scrambled to do one final check on the pads while Tesla fired up the system in the Control Room. Somewhere in all the yelling and frantic preparations, Da Vinci had provided the main base's coordinates while the masters chose which volunteers would go. All in all, it was an encouraging scene for Lord El-Melloi II.

As the volunteers rushed past the room's entrance towards the leyshift pads, he glanced back to the Control Room door as David kept it propped open. Anton and Frankenstein quickly disappeared into the room as the archer beamed at her. "I've watched Roman enough times. I know what I'm doing, and I got Tesla and the others to help me. Just focus on your mission, Leona, I got this!"

"I know. Thank you, David." She smiled back thankfully, and El-Melloi took the brief moment to appreciate how much better she looked already. Even if new stress constricted around them, her shoulders looked far less burdened and heavy. As guilt gnawed on his thoughts, he was just glad Da Vinci no longer looked like a floundering bird on the ground.

Da Vinci glanced to him, but soon stared firmly down the hall as Gabrielle, Gudao, and Anishka ran towards them. The orange-haired magus presented her a satchel of Chaldea's remaining golden apples. Da Vinci nodded in thanks, but Gabrielle exclaimed piped up. "Da Vinci, shouldn't one of us be going too!?"

"No. The masters will stay here," she replied almost instantly. Gabrielle looked dumbfounded, while Gudao and Anishka seemed merely confused. "The servants will get Chaldea's energy just fine without a nearby master. This isn't the usual leyshift… It will be much safer for you to stay."

Gabrielle only looked more determined to argue. "But we-!"

"No buts! This is a director's order!" Da Vinci firmly declared, and it stunned Gabrielle into silence. Roman never was one to use his authority to make his point; El-Melloi wasn't surprised Gabrielle grew too accustomed to it. "You can watch our progress on the monitors or in the Roman Theater."

El-Melloi never quite saw the masters like fish out of water before, but that's certainly what they looked like. Nearly a year of deploying to every singularity no doubt made them feel like an integral part of the system, which they were. In this case, though, there was no real need to put them at risk to stabilize the flow of energy. That clearly didn't stop them from wanting to take part for one reason or another.

Then again, something didn't quite sit right with him. He glanced to the pads where several other servants were ready to go; They just waited on him and Da Vinci to get there. Chaldea deploying only servants was a proper move, a show of force, and a gesture of good intent to its ally, but for the sake of appearances, it seemed a little too... _traditionally_ magus. Sitting at the back letting the 'familiars' do everything wasn't quite _their_ masters' style.

However, there was a certain, questionable gap in the hastily chosen servants that didn't sit well with him either. He wondered if Da Vinci had noticed. Quietly, he glanced back to Da Vinci as she raised her voice. "I'm not having this argument any further, Gabrielle! We're short on time, and there are lives on the li-"

"Director Da Vinci, we need to deploy," he quickly interrupted, but confused her when he started walking towards the Control Room door. "Since you're going, and leaving Chaldea leaderless... I'm going to advise from the Control Room. I'll help make sure any and all information gets to you smoothly. Anishka. Take my place."

As expected, Da Vinci looked ready to argue, but he quickly shook his head as the Control Room doors slid open before him. He pointed towards the pads. "We're short on time, and there's no proper healer among the team. Anishka's already here, and she's the mentally intact between the three masters. Her healing spells are easily on par with a servant's. Rama is already going. Should I go on? We need to get moving."

Though obviously conflicted, and worried for Anishka's safety, she saw his points. As one of Chaldea's most respected strategists, if he made a suggestion, it carried a lot more sway. Without a doubt, he was one of Chaldea's best supports in the field, but in this case, Anishka's skillset was just far more appropriate for what they may encounter. It's not like he couldn't use his keen oversight from the monitors, anyway.

Barely a second passed before Da Vinci quickly sighed, but nodded. "Annie, hold on!"

Like a blur, Da Vinci had moved to Anishka's side, swept the master into her arms, and quickly bolted towards the leyshift pads. No more time wasted indeed. He glanced to the downcast Gabrielle and a stoic Gudao apologetically. "I didn't mean it harshly, but you two have been through a lot. I think you need more time to cope."

"Da Vinci didn't get that luxury…" Gabrielle mumbled, but he knew she understood; Da Vinci didn't have a choice in the matter. She sighed, "...Okay..."

He glanced into the Control Room, which bustled with activity as the system primed to fire. "You can watch here or the theater. Whichever is more comfortable."

Understandably, they only nodded their heads and started walking to towards him. Without a second glance, he strolled into the Control Room with the masters and glanced to the frantically working David. Tesla ran into the room mere moments after his own entrance as a warning buzzer sounded from one of the monitors. He glared at the screen, which presented a glaring, red depiction of the system's condition. They'd only get one shot at this, but they wouldn't worry about the team, at least.

 **Leader - Leonardo da Vinci  
** **Accompanying Master - Anishka Sharma** **  
Li. Rama. Vlad. Tomoe. Tristan. Brynhildr. Martha. Hijikata.**

He strolled beside the primary console as David's fingers swept across the keys. Between his uniform, the speed of his typing, and the serious expression, he almost looked like a green-haired former director. He couldn't help but smirk lightly as the robotic voice echoed into the air.

 **\- Authorization Codes Confirmed. Lateral Shift Operation Ready. -**

 **\- Coordinates Verified. 37°14′06″N. 115°48′40″W. 700M. –**

 **\- Unsummon Program start –**

 **\- Molecular Teleport start –**

Da Vinci glanced back to them, but presented a confident smile. He smirked back and nodded. _'I'll do my best to help you this time.'_

With a bright flash, the system engaged, and the expected results followed swiftly. Da Vinci, Anishka, and the chosen servants had disappeared, but the system was angry. The warning klaxons fired, and he heard Tesla groan nearby as Edison actually reached over to pat the other inventor on the shoulder reassuringly. An explosion erupted from one of the panels and sent it soaring across the room as arcs of electricity raced across some of the walls.

As the Deployment Room filled with the growing chaos of a predicted meltdown, El-Melloi merely nodded to Edison and Tesla. "Just make sure the fires are put out. We'll fix it later."

Right now, they had more important matters to attend to as the primary monitor presented the first image of the base.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

In all the chaos of preparing quick reinforcements, Da Vinci hadn't been able to explain their destination thoroughly. All the others really understood was that this was the home base of Task Force Vigilance, Chaldea's secret trusted ally for years before the singularities. That was hardly enough to prevent any surprise on landing… but she didn't expect to be taken back too.

Clearly… _Clearly_ its design had changed from the few document photos that taken four years ago…, and they were only in some sort of empty receiving chamber. It took her only a second to notice the large, cylindrical, and near-empty room was bathed with the flashing klaxons of red, screeching warnings lights. The floor and ceiling were a chocolatey brown, and, when combined with the beige walls, felt rather inviting for a military ba- **"Intruders detected!"**

Relief that the Leyshift went through perfectly was replaced with uncertainty as they glanced towards a robot. Though she wasn't surprised, the others' eyes widened at the familiar shape of a Chaldean Robot; Except it wasn't theirs. It was jet black, and the UN markings on the side clearly designated its allegiance. It also sped rapidly towards a wall-mounted intercom as the other two robots pointed their dual arm-mounted firearms towards them. The metal bird on her shoulder let our an elusive squawk in surprise.

Rama immediately jumped in front of Anishka as Da Vinci waved her hand frantically. **"Stop, Stop! We're allies! Don't shoot!"**

A voice quickly crackled over speakers; She let out a breath of relief upon hearing Pritchard's voice. "Receiving room units! Stand down! They're our Chaldean allies!"

The robots beeped with confirmation, then lowered their weapons. The Chaldeans slowly relaxed as the retreating robot turned back to them. "Our sincerest apologies, Chaldeans! We're currently on Alert Level Red."

"Pritchard! What's the situation!?" Da Vinci called out into the room as the servants slowly spread out.

Rama and Anishka kept close to Da Vinci as the commander's voice came through again. "The situation is critical. Lancer was handling the opponent fine but they called in reinforcements. There's four of those muppets trying to cut our power! Two squads are en route to lead you there!"

His voice quickly cut out, but the intercom flared to life again soon after. His voice echoed through the door too. **"All Vigil personnel! Chaldean reinforcements have arrived in Sector Gulf! Check your targets before engaging! Blue-on-blue will not be tolerated!"**

"Soldiers leading us? I hope this base isn't hard to navigate…" Tomoe murmured quietly, then quickly glanced to Da Vinci as she walked to the door. The inventor quickly motioned for them to follow, and the unarmed robot quickly flew towards their exit. The door resembled a reinforced barrier in nuclear bunkers, and it was fair to say it was built to the same standard. It slowly groaned open after the robot fiddled with the nearby console.

Da Vinci and the other glanced to the similarly colored hallway in surprise. If Chaldea resembled a clean version of a futuristic structure, then this base, or the room at least, took on a slightly similar concept. The well-lit hallway was designed almost exactly like Chaldea's own, except the glass accent panels were missing and they were much larger; It was fair to say you could comfortably drive a large truck down the corridors.

She glanced down the long hallway they found themselves in. From what she read, the base was laid out like a grid, so it shouldn't be too hard to navigate; They'd just run towards the action anyway. As servants, they could also tell where battle unfolded with their enhanced senses. That didn't mean those tour guides wouldn't be helpful, but if they were going to wait for them, it would be at the end of the corridor.

They ran forward, and she tensed with the others as the sounds of distant, unusual gunfire and screeches seemed to reverberate through the painted, metallic walls. David's voice crackled over the line, "We're getting an enemy count and location for you, Da Vinci. We'll keep you posted."

Though the tension surged amongst the group, Anishka wished to diminish it. "…I like their colors. It feels a little cozy."

Vlad, Martha, and Brynhildr chuckled. Even Da Vinci cracked a smile as she hummed. "We've done so much in the last year… except repaint our walls, huh~..."

"Maybe you and Serenity could paint us some murals," Li decided to joke too. She definitely toyed with that idea in her head, tease or not.

They reached the end of the hallway, and found themselves along a short corridor with two intersections at their ends. Before they could figure out where to go, the pounding of feet grew over the warning klaxons. Da Vinci turned to the left and quickly led the team towards the commotion. It proved to be the right move as a swarm of two dozen blue helmets came to a halt at the intersection, accompanied by a handful of black combat robots.

These well-armed soldiers looked determined, but hardly winded. They took a knee while they waited for the Chaldean team with unfamiliar assault rifles at the ready. Their plate carriers and rigs, which were worn over black multicam, looked sleeker and more durable than anything even the most modernized elite forces units could be issued. It was yet another difference between the photos of them then and now. _'So much advancement in a few years…'_

Her mind stopped wandering as they met up with the under-strength platoon. She quickly noted the wide array of national flag patches that sat underneath a bigger UN counterpart; No two from the same country. Their Latin-American leader nodded to them with a grateful smile. "Gunnery Sergeant Ramirez, ma'am! It's good to see Chaldea here! We'll lead you to the besiege-"

A closer, bone-chilling screech heralded the clanking of bare bones. Pools of sickly purple mist appeared down the hallway. The servants drew their weapons, but the second Tomoe materialized her bow, the sergeant roared the order. **"Smoke 'em!"**

It was like clockwork, and Da Vinci felt her mouth open in astonishment as the squads moved like synchronized swimmers. Several dove to the ground to aim down the hallway the soldiers appeared from, and the rest aimed towards the newly materialized, gray-boned enemies. Vlad's eyes narrowed at the familiar, half-jawed skeletons that Da Vinci would recognize anywhere: Medea's bread-and-butter troops.

Yet, her eyes widened swiftly as the first cracks of light flared from the muzzles. Her head snapped to the rifles, just like the rest of the Chaldeans. Flash after flash, the reddish glow of the guns roared to life with their unfamiliar reports; The deafening symphony of modern automatic weapons was nowhere to be found as robot and human opened up. In their place, these sleek rifles, wielded by proficient troops, quickly sliced through the dragon-bone warriors with precision execution.

To try and phrase it into better words, Da Vinci just watched one hell of a light show.

"Lasers!" Rama yelled out in open astonishment. "They have laser guns!"

"I'm more impressed with their discipline," Hijikata pointed out, but Da Vinci subconsciously nodded in agreement to both. Most regulars would be hesitating with uncertainty and fear at the sight of 'fantasy' enemies born from imaginative tales. Instead, they went straight into action. She read their training was supposed to be superior to anything a superpower would deliver, but her confidence in these allies grew by the second... as well as her curiosity for how they possible got a hold of such advanced technology.

As the frontliners kept their weapons trained forward, the sergeant turned and smiled. "Honored, sir. This is our trial by fire against the supernatural!"

She wouldn't exactly call them that, but she supposed it was a _decently_ accurate term; There were still likely better ones. The sergeant formed a knife-hand and snapped it down the hallway. "First squad, advance! Second squad, eyes to the six and follow the servants! Be ready for more!"

As the first squad advanced, the Chaldeans easily fell in behind the swift moving troops. Da Vinci glanced to the sergeant with concern. "Ramirez… I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's safer if you let one of us take the lead. There's shadow servants somewhere here."

"Aware, ma'am. But it's mostly that enemy caster's minions appearing all over the place," he quickly countered, though the tension and worry in his eyes was there. "They're trying to overwhelm our lancer at the reactors… but you're right. There could be more… and we're just infantry."

He turned to her, but she merely smiled in immediate understanding; These were soldiers. They were prideful and confident, but even they knew their limits. You don't throw infantry at an attack helicopter and expect great outcomes. Understanding his silent request, she turned to their best bet with scouting. Li merely smirked back as his spear dematerialized. "Say no more! I'll go scout the path ahead… Ah, but if I find any servants-!"

"Feel free to attack, but give us info please!" Anishka smiled and answered for Da Vinci, and Martha giggled at Li's shout of excitement. The soldiers behind them gasped in surprise as Li quickly vanished; Not shimmered into spirit form, but _vanished_ in a fleeting vortex of light blue wind. The might of a powerful lancer with the stealth of an assassin… he was an unparalleled scout who could handle himself fine, with or without reinforcements.

…And any dragon-tooth warriors that formed, like the new opponents ahead, could easily be cleaned up by their technologically advanced allies.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The things Li glimpsed on his blinding sprint towards battle would have stopped anyone with curiosity. Admittedly, even he did a few double takes in surprise, but there was no time to gawk… not when there was the potential sampler platter for future fights! Shadow servants or not, any fight against a servant was a welcome challenge! Sure, these wouldn't sate his real, burning desire, but he'd _gladly_ take a snack or three!

Within the massive, ruined corridor, Li vanished in a blink and cackled. His sharp, eagle eyes refocused from his new position behind the shadow servant. Its slender, yet muscular form, was hard to perceive behind the veil of abyssal mist, but a Chaldean servant would know instantly. A short haired lancer that wielded two spears at once… It was without a doubt a maddened Diarmuid, and though he felt sympathy for this servant's plight, he was a bit satisfied with the matchup.

Li couldn't go all out against Diarmuid in spars, so weakened copy or not, he'd readily exchange deadly blows here! With a firm grunt, his fist flew forward, but the shadow servant was swift! It ducked beneath the blurry blows, one after the other, but Li only smiled. He chuckled as the corrupted Diarmuid swung Gae Buidhe towards his head. Yes… Shadow servant or not, this was a fine way to leak some frustration from his expectations at the Time Temple!

"Come, Diarmuid! I wish to defeat you at your best!" Li goaded happily, and the maddened servant grunted in turn. It thrusted forward with both spears, but he vanished with a blink. The shadow servant deflected the incoming fist, but Li slammed his other palm forward to block the incoming blow. Most strikes, slashes, and thrusts were met with efficient dodges. But, this servant was maddened, so he couldn't predict everything based on past encounters.

He laughed and reached out to Da Vinci, _"I've got a shadow servant for myself! Feel free to take your time getting here, but the lancer may need help!"_

Further away from him, soldiers hastily, but safely, carried away any fallen comrades. A wall detonated nearby, sending ruptured metal screeching across the hallway. Soldiers hit the deck as a streak of crimson and dulled-gray slammed into the opposing wall and ruptured a steam vent. The shadow-shrouded Diarmuid kept up its assault, but Li made a quick glance towards the other servant. He was handling the situation fine, but that was in part to Chaldea's significant experience against other servants.

Clearly, the Vigil Lancer was having a rougher time. The armored servant's platemail clanked and grinded against the steel floor as he hastily dragged himself to his feet. A river of blood rolled down his forehead and marred his silver hair. Splotches of gore painted parts of his gray armor, yet it somehow seemed fitting and matched the frayed crimson capelet. If he was hampered at all, it barely registered in his wrathful, ruby eyes as he glared with the ferocity of a cornered mother bear.

It was fitting, for the lancer's concern for the surrounding soldiers leaked into his voice as he thrust his arm sideways. **"Clear out if you wish to live!"**

"Shit! Can't we assist somehow!?" one of the soldiers cried out, but he was quickly dragged away by two of his squad mates as the other, larger shadow servant burst through the wall. The corrupted woman cackled sickly as her snake-like hair whipped around her haze-covered form. If Diarmuid had been obvious, there was no mistaking Medusa's shadowy Gorgon form as it slithered into sight. The writhing, shrouded hairs turned towards random retreating soldiers, robots, the Vigil Lancer, and him.

" **NO!"** The lancer cried out as a beam singed the metal on his armored forearm. Li had easily evaded the blow, but some of the distant soldiers weren't fortunate. Two were incinerated outright, and one robot dared to return laser fire out of slight desperation. This only served to draw the maddened Gorgon's attention towards them, but the Vigil Lancer definitely wouldn't stand for that. "Leave them out of this, _**beast!**_ I will spill your blood! **I will pierce your sinful heart and watch it leak on my stakes!"**

The lancer threw himself at the opponent, and sent them staggering back through the ruined wall. Li could still hear his almost berserker-like cries of anger. With a calming exhale, he appeared behind the maddened Diarmuid before he could assist its ally. Though still excited over a duel, Li lost some of his enthusiasm for the battle as he reminded himself: They're here to save allies, so he should end this sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"Please hold still… I'll soothe your pain. I promise."

"Oh god… Are… Are you an… angel…?" Anishka would have blushed in embarrassment as she quickly healed the nearly-fatal wound on the adrenaline-pumped soldier's torso, but she was too focused and alert. She shook her head and offered a small smile instead. The soldier grunted and she flinched as the nearby blast doors rattled from another explosion. She glanced to the sealed reinforced barrier, then to Rama beside her as the grip on his sword tightened.

Though she had yet to see the room for herself, she knew what happened within. Shadow Medea had reached the base's Primary Reactor at the same time as them. Now a few Chaldean servants were trying to force her back while avoiding collateral damage to the power system. She didn't need to hope they were winning; They outnumbered a shadow servant they knew well, so it was just a matter of preventing further damage and keeping the Vigil's lancer and caster alive.

Still, these shadow servants seemed more capable than the usual encounters. Even now, as she helped a few medics and their robots assist the injured in an adjacent corridor, the pulses of flaring energy weapons echoed in the hallways. The shadow caster was fighting off servants and still summoning groups of dragontooth warriors. She was thankful the Vigil soldiers were more than competent enough to handle the minions.

"Thank you for coming… God knows what would have happened to us if you hadn't." Rama turned to the lead medic and blinked. She offered a relieved smile back, then glanced to Anishka. "We may have lost the entire base…"

"Please don't think about that. You're all going to be fine now!" Rama reassured with a smile, and Anishka couldn't help but admire the reassuring affect of his powerful presence. Even some of the conscious injured visibly brightened. "The Vigil base will stand to see the days ahead!"

Though she remained alert for anything the shadow Medea may try, an opportunity finally presented itself. To sate her curiosity as she mended the soldier's terrible piercing, she glanced to the lead medic. "Um… Excuse me? If you don't mind, where are we exactly?"

"You weren't told?" The lead medic did not pause as she applied a tourniquet to another soldier's thigh; The rest of the leg was gone. She glanced briefly with bewilderment instead, which was enough to spot Anishka as she shook her head. All they were hastily told was that this headquarters housed their intelligence, research, and development sections alongside a sizeable part of the entire Task Force. _Where_ was easily skipped.

The lead medic nodded slowly as another explosion rocked the nearby blast doors. "Ma'am… It's a shit-awful time for proper greetings, but welcome to Area 51."


	7. Chapter 6: Vigilant Guards

The base's Primary Reactor was, to put it as simply as possible, absolutely massive. Chaldea's hybrid generator was space efficient, but needed a room the width of a football field. The Vigil's Primary Reactor on the other hand? Da Vinci easily estimated its room took up several city blocks.

Its central core, that rose like a spire in the heart of the cylindrical room, towered like a mountain in the massive space. Gyros spun wildly all around it as its giant servos spun with laced electricity. The massive construct reverberated with a loud hum that beckoned for Da Vinci to come closer and inspect it. Her curiosity and excitement to understand bargained with her mind for some time.

…But as giddy as she was being this close to stimulating new technology and science, it had to wait.

Like a lone rampart, Da Vinci stood among one of the many catwalks that crisscrossed the giant room. Just behind her, an erected energy barrier of some kind protected the giant core, but she couldn't trust it. The greenish shield flickered and wavered after being hit by several weaker attacks, but she wouldn't let it get hit anymore. With narrowed eyes, she stared towards the determined, caped shadow servant as she soared higher into the room.

The inventor's staff spun like a gyro, and she shot it into the air to forge a shower of charged spheres. They hovered in the air and awaited further commands as her moving opponent answered in turn. With a wave of her shrouded staff, the maddened Medea's lips moved like lightning. Several arcane magic circles appeared in the air around the shadow-shrouded being as she flew, but Da Vinci wasn't looking at them, nor Brynhildr and Martha as they gave chase.

Da Vinci smiled artfully as the tiny guiding beams of amethyst prana focused onto the generator's core. _'…As calculated~!'_

Magecraft and technology alike were at her fingertips, but her wide range of capabilities didn't include many powerful shields. She never needed any. For every problem and desire, there was an answer to be found. For the omnipotent genius, one was always within arm's reach when of sound mind. Too bad for the maddened Medea… Her mind was firing on all cylinders once again!

With a wave of her staff and a taunting glint in her crystal eyes, her charged prana orbs flew into action. They threw themselves perfectly into the guiding lines of the attacks, and surged towards the shadow servant. The magic circles roared with their arcane fury, but the beams slammed into the blocking orbs and detonated. Da Vinci giggled as the makeshift blockades exploded into a firework show, but the smaller bolts weren't just for show.

The scattered flickers of light suddenly zoomed towards the maddened servant, and her lips blurred to counter. A surge of fire erupted before the shadow servant as she altered her flight. The heat-seeking fragments of energy were extinguished one by one, yet she wasn't paying attention. Da Vinci smirked as the maddened Medea looked who charged towards her, and attempted to cast a new spell-

" **TAG!"** Martha roared happily as she threw her entire weight behind an armored fist. A hasty bolt of lightning flared from the enemy's hand and slammed against Martha; It did absolutely nothing. The lightning only seemed to caress the saint's form as her magic resistance acted as an umbrella.

The shadow servant had no such defense for the saint's unyielding fist. With the might of a sledgehammer against an egg, Martha's strike slammed home. The enemy caster shrieked in pain, and transformed into a blurry comet. The streak of shadowy abyss slammed straight through a catwalk and crashed into the metal flooring. Da Vinci winced at the collateral damage as the afflicted catwalk groaned with aching steel.

Sheepishly, Martha landed and glanced to a somewhat exasperated Da Vinci and blushed. "Eheh… Right. Limit damage. Sorry…!"

"She's still moving!" an alert Brynhildr warned as she dashed past Martha. As soon as Da Vinci turned back to look, the shadow servant, who growled with fury, shot from the ground and pointed her staff towards the shielded reactor. Pools of shadowy abyss brought forth more skeletons along the suspended walkways while new arcane circles formed in the air. Without any doubt, self-preservation seemed secondary to these shadow servants' destructive goals.

…As if Chaldea was going to let them get away with that.

"Okaaayyy~! Round two it is then~!" Da Vinci hummed playfully as her staff released its next defensive storm.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ ** _Vigilant Guards_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

"They're coming closer. Let's use this room to our advantage!" Tristan noted as they rushed through two giant doors.

Tomoe wasn't quite sure what kind of storage room she and her fellow archer found themselves in, but everything was covered with tarps. It was massive enough to house shipping containers and still provide more than enough room for them to fight… This base's sheer size was jaw-dropping; They even passed through some sort of indoor obstacle course to get here. Though she wanted to peak around more, they quickly jumped up to positions atop some of the higher catwalks.

As the sounds of distant laser fire joined the occasional rumbling blasts, she could feel the concussions of released prana growing closer. There was a roar, followed by deranged cackling of some kind. With serene grace, she readied her bow and drew an arrow. It quickly ignited with flame, but she held it steady and reached out to Tristan at the other side of the room. _"I'll strike first and force a reaction."_

" _Just be cautious. We shouldn't underestimate them, but we have to prevent unnecessary damage."_

Tomoe nodded quietly as her eyes narrowed. Her arrow was a focused eagle, and eagerly awaited to swoop down on its prey. Second by second passed, and the presences of the two servants swiftly drew nea-

A comic superhero soared through the doors, and her sharpened gaze faltered with a quick surge of surprise. Though she kept her weapon ready, she glanced down towards the Vigil's Caster as the familiar, furry, and muscular man skidded against the ground and roared back the way he came.

"You'll have to do better than that!" the winded Vigil's Caster, another Thomas Edison, smirked proudly, though blood seeped down one arm.

" _Here it comes!"_ Tristan shouted telepathically, and she quickly refocused on the doorway. She barely registered the speeding blur as the target slipped through the doors like a rocket. But Tomoe was not so easily taken back. She was a feared warrior, and a champion amongst her people. Tristan was the same, and together, they easily redirected their strikes into the animal-like servant's path. It charged recklessly to Thomas on all fours, but it'd never reach him.

Her fiery arrows soared true, and slammed into the ground like a meteor. The concrete ruptured in agony as the shadow servant, with unusual cat-like grace, jumped back to avoid the strike. Tomoe's steady gaze followed the mist-shrouded opponent, yet she couldn't place who it was. The silhouettes of cat-like ears and two tails, coupled with an almost beastly fighting style… No. Tomoe couldn't figure out who it was.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to find a way to defeat this forgery of a real hero.

Harp strings echoed into the air as her fellow archer struck. Tristan had timed his strike on hers, and the flying shadow servant howled with pain as the Camelot archer's unseen projectiles sliced through the air. Sickly blood flew from the opposing servant, yet it quickly latched onto the ceiling as it came close. It glared towards her as she drew a new arrow. It hissed with fury, and bolted towards her; Tristan's second strike lacerated the air where she'd been moments before.

Tomoe released her fiery arrow, but broke her posture instantly. In a flash, her bow was gone from her hand, and her trusted naginata appeared in the other. The shadow servant twirled in midair over the arrow, but she would not sit still to meet it. With a quick leap, she spun her naginata and aimed her jump just above the opponent's path. New opponent or not, she was far too used to reading every movement and strike to act accordingly.

With the grace of a swan and the ferocity of a shark, she hammered her strike onto the opponent's backside and sent it hurdling to the ground below. She spun perfectly to right herself as the enemy smashed through metal and concrete. Tarps flapped viciously from the concussive winds, and Tomoe landed lightly seconds later. She quickly spun to her target as Tristan's bow sang the next stanzas of their battle. Thomas dove in towards the fallen shadow servant, but it quickly skidded out of the cloud of debris on all fours.

It hissed angrily towards the Vigil Inventor, and threw itself wildly. Its rabid claw lashed out for a cut, yet Thomas was prepared for it. He threw his fist forward with a proud huff, but didn't meet the blow evenly. He wasn't the best physically, but his smarts shined through. Perfectly aimed, the strike redirected the blow like a buckler. It swung again wildly, but he leapt out of the way to dodge; He was not an ideal fighter, and he knew it.

But she was. Tomoe flew forward like a graceful storm.

Her thrust flared with killing intent to make up for the missed, decisive blow but moments before. Yet the opponent's agility was incredible. It arched its back perfectly so her thrust missed completely, then spun wildly to throw its claws at her. She quickly swung her naginata upwards with a grunt, and sent the opponent into the air like a catapult. Tristan answered the opportunity without delay, and their opponent shrieked as more sickly blood surged from its form.

Yet, as it gazed back at them angrier than before, she knew it was far from incapacitated. _'…Are these shadow servants more tenacious?'_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Brynhildr flipped in midair, but before she could land on the catwalk beneath her, the maddened Medea quickly threw an armada of howling flames towards her. The fireballs surged through the air as they closed in, but they wouldn't connect! Streaks of prana orbs soared past her and intercepted most. They ignited spectacularly as others raced to the lancer, but the second her foot touched the ground, she became an eagle.

As she rocketed on her aerial path to the shadow servant, she slashed the air before her viciously with her mighty lance. The air vibrated and churned with the shockwave, and the fireballs detonated prematurely in her path. She flew through the diminishing flames as they washed over her like a drizzle. She emerged from the wisps of smoke and blaze like a peeking full moon on a cloudy night. Completely unscathed, she tensed her muscles for a decisive strike.

The startled shadow servant attempted to move, but Martha was quicker. She had leapt from the catwalk to the wall, and rebounded off it like a cannonball. The shadow servant burst upward to get away, but no amount of prayers would save her, because the saint anticipated the heavenward ascent. The caster shrieked in pain as Martha's metal fist collided with her torso with a sickening crunch. She spun wildly back through the air, and Brynhildr was on a clear interception.

"Find peace!" Brynhildr swung her lance, but the shadow servant had corrected herself and chose a wild move. Her mangled, crumpling form swooped faster towards Brynhildr. The lancer gasped in surprise. She pointed her staff towards her to prime a spell, but the lancer was quicker. She still swung to stop the counterattack, even though the angle and approach were unanticipated-

Slice! The maddened Medea screamed horrifically. The lance still caught her arm. Misty blood sprinkled from her arm as she flew erratically towards the nearest blast doors.

Da Vinci frowned. They would have had Medea incapacitated far sooner if these shadow servants didn't seem even more unbalanced and unpredictable than past encounters. Sure, they still moved and acted like the servants, but their wild aggression felt even more uncontrolled than usual. Maybe it was their orders, or maybe it was the depths of a botched summoning… Whatever the case, these shadows definitely couldn't be allowed to escape.

Brynhildr and Martha only just landed when the shadow servant exploded into a cloud of sickly black butterflies. Da Vinci had already been moving towards the offending blast door as the other two Chaldeans quickly caught up. They had the caster on the run, but they were going to move further from their master. She called out hopefully, _"Still safe, Annie?"_

" _I'm fine! But Shri Rama's getting bored!"_ she smiled back through the line, and Da Vinci giggled back.

" _We're trying to wrap this up! We pushed Medea away from the core. It shouldn't be long now!"_

While they could go into spirit form to traverse through the door, that left them open against any ambush or surprise attacks; With such an unpredictable shadow servant, there's no telling if this was a feint or not. She'd silently apologize to Pritchard later, but for now… "I've got the master key!"

Da Vinci tossed her staff into her free hand and clenched her gauntlet into a fist. She thrust it forward, and it launched from her hand like a makeshift cruise missile. Its boosters quickly ignited, and it screamed towards the blast doors. This wasn't Chaldea's servant-reinforced hardware, so it quickly crumpled against the gauntlet's strike and bellowed like a gong. Metal wailed and ground against each other as the massive doors dislodged and torn from their holders.

Yet they were falling too slowly! Martha merely stared with determination, landed on the catwalk, and then rocketed towards the door. With fists clenched on her staff, she raised it back and growled, then swung it forward into one of the doors. The deafening sound of the its impact roared through the following hallway and Reactor Room as the hardened metal door clattered and tumbled down the hallway like a derailing train.

Thankfully, the only other thing in the massive hall was the newly materialized shadow servant. Medea was capable of far better teleportation, but Da Vinci guessed her wounded state made it far more difficult to concentrate; The maddening also proved detrimental to her, but to Chaldea's gain. They burst past the blast doors and swiftly pursued the caster down the empty hallway, where not even a single soldier or robot could be felt nearby.

' _Good thing Pritchard ordered them to clear out…'_ They wouldn't have to worry about additional casualties. They could go a little wilder, but not too-

The hallway's roof exploded above the shadow caster, and something large quickly fell through. The pursued shadow servant managed to fly through the hazy debris field. Though the dust lingered in the air like a barrier, the darkened silhouette of the maddened Gorgon howled and hissed as it righted itself on the floor. While the trio prepared to strike it as they passed, Hijikata appeared from the newly opened ceiling and fired off a quickly aimed round from his minie rifle.

The round shrieked towards the opponent's head, but one of the snake-like strands intercepted the shot for her. She hissed as she dove to the side. Hijikata slammed his katana into the ground nearby, and cursed at the miss. He wasted no time. With a quick roar, he rocketed from his spot and slammed hard into Gorgon. They crashed through the hardened side of the corridor and disappeared from sight; Their roars of battle could still be heard.

As Da Vinci stared in exasperation, Li quickly fell from the ceiling with spear in hand. He was about to leap after the two fighting servants, but quickly spotted the approaching trio. With a small smile, which was about as embarrassed as Li ever got, he scratched the back of his head and disappeared through the fractured hole in the wall. His voice echoed into her mind. _"Ah… Sorry, sorry! We're getting a bit carried away!"_

Her companions got the message too. Brynhildr and Martha giggled beside her as they rushed past the hole to chase the shadow caster, but Da Vinci sighed. _"Li! We're supposed to be limiting collateral damage!_ _ **Limiting!"**_

She could almost hear him shrug in his mind, but she definitely heard his signature laugh. _"Tell Gorgon that!"_

Da Vinci only sighed and pointed her staff towards the weak, maddened Medea. "Let's finish her off… Then we stop the boys from making a bigger mess…"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Vlad tumbled uncontrollably towards the ceiling. The hallway lights flickered as he forcefully rammed his unique spear into the ceiling to stop his momentum. Sparks flew from the battered panels, but he regained control. Without pause, he reoriented himself, and planted his feet against the ceiling. He kicked off, just as the maddened Diarmuid slammed both of his spears where he once was.

The Chaldean berserker landed firmly on the ground, but jumped back swiftly. He ran a hand over the sore spot on his stomach; He hadn't expected the shadow servant to use his longer spear like a baseball bat instead. It certainly wasn't the honorable and precise Diarmuid, that's for sure. He glared at the opponent as they landed, but the shrouded figure wasted no time in his advance. _'Good. Focus me, not him.'_

With a grunt, Vlad slashed with his weapon to bat away the enemy's thrust, then raised the other end to counter the second strike. He twirled to reposition his weapon and purchase breathing room, but the shadow servant was as aggressive as ever. Strike for strike, their moving weapons turned into blurry streaks and windmills. Sparks flew with every loud, metal impact, but Vlad easily met his attacks with his own. It was a stalemate, though, but his allies were tied up.

There was the Vigil Lancer he glanced in his peripheral… but he'd seen better days. Both shadow Gorgon and Diarmuid had turned on the lancer before reinforcements arrived; Li could only do so much to stop their assault. It left that armored lancer crumpled in a pile of debris, and bleeding profusely from a Gae Buidhe's strike. At least Li and Hijikata forced Gorgon elsewhere…

Shadow servant or not, Vlad was admittedly having some issues against Diarmuid to prevent collateral damage. He ducked beneath a thrust that slice a cut into his cheek. He was forced to jump back or be skewered by the misty, golden weapon. With grit teeth, he thrust forward, but Diarmuid quickly leapt over his back and aimed at his blind spot. Vlad burst forward with blinding speed as his nerves screamed with warning.

He quickly slid to a halt away from danger, but closer to the armored lancer as he forced himself to his feet. Vlad narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't get up."

"Tch… I got rusty from all the waiting around… but I'm going to finish this with you!" The Vigil Lancer breathed heavily, and his blood dripped gently onto the floor. Still, the armored man picked himself out of the concrete and steel rubble hastily as the maddened Diarmuid charged towards them. Vlad stood like a blockade in the war-torn hallway, and readied his trusty weapon in anticipation.

To his surprise, the Vigil Lancer didn't wait! Even in his wounded state, he jumped to the side then charged towards the opponent from a different angle! The shadow servant turned to him, and Vlad found an opening. He burst forward right before Diarmuid clashed with the Vigil servant. The wounded man caught the shadowy red spear in his gauntlet, but left himself open to the golden one.

His opponent raised it to strike, but Vlad wouldn't let it land. Not on his counterpart… The Vigil's summoned Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia.

The Chaldean servant quickly thrust his unique spear forward, and forced the maddened lancer away from his counterpart. The two quickly took up defensive positions, side by side. Vlad glanced quickly to Prince Vladimir, and the lancer stared back, nodded, and grunted to him. "Let's show him what it means to fight the might of Dracula!"

Vlad's heart recoiled with disgust, and his eyes narrowed with reborn infuriation. Again… Again he so casually mentioned that... With every minute, his distaste for this ally grew... but he'd still protect him. That didn't mean he would come to like him. Prince Vladimir merely cocked an eyebrow, but soon shrugged and dashed towards the enemy servant. "Stop idling, Chaldean me! We fight!"

With a growl, Vlad merely followed for now, but made a note to have a word or a hundred with him sometime about… Dracula…

For now… He flew forward in a blink! With a flash, and a trail of wind in his wake, he appeared behind the maddened servant and thrust his hand forward. An abyssal stake wreathed in malicious, crimson prana burst from his hand. The opponent quickly leaned back, and dodged the fatal strike, but his counterpart had also closed the distance. With his unique, bronze stake in hand, he thrust it towards the enemy lancer. With few moves, he chose the craziest escape.

The stake sliced into their opponent's shoulder, but he burst forward out of range. Prince Vladimir cursed as a new wound opened under his chestplate on the pass, courtesy of the red spear. He growled and winced in pain, but Vlad was faster on the pursuit. The opponent stopped short, and abruptly swung wide with his spear. Vlad quickly slid below the strike, and thrust an open palm forward. The enemy leapt to the side in time to avoid the glowing, crimson stake that fired from his arm like a rocket.

It slammed into the hallway's siding, and blast a small hole into its face. Vlad grit his teeth, but his counterpart yelled, "Is this all you've got, Vlad!?"

"I'm trying not to destroy your base!" he retorted as he hastily tumbled forward, head over heels, before he was slashed by a vicious thrust; It wasn't very regal, but neither were injuries. The Chaldean beresker swung wide in retaliation, but the shadow servant had already leapt back.

"Then stop holding back and end this! The base doesn't breathe! My comrades do!" Prince Valdimir yelled as he leapt through the air. The golden stake formed in his hand again, and he came down like a meteor where their enemy stood. The floor shook and cratered where he landed, but he pulled the weapon out quick.

He dashed to the opponent, and thrusted forward. It missed and cleaved a small hole into the wall! The opposing lancer spun and quickly thrust his longer spear towards the injured Vigil servant, but he was waiting for it. Prince Vladimir grabbed the lance, and quickly used it to throw the shadow servant away before he could react. The lancer bounced roughly on the first impact, but quickly regained his bala-

Clang! Clang! Vlad's two swift strikes failed. This shadow servant was still putting up a fight, but his counterpart was right… This needed to end! But he wouldn't need that terrible noble phantasm's help to do it. _'Some destruction is acceptable... '_

Seeing his counterpart charging towards them, Vlad thought quickly. They needed an opening. Playing cat and mouse with the more agile Diarmuid would drag this out longer. They needed him pinned, but he reacts to the stakes too fast. It clicked as Diarmuid thrusted forward with his red polearm.

Vlad winced, but smirked as he let the weapon pierce straight through his torso; He took it well! Something this grievous wouldn't stop him, but it would stop the enemy! Vlad quickly grasped the offending spear with one hand, then slammed the blade of his own toward's Diarmuid's leg. It missed, but it managed to staple his foot to the ground. The enemy servant yelled with agony as Prince Vladimir thrust his golden stake towar-

Rip! Vlad stared with fleeting disbelief as their opponent ripped Gae Dearg away, and forcefully severed his own foot with Gae Buidhe. Vlad grunted as the shrouded lancer swung erratically to stop his counterpart's charge. He batted away the stake, and lunged chaotically at the presented opening.

Prince Vladimir didn't bother to dodge! He merely cackled in delight as Gae Buidhe sliced the side of his torso again. His counterpart was absurdly careless… or so he thought! The grin on his face widened as a crimson, bloody haze formed before his platemail. Vlad's hairs stood on end, and he leapt backwards on instinct from the rising malice. The shadow servant followed, but with his newest wound, it was not quick enough.

Vlad stared in disbelief as a cluster of various stakes and spears, many of which he recognized in his past days, burst from his counterpart's chest. He cackled as one skewered their opponent's side, while another impaled a wrist and forced Gae Dearg from his now shaking hand. The enemy yelled in pain while Prince Vladimir laughed like a madman. It made Vlad sick, uneasy, and ashamed, but he needed to finish this before his counterpart laid in his own grave.

The shadow lancer leapt back, but Vlad already spun his spear to face downward. With a grunt, his narrowed eyes stared at the shadow servant as his spear slammed into the concrete ground. The result was instantaneous as the floor rumbled and erupted. Prana-forged, angry stakes surged from the erupting floor like a crimson flashflood. They surged like a river towards the shadow servant, and he bent his knees to mov-

He screamed when another stake suddenly slammed through his thigh and speared him to the ground; His counterpart had ripped one of the protruding weapons from his chest and hurdled it like a javelin. With the enemy pinned, there was nothing saving him from the onslaught. The shadow servant's blood curdling yell reminded Vlad of the countless, living soldiers he skewered so long ago, just to send a message to the Ottomans.

Here, there was no message. Vlad watched as stake after stake skewered the bloodied, gurgling mess of shadowy mist. The dying servant couldn't even voice a cursed yell as it tried to grasp at one of the many vicious spears that kept it aloft in the air. Prince Vladimir merely shook his head and grabbed another one of the protruding stakes from his chest. The rest vanished in a haze of bloody mist as he walked forward.

He came to a stop before the struggling shadow servant, and unceremoniously skewered it through the skull with a small smirk.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The lights in the massive garage flickered with a nearby explosion. All remained still within the specialized warehouse, with not a soldier or robot in sight. All that remained were several rows of vehicle bays that housed a collection of UN-marked military transports. These black armored vehicles, mostly upgraded Strykers, sat silently as the room shook again… and then again…

Gorgon crashed through yet another wall! It hissed angrily as Hijikata burst through the hole after her with eyes flaring an angry red. He roared, and sliced wide with his katana, but she doubled back far faster than any would have guessed for the cumbersome shadow servant. The berserker quickly drew his minie rifle and fired a round towards her head in anger. She dodged it swiftly, and her hairs fired back in anger. He was forced to dodge as an invisible Li watched for an opening.

Da Vinci's voice chimed in his head. _"Li! Medea's defeated! We're coming back!"_

" _Diarmuid's dead. Who needs help?"_ And that was Vlad.

" _Our other shadow servant disappeared! I think it was recalled!"_ Too bad that other one got away. Li might have found it fun to fight.

" _Gorgon's still rampaging. Feel free to stop by,"_ he invited as he quickly repositioned within the gigantic garage. He and Hijikata have been… admittedly doing a very, **very** poor job of limiting collateral damage. At least this vehicle warehouse meant far less… 'accidental redecoration'… but knowing this enemy…

"I will feast on you! Perish! **Perish!"** she screamed wildly as an arcane circle formed before her. Hijikata stopped his advance, looked around quickly with glaring eyes, but his movement looked sluggish; The maddened Gorgon's eyes! He was going to have a hard time dodgin-

The first Chaldean reinforcement announced her arrival. " **HIJIKATA, DUCK!"**

Martha quickly appeared from spirit form near one of the vehicle bays. As the berserker sluggishly glanced behind him, she poured prana into her staff, raised it swiftly, then swung viciously with a yell. The club slammed into the over-sized golf ball with a deafening smash. The armored chassis of the nineteen-ton machine bellowed and groaned as it hurdled forward. While it flew towards him, he wrenched his frozen muscles into action, and threw himself into a forced slide.

He leaned back and grit his teeth as the vehicle slammed into the ground before him, then bounced upward. There was barely enough clearance to slide under, but he managed. His side slammed against the torn-off machine gun carriage as the shadow servant unleashed her attack. It was halted by the APC, but it quickly melted through the side armor of the tumbling vehicle. It detonated in a fantastic shower of light as Hijikata threw himself away from the-

Shadow Gorgon shrieked loudly as blood flew from her mouth. Li used the glorious distraction to quickly shunt himself beside the monster. His palm had swiftly slammed into her side before the hairs could react, and the torso wavered and fluxed terribly from the impact. She flew from the concussive force of the blow as Li leapt back and cursed; A wild swipe had cut into his arm. It wasn't deep, but his decisive blow had been too shallow.

He concentrated his Chi, and quickly vanished again. The opponent slammed into another vehicle bay and knocked over another Vigil APC. The writhing mass shrieked, but quickly righted herself. She stared angrily around as Hijikata and Martha closed in. With a prayer on her lips, Martha thrust her staff forward and launched a heavenly blast of focused, heavenly prana at their target. The shadow servant's hair hissed and fired; The attack exploded in midair, but they continued their char-

Schlick! Though the maddened Gorgon noticed last minute, she couldn't dodge Brynhildr's strike in time. The lancer ended her aerial charge as her lilac spear scraped against the metal floor. Shadow Gorgon writhed and retreated as her mist-covered left arm flailed like a fish on the ground. Blood spurted from the wound, and her hair shot wildly. The walls, ceiling, vehicles… Whatever was in range got struck by the desperate, sickly beams.

"Die! Die, die, **die!"** their opponent shrieked as she suddenly surged towards the charging Hijikata and Martha. Their looked to each other briefly, then leapt back and covered their eyes. Li didn't think that was going to- Da Vinci yelled telepathically, _"Cover your eyes!"_

 **FLASH!** Li was a little too late. An absolutely blinding explosion of light ripped through the room; His retinas stung and throbbed. Slowly, he blinked and tried to restore his vision, but their opponent shrieked with newfound pain. Da Vinci's surprise attack had caught even him off guard, but at least it got their opponent.

Da Vinci stood at the maddened Gorgon's side with her gauntlet-covered arm outstretched. Flames poured from the open palm and coated the shadow servant; She became her own pyre. As it cooked alive, it shrieked and wailed as Hijikata dashed in for a quick slice at her lower torso. Brynhildr watched the move, then repeated it on the other side without hesitation. Shadow Gorgon's sliced torso wavered, held to the massive tail only by a small chunk of flesh.

Even as the flames engulfed the shadowy enemy, Li positioned himself behind his opponent and appeared; He didn't want to get caught by her gaze. He thrust his palm forward as the intense heat baked his stone face, yet the concussive blow landed perfectly. The maddened enemy shrieked as her torso was severed from the tail. Li had to quickly leap away as the tail raged and thrashed wildly, damaging anything it could nearby in its death throes.

Expertly timed, a swan song played into the air. Tristan's fingers quickly plucked the strings of his bow, and a storm of lacerating air sliced at the shadow servant's neck. Slice by slice, the windborne axes cut into the tree trunk, and Gorgon's screams turned to gurgles. Within a second, the head was nearly severed, but his companion dealt the finishing strike.

As Da Vinci's flames threatened to unintentionally cauterize the wound, Tomoe's fiery arrow slammed home between mad servant's eyes. The force of the impact ripped the abyssal-shrouded head from the neck, and threw it to a far wall. The hairs flailed behind the fiery comet before the arrow embedded itself into the metal wall with a crack. Slowly, the hairs stopped flailing and firing wildly, and fell limp.

Li remained cautious until the body began to disintegrate into purplish dust; A shadow servant's demise was never pretty to watch. Like flakes of burnt cinder, they rose into the sky as the burning corpse slowly disappeared. All that remained was the lingering smoke that filled the air with the stench of burning flesh. Li Shuwen sighed and calmly released his focus. He appeared atop one of the catwalks as Vlad and the Vigil servants ran into the room.

Thomas looked around the room at all the destruction. Vehicles had been tossed around like toys. There were holes in the wall the crackled with electricity. A destroyed APC burned nearby as Da Vinci glanced to him apologetically. Li merely scratched the back of his head and chuckled. He realized he got everyone's attention, then quietly thought for a second. With a shrug, he offered lightly, "What was the saying…? At least it's not raining?"

The alarm klaxons were still blaring, so they didn't warn the servants of the incoming water show: The smoke triggered the localized sprinklers.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

As she dried herself off with a towel, Da Vinci couldn't help but look around the elevator's beige interior. It was more akin to a large lift that could even fit a small vehicle, and was more than spacious enough for all of them and a few robots. Now that the crisis was over, her mind was free to silently pondered about possible Chaldean upgrades inspired by the surrounding facility. Their normal elevators were one item on a list that could use a bit of improvement…

"Relax, Annie. You did all you could," Rama reassured as the master stared silently to the side of the elevator. She smiled gently in return and nodded.

"Thanks for the towels," Martha said as she offered the wet cloth back to the nearest robot.

The robot merely stared back with its three eyes, glanced to her chest, then back up. "I think you may want to dry a little more, ma'am."

"Hm…?" Martha blinked and looked down at her tight, white clothes. She quickly blushed furiously, squeaked, and wrapped the towel around her chest. Brynhildr and Tomoe quickly stepped in the way as Hijikata glanced briefly, but he only shrugged and wiped his hair with his own towel. No one, except a snickering Rama, saw Anishka take a quick peek instead. She flushed upon being caught, but the other girls remained confused as Da Vinci eyed the floor counter in wonder.

"…Basement thirty and going lower…" she mused openly, and made Vlad glance up with crossed arms. Dealing with his counterpart seemed to put him in a bad mood.

Thomas laughed from the front of the elevator. "You have me to praise for that! Pssh... Six basements were nowhere near enough for what Monty envisioned! Now this base makes Cheyenne Mountain look like a glass house!"

Da Vinci blinked as she passed her towel back to a robot. "But isn't Area 51 part of an American military base? Did the UN have to ask permission from them?"

"That's a long story," Thomas quickly stated as the elevator finally came to a stop at basement thirty-five. "The quick gist? The US government has a **lot** of debt, and this wouldn't be the first foreign territory within the lower forty-eight... A few backdoor deals were all it took! The public just doesn't know yet!"

"King Inventor Edison, if I may… The public was never allowed to know anything about Area 51," a robot chimed in as the doors slowly opened.

Da Vinci blinked at the title, but Thomas merely nodded pridefully in agreement, and motioned into the hallway ahead. "After you, friends! Monty is just up ahead!"

The Chaldean Director's pace down the large corridor spurred a few chuckles behind her, but she was eager. Her eyes could see it already. Even the metal bird on her shoulder chirped with excitement as her legs carried her down a hallway filled with countless framed newspaper clippings and headlines. She finally walked through the open blast doors and stared in wonder at the Vigil's giant heart: The Global Command Room.

Even as an applause greeted them, her eyes fell into wanderlust.

Her walk slowed to a crawl, and she eyed the countless monitors and personnel within. It put their Control Room to shame, and even rivaled what she saw of NASA's space command. The hectare-sized circular room offered glimpses into various parts of the base from its many screens. Dozens of personnel, also wearing black multicam and light blue berets, likely the Vigil's dress-code, went about their tasks at different stations. Oh goodness, there were even hologram replications of different things being looked at by blue-beret-wearing personnel! Da Vinci could only exhale her mounting curiosity.

She walked before the rest of her group towards the central, raised donut platform. Larger holograms and monitors surrounded its perimeter, but at its stage-like center rested a massive, hologram globe that spun slowly like Chaldeas. Pritchard stood with arms behind his back at the top of the few steps. He smiled mirthfully at her as her twinkling eyes finally landed on him. "We meet in person once more, _Director_ Da Vinci… If only it could have been under better circumstances."

"If only…" she sighed, but smiled apologetically. They walked up to each other and quickly shook hands. "I'm sorry we couldn't arrive earlier, and the dama-"

"Oh, such nonsense. You've saved so many of my men! You've protected our base! You even managed to get Lancer's master out of harm's way!" he exclaimed outright, and the onlooking personnel, who broke from their tasks, quickly offered another applause for the arrived Chaldeans. Even Thomas happily clapped beside the group. "If this doesn't cap our trust in Chaldea, I don't know what will… We can continue our mission thanks to you, the servants, and… a master? Miss Sharma, I presume? You look different from your movies."

Anishka sighed lightly at the often-heard joke, and he dipped his head in apology. He glanced at the surrounding servants. "Ah… Every face tells a story… To be in the presence of so many servants inspires and humbles. I'm honored to meet all of you in person, but there's no need to share names if it makes you uncomfortable. We've only just met."

"But you seem so relaxed and trusting," Li pointed out, and Hijikata nodded beside him.

"The way to learn whether a person is trustworthy is to trust him," he recited quickly. Da Vinci quickly recognized it as a Hemmingway quote. "You've done more than enough for me to place my trust in you, like I did with Da Vinci."

"Um, excuse me," Tomoe spoke up quietly with a raised hand. "…You met Da Vinci in person before?"

They both nodded, but she spoke with a smile. "It was four years ago. He visited Chaldea, but Roman introduced him as an ambassador for a robotics R&D company. The prototype they showed wasn't too promising… but Marisbilly still encouraged him to improve it!"

"I was delighted by his belief in our mutual cause. We delivered the batch of robots as promised… thankfully _after_ Caster here came to my side and developed them into what you see," he explained as the Vigil Inventor rubbed a knuckle on his battle suit with pride. "He's been a blessing to the Vigil. We'd be a bunch of ants without all his tireless assistance. Bloody fine work, I always say."

"The world must keep developing! You just gave me the perfect opportunity to do so! There is no greater inventor than I!" he roared with laughter, and a few chuckles ran through the surrounding personnel.

Suddenly, her wrist-mounted comms device flared on and the holographic screen appeared. She had expected David's or El-Melloi's blue-tinted forms, but instead, she winced as Tesla's scowling face appeared. "A true genius is obligated to disagree with that."

Pritchard stared in shock as Thomas quickly roared, pushed Rama unceremoniously out of the way, and stepped towards the screen. **"TESLA!** Oh, poor Chaldea! To have had the misfortune to summon you! It is a miracle the world was saved with a liability like you behind the sce-"

"The only liability here is you-!" Tesla couldn't finish his sentence. A furry paw quickly grasped the archer's face and shoved him off screen.

Thomas leaned back in surprise as the Chaldean Edison appeared on screen. "Ah, sorry about that! You know Tesla! Doesn't know his place in our world!"

" **OHHHHHHHHH!"** Thomas roared happily. **"There's another handsome genius!** No wonder they knew me so well! No wonder Chaldea won!"

"Of course, of course!" Edison happily chimed back. "With us present, anything is possible! There's no greater ally than us!"

The two servants laughed and roared together, and Da Vinci turned to an exasperated Pritchard, whose expression matched her Chaldean companions. Only Anishka still smiled lightly and giggled. Da Vinci sighed, "I wasn't expecting this… I'm sorry if this meeting isn't going as planned."

The commander shrugged. "I wouldn't worry. The Signal Corps is still getting the secondary comm links online. Didn't want them going up and attracting those servants…"

"Which may have been more casualties…" Da Vinci noted as she glanced over at Edison and Thomas complimenting each other; Talk about literal self-centered ego-jerking. At least they got along well. Her smile faded, "How long until you're back on your feet? The radio chatter said… hundreds dead?"

"Roughly four hundred at the latest count. They'll be buried with full honors," he offered solemnly, but he remained strong and composed. "A leader never wishes for casualties, but they're to be expected. Our only consolation is that it was a passable dent in our numbers."

"They were brave... Even against servants, they didn't panic. Their discipline as warriors is praiseworthy," Brynhildr commented, and the commander quickly nodded with appreciation.

"Thank you, Miss. Every one of my soldiers are veterans from their home countries. Our other masters too, for that matter. That experience makes a difference, and was the chore of getting them all ten thousand working in unison…" Pritchard noted, and the number quickly caused a few eyebrows to raise. No wonder four hundred was a passable loss. "I fear that it will all finally be put to the test, and we'll need more of Chaldea's help."

Da Vinci looked to him curiously, but one of his present staff called out. "Commander! Satellite links are re-established! We're bringing the monitors back online."

"It seems introductions will be pushed aside again," Pritchard noted with a chuckle as he turned back to the globe. "The show must go on!"

With a new twinkle in her eye, Da Vinci watched as the hologram near her shifted and reformed. It quickly presented a perfect representation of the airplane they were following, complete with floating information like speed and bearing. Other holograms shifted to new displays as the monitors brought up scrolling information. She even noticed the giant holographic globe at the center of the room begin to spin with new, red markers.

"What are those dots?" Tristan asked as he stared at the globe. Da Vinci and a few others giggled as the commander did a double take between the Camelot archer and the globe. Tristan only smiled and chuckled. "Mayhaps I look like I'm not paying attention?"

The Commander fussed with the edge of his moustache and fidgeted. "Erm, yes… I meant no offense… Right. The red dots are our other hidden bases. Not all of our personnel are at Area 51, but you can imagine the pains we went through to keep all this secret… Thank god for our handful of mages."

"Are they previous military bases like this one?" Vlad asked curiously as he walked over to stare at the airplane with Da Vinci.

"Not always. Sometimes the host nation lets us make a new one if we pay for it. Russia, the Philippines, and Australia were very generous on that front," Pritchard noted as the airplane's route was quickly redrawn as a yellow line on the massive globe. "They're a secret to anyone outside the Vigil, and went on high alert when the UN Convoy was destroyed. If we stayed silenced, they would have been blinded."

"So you were just waiting for the right moment to strike," Da Vinci noted as more servants came over to stare at the larger hologram. High above the depicted UN Flight 11, there were two unfamiliar, black fighters flying in tandem. They were likely the main tailing aircraft. "You said the other two servants are nearby?"

"They and their masters are within striking were just waiting to see where they'd land…" Pritchard noted as his eyes narrowed at the airplane's flight path. More specifically, Da Vinci saw him gazing at the lowering altitude number. He glanced back to the globe and frowned. "…And it appears it's obvious now."

Da Vinci stared curiously to the globe as it rotated their way. The airplane's flight path had diverted during the last, chaotic hour. It aimed right between Beijing and Tokyo. Da Vinci stared at the notable peninsula as the Commander turned back to them. "I have the feeling time is running shorter than we predicted, but hopefully enough time to muster all regional assets... We could certainly use help if there's more enemy servants. Would you be willing to let us, and the world, owe you more?"

With a tiny exhale, she smiled, but looked apologetic. "Of course… but the Leyshift system was under repairs... We broke it just getting here."

"I see," he nodded quietly, but he didn't seem concerned. She, and the other Chaldeans, only grew curious as he tilted his head and fiddled with his moustache. "We've got a solution for that. They're still experimental, but we've trusted ol' Thomas with this much already. There should be plenty of room."

Da Vinci could only stare at the other Chaldeans in confusion as Thomas laughed proudly again.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The alarm blared loudly in the hallways as the automated message rang repeatedly.

 **CODE ALPHA ROMEO. CODE ALPHA ROMEO.**

 **ALL VIGIL PERSONNEL REPORT TO MUSTER STATIONS.**

 **CODE ALPHA ROMEO. CODE ALPHA ROMEO.**

Even with the loud announcements, Da Vinci held her arm before her and talked as she ran down the long, crowded hallway. "So you'll be calling en route?"

Pritchard's voice rang through her comms device; The frequency worked perfectly. "Right you are. There will be plenty of opportunity to talk on the flight over. I'm sorry about rushing you out the door, but time is of the essence, and we've got a lot of contacts to inform."

"I'll consider it in-flight entertainment then~," Da Vinci hummed, though she remained curiously unsettled about the long flight ahead; They were flying all the way from Nevada, so eleven hours was a **lot** of time to wait on the UN's fastest aircraft. It was so much time, shaving off seconds and minutes seemed moot.

To Anishka's total embarrassment, Rama was carrying her bridal style to keep pace. Soldiers, beret-wearing personnel, and robots alike swarmed to different areas along various corridors. With no threats around, the hallway started feeling more like a city street. Only some of the soldiers rushed down the hallway with them, but Da Vinci noted the number of jumpsuit-wearing personnel with light-blue helmets that bolted with them. _'Pritchard's taking this seriously, alright.'_

"Hanger one's first entrance will be the next right. Follow the pilots. Sentinel platoon's ground crew will wave you over to the right transport," Pritchard instructed one last time through her comms device. After a minute of swift running, they found the large double-doors and ran inside…

…and nearly stuttered to a stop at the absolutely gargantuan, rectangular room they just entered. Without any exaggeration, her calculating eyes swept across the giant, enclosed space and estimated its size: It was no Fantasia Resort, but it was easily a dozen hectares. If Edison hadn't been with them, along with three other possibly helpful servants, there was no way the Vigil could have managed something like this.

The hanger was bright and echoed the announcement like a canyon. Pilots and robots scrambled on the floor below them as the Chaldeans ran down a massive walkway. Dozens of unfamiliar fighter jets were parked in an orderly fashion, but some of the closer, larger aircraft were easily the size of jumbo jets. Even if they were sleek, the big ones didn't look too speedy, but she could judge it up close in a few seconds.

The loud hum of revving engines quickly rose like a deafening orchestra, and Anishka covered her ears in preparation. To save time, Da Vinci quickly leapt off the giant walkway, and the other servants followed her lead. They landed on the hanger floor nearly two stories below and looked around. By one of the larger aircraft, an unarmed ground crewman waved to them as two robots flashed their lights beside him. "Chaldeans! Over here! This one!"

Without delay, they rushed over to the massive, unusual aircraft. While the smaller, various black jets looked a bit sleeker, this thing, like its counterparts nearby, sat like a sleeping armored giant. It lacked some of the curves, but its bulk gave the impression of power and durability. The four massive, ultramodern engines on its fuselage looked like miniature space shuttle rockets. Its thick, angled wings and fins could pass off as heavy blast doors.

Yup... Da Vinci definitely drooled at the idea of picking the Vigil Inventor's brain about how this jet-black, armored mammoth could even fly.

Da Vinci caught a glimpse of what appeared to be stowed gun ports on its side, but her attention snapped to the rear door as it swiftly lowered. The spacious cavity within could easily fit a tank inside, though it looked far from first class. One robot quickly floated onto the rear door and motioned within. "Your carriage is ready!"

"Thank you, Jeeves~!" Da Vinci hummed as her eyes milked the interior of their taxi. There wasn't much to really look at compared to the outside. It was more armored than she first thought, and carried lots of equipment necessary for operations. Empty rifle racks, basic seats, locked medical cabinets, and more necessities greeted them as they entered its cavernous stomach. The other servants were just as eager to look around, and so was Annie once she wiggled out of Rama's embarrassing hold.

The rear door began rolling up after the other robot floated inside with them. "Chaldeans, it's best to take your seats before the vehicle reaches cruising speed. There's three in the cockpit if you'd like to see outside!"

"There any peanuts on this flight? I heard flights have snacks," Tomoe asked curiously, and drew a giggle from Martha.

Da Vinci smiled at them, then motioned for Anishka and Rama to follow her. The other servants looked around and talked with the two robots while the trio walked down a small corridor. They passed a lavatory, medical room, two exit ramps on the sides, and four compartments for stowed gun batteries before they reached the cockpit. It was comfier than most cockpits, and even the pilot and copilot's seats looked fairly accommodating. The plenty of unfamiliar gauges, screens, and contraptions drew Da Vinci's eye like candy, and Anishka couldn't help but giggle.

The third member of the flight crew looked back to them and nodded. "Welcome aboard! Have a seat! You don't need to wear them, but we can't hear you unless you talk into their microphones!"

He pointed to the seats, which had similar, UN-marked pilot helmets on them. Rama walked over to it, picked up the light-blue headwear, then proceeded to struggle sliding it over his flowing hair. That didn't seem too promising for the long-haired Da Vinci or Anishka, but the inventor chalked it up to unfamiliarity. She proved her consensus right when she strolled to her seat, picked up the helmet, and quickly slid it onto her head… Or maybe she was just being a genius again.

Either way, she removed the helmet when she found the push to talk button on the side; Her servant-grade hearing could manage without them. She pressed the button to experiment, and quickly got a thumbs up in response. She smiled, "Thank you… Airmen? First... Second Officer?"

"Lieutenant Harkin, ma'am. All ranks are uniform in the Vigil, regardless of station," he quickly responded, and she nodded in appreciation as Rama gave up trying to put the helmet on behind her. Anishka got hers on perfectly, and smiled apologetically at Rama when he pouted at her. "We'll be taking off in a minute! The captain's just making the final engine checks! And Buckle up! It's necessary for takeoff!"

The hum of the engines was like nothing she'd heard before; It sounded like something from one of the few sci-fi movies Chaldea had! It gave her goosebumps being around unfamiliar science and technology, and she quickly made a check list of… Well, she was going to ask the Vigil's Edison about everything, to be honest. The only thing more titillating was slowly coming up with ideas to prove how superior of a genius she was when all this settled down.

Yet, above all, there was the small warmth that grew within her that made it hard to sit still. Regardless of how many times she'd done it… there was nothing quite like flight. She'd sought it herself all those centuries ago, and even achieved it with her ornithopter. That had been the legendary inventor-artist's first taste, and she was hooked ever since! There were few pursuits that ever rivaled the feeling of flight, even if she hid her enthusiasm well.

As the vehicle shook gently and rose into the air, Da Vinci's heart pounded with excitement. Her stress and nerves that were once overwhelmed pulsed with almost childish anticipation. Her eyes glittered like the stars, and her fingers gently grasped the helmet in her hands. All around them, one plane after the other hovered into the air and slowly moved forward.

She heard Anishka and Rama gasp softly as part of the massive roof ahead groaned while massive gears slowly cranked it open. The first rays of sunlight peered through the opening fissure ahead as the growing flock advanced. Her ears tuned out the radio chatter and flight commands as her eyes glanced at everywhere and everything. Her smile was small, but shined like a sun.

Da Vinci leaned in curiously with a twinkle in her eye as she pressed on her button. "So is this bird fast?"

The Gunnery Sergeant merely smiled back. "Caster made sure of that, ma'am! All of them!"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The desert still simmered and wavered with the heat of the passed afternoon. It was only early evening, but the sun still baked the area around Groom Lake with its oppressive glow. The arid mountains seemed like a mirage in the distance, and one could even mistake one of the countless cacti as moving people. There was very few reason to brave the heated road to such a remote, uninhabitable area, but it always did attract one group of thrill seekers.

A lone pickup lay parked just off the road on a well-worn dirt patch. Far ahead, a cluster of signs warned any would-be trespassers of the punishments for any daring ideas. The pair stayed well behind that line of concertina wire, but otherwise appeared relaxed. Dressed in tree-hunting camo and tan work boots, they sat on the open tail gate and stared towards the base.

One popped open a brand-new Guinness and smacked the old radio behind them. The static quickly faded away so the lyrics were crystal clear. The two bearded men cheered, and clinked their beers together. With a quick throw back, they took a sip, then went back to gazing at empty sky and hot sand. Even if marred by sweat and lingering clumps of sunscreen, they looked rather eager as the country music blared behind them.

 _ **~~How do you like me now? Now that I'm on my way~~  
~~Do you still think I'm crazy standing here today?~~**_

"Tucker's late," one of them pointed out as he took another sip. "I thought he was going to brave the heat."

"Might've wussed out," the brown-haired friend chuckled. "Or maybe picking up a hooker on the strip while we're away. Tch, we didn't come to Vegas just for that!"

"Ain't a bad way to spend it though," the tanned man pointed out, and his companion soon relented with a nod and shrug. He raised his beer for another sip, but quickly stopped and narrowed his ears. "…Hey, do you hear that rumbling?"

They fell silent. The rumbling could barely be heard, but… Yes! Rumbling! It was growing louder! Their eyes widened in excitement!

As precise as a toddler in bouncy castle, they reached over to turn the radio off. After knocking it, a few closed cans of beer, and a pair of binoculars over, it fell silent. That distant rumbling became more obvious, and they quickly scrambled for their binoculars. They were disorderly, but eager.

When they turned back, they stared in growing bewilderment and exhilaration as an armada of dark aircraft in different sizes appeared above the distant mountain range. Their roar grew as they slowly floated higher into the sky, and the tanned man quickly scrambled for his phone. He managed to raise it up, but it wasn't focusing fast enough. He cursed at his phone while the other stared with binoculars and practically bounced on the tailgate.

The tanned man grunted, "Hey, man! Sit still, shit! I can't take video with the truck bucking like a bronco!"

He tried to steady his phone, but it was too late. He nearly dropped it faster than his mouth as what sounded like otherworldly, energetic explosions ripped through the sky. The concussive, staggered blasts of the sound barrier cracking thundered through the desert air as the unknown, black aircraft tore far overhead with far-fetched acceleration. The two men turned around hastily to try and watch the Vigil jets fly off, but they were already nearly impossible to see.

Slowly, the two men turned to each other with faces glowing like a radioactive dump and screamed together like little kids. _**"ALIENS! ALIENS! ALIENS!"**_


	8. Chapter 7: Rules of Engagement

Silence permeated every nook and cranny of the pitch-black room. The distant blast doors had been shut; No light was allowed entry within this unfinished sanctuary. Not even the distant sounds of hundreds of workers toiling away at their new tasks breached the hardened walls. There was only… itself, alone in the perpetual darkness as its almighty presence boiled with frustration.

The man in a fancy green suit and top hat twitched in the silence! It struggled to form its thoughts coherently!

The newly corrupted third master had left only moments ago to fulfill the new orde- No! Its **demand**! It was bad enough they lost four, **four, FOUR** shadow servants! But Chaldea was moving! Chaldea was moving again! They leyshifted to that human base! Saved them! Saved them and their servants!

' _UnpREDIcTEd varIAbLes! UNpreDIcTED! wHy aLWAYS UnPREDiCteD!? WHY AlWayS hapPeniNg!?'_

It always happened. It always, **always, ALWAYS** happened! Even just tampering with the Fuyuki grail! Not without problems! It activated before tampering complete! It sent command seals to many! It just wanted its own seals! All it wanted was one obedient, destructive servant! Yet it got Mephistopheles of all things! How could it trust that!? A backstabbing devil!?

The corrupted and controlled individual twitched again! Its thoughts crackled with static and incompleteness!

If only it had a trustworthy servant! It could have brought! Brought to Chaldea! Done more than the bombs! There would have been no mistakes! There would have been no guilt! If only the tampering worked faster! It and that megalomaniac Dalton were on the verge…! Why had Chaldeas registered the singularities early!? Too early! Too little time! Shadow servants summoned to the world only after its part of the plan enacted! It could have used it! Could have used it to ensure…!

' _WhY DiD the TamPErING Go SO sLowlY!? whY DId The BoMBS FaIL!? WHY DiD TheiR gRAilS faiL!? whY ALwAYS DeFEATs thaT ShOUldn't hAve oCCURrED!?'_

If only the collecti- No! The collective was useless! Gone! Dismantled by him! By Solom- **NO!** _ **CHALDEA!**_ They managed! How did they always manage!? Counterforce shouldn't have helped! Everything accounted for! Everything, **everything, EVERYTHING** and yet light slipped through! If only the collecti- No! The collective was useless! Gone! Dismantled by him! By Solom- **NO!** _ **CHALDEA!**_ They managed! How did they always manage!? Counterforce shouldn't have helped! Everything accounted for! Everything, **everything, EVERYTHING** and yet light slipped through!

The plan! The plan was ruined! The grand scheme of Goetia crushed by such insignificance! It couldn't understand! It could only watch as it tried to reform in time! But no time! No time! It couldn't complete! Couldn't complete! Couldn't form! Couldn't rush! Couldn't bring itself together properly again! They lost! They lost, **they lost, THEY LOST**! It was because of Chaldea! They lost because Chaldea grew powerful! They underestimated it! The-

The man in a fancy green suit and top hat twitched again! It returned to its origin as the heaviness set in again!

' _EnacT nEw PlaN! dEsTRoy MANKInD! RId GuiLt! ENact nEW plaN! DESTrOy MaNkiNd! RId GuILt! EnAct nEw PLAN! desTROy MankiNd! rId GuILT!'_

They failed! They failed because of it! They failed because of its inadequacy! It was guilty!

The guilt…! **The guilt…!** **THE GUILT…!** But it would fix it! It would rid the guilt!

It would fail where Goetia and the collective failed! It would redeem! Redemption! Salvation for life! Peace through death!

Lev's possessed body twitched again as the Demon Pillar Flauros writhed and twitched in the surrounding darkness, both within and without.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ ** _Rules of Engagement_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

Dalton sipped contently on his wine glass. Less than five minutes, he'd be on the ground again. Miss Kruze and the pilots were handling the landing, but there was nothing to fear; The air traffic controllers at that newly built military installation were under his influence. Though they believed they belonged to their country, they were truly his… an additional added security and luxury in preparation for the new world order.

No doubt, he would have liked to have this base constructed in a more scenic spot in the Russian wilderness or Chinese landscapes, but there were too many problems. He needed to stay close to the Fuyuki grail to prevent anyone else taking advantage… but Japan's surrounding countries had far more mages prowling around any viable leylines. Moving quietly and carefully under everyone's radar would have been a terrible hassle by normal mage standards, but were completely unacceptable by his. What kind of future king have to go through all that trouble when there were easier routes?

As 'easy' as it could get moving shadow servants even a tiny distance without his mentor's help, at least…

Usually, the mentor would do all the heavy lifting, but he hadn't managed to configure the grail before he left on his pilgrimage. He did though. After two months of work, and his servant's aid, they'd managed, They even got to summon a sizable number of ideal shadow servants for his own use before the Mage's Association caught wind… Too bad he had to sabotage the grail and destroy the evidence, but at least he'd been freed to prepare for his righteous, future ascension.

' _A shame my mentor couldn't see my triumph where he failed…'_ He would have liked to see his smile for succeeding in getting half-baked but obedient servants to use. Truthfully, he would have also liked help attaching them to the leyline too… Thankfully his mentor left another, less majestic student to do that heavy lifting for him. The mentor didn't even seem upset she was disposed of after for trying to usurp him!

"Secretary-General. We're on final approach to Tumangang Airfield."

He glanced out the window on this partly-cloudy morning. The airplane descended closer to the clouds as it came closer to the boundary of Russia's air space. It wobbled momentarily as the pilot adjusted their bearing, but he didn't mind. As strict as he was about comfort, he understood neither of the cross runways, a northern and shorter intersecting western one, were the easiest landings in the world for large airliners. They were UN pilots, though, so they'd make the mountainside touchdown just fine.

The aircraft trembled again, but he merely lounged in his seat and mentally went through the procedure... They'd land and he'd disembark. He'd take care of final matters at the airfield, then be driven a short distance to the underground fortress embedded into the mountain. There he'd take final stock of their servants, both real and shadow, before they threw a few switches and watched everything play out. It was guaranteed to be quite the play!

With a smile, he sipped his drink and crossed one leg over the other. He was blessed… Truly, truly blessed to have been given such a kind mentor who helped him so much. He even bared the burden of the shadow servants upon his return so they could be freed from their leyline shackles… Yes! Without a doubt, his unbelievably talented mentor was a gift from god to a true ruler, and he'd gladly give him an irreplaceable position for helping grant a long-sought throne!

Dalton reserved his laughter, but smirked for his inevitable victory as the jetliner cleared the clouds and approached the base nestled in the forested mountains.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"I still don't understand! How's this is even possible?" "I want all of those for my army!" "Look at Da Vinci! She still can't keep the smile off her face!"

The Roman Theater was more than just abuzz with activity. This was the first time that they'd projected any sort of deployment on the massive, roll-down movie screen. At times, it actually did feel like an action film as the Control Room shifted different views onto the monitor. It was rough at times, and often jarring for the viewing, ever-ready servants, but it was better than cramming into the Control Room or playing it by ear.

Many were still eager to help, but there was little they could do with the designated combat zone so far away.

All the remaining servants, and even a few employees, would still rather watch than remain ignorant any longer. They loudly discussed amongst themselves during the current downtime, where the screen only showed the large formation of hypersonic aircraft. Clouds passed far beneath them swiftly, and their tips cut visible lines into the air with their unhindered speed.

The only audio they could hear was from the open communication feed that boomed through theater speakers. Two small windows at the screen's bottom portrayed different, extra views. One showed the Control Room from the primary console's camera, while another presented the eager and excited Da Vinci as she bounced lightly in her seat with twinkling eyes. "You mean it~!? You weren't kidding~!?"

The pilots smirked to each other on the screen as David nodded. "Unless our scanners are lying too… Yes, Da Vinci. You've been flying steadily at Mach Seven. You'll be passing over Japan in about thirty minutes."

…And they'd only just left Area 51 eighteen minutes ago.

She fidgeted with excitement as Lord El-Melloi II walked back into the Control Room's small frame. He held up a piece of parchment and waved it to catch her attention. "Aoko and Luvia sent a message. They're still trying to finesse the situation, but only little progress. I've informed them about the current situation."

"Oh~? That's a step in the right direction~!" Da Vinci's eyes twinkled again as she glanced out the windshield, and El-Melloi couldn't help but snicker with amusement.

 **"Such golden speed!"** Kintoki beamed in his seat, and Shuten giggled beside him at his enthusiasm. "They'll be there in no time!"

"If I knew my child was going to be in more danger…!" Raikou pouted with frustration, and caused Kintoki to scratch his head beside her.

"She'll be fine… Rama's with her!" Kintoki attempted to reassure, but Shuten merely sighed at his other side. The loud exhale caused Raikou to snap her head towards Shuten with a sour look, which was quickly returned. Ibaraki was too busy eating a snickers bar to care too much, but poor Kintoki shrank in his chair ever so slightly… until Gudao and Gabrielle quickly walked past their aisle.

"Your attention please, everyone!" Gudao called out into the conversation-filled theater. "I'm sure you all heard, but be ready in case Annie brings in any reinforcements with her command seals! They'll be arranging the new conference call in a few minutes!"

Gabrielle was quickly tugged into a seat by Medb, as Gudao walked a little further up to sit beside Mashu and the remaining knights. Edison ran into the theater as Da Vinci's screen zoomed closer to her. Hers and El-Melloi's minimized as two more blank framed appeared in the center of the projector. Suddenly they shifted to the top… then to the side as the Chaldean video feeds were moved too. They kept shifting and scrambling.

It was nice they finally got to watch things, but it was clear this new concept was going to need some ironing out.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Dalton paced back and forth beside his seat. The exit door remained locked, and the pilots were still powering down the engines. Miss Kruze would be returning soon, and he'd be off the plane. Things would then proceed smoothly… or so he planned. Instead, he had a phone in his hands, and a vein bulging on his forehead.

"What do you mean we lost **four** shadow servants!?" The airport stairs-truck hadn't even gotten into position beside the fuselage when he got the call, too.

Did this imbecile even remember how hard it was for them, or him specifically, to summon those seven additional shades!? The amount of secrecy, careful planning, and discreet 'disappearances' that needed to supplement their leyline upkeep was ridiculous! It was bad enough he had to settle for this back-hole of a country as a temporary base, but to lose some key future 'rule enforcers' he worked so hard to-!?

Dalton felt rage flood his body. He wanted to throw his phone! He wanted to strangle this incompetent, brain-washed magus for screwing up this badly! These were _**his**_ servants! They were supposed to be able to counter anything short of another servant or magician! He and his mentor gave that master **one** for his use, while the rest were supposed to keep his base safeguarded! Yet now they…!?

Sure, he expected to lose that bellowing, domineering rider at the Clock Tower, but not three to some tiny, secret military orga-! "Mister Dalton! Please! They had servants! The Mentor let me send more to help my caster but-! But Chaldea came! Chaldean servants!"

"…What!?" Chaldea was supposed to be locked in a hidden conflict with the Mage's Association and the United Nations! They were supposed to be fighting with each other so they'd be easy to sweep under the rug in the coming chaos! His mentor even promised it'd all go well so long as Chaldea wasn't allowed to…! Dalton felt a vein burst on his forehead. "You bungling mongoloid! Can't you do anything right for me!? You've put our plans in jeopardy!"

He turned around as he paced and saw Miss Kruze standing there uncertainly; Ah, so she saw this unsightly behavior. She saw him with his composure broken this far. Quietly, he took deep breaths and calmed himself. Breath by breath, he stabilized his outrage and readjusted his composure. She stared in concern, but he merely shook his head as the master on the other end of the line quivered. "P-Please! Your mentor called for me! Don't let your mentor-!"

"My mentor will do as he wishes when you meet with him, since he's the only one here who can do anything right. I'll be getting the situation report from someone more competent… My most lukewarm regards." Dalton didn't even listen to the man's pleading as he shut his phone and tossed it onto a seat; He wouldn't need it anymore. He subconsciously readjusted his collar, and smiled lightly to Miss Kruze. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't deal well with ineptitude."

"I'm glad I was useful then," she noted with relief, as he merely smiled and nodded to her.

"You were, Miss Kruze. I was charmed you've helped me so much. We couldn't have gotten this far without you," Dalton reassured.

After a grateful pause, she smiled and looked out the nearest window. "So this is my new home? My husband and I never thought we'd live in North Korea..."

"It could be better, but it will do," he jested as he glanced around the airplane, and she smiled brighter. She moved to get her purse, and took a few strides confidently towards the exit door. Within, his frustration welled and burned, but his façade remained. There was much to accomplish in this hellhole, but everything could still work out fine so long as the three organizations were in the fog. To make it more… bearable… He could use the coming, small pick me up.

Schlick! Miss Kruze's eyes widened and she screamed. He slowly turned around with the million-dollar smile on his face. Though quivering and frozen with shock, her neck thawed enough to let her look down. She coughed and shook as a trickle of blood trickled down the side of her mouth; It dripped to join the growing puddle on the floor beneath her. Her eyes remained glued to the unique scissor-blades that protruded from her chest.

Dalton merely stared at her with his proud smile as she looked to him in shock. "…W-Wha…!?"

"Nothing personal, Miss Kruze. You've done wonders for me, but your usefulness has ended. You'd just be an extra mouth to feed at this point."

"B-But…! You lied…!" she croaked out as his Caster cackled behind her in glee.

"Oh? I never lie, Miss Kruze… It's very unbecoming of a ruler. I merely offer my own truth that others can't seem to perceive correctly," he noted calmly as Mephistopheles pulled his weapon out with a sickening noise. She crumpled to the floor, but reached to him weakly with tears forming in her fading eyes. "This is you and your husband's new home… I just never said if you'd be alive to see it. But don't fear. I'm not heartless… You'll be reunited with his corpse in the hold soon enough."

The look of despair and betrayal in her dimming eyes brought a cackle to Mephistopheles. Dalton only nodded and smiled with content as he breathed in the satisfaction of the scene before him. There was just something very… _intoxicating_ about being in a position of power. It meant one could get away with stuff like this… to manipulate and discard the cattle below him. Some may make interesting play things, but toys were always used and forgotten. Only the best could remain on the shelves as mementos.

Even before her perceived failure to tell him this Vigil had servants, she was not 'worthy' enough to expend precious living supplies on her existence. "You do have my sincerest gratitude for your efforts! Die peacefully knowing you helped a future king along his way, Miss Kruze! …I leave her and the pilots for you to play with, Caster. I'm sure you're a bit parched!"

"You're too kind master!" he practically sang as he quietly walked towards the exit, all while Miss Kruze weakly reached towards him.

Dalton ignored her. Within a few seconds of reaching the exit door further away from the special aircraft lobby, it opened. He smiled a little brighter, put on his shades, and stepped onto the top of the stairs-truck. With a quick glance, he looked to the North Korean soldier keeping the door open. The green-camouflaged man quickly slung his klashnikov and snapped a salute.

Dalton didn't return it, but merely nodded in acceptance. He gazed around at the forested base. It was well hidden by the trees, and only two roads came to the base. One was a concrete access road made to the same rough quality as the short landing strips. The other led past several hangers and buildings to the mountainside heavy blast doors. The small base crawled with his brainwashed personnel, but several had come out to properly greet him.

As he glanced around curiously at the forested landscape, his eyes landed on some of the men that stood out from the North Korean troops: The few Russians he managed to manipulate. The brainwashed Russian Major at the bottom of the stairs snapped to a salute. His smile faded a bit; this man wasn't supposed to meet him outside the bunker, but it was bound to be important. The major saluted to him, and he returned it quickly as the man spoke up in decent English. "Adviser… Are you bringing more supplies in second plane?"

Dalton slowly frowned. "…What second plane?"

"There's another UN plane coming to air space. Is that not your plane?"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"Looks like we're starting!" Da Vinci called out to gather any loitering servants.

Aboard the Vigil lander, a robot hovered over to the clustered group of Chaldeans out of curiosity. Da Vinci sat in her temporary seat in the cargo hold with Rama and Anishka beside her; They wanted to make sure the others saw the call too. She quickly undid the wristband and placed her comms device onto strapped down cargo in front of her so the screen was unobstructed. A bit of adjustment later, and she felt it was perfect.

After too much fiddling in the Control Room, David and El-Melloi had given conference call control to the Vigil. They got the setup established quickly while Pritchard finished his quick briefings and necessary calls. Since it was now on their switchboard, they could also provide intel feeds from their satellites faster; All things considered, it was the best move, since Chaldea was only starting out with broadcasting its deployments to its residents.

It was strange seeing herself in one of the four bottom squares on the holographic window. El-Melloi and David were framed in a second, and she could make out some of the other behind them. Before long, Pritchard's streamed screen flickered on from the Global Command Room, and Wittwer's UN bunker camera soon after in the final small frame. The largest remained blank, for now. At the very top of the screen was a universal timer, which read their destination's current time: 0844.

"For the record, this call will be recorded and timed, but anything involving Chaldea will be censored to preserve their secrecy," Pritchard started, and earned a small, exasperated shake of the head from Wittwer. Da Vinci had a feeling the confirmation call about the Vigil's status contained more than just a simple thumbs up. "This call is to keep Chaldea informed, and for the UN to manage this international crisis."

With that said, the Secretary-General wasted no time getting to business as he exhaled slowly. "Alright, Commander… I'm afraid to ask, but whatever you're planning, you do understand the Vigil needs a security council resolution passed in order to act."

"Secretary-General… As I told you in the call a few minutes ago, time is too short for a security council resolution," Pritchard began swiftly to Da Vinci's curiosity. Wittwer opened his mouth to talk, but the commander quickly kept going. "We have visual confirmation UN Flight 11 has landed at the new Tumangang air base in North Korea."

Now that clearly got his attention. As his advising mages whispered in the background, Wittwer's eyebrows furrowed. "…North Korea?"

"They weren't shot down. It was a perfect landing," the commander quickly pointed out. "El-Melloi II, could you switch the main screen to the frequency I gave you?"

The large feed finally shifted to a spy plane's view. On the tarmac of a forested air base, the UN aircraft sat idle near the intersecting runways. The view was zoomed out enough to show part of the mountain, which included a road that led up to it but… stopped abruptly. "This is an aerial view of that air field. It looks far too small for an air base. I'm willing to bet something is being concealed by a powerful bounded field, but our scanners can't pierce those yet. We were hoping Chaldea could do it."

"We're doing that right now. We'll send the feed on the other secured frequency," El-Melloi responded as David typed at the primary console. A few seconds passed, though it looked like an eternity for the serious and nervous Pritchard. Suddenly, the screen shifted to a Chaldean monitor that presented their holographic scan.

The computerized mockup quickly revealed the vague outline of a complex bunker network built into the mountain. It wasn't anything like the Vigil's, but it was certainly big. There were a few large rooms, plus some curiously tall ones Da Vinci first thought were exhaust stacks. The image was a little too vague than their usual scans, but she understood the bounded field was at fault. It didn't even provide any possibilities on what lurked inside.

"That's a powerful bounded field… They really don't want us knowing what's in the compound…" El-Melloi scowled lightly, "But it looks like your guess was right. You could fit a small town in there."

Wittwer's eyes scrunched even further, and Da Vinci didn't like the growing look of uncertainty in his eyes. "Commander… I'm no expert on military installations…"

He trailed off, and Pritchard merely nodded grimly. "We're likely on the same page… I'm sorry to say, Secretary-General, but I have a feeling I know where those missing Russian assets are."

"Hmm~…?" Da Vinci hummed innocently to try and break the suddenly colder call. Pritchard's demeanor was unnerving her a bit, and Wittwer's growing look of terror didn't help either. "Missing Russian assets? What are they, and why might it be related to this?"

The Secretary-General looked at the screen and paused. Pritchard waited two seconds longer, then quickly sighed. "We can't keep that a secret, Secretary-General. We've searched countless months with no hard clues until now. This has to be it. This can't all just be coincidence."

"I want to say the world is full of random unconnected chaos, but this…" Wittwer fell silent as he stared hard at the turning screen. "Chaldea… Can you get a more detailed scan?"

"This is about as clear as it can get. The bounded field is interfering with seeing anything within the walls," El-Melloi noted as he crossed his arms. They hadn't come across many powerful bounded fields that could do that. Usually when they did, they were created by… No, that can't be right. They destroyed the Demon God Pillars with Goetia's demise... but that bad feeling grew anyway. El-Melloi raised an eyebrow. "What did you want us to look for?"

"To put it simply, three very large trucks," Wittwer quietly explained. That quickly confused the Chaldeans. Rama and Anishka glanced to each other in confusion as Hijikata scratched his head. El-Melloi raised an eyebrow, so he quickly added. "They were carrying the three Russian assets that went missing. The Russian government have been helping to keep their loss secret while lending some mages to assist."

"Secretary-General, we can't be vague about this to Chaldea if they're to continue trusting our word," Pritchard pointed out with a bit of frustration. Wittwer tried to speak up and over him, but the commander merely continued. "On July 17th, 2015, three Russian SS-27 Sickle B's went missing on the Amur Highway en route to Kura Missile Test Range. Russia never moves these things without heavily armed escorts, yet there wasn't even a trace of a fight at the last location. The Broken Arrow incident was quickly concealed, and there were no trails."

As David looked to El-Melloi as he grew incredulous, those around Da Vinci whispered in confusion… Except for her and Anishka. The inventor wasn't too keen on military acronyms and the like, but she had read up a fair bit to sate her curiosity. Some of the things she read about disturbed her, and the undertones certainly pointed to one of them. It wasn't difficult at all, based on certain reactions and words, that these missing 'Russian assets' were of the _nuclear_ variety.

…Worst of all, it made perfect sense as the algorithms and calculations rapidly completed in her mind's eye.

"Mages were likely involved… or servants…" Wittwer relented as he put his head in his hand and stared at the screen. "But they vanished in Western Russia. How did they get them all the way to North Korea without anyone noticing? This doesn't make sense! Could top mages conceal all this?"

"We can confirm we killed a Shadow Medea. She's a very capable caster, degraded or not." Da Vinci chimed with narrowed eyes. She placed a reassuring hand on the nervous Anishka's back before sighing. "If she didn't somehow do it, it wouldn't be unreasonable for them to have another help her through any viable methods."

Pritchard crossed his arms. "Possible movement aside, Secretary-General, we now have their likely location for the missing ICBMs… It looks like Kim Jong Un got early Christmas presents, whether he's actually aware or not."

"…These missiles… How much of a threat do they pose?" El-Melloi asked with growing concern.

Pritchard breathed out slowly. "If they're at that secret base? Lieutenant. If you'd please, project the striking range of the Sickle B ICBM. Center it on Tumangong."

The big screen quickly shifted, and Da Vinci could feel the Chaldeans paling around her like David. To their credit, Da Vinci and El-Melloi remained composed even as the red circle expanded rapidly… and ended at the other end of the pacific. It even stretched far across Asia! The missile's range was…!

"Herrgott…" Wittwer quietly muttered under his breath as Pritchard shook his head.

"This isn't something that can just be overlooked. The site sits on the tri-border of Russia, China, and North Korea… The American missile shield would quickly identify it as a Russian missile, and that could quickly trigger a nuclear exchange if their **untested** missile defense can't stop it… We would be finding out if the MAD theory is more than just a theory, and we'd all prefer it remained one."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

It all happened too fast.

Moments ago, her muscles were tensed and ready to wave her scepter. One of her materialized iron maidens would skewer the twitching man before her. It didn't matter if the other present servants would make a move to kill them; Assassin was already committed. If the choice was for her to serve her current, lackluster master or the clearly deranged mentor, she'd rather die trying to protect her boring necromancer.

Yet, that option never came to be as the nearly pitch-black room burst with immeasurable, blinding light. Her hands instinctively covered her eyes, but the chill that ran through her body was like no other. An ominous gust tore through the room, and she could hear the pulsing heat of a power… a presence that defiled all who stood near. Every fiber of her twisted yet noble being recoiled in disgust at the overwhelming revulsion and pure malevolence that filled the-

" **ASSASSI-!"** Her name was the last word her master yelled. She dropped her arm and stared forward into the darkness, but her supernatural eyes weren't adjusting fast enough! Her eyes widened and her breath was ripped from her lungs as grotesque, glowing magenta chains swiftly exploded from the ground around her. She jumped back to dodg-

It was no use! One wrapped around her leg, followed by another that tore through her crimson skirt to secure her by the waist! Another tightened around her arm while a fourth coiled around her neck; She was trapped! Like hungry anacondas, they constricted and twisted. Suspended in the air by these chains, she gasped desperately for breath and flailed helplessly against the hold. It was difficult to breathe… so very difficult, but…!

She managed to glance forward, and her eyes nearly fell in disbelief. Her master's limp form was skewered on a large, translucent tentacle. The demonic, ebony appendage glowed with a sickly crimson aura that soon surrounded her master's corpse. As the remaining servants stood in the darkness, ready to pounce at a moment's notice, she was utterly helpless to stop her master from disintegrating. Like cinders off burning papers, he dissolved into a cloud of sickly prana before the tentacle absorbed the essence.

That's when her eyes glanced at the silhouetted form of… _'Lord… What is that…!?'_

" **FoOlisH HuMan… fOOLiSH sErvAnT…! EscAPe Is FutILe! BEgGInG is FutILe! faiLurE iS Not TolErATEd! tHe GuILT WILL bE EraSeD! THe PlAN wilL sUCCEEd!"**

Form matched presence… Though shrouded by the surrounding abyss of the massive room, the glowing, reddish crystal- No, eyes! Those were eyes! The lines of red that stretched to the ceiling only outlined the massive, writhing tentacle further. She only had the faintest image… but this thing was clearly demonic! Even as she struggled to break free, she could feel its heavy gaze upon her!

 **"OBeDiENCe WilL bE kepT. loyalTy WiLl bE Kept. ACKnOwLEDgE i sERVanT. i aM YOuR NeW maStEr! LiVE foR Me, CaRMilLA! DO aS FlAUroS cOmmANdS!"**

Her body straightened as a surge of magical energy gripped her tighter than the chains. She screamed in disgust as she felt it… the influence! The persuasive and controlling grip of a command seal! Her muscles contracted and loosened rapidly, and she felt a cloudy haze fill her mind with revolting control.

Carmilla screamed again with both dread and the vile, sickly revulsion of being 'controlled' by this… this… _**THING**_ …

The assassin grew limp, and her struggles against the chains faltered. She merely stared at the ceiling with growing defeat. Her pride had been thoroughly trampled by the constricting hold on her mind, and she couldn't even fathom the thought of ending herself to be freed from this terrible fate. Yet, the chains' grip only loosened enough to become discomforting, rather than debilitating. Their clinking was the only sound within the silent room… until someone knocked on the large, vehicle-sized blast doors.

"Mister Lev! Leader Dalton is checking the supplies! We're sealing the entrance as we speak and will begin preparations for the launch!"

Carmilla squinted her eyes shut in disgust as the thing's deranged laughter boomed.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

As Da Vinci stared at the missile strike range display, Pritchard huffed in frustration. "After all the information we provided, you still won't clear the operation!?"

The Chaldeans around Da Vinci had grown tense with anxiety, and so had she. Even the giddiness of flying at such high speeds was lost in the stressful situation. Talking… All they could do right now was discuss and listen. This wasn't like a singularity where everything returned to normal upon its correction… This was Chaldea's real world, and anything done would send shockwaves around the world. They had to act properly and accordingly.

…Yet time was running short, and even she was starting to get anxious that Secretary-General wasn't budging.

"Commander, your request is for Task Force Vigilance to launch a preemptive strike within a sovereign nation. _Without_ a Security Council Resolution! On _theoretical_ information! **_Theoretical_** … is that what we're failing to agree on?" Wittwer enquired on the holographic screen as he shook his head in frustration. Pritchard's eyes quickly furrowed on his screen, as El-Melloi and David glanced at each other. "I can't approve that! Even if the rest of the Security Council is dead, I need **solid** evidence! Relying on hearsay won't pass in the international audience! I'm not going to approve a repeat of the 2003 Iraq War and throw the UN under severe scrutiny!"

Pritchard looked like he was about ready to throw his hat, or rip off his moustache. "How much more evidence do you need!? UN Flight 11 is on the runway of a North Korean base after leaving LaGuardia Airport! There were orchestrated attacks on the Clock Tower, UN Building, and investigation teams! Hundreds of lives have been lost due to enemy hostile activity, yet you want us to wait to get legislative approval!? You **are** the approval, Secretary-General!"

"Need I remind you, we are the United Nations, Commander Pritchard! We have a duty to uphold **peace!** We are role models to the rest of the world on handling-"

" **Role Models!?"** Pritchard interrupted with a scoff. "Since the UN's inception, our operations were split between success and ineptitude! The major world powers bent the charter to their will and acted of their own accord for decades! We're a doormat, and it's time the world understood that won't be the case any longer! We will show we're finally capable of resolving crises like this before they spiral out of control! We must assure the safety of humanity!"

Wittwer slammed his fist on his desk and startled his mage advisors. "By reigniting the Korean War on incomplete information!? We can't do that, Commander! Even as we speak, North Korean artillery is ready to bombard Seoul should any hostilities be perceived! If I circumvent the council and approve this attack, and we find out those nuclear missiles were never there, we'll be seeing a death toll in the _millions_ because of a _**hunch!**_ The world will never accept the UN's legitimacy again!"

"If we **don't** launch the attack and those missiles start flying, there won't **be** a civilized world to accept us!" Wittwer quickly decried as Da Vinci glanced back and forth between their two smaller frames. He quickly recited, "…I do not know with what weapons World War Three will be fought, but World War Four will be fought with sticks and stones! Is that what you want, Wittwer!?"

"Dammit, Pritchard, you know that's not what I want! But we need. Hard. **Evidence!** " the Secretary-General countered. "Until that happens, I can't give the go ahead! Your forces will remain on standby until we can get photographic evidence or- Something! Something linking these events!"

Da Vinci coughed awkwardly, and the servants around her shared a curious look that drew Wittwer's attention. "Ahem… Miss Da Vinci… Sorry about that, but do you wish to say something?"

"Mmm… About the troops on standby..." Da Vinci began slowly as Rama scratched the back of his head.

Wittwer's eyes slowly furrowed with growing irritation. "Commander Pritchard! Please tell me-"

"Secretary-General. Da Vinci and the Chaldean servants on her screen are already en route to Tumangang with a sizable strike force of Vigil troops." He interrupted with absolute seriousness and zero hesitation. "They'reaboard one of our Angel transporters with several squadrons of Aurora Interceptors and Anthelion Bombers. They will be passing over Japanese Airspace… ETA, five minutes."

Wittwer's expression filled with incredulous disbelief, but he continued. "Our call was also delayed because I was busy scrambling all our East-Asia assets within striking distance… Before you ask, yes. In addition to our fastest reserves, we have stealth aircraft already in position near the AO."

" **Commander Pritchard!"** Wittwer yelled with overflowing outrage. David and Anishka flinched, and even Martha winced a bit, but the commander stared with absolute seriousness and resolve. "The mustering of UN assets without…! Do you realize what kind of position you've put us in!? Even if I get the approval, the world doesn't know of the Vigil! You've put the future of your entire organization on the line by violating chapter seven of the UN Charter!"

"With all due respect, Secretary-General, I will not let an organization capable of keeping the peace sit idle with their jimmies around the ankles," Pritchard responded calmly. "The charter could use some amendments to accommodate us better and allow the Vigil to-"

"Ratification of amendments happens _before_ you take…!" Wittwer groaned as he slammed his fist into the table again. He breathed out slowly to calm himself down, but even his mages looked unwilling to try and comfort the Swiss national. Da Vinci didn't even know what to say herself, because she knew both of them had justified reasoning. They needed to act, but Wittwer wanted to ensure everything would turn out safe, peaceful, and well. She could see parts of why he was elected UN Secretary-General.

Pritchard cleared his throat, but allowed the Secretary-General a few extra seconds before he continued. "I deployed only what's necessary. Intelligence gathering, command and control, anti-missile safeguards, proper deep strike assets… I don't intend to start a war, Wittwer. I'm only acting to prevent it. They only await your clearance, and we-"

"Commander! I'm switching to feed delta! You need to see this!" an unseen Vigil personnel yelled from the screen; She assumed it was the one facilitating their call. "UN Flight 12 has just been hit by a surface-to-air missile! They're going down!"

Pritchard shared an uncertain glance with Da Vinci, El-Melloi, and Wittwer.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Vernier's inner terror roared louder than the warning alarms in the cockpit. The aircraft shook uncontrollably, yet even as he withheld his own horror and disbelief, his eyes remained locked on the pilot and copilot. Unless this was all pre-orchestrated, they were definitely innocent. Regardless if they were hostages or not, he couldn't help but see them shamefully in a new light as they wrestled with the massive, wounded behemoth.

"Right aileron is too unresponsive!" the copilot yelled, but his hands remained glued to the controls. "We're not going to make it!"

"Control yourself, Madison! We're getting these mages to the ground in one piece!" the pilot yelled as he struggled with the controls. He yanked the yoke one way as his copilot did the same, and the shaking plane levelled for scant few seconds. It lurched another way soon after. "Dammit! Get us more thrust! Aim for the clearing on the approach! The clearing! We won't make that runway so it's our safest bet!"

"We'll clip the trees on landing!" the copilot panicked, but did exactly what he was told.

"I don't care! It's better than nose first into the ground!" The pilot growled as the plane's nose quickly pointed down, but he forced it back up. "Dammit! Don't give out on me yet, ol' girl!"

"…Why are you doing this?" Vernier couldn't believe he actually let that thought be voiced. It scratched his pride that he was always in control, but the fear and disbelief seeped into his tone. He cursed himself, but fell bewildered as the pilot only glanced back with a tiny smile, and continued his fight.

"I'm a pilot. It's our job to provide the best possible landings for our passengers… I'm not ready to die yet, either!" A little too simple for Vernier's liking, but maybe that was all there was to it. No regrets. No lingering grudge. Just a man doing his job and wanting to live. "If you mages can do something to protect yourselves, you should do it now!"

On cue, one of the suit-wearing enforcers opened the cockpit door, and he didn't hesitate to turn to him. "Tell Ginny to activate her mystic code! **Now!** "

The enforcer ran off as best as he could, and Vernier moved to follow. The plane lurched to the left, but he caught himself in the doorway. He grunted, but held on and gave one final look back to the pilot and copilot. They continued to yell at each other as the end of the northern runway approached… That damn enemy. To instill confidence in the landing, only to shoot them down on final approach... He'd make them pay for sure!

With a small tip of his newscap to them, he ran into first class. He breathed in relief when he saw his gathered team already scrambling to find something to hold onto near the elderly Ginny. The white-haired, yellow-suit wearing magus was already approaching ninety, and though she wasn't the fastest, her defensive mystic code was quite something in certain situations. Vernier could even hear the hissing further back where the missile struck the fuselage.

…If the pilot hadn't been so skilled in his defensive maneuver, it may have hit the wing instead.

With a whine of activation, Vernier quickly dove for one of the first-class chairs near her mystic code. Ginny breathed out calmly and whispered her simple aria. The box she placed in the center activated and unfolded, forming quick magic circles around them like a cube. They solidified and hummed with a golden glow, then shot little lassos towards the fuselage. They spread like roots, and raced up and down the walls, floor, and ceiling nearby.

The golden webbing glittered like crystals, but their hum was drowned out as the plane shook and its nose rose slightly. The pilot's voice echoed loudly, "Brace for impact!"

Not even two seconds later, the plane lurched violently. One of the mages yelled, and another screamed as the wings were dented and shattered as it slammed into multiple tree tops. They were quickly sheared off as the plane fell further, but thick branches scraped harmlessly off the quickly reinforced fuselage. Every bump and lurch made his heart leap from his chest.

Behind their section, windows cracked and blew out to allow hissing wind to shriek past. Overhead compartments opened, but they were empty; Only a few loose debris like paper or cups tumbled around past the closed curtains. Their grasped seats and belts held firm like walls against the siege. He clung to his seat desperately like the others, and no longer cared what he looked like as he prayed for safety.

The plane barreled nose first past the tree line into the grassy clearing. There was a surreal stillness for a few seconds, before the plane lurched violently upon final impact. Its fuselage creaked and groaned in its death throes as it scraped against the grassy ground like an oversized plow. Though parts of the plane crumbled and broke off, the reinforced front of the fuselage saw them through safely.

The silence was eerie, and Vernier could only hear the panicked breaths of his fellow mages.

With an exhale, he loosened the powerful grip on his seat. He'd braced his head and neck, and remained in a hunched over position where he sat. His stomach hurt against the seatbelt restraints, but he had otherwise made it fine. He looked around quickly as the plane tilted slightly, but came to a halt. He could smell the first hints of fire and smoke, and heard the groans of his fellow mages. Though his body protested with aches, he unbuckled himself and glanced around the first-class lounge.

"Anyone hurt!?" he called out. The other mages were getting to their feet, but none seemed to be outright injured. He would have laughed at one rubbing their butt viciously in irritation, but their perfectly intact section left little to concern over. Instead, he nodded and quickly raced to the cockpit.

After nearly stumbling twice thanks to the strewn about, loose items, he burst through the cockpit door. He stared at the broken remains of the cockpits, then to the broken remains of the plane's nose. The left side of the plane where the pilot had been had been crushed inward, likely by a tree; One could tell where Ginny's unique mystic code ended its reinforcement. The crushed metal, glass, and remains of that side of the cockpit was like looking at a junkyard.

All that remained of their pilot was his mangled, bloody hat at the back of the plane. The copilot, on the other hand, was still in his seat. Vernier quickly rushed over, but flinched as sparks flew from some nearby gauges; Cursed technology! He glanced at the copilot, and save for the cuts and scrapes from embedded, shattered aircraft glass… Yes! He was breathing! The copilot was alive! He quickly undid the man's difficult seatbelt, then tried to get him out of the seat as the enforcer appeared in the doorway.

Vernier turned to him, but the enforcer stopped what he was going to ask and pointed out the shattered window. He looked too, and finally stared outside…

…right at the approaching armored vehicles as they raced down the tarmac.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II listened quietly to one of the side monitors Anton kept up, which showed the Roman Theater. It was hard to pick out any conversations among the anxious servants, but some were always louder than others.

"Why did they shoot the second plane down!?" "Was that a spy plane?" "Hurry up and do something!"

"Modern politics is ridiculous!" Iskandar groaned out loud with crossed arms. Gilgamesh scoffed nearby, and nodded his head. Though there were many filled with frustration, like those in the Control Room, there were just as many confused, worried, and bewildered servants who merely watched and waited. Unlike them, though, the Control Room remained suffocated with taxing silence. Even Tesla and Edison had stopped bickering to watch tensely.

This was probably too much for them. It might have even felt like a similar helplessness when Goetia's trap threatened to crush all their hopes. Yet all they could do now was wait and hope Da Vinci's team and the Vigil would pull through… but all that political tape! He recalled a talk with Gudao, where he explained his father's view… that video games made war look way too glamorized and easy, and the truth of modern combat was anything but that. It was a lot of waiting, aggravation, and convoluted planning.

The Rules of Engagement were a modern civility, yet this was El-Melloi's first look at just how victimizing and excruciatingly complex they could be at the wrong times… and he thought the Clock Tower could be aggravating.

On the large, main feed, UN Flight 12's crashed remains burned at the edge of the runway as North Korean vehicles skidded to a halt within a hundred meters. Aircraft were taking off from the shorter, western runway, likely to intercept any others that may appear; The garrison was on alert. The situation grew messier by the second.

As gunfire erupted from infantry taking forward positions, an enormous lightning bolt flew from the fuselage and slammed into one of the APCs. The Russian-made vehicle exploded in vicious fireball and flipped over. More flashes flew from the fuselage as a few mages exited the burning craft at the rear.

"Mages on board… Capable ones. Looks like they were the rest of the Clock Tower team," El-Melloi muttered. Luvia and Aoko didn't inform them about this. Did they even know? One way or another, the Mage's Association was likely going to find out about this too, and probably attempt a cover-up afterwards.

Pritchard crossed his arms on a lower frame. "Clock Tower or not, they just shot down a UN-marked airplane. That should be more than just cause to go in for extraction… Help show the Clock Tower they were wrong."

"And you know as well as I do that would be an _extraction_ team at most, Commander, not a strike force…" While the firefight escalated on the main screen, the Secretary-General shook his head in a lower frame. "Look. I'm on your side, Pritchard… But this hardly justifies escalation into immediate military intervention. Tensions were high enough after the bombardment of Yeonpyeong six years ago… What kind of messages would invading military forces send?"

"Then what are we supposed to do? Photograph this incident for the general assembly and then see if we can get more than ineffective sanctions?" Pritchard poked with frustration. "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing…"

The following silence was painful; No one knew what to say. He tried to think of a possible answer, yet the only way out of this political minefield was for someone to break protocol or get new, concrete information. They only stared at the inferno of a firefight on scene while David and the others tried to get the scanners to pick up something… anything! The bounded field was too strong though. Disrupting it meant dealing with it directly or the large leyline beneath it.

El-Melloi could see on Da Vinci and Pritchard's expressions that the urgency to act was overwhelming them too. They knew the enemy was here, but this wasn't like before. They were in the real world now, and they needed actual justification for what they were about to do. Otherwise, there would be heavy consequences for most involved later. If they messed up… If it turned out this was another bad assumption on misleading coincidences, just like he'd fallen for…

The firefight was an inferno on the screen. The mages held a stalemate, but there were just so many troops and so little of them. After a heavy eternity in silence, Wittwer rubbed a hand on his head. "…Commander. Convince me. Convince me what I'm about to agree to isn't a mistake."

Pritchard's eyes lit up, and El-Melloi cast aside his thoughts at the growing, curious hope. As his advising mages looked to him in confusion, Wittwer sighed. "Your secret technology, the assets in the area… I need to know what you can do! Give me confidence the Vigil can do what they're supposed to!"

There was no hesitation in Pritchard's response. "Which ones, Secretary-General? Our AMLD platform? The GEV sailing out of Zamboanga?"

A confused David turned to El-Melloi for a possible answer. He just shrugged, but the archer's glance to Tesla and Edison provided no answers either. At least the Commander wasn't keeping any sort of secrets, but he was seriously losing them on these terms; Gudao wasn't kidding when he said modern militaries love acronyms... But they were making headway now. That was enough to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sailing? The documents report Zamboanga's secret base is for VTOL aircraft… You've got a bit report to give me in your future," Wittwer groaned, and Da Vinci dared to giggle. "Hypersonic aircraft… Stealth that make your slower planes invisible to radar… _lasers and servants_ … If Miss Kruze wasn't a traitor, I would have been yelling at all these unapproved advances… But I'm glad you didn't with her being a… No. No more tangents. What can all this do? How precise can you be with these? Convince me this won't grow out of your control!"

"Lieutenant! Switch the feed to our forces!" As they ticked closer to an unseen deadline, the main screen shifted from the raging firefight to provide three sperate images. He recognized two of the Vigil's unique, larger aircraft as they flew in the skies. One of them had a large dish on the top for communications, which was likely a command and control aircraft. The other had what appeared to be a reinforced glass dome that replaced its nose.

The last, longer screen was another satellite view of… a low flying plane? It's strange design was unrecognizable to the present Chaldeans…

…but definitely not for the now flabbergasted Secretary-General. "An Ekranoplan? You made another Caspian Sea Monster!?"

"Ah, good. You're aware of what our only ships were designed after," Pritchard nodded with quick approval, but hastily continued. "Their nuclear payload was replaced with our high-hypersonic precision EMP missiles. Effective range of ten thousand kilometers, area of effect can be calibrated, and a max speed of Mach twenty-five. If we fired now, it would impact in just under seven minutes. We can shut this down before it begins."

"An EMP strike on North Korea in broad daylight…" Wittwer mumbled to himself as his fists clenched. "It'd stop any launches… but the repercussions of firing that without just cause…"

"Precision strike within ten meters of the target. As I said, we can calibrate the area of effect. We can set the radius to hit only the airfield and leave the nearby town safe," Pritchard quickly noted, and the relief on Wittwer's face grew. "It would be our opening attack."

"What about the Koreans? They start exchanging fire, we're going to have a bigger war-"

"Our jammer aircraft are prepared to bombard all military frequencies with warnings in their native languages. We can even hit the encrypted lines."

Wittwer's eyes widened. "And your forces? How quick can they land? Will this be another Mogadishu?"

"Da Vinci's strike force won't make the opening moments, but we can have troops landed and air supremacy within five minutes of the go order." Pritchard's tone and absolute confidence made El-Melloi and David look around the Control Room in surprise. His composure and resolve were more than commendable. "We've prepared years for incidents like this, Secretary-General. Please allow us to show you what Task Force Vigil is capable of."

The following silence was the most excruciating since the call began, and not a single word was spoken as the Secretary-General narrowed his eyes. A second passed, or maybe an eternity, but Pritchard held firm. El-Melloi's scowl slowly crept onto his face… but then Wittwer breathed out calmly, and Da Vinci's eyes lit up as he nodded. "Do not make me regret this, Commander. You have the green light. Do whatever you need to do."

Pritchard nodded, but wasted not even a millisecond before he yelled out. "Aegis! Commence Operation: New Dawn! Green light, green light!"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ X ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

A cruise ship sailed through the cloud speckled skies of the Sulu sea. Like a white, floating hotel on the vast blue sea, it sailed peacefully through the waters. Seagulls flew in its wake, eager and keen for any fresh fish it stirred up in the brine. On the observation deck above the bridge, several passengers lounged at the railing and talked with new friends. Some stood at the center to recreate a scene from titanic as best as they could, though it was hardly a bow shot.

The officers on the bridge, dressed in cleanly pressed and presentable uniforms, went about their business calmly and orderly… or they would have been had the navigator not spotted a peculiarity on the radar. Among the host of various monitors across the bright bridge, they officers were squeezed around the navigational radars. A few rain cells were depicted on the weather radar beside it, but on the second, there was a ship-sized blip moving closer to them.

The pilot scrunched his eyebrows. "Captain, that speed is… Do you think it's a radar anomaly?"

"Captain! We can see it on our binoculars!" the navigator yelled out. The Captain quickly walked over to another console, grabbed his pair of lenses, and followed his navigator's pointing hand. It took a bit, but he slowly managed to focus on a fast-moving blur moving parallel to the horizon. He focused the lenses…

The black ship…no, aircraft? Whatever it was, it was massive and flew just over the surface of the water. Its massive engines were held on stubby little wings near the front of the plane, and a larger wing extended from the belly of the beast. It even had a few strange cylinders at the top of its hull. The strange looking ship looked more like an ugly jumbo jet with its massive tail fin and ship-shaped hull… Yet it flew perfectly stable as it soared, or swam, closer…

The Captain could clearly see the UN letters and insignia on the tail fin. "…United Nations? VS Charybdis…?"

"My god… That speed!" the pilot stuttered out. The officers just stared as the… ship… as fast as an airliner, skimmed over the water an-

The bridge quickly flew into shock as the top of the unusual vehicle lit up like a candle. The Captain stared as a blinding streak, like a comet, flew from one of the overhead cylinders and screamed into the sky. The crack of the sound barrier reverberated through the bridge windows seconds later, and the Captain tried leaning onto the dash to see the disappearing missile…

…Gone. It was already gone!? The only telltale sign that shooting star had even appeared was the thin streak of smoke, and the unusual ship as it sailed further away on its path. The Captain felt his hand shake in shock as he turned to his pilot. "…Were we supposed to see that?"

"Were the passengers supposed to see that too, Captain? That… _did_ just happen, right?"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

It was easier to listen to the unfolding events after their escorting fighters and bombers accelerated away. "Missile stabilized! EMP impact in four minutes!"

Da Vinci and the surrounding Chaldeans stared at the fast-flying missile portrayed on the large screen. It was but one of many new panels that showed different views of the unfolding operation, likely for the Secretary-General and Chaldea's information. On the lower panels, Wittwer was desperately wiping his sweat-covered face as his anxiety quickly built; Poor man… He's been through so much, and all he wanted was to keep peace.

Pritchard's frame was different. He calmly, yet firmly, bellowed out an occasional order as he presumably watched even more of the monitors and projected information in the giant command hub. Da Vinci breathed calmly with relief seeing it; The final safeguards were being placed to ensure-

The Vigil's Command Center erupted with alarms and flashing red klaxons. "Commander! We have a ballistic missile launch confirmed!"

The smorgasbord of screens was replaced with a single view from the Vigil's own satellite feed. The trail of smoke started just above the powerful, concealing bounded field, but it led straight to an accelerating missile. The dark-green body of a Russian-marked ICBM screamed into the air as computerized scans flooded the screen with information. **"Code Black! Code Black! Confirmed SS-27 with MIRV delivery system! We have a nuclear launch confirmed! Nuclear launch confirmed!"**

" **Tell Phalanx One to intercept! Do not let that missile exit boost phase! Aegis! Begin control contingencies Pylon and Bedrock!"** the Commander quickly shouted to someone outside his screen. Wittwer's face was in total disbelief, but Pritchard's composure held strong. "Don't worry, Secretary-General. As I said, the Vigil is prepared for this."

If Da Vinci had any remaining doubts whatsoever for Pritchard, they vanished in the opening moments. She's seen that resolve before. It was the same one that flared in the eyes and hearts of many in Chaldea. It was the determination to do what was necessary with steadfast control and focused vision. Yes... without a doubt, the Vigil was being led positively, and all that remained was seeing what their forces were really capable of against any contemporary challengers.

"I can't do anything else but trust the Vigil to act appropriately, Pritchard…" The Secretary-General swallowed hard and nodded. "Remember... The world will know."

"We're doing everything to make sure it's for all the right reasons," Pritchard responded firmly, and was met with the approving nods of El-Melloi and Da Vinci.

She smiled to try and reassure the stressed out Wittwer. _'At least they have their concrete evidence now.'_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Above the very northern tip of the Korean Peninsula, the clouds moved slowly with the trade winds. The roar of high-output rockets echoed through the puffy sea, and heralded the appearance of a reaper. It erupted from one of the clouds and tore higher into the sky in its rapid acceleration. The streak of smoke trailed after it as it began a steady tilt towards the southeast. Millimeter by millimeter, it slowly corrected its course to its designated victim.

Yet there were other predators in the sky ready to feast. "Phalanx One to Aegis. We have visual confirmation of the target. Requesting reconfirmation of trajectory."

"Aegis Actual to Phalanx One," a strong woman's voice confirmed over the communications. "The Sickle B is moving on bearing one-one-six. Likely targets of impact are mainland Japan and Hawaii. You still have full clearance to neutralize the threat. How copy?"

"Solid copy, Aegis. Phalanx One, proceeding with intercept mission."

Three Vigil aircraft flew at a higher altitude, and quickly moved in for the strike. The smaller escort aircraft stayed in formation behind the Angel variant as it pointed its nose in the direction of the rising missile. The focusing array behind the aircraft's reinforced dome hummed and whirred as its gyros spun into action. It locked on to the missile, and a confirmation beeped in the cockpit.

One of several crewmen adjusted a few gauges and dials. Another turned a key into a hidden slot, and a glass covering atop a firing lever opened. The gunner placed his hand on the switch, "Energy lance, ready to fire!"

"Hold lock!" The female fire control officer yelled. Outside the windshield, the lock on triggered the intercontinental ballistic missile's defense mechanism. Several streaks flew from the sides of the accelerating doomsday weapon as it tried to escape to the skies above. The countermeasure decoys chased after it like a shielding cloud to scatter the missile lock… but the Vigil didn't use ordinary missile locks, nor was this a missile. "Fire!"

The gunner slammed the switch home. "Rifle, rifle, rifle!"

The aircraft shook as a bright, red laser tore through the sky. It hummed with its high-output pulse as the constant beam slammed into the lower part of the ballistic missile. The weapon remained perfectly trained on the thrusters, but it only took a few seconds. The perfectly calibrated heat sheered straight through the missile and severed the thruster module. The separated section spun wildly off course while the main body wobbled and slowly deceler-

It exploded! The laser's heat ignited the remaining fuel and set off the concentrated rocket fuel. The explosion was massive, but the crew appeared only a little concerned. Flaming wreckage plumed and scattered like a blooming flower, but the crew was scanning for- There! The broken, burning, and ruptured nose spun wildly before starting its descent. The nuclear warheads on board were damaged, but detonation was impossible.

"Successful hit, Aegis. Target neutralized!"

The remains began their descent towards the Sea of Japan. The warheads on board wouldn't meet the correct circumstances to trigger. Fires and falls wouldn't set them off, because a perfectly controlled sequence of events was needed; In the end, Nuclear warheads were glass muskets. Only now, was a real-world intercept finally proven valid, and the ensuing cheers from the crew were more than justified.

"A free round after this is over, Phalanx One! Remain on air station. The enemy is suspected to have two more nuclear assets. Prepare to intercept as necessary."

"Affirmative, Aegis. Phalanx One remaining on overwatch."

The thrusters of the Angel variant brimmed with surging energy as the aircraft relocated to a new position. Radio chatter filled the air as approaching Vigil units quickly coordinated the hasty operation. In the skies far around, the distant shapes of its allied aircraft moved into position carefully. Concealed by the stealth of their slower speed, they approached the airfield as the Clock Tower mages were slowly succumbing to the onslaught of the advancing platoons… but they wouldn't be fighting alone much longer.

With the political hesitations thrown out of the way, the Battle for Tumangong had begun.


	9. Chapter 8: Zero Hour

Vernier's ears rang. Even above the painful spikes, he could hear the roar of thrusters, both in the air and taking off. He could still see the large plume of smoke from the rocket that had taken off, and the giant cloud of debris where it exploded. He could still feel the pounding of his heart, and the sting of his recent wound. As he lay against the reinforced piece of metal, he growled. _'What the hell kind of situation is this…?'_

The smoldering wreckage of the aircraft rattled as round bounced off or pierced its ruined fuselage. Though there was lingering smoke, the sheared-off wings and tail fin had been a blessing; There was a much lower risk of an explosion or fire. That didn't mean the Clock Tower mages were just going to sit inside a kill box while the corrupted North Koreans held a turkey shoot.

And, _of course_ , with all the imminent danger, they didn't even have the chance to setup a communication ritual to contact the Clock Tower.

They used the detached and ruined rear fuselage as cover, but the enemy was quickly moving into flanking positions. Vernier kept his head down behind the reinforced aircraft hull, and winced as he felt a spike of pain in his left arm. A bullet had sliced through part of his arm, and the tight wrapping of gauze was only a temporary fix in all this chaos. He groaned in pain, and shifted his position so he could launch another spell.

Ginny scoffed at nearby wreckage. "It would have been easier for you just to leave him."

The copilot in question lay unconscious under more secured debris; It had been a pain dragging him there, and ultimately earned Vernier the wound. Regardless, it was just a passing instinct and nothing more. "Yea? Well the kid did nothing wrong."

He opened his good hand and quickly muttered a mixed Greek and Latin chant. A ball of unstable lightning crackled in his palm after his magic circuits flared on. He grasped the ball tightly, and it exploded outward like a quasar. It quickly solidified, but crackled with static as he grasped the manifested lightning bolt. Like the Greek God himself, Vernier stood up, took split-second aim, and sent the bolt flying towards a moving APC.

Zap! It slammed hard into its side, and the vehicle detonated in a fiery explosion. Nearby infantry were sent sprawling to the ground, only to be swiftly struck a moment later as residual lightning flared from the detonation. Another squad had been quickly dispatched, but there were still too many!

He ducked down as bullets whizzed over his head. He flinched as something landed nearby, and he glanced over. He stared incredulously at the severed half of a North Korean soldier. His dying breath escaped his lips, and the magus' eyes widened as he saw the brief flash of purple shimmer in his eyes. He looked up towards Ginny, who stared back him in equal disbelief. "Did you see-!?"

A bullet shot past him, and he flinched. One of the remaining mages ducked behind cover, but a bullet from a different angle sliced through her neck. Vernier cursed as their second to last enforcer grasped her throat, coughed up blood, and flailed helplessly against her cover; They were now down to twelve mages, and there were still two platoons of armed soldiers to deal with.

What's worse, he looked up as the roar of aircraft thrusters heralded approaching aircraft; Were they going to make a bombing run!? Frantically, he glanced around for the source of the noise, and his sharp perception finally landed on an incoming enemy fighter circling around over the treeline. He cursed his luck, focused on opening up his magic circuits, and attempted to forge a new bo-

The aircraft suddenly veered off in a different direction with a flight of its companions. Vernier stared with confusion as they quickly soared away from the area and… accelerated skyward? He couldn't even get a good look at the jets before they disappeared from view through a lower cloud; Curse the clouds. Though he was already confused, it blossomed as he turned to the incredulous Ginny.

Over the roar of gunfire and plinking rounds, an unusual electronic hum sound grew louder in the air… and it sounded like an orchestra of them.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ ** _Zero Hour_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

Carmilla stood under her own power, but she couldn't shake the itchy, disgusting feeling that crawled across her skin. The Command Seal's influence felt like a leash around her neck. She wanted nothing more than to rip it off, but even thinking of going against her new master was a mental struggle. Her head shook and frizzled like static at the sheer mention. Still, she tried to figure a way out as she stared silently at the new commotion.

A few dim lights had been turned on in the massive room, but it only illuminated the scene before them like an isolated isle in the abyss. Mephistopheles groaned in torment, chained to the ground in the very center by her new master's sickly chains; Some even pierced through him. The _thing_ … which had reverted to a more human form, stood within the darkness like a wraith. She could make out the vague silhouette of its top hat and suit, and could feel a sickening grin as he watched the tormented servant.

Mephistopheles let out a yell of agony as the chains tightened again. He dared to chuckle, and look up as Dalton walked into the spotlight with a frown. She'd never seen the usually calm, smooth, and disgustingly manipulative man so upset before. After what just happened though? It was very understandable. Mephistopheles chuckled again, and Dalton raised a hand in request, which was met by his mentor tightening the chains further to prompt another yell.

"Ahh… I knew it was only a matter of time. But to think it would be like that," Dalton growled out as he folded his hands neatly behind his back. Mephistopheles looked up with a glare, but he was unfazed. "Oh? Where's the look of satisfaction for jamming the other two launch doors? Those missiles were supposed to go up one after the other, but you just _had_ to be yourself, didn't you, Caster? It's going to take a few minutes to fix them."

"You only needed one… for doomsday… You never said they… _all_ had to open completely…" The clownish man suddenly snickered through his pain. "What can I say... _master_ …? I … **love** the expression of betrayal… at the critical moment! What's wrong with… a little fun!?"

Dalton's frown increased, and he slowly began to pace around his servant like a hungry shark. "Ah… But to do it around my remaining, faithful servants…? You truly are a bigger clown than those pursuing mages. To think I was actually considering you for a court jester… but you've served your purpose."

With a scoff, he stopped and looked to the wounded shadow servant. The abyssal mist-covered, berserk woman stared at him and wheezed lightly. After a moment of nothing, he rolled his eyes and pointed to his servant. "Well? Kill him. Make sure to do it slowly, too. I wish to savor his pain."

The magus raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. The corrupted servant did nothing at first, but then quickly approached after Dalton's mentor pulsed with a sickly purple glow. The shadow servant then quickly dove for Mephistopheles and sank her claws into his side. He screamed in pain as Dalton slowly clapped happily. "Ah, yes! Now that's fine entertainment! Watching the betrayer get his just deserts!"

He approached slowly as the two-tailed servant burrowed her claws excruciatingly slow into his other side, and he writhed in agony. Carmilla watched in disbelief as Dalton merely stood before him, careful not to get any blood on his clean suit, and smiled. "Look up, Caster! Come on now! Look up! One last order! You know I don't bend or kneel for any reason! That's very unbecoming!"

The pained caster glared up at him and seethed, but only earned a clap from Dalton. "Ah, yes! That's it! Just like that! Good...! Now I can enjoy your pained expression and hatred! Now you understand, yes? You understand where you've always been before me? How's it feel to understand how weak you are compared to me, _servant?"_

Though she was never a fan of their second 'sane' caster, her disgust for this man grew by the second. She didn't realize he'd been this much of a power-thirsty narcissist. Most mages were terrible, but this was almost on another level… and she could do nothing but watch him berate his own servant. Would she be next? If she didn't follow his mentor's or her orders, would she just be another doormat? No… A noble, no matter how drenched in blood, would never allow that!

As the berserk shadow-servant continued mutilating the caster's dying form, the base shook. Dalton looked around curiously and frowned. "Was that one of our missiles? Hmm… Apparently some of these engineers could use some compliments."

His mood had quickly shifted when the intercom blared on. "Leader Dalton! I'm sorry to interrupt your business, but we're under attack!"

"I thought I told you to kill those Clock Tower buffoons! You let them get to the tunnel!?" he yelled angrily into the air as his mentor seethed loudly. "How did they get past a regiment of troops!?"

"Th-They didn't! I'm sorry! We nearly had them but…! Enemy aircraft came out of nowhere! They're UN planes! They're attacking the base!"

" **What!?"** Dalton roared as his composure shattered like glass. He fumed as his composure melted, but he quickly pointed into the shadows. "Assassin, Shadow-Berserker! Stay here! The rest of you get out there and stop them! Don't even give them a chance!"

The growls and maniacal laughter from the darkness echoed through the room before the two shifted into spirit form. His mentor chuckled lowly as the maddened shadow servant sunk her claws into Mephistopheles again. "As ExPecTed oF You, DaLTOn. I appReciAte yOur SenSE oF uRgeNcy. it'S reFReSHiNG."

Carmilla could only sit within her restraints and seethe as the base shook again… and again.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

They knew what had become of the world. Just days ago, they toiled in the unknown, wondering if tensions with the west would finally break. That's when Leader Dalton's mentor informed them things had not gone accordingly… They lacked TVs and radios, but they were dutifully informed.

China and the US were now at war. Russia would be joining the fight soon. Kim Jong Un would then ally their country with their neighbors to bring down the arrogant NATO troops. The only question was whether or not the US and Japan would drag them in before they launched their crippling strike.

Now the trained pilot had his answer as he led his squadron against the foreign devils.

Their garrison under Leader Dalton was thirty strong. Twenty-four dark-green Mig-29s formed the newly formed, but under-strength, 61st Fighter Regiment charged with defending Tumangong airfield and the northern border. It was completely unheard of for Kim Jong Un to give such a high leadership role to a foreigner, but who were they to judge? He had the papers, and the man had been nothing but honest with every word he spoke.

That's why they wouldn't believe the foreign propaganda. One of them had broken into their encrypted lines and yelled to turn away before they used lethal force, but they ignored it. They wouldn't fall for a trick like that. They were trained for this possibility. He was a patriot of their country, and they'd do him and their Russian visitors proud by destroying these treacherous homeland invaders!

…Or that's how it should have been. The second one of the modern, Russian-made aircraft fired a missile at one of the enemy's larger planes, everything went to hell.

The KPAAF pilot frantically slammed the throttle to the left and looked over his shoulder. North Korea had one of the densest anti-air networks in the world and yet…! He glanced to the left in horror as another of his allied fighters exploded, and one of those unbelievable UN fighters tore past like a lightning bolt. The communication lines of the garrison's fighters were chaos as frantic, Korean panic echoed through.

"(He's got a lock! How does he have a lock at that angle!?)" "(Red squadron leader is down!)" "(Lasers! They have lasers!)"

His Mig-29 burst through the clouds and levelled out as he tried to scan for a target; All he could see were allied KPAAF aircraft! When he did notice one of those blurry adversaries, they either rocketed past at high speeds or pulled an impossible maneuver. They swooped like birds, but chowed on them like sharks. They were just chum in an ocean filled with these ravenous predators, and even with all his training, he could do nothing but attempt to swallow his near-crippling fea-

That's when he saw it. As another one of his allies turned into a molten, plummeting fireball, he opened up the thrusters. The Mig-29 groaned into action, and soared towards one of the larger aircraft above: A Vigil gunship. He briefly marveled at its ability to seemingly drift at an angle while flying at low speeds, and stared in horror at the flashes of energy weapon fire that hurdled towards the ground. Yet, he was resolute. If he couldn't see or hunt the fighters, he'd go for the ground support aircraft!

He accelerated, then heard the dreaded sound of the missile lock warning. Regardless, he remained focused! These foreign devils were hitting his base and comrades! He had to dampen the onslaught, even if it cost him his life! Determined and resolute, he locked onto the aircraft and squeezed the trigger.

Two missiles flew from their pylons with a satisfying hiss. The warning alarm flared on his lock on, but he'd accepted his fate. His only concern rested with the two released shots that dashed like cheetahs towards his chosen gazelle. They closed in rapidly, ready to sink their hungry teeth into the helpless-

Zap! Zap! The pilot's mouth fell open as the two missiles exploded. Two small, sapphire lasers had shot from the aircraft's fuselage and slammed into the missiles perfectly. His mouth fell open in despair as the missile lock warning solidified, but he still tried to evade. He forced the throttle hard left and down. He needed to change angle quickly and evade the-

The small missile came from the side, and shifted at an impossible angle to slam into the Mig-29. The pilot never stood a chance.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"Saved you some extra trouble, Typhoon Four." The pilot's accent was distinctly French.

Someone chuckled over the Vigil comms network. "Nothing should get past the AMS, but thanks, Mobius Five."

"Vigil Air assets, clear comms," Aegis, the circling command and control stealth Angel, called out from their position high in the skies. "All Interceptors, neutralize the remaining bandits. The landers will be coming in any second now. Let's make sure they miss the air show."

There weren't many left to deal with. What few enemy Mig-29s remained were in complete disorganization. One exploded in midair as a quick laser burst chewed through its fuselage from the rear. Another wreckage hurdled from the skies as its former chaser broke off for a new target. Occasionally, a streaking surface-to-air missile would pierce the cloud layer, but a quick laser shot from a Vigil aircraft's AMS would swat them down if they drew close.

"Three more bandits remaining." One of the last opposing fighters ducked and weaved through the gathered clouds to try and escape the chasing Aurora.

The UN advanced fighter merely stalked it like a patient tiger. The sleek black jet's closest cousin might have been the American F-35 or F-22, but it still felt like a totally different animal. If anything, it appeared more alien with its smooth curves, slightly hunched design, and swept wings that folded inward for hypersonic flight. The interceptor pursued calmly, until the enemy Mig-29 disappeared under the clouds again.

But there was no escaping a Vigil interceptor's sensor arrays. A small hatch opened beneath the aircraft, and a missile dropped out. Its thrusters ignited, and it swiftly broke the sound barrier to chase after the enemy aircraft. It plunged into the clouds, shifted perfectly to keep an interception course, then slammed into the very center of the enemy fighter. It emerged from the clouds again as a growing fireball of debris. The pilot didn't smile; There was nothing to smile about during this one-sided fight, but it was a necessary evil. They struck first.

The Vigil pilot spoke into her microphone with a Cantonese accent. "Mobius Three, splash one."

One last enemy fighter gave chase to one of the Vigil Interceptors far above. Moving slower than its counterparts, the pilot unknowingly toyed with his prey. The enemy Mig-29 sped up to secure a lock, but then the interceptor quickly pulled up. The enemy followed, but Vigil aircraft were impossibly agile. The sleek jet seemingly drifted in a loop over and behind the passing enemy fighter before correcting its path. The KPAAF pilot had no time to react before a bright red laser speared the Mig-29 like a helpless fish against a harpoon.

Barely five minutes since the overhead battle began, the Vigil had air superiority. Twenty-four modern fighters were swiftly destroyed by only five Vigil interceptors. The domination against modern fighters would be both remembered and archived. "Mobius One, last fighter down. Awaiting new orders, Aegis."

"Solid Copy, Mobius One. Switch to protocol Halo and head to Sector Delta. We need to secure the AO perimeter and drive off any incoming bogeys." Without delay, the flight regrouped into an arrowhead formation as their winds repositioned; They now appeared like flying darts. Like comets across the night sky, the five interceptors swiftly accelerated to the north with impressive grace. "All units, be advised. EMP impact in T-Minus five… four…"

It was a glint on the horizon, but its horrifying speed closed the distance in the blink of an eye. The large and sleek, silver missile quickly flew towards its target. When it was roughly four hundred meters above the bounded field, it blossomed like an azure, electric flower. The rapidly expanding blue shockwave ripped through the air, centered around the fiery explosion where the missile detonated.

A light gust blew across the base, but the reinforcing armored vehicles moving down the northern runway to attack the Clock Tower mages ground to an immediate halt. Circuits fried instantly as tiny wisps of smoke flew from any exposed electronics. SAM sites near the base stopped releasing their payloads, but the base fell far from silent; The overhead Vigil gunships finished off the last infantry assaulting the mages. "EMP hit successful. Armored ground assets disabled. No visual confirmation on the underground bunker."

Glints on the horizon heralded the speedy arrival of another squadron flying just above the clouds. The incoming flight of bombers looked similar to the Auroras, but their triangular wings were locked and angled naturally. They appeared much closer to the contemporary stealth fighters currently in use, but they were anything but that. The Vigil Anthelions were specialized killers the ground would learn to fear. "Infinity Squadron, you're clear for cleanup. Good hunting."

The five dove beneath the clouds swiftly, and approached the airbase. Gradually, the bombers' speed slowed to a dangerously visible pace. They flew through the air as the gunships' heavy railgun and accelerator fire quickly prioritized any immobilized tank, gun emplacement, and hardened bunker within sight. The bombers soon broke from their formation and continued to offer themselves up for view to anything still active below, and were finally answered in turn.

Any surface-to-air missile batteries outside the EMP's strike began to track the lower flying aircraft. One formed a lock on an Anthelion as it banked into a turn. The pilot merely smirked as he glanced at his windshield, where the holographic heads-up display circled the offending SAM site perfectly. He then quickly selected a payload option and chuckled to himself, "Didn't keep me waiting, eh?"

The cockpit beeped as the SAM attempted a lock… but the battery couldn't secure one. In the forest past the western runway's tip, the rack of trailer mounted anti-air missiles pivoted to follow the jet, but they couldn't fire without a secured lock. From the safety of their sandbagged position beside it, the soldiers on the ground looked at their terminal in confusi-

They screamed as their battery was swiftly consumed by the impact of a missile. Smoke and fire reached for the skies as another nearby SAM site was slammed hard. Soon after, more began to explode as the forest and mountains surrounding the base were churned and cratered by missiles; The locks of their weapons broadcasted their positions. It was shooting fish in a barrel. A few at a time, the SAM sites were swiftly demolished as the squadron shifted their efforts to bigger threats.

Plumes of smoke exploded into the air as desperate flak fire filled the skies; They would never hit the bombers. They moved too quickly and erratically, and the muzzles flares were quickly picked up by their scanners. Firing or locks only meant their faster demise as the bomb-bay doors of Infinity Squadron remained open. All they had to do was simply circle, wait for them to reveal themselves, then send a missile their way.

The Vigil pilot chuckled and banked his Anthelion hard. The smoke trails were filling the sky, and were certainly going to draw more attention from the surroundin- His scanners went nuts. The holographic display quickly highlighted multiple, newly-appeared targets as they exited the mountain's boundary field. It flashed red, and he felt his heart start to race as the command aircraft came over the line. **"Aegis Actual to all air assets, be advised! Enemy servants have appeared within the AO! Protocol Theta is in effect! Do not engage! I repeat, do not engage!"**

The pilot yanked on the throttle and quickly accelerated. His back pressed against the seat as his bomber tore through the sound barrier and escaped above the clouds. "Infinity One to Aegis. What's the status on our counter assets?"

"ETA, thirty seconds. Warhammer and Vanguard Platoons inbound."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

His remaining fellow mages weren't content about it, but Vernier knew they were capable; The Clock Tower knew they were capable. With the relief offered by the unusual aircraft, they'd contacted the Mage's Association by alternate means, and immediately got ordered to investigate further. They were adamant about it, but just as confused as he was. Needless to say, though his other mages were reluctant about the new directions, his intrigue doubled. If not for his superiors at the ravaged Clock Tower, _he_ wanted to know too.

They left the copilot behind, but it was far safer for him at the fuselage than where they were going. Vernier barked, **"Hey, keep up! We get caught out, we're dead!"**

His companions didn't complain; They knew he was right. They rushed down the northern runway at abnormal speeds, using the wrecks of destroyed vehicles as cover. With reinforced muscles, they sped along the visible approach treacherously, but they didn't have a choice. They could hear screams of soldiers coming from the woods, and those planes were sending a hailstorm at hidden positions. If they went in there, they were more likely to get killed in the crossfire.

Ironically enough, they were far safer in the open because those strange UN planes were outright ignoring them. Vernier's eyes narrowed as he gazed up. _'First the pilots… now these aircraft. They could have killed us outright, but… they're supporting them?'_

"We're in the middle of a warzone. Can't _you_ pick up your pace?" He snapped to attention as Ginny sped past him with two other mages; That crazy old granny was quick, he'd give her that. Definitely far spryer than he ever expected as she raced down the battle-scarred runway towards their destination: The airfield compound.

Though many soldiers were dead by the wrecks of their vehicles, a few would occasionally turn their guns on them; They were swiftly dispatched. A casual fling of a weaker, prana-forged bolt or spell of any sort would handle these commoners just fine. However, his muscles tensed as he saw North Korean soldiers moving into positions within the compound as the surrounding bombardment continue-

His eyes widened as strange creatures erupted from the ground at the compound's entrance. The sickly blurs of greens, purples, and red writhed and twitched on their tentacle-like appendages as they grew exponentially in number. The surrounding soldiers seemed troubled, but these monsters made no movements towards any of them. If anything, the writhing, mutated starfish that he presumed were some kind of chimera raced across the open ground towards them!

" **Get them! Show the mages the meaning of fear!"** A loud voice cried out from somewhere, and it seemed to rally the soldiers too. Their attention shifted their way, and they quickly raced for defensive positions as the tentacled beasts charged.

"Find cover!" Vernier shouted as he ran towards a downed aircraft in his path path. Ginny quickly changed her course and ran for the an overturned tan-

She didn't even have time to scream as a sword halved her perfectly. Her corpse split down the center and fell to the ground with a sickly squish, but the shadow-shrouded servant was already turning to another nearby mage. He couldn't make anything out by looking at this servant but the barest glimpses of jet-black knight's armor. All that showed of its eyes was a crazed, crimson line that etched fear into his heart. It yelled in crazed outrage as a barrage of fireballs slammed against its armor uselessly.

" **Servant! It's a serv-!"** The enforcer was quickly skewered on the charging knight's sword. With a quick flick, the shadowy-knight hurled the screaming man helplessly into the approaching sea of mutant starfish. Vernier had no time to feel bad for the man as bullets began to whiz past like a growing swarm of hornets. He could do nothing but throw himself to the ground by a destroyed tank so he could be shielded from the incoming fire.

His mind was broken and chaotic. Panic filled him and slowed the perception of time. The horrendous cacophony of noise combined with the realization of his demise. His muscles were freezing up as he stared at the berserk knight ahead. He could barely hear himself think over the mess of noises. He could even hear the yells of his fellow mages as-

Something shook the earth behind him. Broken from fear for a split second, he turned around, only to find himself dragged into icy despair again. He stared up at the massive man, who emanated power beyond reason. He could feel the madness… the sheer energy that wafted off this servant just from being in its presence. Yet, for all the fear it struck, the black-skinned man had an aura of regality and prestige.

Hid golden chains and adornments clinked with his regal battle dress. Beneath the gaudy menagerie, midnight blue cloth bellowed and waved around his legs, but appeared like a reaper's shawl in Vernier's crippling fear. He stared up at the bare-chested behemoth as his soulless, lime-green eyes looked to him. Two massive, golden weapons with axe-like emerald blades appeared in his giant hands, and the magus knew his time drew to a close as the maddened knight charged too.

He'd failed. Vernier hadn't even gotten to pass on his magical crest to another. Though he rose in the rankings, he was still seen as just a lowly combat magus… one whose prowess meant nothing before a servant. He'd learned that painfully at the airport, but now it'd be his demise. The Mage's Association underestimated these familiars, and he was going to pay the price. He didn't even blink as it raised one of its axes back with a mighty roar. The giant servant swung one forward with all the power of a-

BAM! Vernier swiftly turned as the air rushed past him. Like a silent movie among the chaotic symphony, he watched the berserk-knight tumble and soar through the air towards the oncoming horde of tentacled monsters. He slammed into the center and sent a few sprawling into the air like a geyser. Still, he bounced and tumbled back from the sheer force of the other servant's hit as the incoming horde of beasts was disrupted by a hail of laser fire and explosions.

Vernier came to his senses and looked back to the mighty, black-skinned servant as he raised his axes to the sky and let out an enormous roar. The bearded man's tunnel-vision cleared, and several massive aircraft appeared in his peripherals as they came in for a landing. His hearing was restored, and he caught the shouting of orders over the hum of otherworldly thrusters. His body thawed, and he finally moved his neck around to see the giant, hovering Angel Landers disgorging a tiny battalion's worth of troops around the remaining mages.

The nearest craft to him pulsed with defensive laser fire like its counterparts, but its soldiers ran past him and the other bewildered mages. He stared in disbelief as one of the armed soldiers came up to him and slung her rifle; Her light-blue helmet clearly said UN in white letters. He noticed the bright red cross on her arm only as she reached into a large pouch at her side. "Magus! Are you alright? If you sit still, I can patch you up!"

"Wha… Why would…" he stuttered out in shock. He looked around, but these soldiers never turned their guns to them in anger. Instead, they took up quick fighting positions behind wreckage. The several platoons quickly formed a strong battle line using the limits of available cover. Their weapons began firing into the mass of paranormal beasts crossing the open ground between the compound and the large group of disabled vehicles. Their laser fire cut into them like hot knives through butter, and the released shrieks became a cacophony of growing relief; He was no longer doomed.

He looked back to the aircraft in shock as a strange metal ball with four legs landed onto the ground; There were quite a few of those strange things! The black robots quickly scuttled towards the front. The closest one opened its chassis, and several reflectors appeared from its side. With a quick burst of energy and a hum, a translucent, blue shield quickly deployed to encompass any nearby troops. More flared on, and soon the battle line was completely shielded from incoming fire.

Among the bullets that pattered off the shielded front, an occasional rocket or missile would careen towards them. As soon as they flew within range, a small device atop the strange drones swiveled and beeped. A blue laser pulsed into the air to detonate the incoming threats prematurely. Only a few seconds would pass before the offending position where the attack came from was swiftly dealt with by sustained fire or an aerial strike.

"Wha… What is all…!?" He glanced back up as the large man bellowed some sort of war cry, and strode forward valiantly. His eyes followed him as the massive man stepped carefully around the firing line of soldiers, then advanced towards the enemy. "The… The servant is…?"

"Oh, him? Yea… Zerker doesn't talk too much, but we love him!" she calmly replied. He winced as she undid her sloppy gauze, then heard the cries from the surrounding men.

"Hell yea!" "Go fuck 'em up, big guy!" "Zerk's got this!" "Keep your laughing down, hyenas! We've got a battle to win!" **"O'RAH!" "URAAAAAAAA!"**

" **HOLD THE LINE! SUPPRESSING FIRE!"** someone roared out, and the gathered troops' laser fire intensified. It was like watching something out of one of those Science Fiction movies… not that he'd ever, **EVER** admit to another magus he watched the Star Wars series with a potential wife. It was a sight to behold, but also a scene that further cemented a growing belief: The UN were not the true culprits. Someone or something was controlling people.

The massive berserker leapt forward into the fray to intercept the incoming knight again, and its battle roar reverberated through Vernier. **"SHIFT FIRE! DON'T HIT ZERKER!"**

The strange aircraft had already taken off again, but they hovered a few hundred meters above as they rained down laser fire from sponson-mounted laser arrays. A platoon stood around them in a defensive formation, but some of his mages were already getting up and moving to him. His eyes firmly turned to the medic. "Get that bandage on faster! We're coming with you!"

She blinked. "Wait, what? We're supposed to be protecting you-!"

"Tell whoever is in charge of you soldiers we want in! And we're not taking no! The Clock Tower wants answers, and I'm going to get them!"

The medic stared at him incredulously as she continued to tighten his bandages, and he was getting annoyed he would have to repe- "…Pride Vernier?"

Even if his ears still rang terribly, he heard that soft call. He looked around at the cluster of surrounding troops, but then his eyes landed on her. He had to double take before he realized who she was; The middle-aged woman looked very different when she wasn't wearing her business suit. Regardless if she was in the Vigil's black multicam fatigues, there was no mistaking that short, magenta hair, nor the unique silver earrings she cherished.

He stared in disbelief at the former freelance enforcer, who now clearly took orders from a different banner now. "…McRemitz?"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

At the nearest North Korean airbase, a camouflaged officer yelled at his staff as they worked. The base was getting ready to mobilize, but some officers remained by the door quietly. The several monitors and desks of the command room were frantic with incredulous soldiers. Though they couldn't see anything outside the windows, the radar blipped with the presence of several aircraft that had seemingly come out of nowhere. They remained swarming to the north.

A North Korean officer yelled in disbelief. "(What do you mean you still can't contact high command!?)"

"(The lines are still jammed! It's a repeating message!)" the nearest communications soldier panicked.

The officer quickly ran up to the desk, flipped a few switches on the control board, then listened to the repeating Korean broadcast.

" **(All North Korean troops! Do not be alarmed! The UN is dealing with terrorist activity at Tumangang as Chapter Seven, Article Forty-Two of the UN Charter permits! Please do not interfere with UN Emergency Operations! Any attempts to do so will be met with extreme and overwhelming force! This is a UN operation for your safety, and is being conducted in a lawful manner!)"**

"(This message still!?)" The officer nearly threw his hat, but then glanced over to his fellow officers as another jet took off. Ever "(Send the two squadrons to scout! I want to know what's going on while all the command frequencies are blocked!)"

They were far from the only ones curious about the growing incident.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"Aegis Actual to Mobius Squadron. We have confirmed the approach of a squadron of Russian SU-27s from Klyuchi airbase."

"Solid copy. We'll try and drive them away," the pilot replied quickly as the squadron quickly banked towards the northeast. Vigil aircraft were stealthier than all modern aircraft when moving slower, but the second their specialized scramjets kicked in for higher speeds, they lit up like fireworks. There was no doubt that was going to attract some serious attention when they were flying in foreign airspace without confirmation.

It didn't help when the Russians didn't accept the confirmation either, though. "Mobius one to squadron. Mobius Two and Five will handle the squadron."

The confirmations rang through as two of the fighters quickly soared ahead of the formation. The rest kept their slow but steady circling of their sector, ever wary of any other possible bystanders. The satellites were scrambling the encrypted and secure command lines of nearby foreign bases with clear warnings, but, of course, that wouldn't be enough. That's why the deployed Vigil Auroras had formed a giant air blockade to ward off anyone who got ideas. The Anthelions did the same for potential ground interference.

On radar, the incoming flight of aircraft came into view. Mobius Two and Five quickly slowed down, unfolded their wings, and approached the incoming squadron. The Russian fighter wing quickly scattered to try and make it difficult on the UN interceptors, but that was near impossible. The two Auroras merely separated slowly as the Russian fighters began to close in from different angles.

Mobius Two quickly pressed a few buttons, and the system quickly scanned through the frequencies to find the Russian aircraft's encrypted line. He quickly tapped into the line, cleared his throat, and activated his comms. The Russian national spoke calmly yet firmly, "(This is Mobius Two to the Russian Squadron. You are approaching a UN Operations. We are authorized to use extreme force. We apologize for flying in your air space, but it is necessary to maintain operational security. Turn back now.)"

"(What!? How'd they get out frequency!?)" He took a moment to chuckle at their bewilderment before one of them, likely their leader, spoke up loudly. "(Unknown aircraft! You are in Russian airspace! _You_ will be the ones to remove yourselves or be shot down! No further warning will be given!)"

The pilot shook his head. "(Look, kid. You don't want this fight. Just turn around and enjoy some stowed vodka in your bunk.)"

The squadron of aircraft only continued their opportunistic approaches. The pilot rolled his eyes as his French wingman called out. "They're not listening."

"Da... Time to spook them. Race you to most target locks," Mobius Two called out as their nimble aircraft quickly accelerated. There was the familiar beep of attempted target locks, but Mobius Two decided to slow down and let one get their lock. The SU-37 quickly soared behind the purposefully slow jet, then launched two missiles at the Aurora. They approached swiftly, but quickly met their demise to the accurate blue lasers of the aircraft's AMS.

With a small smirk as the Russian comms became frantic with disbelief, the pilot slowed his Aurora considerably, and the SU-37 quickly shot past. The nimble interceptor accelerated again and chased after the Russian Flanker; A target lock was secured barely a second later, but he didn't fire. He merely kept the lock, adjusted the pitch of his aircraft with the yoke, and playfully fired a laser past the aircraft's nose.

"(Those are your last warning shots. Turn around now or we're shooting you all down.)" The panic on their communication lines was bordering on terrified; They jsut needed a bit more intimidation. As another Russian Flanker flew by, his advanced system quickly placed a fake lock on it as well. He flipped the channel quickly and boasted, "Two for me so far, Aigle."

"Three for me, Volk." He cursed at his chuckling French wing mate, but quickly raced to be the first with all five. The Russian line became a mess of frantic calls as the two jets quickly played cat and mouse with the advanced, modern fighters. The Flanker was one of the top of the line fighters, and even it remained a toy to an Aurora Interceptor. It wouldn't be long before they had all five aircraft lit up at the same time, but Mobius Two only sighed.

Operational security was boring work. His wing-mate called in on the other line. "You think Elysium squadron is having any fun with the Chinese?"

"Probably not. Let's just send them packing and get back to formation."

It wasn't going to be much longer before the panicked Russian aircraft turned tail anyway.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"Two minutes until landing!" the pilot called out over the intercom, but she could tell her fellow servants wanted to just jump out now. She could feel the eagerness waving off of some, like Hijikata. Even Rama's fists clenched upon seeing another enemy caster. A few were taking their energy out in other ways as they watched the screen filled with several different angles of the operation.

"Darius III was with the Vigil!" Li practically cheered, making Tomoe and Hijikata laugh beside him. "You think he'd like an occasional spar!?"

"I think he'd be more interested in fighting Iskandar first~…" Da Vinci hummed as she turned back to the comm device's holographic screen.

More Vigil troops were landing on the far flanks, but she only saw Darius engaging for the Vigil; It was still majestic. Explosions from precision railgun strikes detonated around him. Allied laser fire missed his form completely. He easily waded through the ineffective gunfire of the enemy soldiers and batted away tentacled monsters casually with his axes… but with enemy servants present... "Pritchard? Darius won't be able to fight off four alone-"

Da Vinci's eyebrows shot up as the charging, shadow servant was slammed by a low-angled railgun round. He soared through the bounded field, and the audible explosion was the only indicator he impacted anything. Pritchard cleared his throat, "The railguns can't damage a servant, but they have more than enough kinetic energy to stall and surprise."

"Your other servant though… Shouldn't they be helping Darius?" Anishka quickly questioned with worry as she watched Darius charge towards the familiar, true servant. The bug eyed, purple-robed caster merely laughed maniacally as he summoned more minions to throw at the charging berserker.

As waves of sickly minions sprouted like a field of fungus, Da Vinci's attention shifted to her real concern: The previously unchecked Berserker Lancelot. Judging by the diminished mist around his blackened form, he wasn't a true shadow servant, but the Vigil might not be able to tell that. Unlike the others, he was very much capable of using his noble phantasms and abilities to maximum effect, and that could spell disaster with so many powerful Vigil weaponry within reach. Darius had been ordered to engage, but with so many opponents...

"In time. Saber's in reserve to- Ah yes. For that." Pritchard noted as his eyes narrowed cautiously.

Da Vinci withheld her concern for a moment to look at a shifted angle. A short-haired, shadowy man tore across the runway to flank the central force. Judging by the flowing coat and the shape of his unique sword, it was definitely a shadow Sanson. Pritchard's caution paid off; He could have done serious damage with both Vigil servants tied up. He gazed at the Vigil troops like a hungry vulture, and the two descended gunships couldn't manage to land a hit on the erratic, madness-driven servant.

With his guillotine sword raised menacingly, he quickly charged towards the flank. However, Da Vinci became curious as the Vigil forces held their ground confidently; They trusted the reserve servant that much, it seemed. She inched closer to the screen as laser and railgun fire missed the agile shadow servant. He hissed angrily, drew his sword back in preparation, and darted towards the nearest Vigil platoon.

Da Vinci gasped as a soldier dropped their weapon and ran towards the maddened assassin. "What!?"

Pritchard merely smirked as the enemy servant brought his blade down on his opponent…

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

…but the maddened Sanson's sword was stopped! "Useless! Your execution draws near!"

The growling shadow servant glared at soldier. They looked like one of the others, if on the shorter side. A Light-Blue UN helmet, a slightly sleeker high-tech combat rig, military sunglasses, and black multicam barely stood out from the crowd. Yet, out of nowhere, this soldier had run up to the servant at unusual speed and valiantly stopped his charge. He glared incredulously and growled at the opponent's weapon, which had appeared from nowhere to block his-

An explosion of prana ripped through the air, and the shadow servant was sent hurdling backwards. The maddened Sanson flipped through the air and adjusted his course so he'd land perfectly on the ground. He touched down, only to look up at the impending, uncompromising demise as a surge of hideous, terrible prana permeated the air. The roar of this prana's weight was immense, yet the shadow servant's opponent wielded it flawlessly and focused its might towards him.

His last incredulous growl was aimed towards the golden-eyed woman, wielding a cursed sword of midnight. _**"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"**_

The width of the crimson and abyssal beam was unforgiving as it cut off any of the shadow servant's escape routes. The torrent of unleashed prana quickly consumed the screaming opponent, and easily disintegrated them within its surge. Yet, for all its unyielding might, it had appeared controlled in its release. The usual pillar of darkened prana didn't roar into the sky like it did with Arturia's at full might. Instead, it swirled and writhed as it slammed into the mountain beyond. It still avoided the nearest Vigil troops by a few hundred meters.

The force of the attack died down as damaged trees snapped like twigs at the edge of destruction's path. The melted ground hissed, sizzled, and steamed with the lingering heat of malevolent energy. With the deafening roar gone, the sounds of battle quickly grasped the reigns again. The 'soldier' huffed.

" _Master. Controlled ambush successful. One servant down,"_ the disguised servant shot telepathically as she held her signature weapon in hand. The once glimmering Excalibur pulsed with crimson lines in its blackened form. It seethed with energy as the servant turned towards the Vigil berserker.

Her master's exasperated voice echoed back. _"You didn't do any blue on blue with that, right?"_

She scoffed lightly. _"Do you think I'd just kill good soldiers on a whim?"_

" _I mean, if they were holding some McDonalds burgers hostage, yea. Probably."_ She narrowed her eyes lightly, but her lips twitched upward with slight amusement as he chuckled. _"…Thanks for the nice morale boost… Well done, Saber."_

Her fallen helmet and shades rested nearby. The bleach-haired woman, with her locks tied into a familiar, regal bun, walked over and picked the two up. She put them back on for safe keeping, then swiftly shifted into her real battle attire. Her uniform was instantly replaced with a set of familiar, pitch-black knight's armor, but her unique eye protection was gone. There was nothing to hide her fierce, pale-golden gaze as she turned her attention back towards Darius, who was struggling against three opponents at once while a fourth remained safely behind his barrier.

" _I'm going to assist Darius."_ Arturia Alter narrowed her eyes and reached out telepathically. Her glare shifted only slightly as the maddened, berserk knight suddenly stared towards her. She stared back calmly. With a roar, it galloped towards her like a feral beast, and she merely huffed. _"Seems one's coming to me instead... Saves me the effort. I'll drag this mad dog away from the spearhead."_

" _Got it. We'll try to regroup before we breach the compound. Have fun!"_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ X ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"Now that we know our allies, we've got a job to do~! Ta ta~!" Da Vinci called out with a smile as she picked up her intercom. The other Chaldeans were already prepared in their own ways. Li was practically bouncing on his feet with enthusiasm as he stared at the lander's rear door. As they turned to her, she smiled. "They're down one but up another! Be prepared for more enemies! It seems they've got a little stockpile!"

"Great news for me!" Li laughed as he threw a fist in the air to burn some excitement. "I'll take Lancelot off their backs!"

"I'll assist if you don't mind… It's sad to see him in that state," Tristan offered seriously, but Li surprisingly shrugged. Da Vinci could sense newfound nervousness from him; His altered king was down there, so it was understandable. First time she was their ally, though.

"He'll likely be gunning for Arturia Alter, so please help her take him down!" Anishka informed dutifully as Da Vinci felt the lander's descent slowing to a crawl. "Hijikata, Tomoe, Brynhildr. Could you take care of Gilles, then help Darius? The rest of us will help the Vigil move in and defeat any other threats."

The two girls nodded with a smile while Hijikata's eyes began to flare with resolve. Da Vinci cleared her throat. "Remember. We're supporting! Attack the servants, but let the soldiers handle anything they can take! Equal force against equal force! We're allies here~!"

They all nodded in agreement as the pilot's voice came on. "We're dropping you into the spearhead! Dropping the ramp now! Happy hunting, Chaldea!"

An electronic whir whined through the air as the rear door lowered. Da Vinci hummed quietly and walked towards the dropping door and peered through the growing window to the battlefield. From what she could see, the formation of Vigil troops held fast at their covered positions near the shield generating drones. There were a few mages scattered about near the closest abandoned vehicles, who stared at them in wonder.

Da Vinci smiled a bit wider as some Vigil troops glanced back and cheered for them. "Hmm~… Does this count as a hero's entrance~?"

"Good enough for me! I'm off!" Li happily chimed in before he vanished in a flash. Tristan nodded, and quickly ran down the ramp to support him. The others quickly disembarked, but she was the only one to casually walk down the ramp. She glanced back to the floating robots in the cargo hold and waved. They saluted back, and with two beeps, the ramp began to raise as the Angel hovered into the air.

As Rama escorted Anishka over to a nearby, injured magus to help the medic, Da Vinci calmly looked around their position for anyone in authori-

She blinked in surprise when she glanced ahead where Martha and Vlad were staring. One of the soldiers in the nearest platoon had gotten up, and he was massive. _Literally_ massive. Her mouth slowly fell open at the rare sight of a man just shy of Heracles' height! He'd even make Iskandar look small with his large muscles. The size of his gear also made it more noticeable how much more advanced and sleeker his platoon's issued gear were compared to their comrades; No doubt, they were a specialized unit.

The operator quickly ran up to them, stopped, and smiled; It was only when he brought his hand up to salute that she saw a long scar peeking out from the left side of his sunglasses. His voice was throaty, confident, and carried a heavy Russian accent. "Welcome to battlefield, Chaldeans! I'm Captain Sergei Romanov, callsign Zima, but feel free to call me as you wish! Vanguard platoon and I are heading this formation. I trust you are ready to crush servants?"

"That's right, big guy~!" Da Vinci offered with a pleased tone, and smiled a bit wider when he merely chuckled in response; He sure seemed like a friendly giant. "I'm Director Da Vinci! I'd like to introduce my friends, but we can save it for a quieter time! We're ready to move when you do!"

"Very excellent!" Sergei laughed heartily, grasped his pulse rifle, and ran back to his comrades. His bellowed order could have shaken the earth like thunder; It certainly startled her **. "Spearhead! Advance! Show the enemy we're no pushovers! PAX IN TERRA!** _ **URAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Irony of the spoken Latin was not missed on Da Vinci, but as many in Chaldea knew, nothing was ever so straightforward.

They were a synchronized tidal wave, heralded by a dense wall of red, flaring laser pulses. The wall of fire tore into the disorganized and faltering wave of the enemy Gilles' familiars. Every split second, appendages were severed and thrown through the air as the wall of flashing light shredded them like a mulcher. The platoons on the flanks moved up past the line of immobilized vehicles, then dove onto the runway to take up new firing positions. Two more platoons closer to the center followed in a leapfrogging motion as the squads' advance began.

Accompanied by the bombardment of aircraft overhead, the battlefield ahead became a swarm of laser fire, explosions, and panicked gunfire from the diminishing number of brainwashed North Koreans. The ferocity of the Vigil's assault made Martha and Vlad look at each other in surprise, but Da Vinci merely chuckled and got ready to follow Sergei's lead platoon when they would mov- "Da Vinci! You're Director Da Vinci, right?"

She stopped, and glanced over to an approaching, bandaged magus. The green-haired, bearded man walked up with surprising resolve, yet an ounce of caution and hesitation in his step. Regardless, the Clock Tower magus stopped before her and levelled his onyx eyes with a firm expression. "I'm Pride Claude Vernier, the leader of the second Clock Tower Investigation Team. You're taking us with you."

Da Vinci blinked, then glanced at his arm. "Are you sure? You're wounde-"

He shook his head quickly as he signaled for his surrounding mages to approach. "I was sent to get answers for the Clock Tower, and dammit, I'm going to get them. None of this is making any sense! I thought Chaldea and the UN were collaborating against us, but _this_ …! So much of…!"

"…It's a messy situation," Da Vinci nodded in agreement, but smiled. "If you want to come, we won't stop you, but just be careful, okay? Wouldn't want allies getting hurt~! If the wound starts to bother you, though, please ask Annie for some healing! She's great at that~!"

The magus turned to share a bewildered look with one of his remaining mages; It was clear they were very out of the loop, and she couldn't blame them.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

" **No, no, no, no, no! This is not right!"** the enemy caster cried out from his spot atop a damaged barracks. The sickly, pulsing shield from his book protected him from the aerial bombardment, but it did nothing to buffer him from mounting frustration. One hand grasped his head as he gawked angrily at the approaching troops. These soldiers had been a total surprise, and they were even capable of slaughtering his minions by the bushel. That wasn't supposed to be happening!

They should be running in fear and cowering before the madness of this godforsaken world! It's as if these troops were purpose-trained for something like this!

Forcefully, he calmed himself down and gazed towards the advancing force. His curious, slaughter-hungry master might be angry about his choice, but he was going to stop them… He was going to reintroduce a new fear into their hearts! They were handling his minions just fine, but what if he summoned them within their own troops? It'd take a bit more time to prepare, but their berserker was tied up by the two shadow servants.

If that didn't work, he could always call upon a serious terror, but that would take more time… Oh, the decisions, the decisions… As he contemplated, the screams of dying, horrified soldiers around him brought him back to his senses. He always did love the screams of despair as their god's incompetence left them to their fate; If only they understood how terrible their god was sooner, like he did. With a cackle of anticipation, he flipped through the pages of his book to-

Crack! With all the explosions and wartime chaos surrounding him, he hadn't registered the incoming, fiery arrow until it slammed into his barrier. It smashed through, but it gave him enough time to stagger backwards in surprise; The projectile flew past and careened through a building. The roof erupted with a column of fire as flame poured out of the concrete building's windows. The sound of the scattering glass mimicked his falling barrier, and the caster turned to find the sou-

The crazed Gilles jumped back! Brynhildr's lance slammed into battle-damaged structure as the lancer glared towards him. Heavenly blue flames wreathed the building's roof as it danced around the Valkyrie's impact. The force demolished the roof, and sent it cascading into the lower floors. As the building collapsed into an azure pyre, the enemy caster muttered a quick spell with his open tome-

Tomoe was faster! Thanks to Brynhildr's strike, another fiery arrow blazed through the air from a different angle. It pierced the tome and sent it flying across the ruined airbase. The caster could only cry out in shock and horror as his precious, powerful artifact was slammed against a hardened wall and incinerated with the arrow's detonation. The control tower quickly turned into a burning torch, but it broke in half and began its groaning collapse due to the sheer destructive force.

Now utterly defenseless, the caster could only backpedal at inhuman speeds as Brynhildr appeared from the smoky debris of the collapsing building. Nearby soldiers turned their fire on the silhouette, and she emerged like a serene angel of death. The bullets ricocheted off her uselessly, but she kept her gaze locked on the crazed caster and spun her lance into a ready position. He backpedaled faster, and thought of a way to get away from thi-

She was just the distraction. He felt the growing rage before he heard him. **"Draw blades… CHARGE! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Gilles spun around to face the opponent, but that's exactly what Hijikata wanted. The Shinsengumi Vice-Commander, with eyes flaring with heartfelt resolve, had closed the gap swiftly. Without his tome, the enemy Gilles was helpless before the enemy samurai as he leapt through the air with blade drawn. The enemy caster glared into his eyes of fidelity, and felt an overwhelming sense of impending doom; He was gripped by fear itself as the tiger of a man bared its fangs.

" **THIS IS THE…!"** The first slash was already absolute. The enemy caster couldn't even scream before his torso was severed from his legs by the diagonal slash. _**"SHIN!"**_

Blood slowly began to pour from the wound as he fell, yet Hijikata was far form done. _**"SEN!"**_

Hijikata swung his katana up and across to split him into four parts. As bulging eyes quivered in pain and horror, the caster shrieked while his quartered sections flew through the air. The Chaldean berserker merely unsheathed his mini rifle, and with one hand, levelled it perfectly on the dying opponent. He squeezed the trigger as his undying will and loyalty careened down the barrel of the rifle. Like a volcano, the might of his forged prana shot like a red, furious fire and consumed his opponent. _**"GUMIIIIII!"**_

The blast roared past the incinerating remains of his opponent, burned through several brainwashed soldiers, and slammed into a building near the front of the compound. The already damaged structure detonated in a massive explosion as Tomoe's arrows flew through; Her supporting fire helped Darius even the fight outside the faltering compound.

Hijikata sheathed his rifle, and held his blade steady. He breathed out slowly as the fierce fire in his eyes died down. With a firm glare, he stared towards some nearby soldiers who had been shooting at him and Brynhildr. The squad had stopped completely as they shook on their knees. The explosions from nearby air strikes only made their trembling shoddier. Hijikata growled, and levelled his katana at them, and a few immediately wet their pants.

Nearly all quickly dropped their weapons and ran for the nearby bounded field. The berserker only growled at their retreat, then turned to Brynhildr as she jumped onto a nearby building. She glanced back to him. "Let's help go help Darius."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Tristan glanced back at the advancing formation from his treetop perch. From his vantage point, he could see the other visible servants were being pushed away from the advancing troops; The farther Vigil units moving into security positions weren't in any immediate danger either. He nodded and turned back to the berserk Lancelot, who he feared may try to grab onto a Vigil weapon to aid him… That was definitely not the case.

Sadly, he was far more interested in killing their corrupted king. The two battled further down the second runway. The shadowy shroud that concealed him had vanished, and was replaced by an unending obsession for violence. Her blade clashed with his, and he whipped and recoiled with twitching fury as he tried frantically to land a hit. The alter didn't even seem fazed by who she fought. _'…I must end this sad sight…'_

He brought up his bow, and gently plucked the strings for the first time. The invisible projectiles soared to the target, but the enemy Lancelot's instincts were top notch. He jumped back as the lacerating strike tore up part of the pavement, and made Tristan frown. His closed eyes snapped to look at his corrupted king, who suddenly gazed towards him in curiosity. The weight of her light glare drove a spike through his heart as her cold voice rang in his mind. _"Mayhaps you're with Chaldea, Sir Tristan?"_

" _Yes. We'll take him down together,"_ he responded, unsure of whether he should have shown his allegiance again; She was technically his king, but he restored his oath to the Chaldean Arturia, not her.

As he plucked the strings of his bow again, her uncaring voice huffed lightly back. _"Make it quick then. I hate being late."_

The berserk Lancelot charged towards the alter again, but Tristan stopped his next strike; He didn't want to hit Li. The lancer appeared behind Lancelot as he locked blades with his altered king. Li quickly thrust his palm forward, and the alter hurriedly jumped to the side thanks to her instincts. The enemy's own impulses prevented a fatal blow, but the concussive force of the strike sent the berserker tumbling across the ground. As its armor clanked, he skidded against the tarmac and righted himself.

"Don't mind if I join the fun?" Li smiled, but the alter merely scoffed.

"Whatever suits you, Chaldean. Just help me put this mad dog down."

With a wolfish growl, the maddened Lancelot glared towards them and charged again. It swung its blade wildly down towards the alter, but Li leapt into the air to flank him. Carefully timed, he summoned his spear and thrust it towards the berserker's side, which forced him to evade midair. The Vigil saber took the opportunity to thrust her darkened Excalibur towards its chest. Again, he twisted unnaturally in midair so it skimmed off his armor. The two allied servants jumped forward as it landed-

' _I'm sorry, friend,'_ Tristan muttered as the berserker's furious cries roared into the air when his invisible projectiles struck. The shockwave of the acoustic assault lacerated its armor and plume, but the damage was still light. Even with his offense, the black knight turned to Arturia Alter once more and charged. His focus was absolute, and it only saddened Tristan further. No, without a doubt, he had to end this terrible sight at any given chance.

Tristan dashed along the treetops while the berserker exchanged blows with his allies. _"Li. I know you wanted a fun fight, but can you open a window for my noble phantasm?"_

If the situation wasn't so disheartening, he would have smiled lightly at Li's sigh. _"…Fine… Spar me later and you got a deal."_

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

In all his days as a magus, this was a sight Vernier never thought he was going to see.

Not even the few dozen dead apostles hunts he'd been on rivaled such an open display of firepower. Walking cautiously behind the advancing line of Vigil troops, he could only keep glancing around at the battlefield. Precision and overwhelming force from the Vigil, coupled with servants clashing nearby in broad daylight… Evident use of magecraft for nefarious purposes, and the complete disregard for trying to hide it this day… Everything that happened went against all he was ever taught.

His remaining group of eight mages followed beside the Chaldean servants and their master. Around them, the leading Vigil platoon advanced in perfect order and directed their fire confidently into the burning compound; The shield drone protected their advance from incoming rounds. Return fire was growing increasingly scarce, but they still moved with a purpose towards available cover. Even glancing at the ones behind them showed they had the rear covered, even if the overhead aircraft and distant troops seemed to have their backs.

All of this was foreign to him, and his only sense of comfort was the familiar presence of both Bazett and another recognizable magus. He turned to the two, who walked evenly spaced a few meters away. Bazett's face was etched with the usual stoic resolve she always wore when they did past missions together. Then there was the other familiar man, who walked confidently and steadily with a new, refined double-barreled shotgun low and ready. With his flowing brown mane and the unmistakable facial scars beneath his military shades, there was no doubt who he was.

Still, seeing both Kairi Sisigou and Bazett Fraga McRemitz in the Vigil's black multicam with personalized gear was going to take time to accept. The enforcer turned to him curiously and caught him staring. He didn't turn away as they passed the first damaged building, but asked quietly. "So… This is where you two have been? The Clock Tower thought you both perished."

"Not quite," Bazett noted calmly as she kept her head on a swivel. The firefights had died down significantly, though the distant booms of servant combat could still be heard. The amount of trust these two and the surrounding Vigil troops had, in regards to the situation, was… unnerving.

"But to work with these guys would be…"

"Heresy?" Kairi chuckled as he glanced to Vernier. With his free hand, he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. With practiced ease, he got one out and stuck it into his mouth. To Vernier's surprise, one of the operators moved closer to him, kept his eyes scanning, but reached out with a lighter. "Thanks, kid… I guess you could say that, Vernier… but it's a long story."

He merely blinked and kept walking cautiously. He shared a confused glance with the rest of his mages, but many were a bit shaken. They all appeared as ready as they could be, at least. No debilitating injuries or mental trauma by the looks of it. He nodded firmly to them and followed the advancing group-

Machine gun fire ripped through the air and pattered against the nearest shield drone's defenses. Someone yelled out, **"CONTACT FRONT!"**

" **No visual! Bounded field's blocking them!"** The unusual, muffled sounds of impacts forced the nearest Vigil troops to find cover. Though it was difficult to see where the fire was coming from, Vigil infantry began returning laser fire from behind wrecked vehicles and damaged buildings. With the added confidence boost from the quadruped shield drone, he and his mages remained in the open to watch, which drew a few eyebrows from the nearby operators, but he only scoffed; Powerful mages don't hide.

That's when the enemy did something unusual. There was a ferocious cry behind the barrier, and seconds later, the enemy combatants ran firing in all directions. Their purple eyes leaked with magenta stream, making Vernier's eyes narrow as he prepped he triggered his magic circuits; He didn't need to. The roar of lasers quickly cut into the attacking troops, yet as they fell, they continued their crazed advances. Even if missing legs or other limbs, they crawled, tooth and nail, to any closer enemy.

Needless to say, this rattled some of the Vigil troops, who quickly ended them with precision shots to the head. It didn't stop the incoming machine gun fire that ripped through the barrier, but a small hesitation grew from confusion. He glanced to the Chaldeans as Da Vinci's eyes narrowed. "Whoever's manipulating them is getting desperate."

"I'll deal with the ones behind the barrier," Vlad announced before he quickly dashed to the bounded field. He watched as the servant ran down the road, then quickly disappeared where it abruptly ended. It was followed by intensified gunfire, but the few rounds that flew past the bounded field were easily deflected by the vigil's protective robots. The gunfire was soon drowned out by screaming, and the magus felt his skin crawl as the sound of rupturing ground and metallic clinks echoed through the air.

 **"ADVANCE WITH CAUTION!"** Sergei roared over the groans of crumbling concrete. Terrified Korean pleas called out from beyond the field as they marched. Leapfrogging from cover to cover while the mages simply walked, the Vigil troops entered the dead zone between the field's perimeter and the compound's end. They advanced only as fast as the protecting robots did. Nearly a minute later, the screams had died down. They were left in near silence as Darius roared in the distance.

Finally, Da Vinci called out. "They've been taken care of. Some even surrendered! You can advance safely, Captain!"

"Very excellent!" he chuckled happily and then roared. **"VIGIL ADVANCE! Stay within the shields!"**

"Don't you have radios?" Vernier muttered as he stared at the nearest operator. They clearly wore what looked like ear muffs with attached headsets on them.

"Captain just loves yelling the order when he can get away with it," the operator quickly responded with a grin, but Vernier shook his head in disbelief. To his surprise, Kairi chuckled, and even the usually stoic Bazett cracked a tiny smile.

Though he was still cautious and wary, Vernier was almost entirely convinced someone had been attempting a power play on all of them. The glowing eyes of the frenzying troops had been _very_ convincing. He walked with the troops with no concern for his own safety anymore; They were clearly not going to turn on them. Even Chaldea seemed far more innocent, compromising, and cooperative than he had been anticipating. Now to just find the final links to this puzzle.

As the operator in front of him disappeared through the illusionary wall, Vernier stepped through and felt volts of electricity rocket through him uncomfortably. He growled in distaste, and mentally cursed at the commoners around him that they couldn't feel any of that; This bounded field was powerful! He took a bit of satisfaction that Kairi and Bazett looked a bit miffed by the experience too, but he turned his focus on what lay ahead.

A large, concrete tunnel rested before them, but its blast doors were sealed shut. The rocky surroundings showed its hasty construction, but its sturdiness was hardly questioned; There was little doubt it could likely survive a nuclear attack. Whoever was inside clearly wanted to ride out Armageddon after they pulled the trigger on nuclear war.

The four bunkers that had been protecting the entrance, however, had seen much better days. Vernier stared unnervingly at the countless holes in the ground where something had protruded. The defensive positions were in total ruins, and a platoon's worth of corpses littered the grounds nearby. If anyone had been inside, they likely met with a terrible end from whatever the servant did.

Vlad stood before nearly an entire squadof North Korean troops who were crying and huddling against the seven-meter-tall doors. Vernier felt a bit of sympathy for the weaklings; They were clearly dragged into a very elaborate, underhanded scheme against their will. He couldn't help but feel intimidated that a magus had the power to turn so many into fanatical warriors ready to die for his cause. Yet, why were these ones not suddenly fanatical like the others?

" **Second platoon, move up! Take them prisoner! Aegis wants as many witnesses as possible!"** Sergei cried out, and a unit quickly sprung into action. The terrified North Korean troops huddled closer together in panic, but the Vigil troops had their weapons lowered. They slowed their approach as they drew closer to the new prisoners, but Sergei had already moved to the Chaldeans. "Director-"

"Oh, you can call me Da Vinci, it's okay~! But Universal Genius would be better~!" she quickly responded, and drew a laugh from Sergei and some surrounding troops.

"Ah, Miss Da Vinci. We would call in railgun strike to breach gates, but the gunners can't see past the field. Could one of you break it open while our servants are busy? Or take down the field?"

Vernier didn't understand why, but he felt nervous as Da Vinci glanced over to the scantily-dressed saint beside her. Martha merely grinned and cracked her knuckles as Rama and Anishka laughed.


	10. Chapter 9: Familiar Acquaintences

"JASDF EP-3 is returning to the mainland." "Japanese government is still panicked, but they're listening to us." "The Kremlin is demanding an explanation."

Pritchard stood quietly on the raised stage and carefully monitored the situation presented by his subordinates. Two of the screen still showed the links with the Chaldean Control Room and the Secretary-General. While David and Lord El-Melloi II looked attentive yet calm, Wittwer appeared moments away from biting his nails. One of his advisers offered him another handkerchief, and he gladly took it to wipe his forehead.

"China's standing down." "NORAD has confirmed our successful shoot-down! US Trident remains passive." "The squadron from USS Nimitz has turned back!"

Though alert, there was no cause for the Commander to fear anything just yet. As it currently stood, everything was actually going better than expected. The interceptors were driving off any nation's approaching aircraft while the Vigil Command Center negotiated the situation to their respective governments. Any civilian aircraft had already been diverted, and any bystanders close enough to try and take photos would find their cameras were being disrupted by the command and control aircraft.

"The DMZ is still quiet. SK Government is nervous, but cooperative." He nodded, and hoped it stayed that way.

North Korea was the only real outlier, but they had the primary channels jammed with a repeated message to slow and confuse any coordinated intervention. One of their flights had been scared back to base, and only a few patrols still tried to approach; The Vigil was actually trying to save some of them from outlying, newly frenzied adversaries. As it stood now, the Demilitarized Zone remained peaceful, and Pyongyang wasn't making any other bold moves on the radars. If they did, they already had the counter-artillery assets in place to stop any incoming attack.

Pritchard remained careful and wary. Every moment, any number of things could go wrong, but they had multiple contingencies to prevent the worst-case scenarios. Casualties on both sides would be a given, though they could be contained significantly for what was necessary; It was chess on a grand level.

It's the gamble Pritchard had staked his career on long ago, and so far, it was paying off. His well-trained soldiers were handling their end, and the support staff were diffusing the political powder keg. They were playing a dangerous game with this high stakes poker, but he'd always been a high-roller. Perhaps after handling the ensuing international fallout, he could possibly spend some time at the tables in Vegas.

"The NPA armor unit that came under attack has been saved! One of our MEDEVAC Angels is landing with security personnel! They're cooperating, Commander!"

"And by cooperating I pray you mean not shooting at us... We could use their testimonials later." Of course not all units were going to make their lives easy and listen to the warnings, but at least the two rescued combat units would vouch for the Vigil's good intentions. They'd definitely need those playing cards later to prove they really were targeting a 'terrorist cell.'

Still… Dalton's operation had been absurdly large and devoted. The frenzying troops had been an unwelcome surprise, but the troops responded accordingly. There's no possible way he could have brainwashed all these people by himself, could he? It was very likely the casters helped, or someone else. Hopefully Chaldea could shed light on that post-operation. For now, it was just a matter of keeping everything on the unsteady rails.

"Unless you're that calm, your poker face is remarkable," El-Melloi pointed out, but the Commander merely tipped his hat in thanks.

"I try for my soldiers' sakes. Modern wars have a lifetime's worth of accountability… Not as easy as running up to the other soldier and swinging your sword anymore."

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 9: Familiar A**_ ** _cquaintences_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

The blast doors were hardly on Vigil or Chaldean levels of sophistication. At most, they were just massive slabs of metal on hinges. There were towing latches for nearby vehicles to move them. They still made for a formidable barrier by Da Vinci's calculations, and could probably withstand an indirect nuclear strike. If structurally reinforced by their former Shadow Medea, it could probably survive more.

'… _But can it withstand a servant~?'_ Da Vinci though with a hum as a bright flash of light heralded her mount's arrival.

She turned towards Martha as Rama and Anishka quickly backed away from her. The Vigil soldiers and Clock Tower mages stared in awe at the elephant-sized beast. The armored, six-legged Tarasque resembled a colorful ankylosaur, and grunted with dignity. Muted reds and purples glinted in the sun, and its phantasmal power practically radiated off its hardened scales. It sniffed and huffed with its bearded, dog-like face as its blank, ivory eyes gazed around at its surroundings.

Tarasque was a proud beast of its phantasmal species, and appeared as intimidating as the stories heralded. However, Martha wasn't the least bit fazed as she walked up to her mount's side and gently patted its head. "See that door? I'm going to need your help breaking it open."

The phantasmal beast huffed pridefully as it gazed sideways at her- It suddenly froze. Martha started walking towards its tail, and Da Vinci's eyebrows slowly rose as the beast's former dignity seemed to slip away. The humming, smiling saint was unknowingly stared at by a now concerned and worried Tarasque, which made Da Vinci share an amused glance with Vlad. As she gazed back, Martha stood behind the mighty beast, held her staff in two hands…

…and quickly raised it behind her like a baseball bat with a determined smile. It glowed with a bright, holy light that only made the beast's face pale further in horror. A silent prayer left her lips, "Oh lord… please close your eyes for a while!"

" **MARTHA, NO! PLEASE! I CAN JUST TACKLE IT!"** the beast quickly cried out in pristine English, stunning many nearby. Da Vinci and her fellow Chaldeans only felt bad.

" _ **TARASQUE!"**_ she cried out mightily and swung her staff with unyielding might. Her staff slammed into its hindquarters, and the beast let out a vicious roar… or, for the Chaldeans, a desperate scream of despair. The beast spun wildly on the ground like a saw blade towards the doors, and impacted like a meteor crashing into the ocean. The doors flashed with the unmistakable lines of reinforcement, but they wouldn't hold; Not against a dragon's might!

Martha's Tarasque whined and howled as the doors folded inwards on their hinges. As they clamored and banged against the inner tunnel walls as they lodged themselves in the cement siding, the phantasmal beast wedged itself into the curving side nearly a hundred meters back. The light poured in like a spotlight, and revealed countless supply crates, support vehicles, and frenzying soldiers. Tarasque merely whimpered as it slowly dematerialized into dust. "Why do you do this to me, Martha…"

" **ADVANCE!"** Sergei cried out as the shield drones quickly moved up to stop the incoming fire. The Vigil troops surged forward methodically, but Da Vinci and Rama turned to Martha with amused smirks. The saint merely looked back with a blushing, bashful expression and a stuck-out tongue. The Clock Tower mages stared in total disbelief as Vernier quietly looked between the advancing troops, the broken doors, and the embarrassed rider.

She then quickly placed her hands together and smiled. "Oh lord… You may look once more, now."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

A loud gunshot rang out, but it missed Brynhildr. A tree was severed from its roots instead, and quickly fell to the ground. It snapped branches and dragged another pine down with it towards the lumbering Darius. The berserker couldn't move out of the way in time, but took the full force of the collapse in stride. He staggered backwards on his massive legs, but did not fall; During the whole struggle, he never faltered to the ground.

He stood on firm, yet weakened legs as blood dripped from several penetrating wounds and lacerations. One of its eyes was shut, yet it still glared with firm determination at the present enemy servant. He continued his slow but steady chase, and it was clear the berserker was running low on magical energy. Hijikata ran by, stared at the lumbering behemoth, and nodded in approval. Low or not, his unyielding fighting spirit made the Chaldean ally smirk.

" _Darius is still chasing. He's not going to back down,"_ Hijikata called out, then ran after Brynhildr.

" _Then we'll have to end Blackbeard fast. We can't let Darius fall."_ The Chaldean berserker drew his katana, and they quickly closed the distance with the kiting enemy.

Brynhildr quickly exploded into action. She streaked through the air with her lance primed and ready. The shadow servant appeared briefly through a gap in the tree tops, aimed towards her with his shrouded flintlock pistol, and loosed a round. Her course remained firm as another shot rang out. A quick bullet from Hijikata's own pistol soared through the air and slammed into shadow Blackbeard's round. The bullets deflected into two trees, severed their tops, and sent them into a crackling collapse.

"I'll hang ya' from your livers!" the maddened servant taunted as he landed on a large branch. With a quick kick, the corrupted rider launched himself towards Brynhildr as she thrust forward with her lance. His hook-blade parried her strike, and left her open for a swift kick. She sensed it coming. With a quick twirl, she slammed the butt of her lance into the enemy's shin to halt the strike. He cursed, but used the momentum to fling himself back and away.

Hijikata was quick on the pursuit. He slashed his sword forward and cleanly sliced the tree trunk in his path. With a spin, he then kicked the interfering tree forward, landed on a branch, and followed after it. The shadow servant was forced to break the incoming, makeshift projectile with a heavy backhand, but it left him vulnerable. Hijikata thrust his blade forward, yet the shadow servant had erratic ideas.

He spun to the side, and the katana sliced into the side of his torso. The blade cleanly slid out, but this shadow servant needed far more to be incapacitated. Even with its gushing wound, it slammed its elbow down onto Hijikata's back and sent him spiraling towards the ground. Just in time, the opponent quickly raised his hook-blade to deflect another strike from the charging Brynhildr.

The Chaldean berserker cursed as he braced himself for impa- Darius caught him. His large arms moved to soften the impact, and Hijikata found himself staring at the wounded berserker. It tilted its head slightly and groaned lightly. The Shinsengumi Vice-Commander nodded. "Thanks for the catch."

It roared in recognition… or that's what it sounded like, at least. Hijikata quickly reorientated himself and jumped from the Vigil berserker's arms. Darius then resummoned its blades, but looked up into the canopies with blank eyes. The fighting servants appeared and disappeared within the canopy, making it hard for it to follow. It appeared too wounded and weakened to waste energy jumping, but then it glanced to a nearby, fallen tree. One of its weapons swiftly dematerialized while it reached over, just as the Valkyrie's lance began to sing.

With surprising agility, the shadow servant managed to duck and weave between every thrust and slash Brynhildr sent his way. They dashed along the tree tops, and the lancer frowned in discontent; Any hit she landed was merely shrugged off by the servant. The maddened state and its unique abilities meant they had to go for an absolutely lethal strike. She jumped back in an attempt to bait it towards her, and it worked.

To try and force an opening for Hijikata, she thrust her lance forwa- Brynhildr quickly jumped back again as a giant tree slammed into Blackbeard and scattered a shower of pine needles in its wake. He was sent sprawling through the canopy as the tree bent its kin and snapped the tops of others. She and Hijikata quickly raced along the swaying, erratic canopy to take advantage of the enemy rider's staggered state while Darius roared from below. They spotted their prey as he fell against a tree trunk, but he quickly tried to correct his orient-

Darius hurled one of his axes and severed the enemy's leg! He yelled in pain, and kicked off the tree with his remaining foot. Sickly, misty blood spewed from the wound as he hurdled through the air, but the instinctual move left him open. As the severed tree fell, Brynhildr jumped on top to get a better angle as Hijikata swung forward with his katana. The enemy rider countered with his hook blade, but he was perfectly open now. Hijikata spotted Brynhildr, then batted the enemy upward with a swing of his rifle.

Spiked into the air, the enemy was helpless as Hijikata fired a shot into his spine. He groaned in pain, and Brynhildr poured fresh-forged prana into her legs. She was a blurry rocket that soared into the enemy. Azure flames coated the tip of her lance. A second later, she impaled him perfectly through the chest, and they fell to the earth with a thunderous crash. The scent of splintered, sizzling pine filled her nose as she glared into the whirlwind of shadowy mist and heavenly flame; The pinned shadow servant could only cough blood within the cratered earth.

Yet he still moved! With trembling arms, he grasped at Brynhildr's lance, but he was too weak. She swiftly ripped her lance out, reaimed, and plunged the reignited tip straight through his neck. The wide angle of its tip sliced clean through the shadow servant, and his legs twitched with the last of its remaining life. Hijikata landed nearby with his rifle drawn and ready, but he held his fire as they watched the shadow servant slowly disappear. Piece by piece like wafting residue from a campfire, the enemy rider's form scattered into the air.

With a sigh, Brynhildr pulled out her lance and took a step back. "One more down."

"We should go help Tomoe," Hijikata asserted as he sheathed his rifle. Darius' thunderous footsteps drew closer, but they could hear splintering pine and clashing steel in the distance. Brynhildr glanced towards the fight, but quietly exhaled.

"We should… but I don't know if she'd want us to."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

There were synchronized blurs among the distant mountainside trees. Vigil soldiers on security couldn't help but glance their way. Tiny flashes of sparkling steel flared among the trees like cameras in a colosseum. Trees wavered and bent, while others fell to the earth along the warpath. Ceaselessly, the two fought.

While she leapt backwards among the branches, Tomoe materialized her bow, drew a reinforced arrow, and sent it through the trees within a split second. Not even a moment later, three more arrows followed it as they soared to her opponent. The shadow servant flicked her wrist, and sliced the first arrow perfectly with her sword. She deflected the second one into a nearby tree, which severed its top. She cleanly cut sliced the third down the middle, and splintered other trees in the act.

The maddened servant then vanished, and reappeared the top of the fourth to use it as a stepping stone. She vanished again before a fifth arrow could land. When the recognizable, shadowy samurai appeared on another branch, Tomoe took quick aim. She held her shot as the familiar opponent vanished, and reappeared on a closer branch. She swiftly turned her bow forward, released the shot, and narrowed her eyes.

As she reappeared, the shadow servant disintegrated the arrow with a mighty slash, then flicked her wrist for-

Clang! Tomoe predicted the move. With her Naginata in hand, she deflected the blade away, jumped back, and thrusted forward. Her shadowy rival followed, parried her blade, and sliced for her neck. Tomoe tumbled in midair to dodge, then swept at her feet. The maddened servant growled, raised her legs swiftly, and landed atop her blade. With a yell, the shadow servant thrusted towar- "(You won't win, Yoshitsune!)"

Her enemy growled in hatred as the Chaldean archer swiftly used her naginata as a catapult. The shadow servant tumbled away, but righted herself to land with both feet against a tree trunk. She rocketed towards her fated rival once again and returned in their tongue, **"(FALL, TOMOE!)"**

Even slightly wounded and a shadow servant, this form was putting up a hell of a fight. As they danced among the branches, they threatened to clear the area faster than a logging company. Regardless of the collateral, Tomoe's eyes remained focused and tense. Maddened, weakened copy or not, this was still her skilled rival. With every deflection and strike, she proved she was still Ushiwakamaru. Yet she wasn't the Chaldean one… Not the one who tried to save her when the Demon Pillars launched their ambush only days ago…

So Tomoe had no qualms about letting every ounce of lingering animosity flow into this fight. Dare she say, she even savored her task!

With pulsing despair and released frustration, Tomoe let out a yell, replaced her naginata with her katana, and used a slicing draw precisely at the charging shadow rider. Their blades matched and locked, for she unfortunately had to hold back. As much as she wanted to release her fiery anger through her signature, flame-wreathed strikes, she couldn't allow a forest fire to take root. This fight would be waged on even terms.

Both her feet gracefully moved along the branches and maintained perfect harmony; Her enemy mirrored the balance. She blocked a strike to her side, then went for an overhead attack. The enemy Ushiwakamaru twirled past, and their stances reset; She lunged, but Tomoe parried. Steel glinted and sparked as their fluid movements graced their treetop stage. Their struggle echoed with a storied history, as strike for strike was matched perfectly and evenly.

Theirs was not a traditional duel of katanas, but they were far from ordinary. Every strike resounded through the air like the flare of a firing muzzle. Every block, parry, and dodge was like watching ballerinas on ice. Their eyes glared firmly like lions hunting in the dark, and remained keen and focused on their dance partner. It was just them, trading blows in a frustrating stalemate as they poured their energy into every single attempt. The seconds passed like minutes, yet their lethal dance was as ceaseless now as it was then.

In her peripherals, she saw Hijikata and Brynhildr trailing them, yet they kept their distance. She'd have to thank them later for letting her indulge.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The angry roar of a firing flak cannon was silenced. The enemy Lancelot jumped back, yet Li's strike still yielded results. The large gun's barrel bent and snapped from the receiver, leaving the black, corrupted weapon useless. As the severed part flew into the ruined emplacement to rupture the ground, the enemy berserker threw the remnants at Li. With a quick shunt, he blinked out of its path as the metal casing scraped, tumbled, and shrieked against the cratered tarmac.

"They're advancing deeper. Quit dragging this out," the alter growled in annoyance.

Li merely huffed. "I'm not trying to… Tell your crazy knight to cooperate and die."

The maddened knight charged towards the golden-eyed king, but she poured prana into her blade. It hissed with fury, and a shadowy extension of ebony fired from its blade. She slashed it unforgivingly towards the maddened knight, and forced it to evade skywards. It grasped the corrupted Arondight with both hands, but came down short as the alter leapt back. She then burst forward with a deafening release of prana, but her mad knight raised the sword in perfect counter.

Li appeared with his spear, and thrust it straight at the knight's core. He broke away, but grasped the weapon fiercely. The lancer grunted as the tip began to turn into- He quickly dematerialized his weapon! He leapt back, but the opposing berserker was already gunning for his king again. Li growled, and disappeared as the opposing berserker pushed the altered king further along the woodline.

They passed a disabled SAM site, but it was still of use to the mad knight of the lake. After kicking the Vigil saber towards the emplacement, it grasped one of the disabled missiles. Like a plague, red lines spread across its surface as it blacken- Li reappeared! The berserker was forced to dodge back as Li's swift, nearly invisible punches slammed through the air like artillery rounds. The alter quickly rejoined the fight, and a moment later, the nearby SAM site detonated by a vortex of unseen projectiles.

In the concealing shade of the treetops, Tristan stood anxiously, redrew his bow, and waited. The air was still, yet he was anything but calm within. His hand gripped the string of his bow tensely, and his perceptive focus secluded the three dueling servants from anything else. Even the hum of the gunships overhead and the distant sounds of lingering servant conflict were lost in the stillness as the archer waited, tracked, and prepared for the key moment.

There was almost no one that could survive his noble phantasm without interference. The string of his harp-like bow even allowed him to set invisible traps in preparation, and the forest would have been perfect for that. Alas, Berserker Lancelot was too erratic, and always too close to his altered king to act. Even Li's attempts to create an opening consistently fell short. Setting it up should have been much easier, but the maddened servant was simply too hard to pin down and separate from their ally.

Nevertheless, Tristan remained ready for the past few minutes. Li's actions were growing increasingly riskier for his king, but other attempts were failing; They needed to pry him away.

The red lancer appeared in the sky, and rocketed down like a meteor. His king made a sudden burst of prana to clear away, and the enemy Lancelot moved to try and follow. With the hasty telepathic coordination, Arturia Alter was only a hair's length away from Li's fist as she passed under him.

His fist missed the instinctually driven opponent, but he still succeeded. In the tiniest fraction of a second, Li crouched further into his impact, and barely dodged the wild Lancelot's swing. Then the lancer's true attack erupted instantly. The concussive whirlwind of swirling prana exploded from his landing. The ground churned and erupted with the growing red lines of his impact. The opponent was knocked off his feet, and the maddened knight growled angrily as he slashed again.

Li vanished for a split second, the attack missed, and he reappeared behind him. As he practically floated in midair, he threw his fists forward. They moved so fast, they remained hazy blurs, but not the concussive flashes, as they slammed against the hardened armor. In a split second, four near-simultaneous punches collided with and staggered the enemy before he poured his prana into the fifth strike. He waited until gravity tugged him just low enough, then rocketed the fist into his opponent's plate.

The maddened Lancelot was sent flying, and Tristan didn't hesitate. He released his bow, and the first string took flight as the line glowed with a deceivingly welcoming blue aura. Without pause, he pulled the string back again and sent another crippling string towards his opponent. Again and again, he fired his bow with blistering speed as the delicate lines flew towards the tumbling enemy. They fired so quickly, one after the other, they appeared like a storm of radiant cobalt. "Singing of pain… Playing laments..."

As he spun, the berserker swung wildly, and snapped the first string cleanly; But there were too many. Like a needle to cloth, one string pierced through a calve and exited at the other side. Another strung itself through his chest. Yet another wrapped around his neck and pulled taught. For every string he cut, two found their mark. The berserker growled and roared while its violent struggles fell stiffer under the growing constriction. Suspended nearly a dozen meters in the air, the servant hung like a poor fly caught in a spider's glistening, blue web.

Yet, the spider's appetite was far from voracious. "Forgive me, my friend, but I wish not bare this sight any longer."

He pulled back the final shot as the blue prana erupted from his real arrow. It grew immeasurably, and doubled in strength faster than he could blink. Though mournful of what he must do, he would not hold back. He would not hesitate for any moment like his gifted-self did against Arturia in the Jerusalem singularity. This terrible sight would end so it could be forgotten that much faster. "This is my arrow… _**Failnaught**_ …"

The arrow was loosed, but appeared as a beam of unyielding cerulean energy that consumed the enemy knight completely. The earth halted its path, yet it grew in width as the berserker vanished within its light, helpless against the onslaught. He poured his all into the noble phantasm, yet he did not open his eyes to witness the sight in full. He merely drowned out the dying yells of his maddened companion, and held his bow ready in case it wasn't enough.

Thankfully, it had been. As the roar of his attack subsided, and its blinding light dissipated in a gentle mist, Tristan allowed his eyes to open slightly. He was met with the dispersing cloud of golden, wispy tendrils of a breaking servant. Arondight and the knight's helm fell to the tarmac with loud clangs, but also disappeared soon after; It was the only part of his maddened friend he saw disappear. It was better that way.

He let his breath out slowly, then leapt from the tree to Li. The lancer waited calmly with hands gently folded before him. His sharp and stoic face turned to him as he landed. "Don't think about it at all. He's not our Lancelot."

"I just did what I had to," he told his companion, and himself. It didn't sit well, but he was right. That Lancelot wasn't theirs…

…And this altered king wasn't his, yet he still straightened instinctively as she quickly walked before them. Her strong gaze landed on him, yet he held himself steady. The grip on her blade was calm as she curiously eyed the two, then nodded. "…Well met. A bit too long, but good enough."

As Li nodded and shrugged lightly, a small silence fell. This king seemed very uncaring for what just happened. Lancelot was her most trusted, yet in this altered form, she didn't even bat an extra eyelash at his disappearance. There wasn't even an extra word towards him of their difficult past; Her curious gaze merely lingered a little longer on him, and that was it. He didn't know if he should feel disappointed, frustrated, or incredulous.

The alter turned down the ravaged western runway. "They're moving deeper. Let's not waste any more time here."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Inside the darkened room, the mist-leaking eyes of soldiers clustered by the two exits. They illuminated the two metal doors, and though they banged on them frantically with all their might, nothing budged. They were just regular soldiers, controlled against their will and acting on a maddened instinct. They groaned and yelled as they flailed against the door-

Bang! With a yell, the larger metal door was sent flying off its hinges by Bazett's mighty punch. The cluster of opposing soldiers behind the massive object were swiftly flattened as the wild bull of a door ran them over. The rest staggered backwards as the magus quickly leapt back out of the doorway; Several cannisters flew into the room as she did. Her magic circuits flared beneath her uniform, but she quickly shielded her eyes.

A bright flash flared through the darkened room beyond like a supernova. The countless stacked barrels and crates within the warehouse were briefly illuminated. The maddened soldiers were easily stunned by the sudden flashes and loud, concussive blasts of the enhanced stun grenades. As they grasped their ears and roared with misty-covered eyes, it made them easy targets for the breaching unit.

The room lit up like a rave as coordinated laser fire heralded the assaulting Vigil operators. There was no stray fire; Every shot taken was towards an identified target. It was quick and efficient, and barely took more than a handful of seconds as the operators swept through the large warehouse with their futuristic night vision arrays activated. It was only when a chorus of confirmation echoed through the room did the magus return with her hand outstretched.

From her hand, small balls of light quickly flew to the walls and ceiling to illuminate the room; They were the same ones that lit up the tunnels outside. She disappeared within to rejoin her squad as Vernier passed by. He turned to the other side of the near-pitch-black tunnel where the same thing happened with a set of Vigil soldiers and an unfamiliar magus. The platoons had entered and split up to make quick, steady work of room clearing; Not even surprise boundary fields stopped them for too long.

They'd met more frenzied troops, but none remained in the tunnels. They'd rushed with such a maddened frenzy that even the usual dead apostles looked fairly tame. It made him wary of the silent darkness of the tunnels ahead, but not fearful. The Vigil operators and soldiers had done most of the work with practiced ease, so much so that he and his fellow mages got to do very little. He actually welcomed the small respite.

"…The Vigil's efficient. I'll give them that much." That mumbling was all these commoners were going to pry out of his prideful and partially intimidated lips.

"It helps they're aware of magecraft and its dangers," Kairi informed quietly as the more advanced unit he was with lined up at a nearby door. Two flashlights quickly turned on to illuminate the larger barricade, which made Kairi hum. "They're hiding something behind this one, Sergei."

"You want to break it down, or shall I?" the Captain responded as he playfully cracked his knuckles. Though he was a… 'normal' person, Vernier wouldn't be surprised if the hulking man could actually rip one of these doors off their hinges. Instead of pondering the errant though, he actually took a step forward and away from his following mages. Da Vinci and the other Chaldeans stared at him before they could speak up.

"I'll take this door." He had some frustration he wanted to let loose, and some pride to reignite. Those surrounding him had shown their metal a lot, and he felt the need to spread his own feathers and strut around a bit; He never liked to appear weak or wanting. He was _Pride-Ranked_ , for crying out loud.

The nearest soldiers took a few extra steps away from the door, and the lead one put away a strange set of electronics. The soldier nodded to him dutifully and respectfully, which he appreciated greatly. "No one on the other side, sir. There's a concentration of magical energy though. Could be a trap."

Without saying a word in response, he placed his hand against the door, triggered his circuits, and felt around lightly. Unless it was a well-made field beyond his expertise, there was nothing… Just the hum of the massive field that still surrounded them. He nodded quietly, took a step back, and let his magic circuits flare.

He lit up with the yellow glow of his humming, high-grade circuits, then formed his hand into a fist. Small lighting-like tendrils of condensed prana danced around his knuckles like a toy plasma globe, yet remained in perfect control. With a firm, focused glare at the door, he inhaled sharply, then slammed the sphere-covered fist towards the obstruction. The door clanged and bellow with the impact, and he felt his bones and teeth rattle… yet he proved stronger.

The larger door swung on its hinges into the room and banged around loudly against the wall; He didn't jump from the doorway. He swiftly raised his other hand, and a small shield of golden electricity formed. It was only good enough to absorb one spell, but it could make the difference between life and death. The Vigil operator had been right, though, and the room beyond was empty, save for one glowing exception.

Vernier walked into the room so his shield could illuminate it like a spotlight. The cube-shaped, concrete room was terribly plain, but served only to house the gigantic, glowing magic circle on the far wall. The intricate pattern, or web, was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was archaic, and whispered knowledge of a forgotten time as it pulsed the colors of the rainbow in sequence. He dropped his shield in confusion, but turned back as Da Vinci hummed and entered the room.

"That definitely look like one of Medea's…" she noted. A few soldiers and his mages peeked into the room as she stopped beside him. "No wonder the field was powerful."

"Can it be dismantled safely?" Sergei asked from outside the room, and Da Vinci slowly nodded.

"It can… but it would take a while unless she was here. But there are other safe and fast options."

Sergei opened his mouth to talk, but he quickly placed a hand to his headset. After a moment of pause, he nodded to Da Vinci. "Miss Da Vinci, I leave it to you! A platoon had just found civilians. I must go check safety… Cloud! Take command while I look! Clear the halls ahead!"

"Got it!" someone called out quickly. "Two-one! Prep the next room! They have this one!"

The operators rushed past the door, but Vernier and his mages glanced between Da Vinci and the intricate weaving on the wall. He cleared his throat. "So, these options…"

"We'll go with the quickest~!" Da Vinci quickly hummed, then quickly bewildered the magus as she walked to the door. "You might want to step back outside~!"

He raised an eyebrow curiously… then Martha walked into the room. "Oh lord… I'm sorry, but please avert your eyes once more…"

Vernier didn't need any further enticement to run out like the floor turned to lava.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The primary monitor was quickly shrouded with dust and debris after Martha's punch slammed into the rune. Destroying it was the easiest way, and the saint had a strong enough Magic Resistance to safeguard her from any possibly feedback. It didn't save her from the laughter and applause that ran through the Chaldean Control Room. Frankenstein giggled in her seat beside Anton. "Oh Martha…"

"She looked a little too eager that time…" David chuckled as he typed at the main console. "Look like the theater got some laughs out of it too."

"Commander Pritchard. We'll have better scans of the facility momentarily." Lord El-Melloi II smirked lightly, then turned to the monitor with the Chaldean scanners. The blurry image quickly began to knit itself with further detail. Like pieces of a puzzle, the fragmented, rotating image quickly filled with new signatures. The caster's smirk grew with satisfaction as David grinned; They could even see down the minute details like regular humans present an-

His smirk fell fast. David's did too as his fingers raced across the keys. "I'm going to rescan that room and run a comparison check!"

"…Is something wrong?" Pritchard asked cautiously as he gazed cautiously to them.

The silence grew, but El-Melloi's focus remained on that glaring, powerful signature. The two servants nearby were smaller compared to it, and he couldn't think of very many opponents that could meet that criteria; One came to mind instantly. Dalton's links… the enemy's knowledge of Chaldea's existence... even the different angle of wanting to end humanity… No. Even if he was warier than ever of jumping to conclusions, this was very likely the case.

That's when the scanners beeped and confirmed. El-Melloi turned to the screen as Tesla and Edison's mouths slowly fell open. His gaze turned sharp and incredulous as David's eyes narrowed with newly clenched, angry fists. The compositional match was just a few increments shy of a guaranteed match, but ninety-four was hardly a debatable percentage.

El-Melloi didn't understand why or how this was possible. The demon pillars had vanished from the singularity with Goetia's defeat… but… They never did get confirmation of every pillar's destruction. They had the recordings of the entire situation, but there was no time to double check with all the current issues… No. This was a safe assumption, and something that absolutely must be brought to light as the likely truth.

"Pritchard. Tell your troops to be on guard." His gaze snapped from his monitor to the controls, but David had already swiftly pressed the relay keys for him. "Da Vinci! We have an emergency situation! We're going to guide you to one of the larger chambers, but you need to move! **Now!** "

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Da Vinci's staff projected a sky-blue light around them as they ran, ensuring they didn't run into any vehicle or supply palette in their path; It was more for Anishka and the following Clock Tower mages' sakes than the servants. They ran behind Rama as Da Vinci swiftly led them down the corridor on the new, projected map from her comms device. A bright red line marked the access route, which they quickly followed after El-Melloi revealed the presence of a weakened Demon God Pillar.

" **It's matched to Lev!? He's still alive!?"** Da Vinci spat out with disbelief as they raced down the dark tunnel.

"The match is nearly a hundred percent. It's him, and he's waiting with two servants." That only served to make Vlad angrier, and even Anishka's eyes furrowed with distaste. "Get the other available servants back to you. Pritchard's pulling the Vigil out of the compound so you can handle it."

Anishka answered swiftly. _"Everyone! Please defeat the last servants and get back to us! We've been told there's a demon pillar here! We're moving in to investigate!"_

She nodded in approval, but then glanced back briefly. "Vernier. This is going to be way out of your team's league!"

"I'll be the judge of that," he called back resolutely, and she was afraid the prideful magus would say that. "If it's Lev, he's got a lot to answer for! We're coming with you!"

She wasn't going to waste her breath arguing any further. With a shake of her head, she merely focused on the path ahead. After a quick glance at the projected map, she swiftly raised her gauntlet forward, and let it rocket down the corridor ahead. Its boosters illuminated several armored doors where other, corrupted soldiers remained trapped due to the power outage. The gauntlet slammed into the metal blast doors ahead, but accidentally penetrated the crack and failed to break a hole.

Her gauntlet swiftly returned to her hand, and she burst ahead. Her shoes skidded to a halt against the door. She grasped one with her armored gauntlet and pulled. With swift bursts, Vlad appeared to try and open- "I got this!"

They jumped out of the way as Rama swung his sword forward and cannonballed through the doors. They were swiftly knocked off their hinges as Martha followed past. The two paused as Da Vinci took the lead again, and only glanced back momentarily to make sure Anishka and the mages were following safely.

As her feet pummeled the ground as she ran, frustration welled within. A Demon God Pillar… _Flauros_ was detected here, of all possibilities! With Dalton's connection, she had hoped it was just a group of powerful people he manipulated into helping him. Instead, it was the pillar itself. As frighteningly plausible as it could be calculated, she didn't want to believe the scanners were right, but they had to see for themselves.

Because if it was correct, it was then plausible Flauros wasn't the only pillar that escaped alive.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IX ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

" _Go on ahead! I'll finish this!"_ Tomoe cried out defiantly as she ducked beneath a lightning-fast slash. The tree behind her was easily cleaved. It slowly creaked and flailed to the ground, bouncing dangerously as the shadow Ushiwakamaru slid beneath. She blocked two swift overhead swings from Tomoe before the severed tree slammed into a nearby pine and ground to a halt.

Loosened needles floated to the ground around them, illuminated by the rising sun's beams that painted themselves across their dusty battlefield. They twirled and fell terribly slow compared to the blurry dance of the two Japanese cranes. Across the dusty field, every one of their powerful clashes sent a light prana gust swirling around them. The needles remained in an endless sprinkle wherever they moved, yet did nothing to halt the intricate ballet of swords.

Sparks flew from Tomoe's katana as it grinded off of the enemy shadow servant's blade. The enemy nicked another piece of her sleeve off, and she shaved a few phantom hairs. They jumped back again, and the Chaldean readied her blade above her head. The shadow servant kept hers poised traditionally, but growled. **"(My blade will drink of your blood, Tomoe!)"**

"Not before mine draws yours," Tomoe countered as she breathed calmly. This battle wasn't trying, but the enemy's skill and her reluctance to use her flames held them fairly even; She still needed to end this. Her heart desired it as much as the situation. With narrowed eyes, she waited until the opposing rider charged first.

The enemy slashed downward, but she sidestepped gracefully. She brought her katana down, but the shadow servant twirled hastily to slam their blades together with a clang. Tomoe could almost see the anger and frustration behind the veil of shadow, but she heard it as her shadowy rival growled. Tomoe took a step back and freed her blade, then sliced towards her neck.

Shadow Ushiwakamaru flipped backwards, but the archer charged after her. Again and again, their blades clashed and parted with intimate kisses. Her cloth earned more nicks, but the enemy sported some light wounds. Though it didn't show before, every new step and clash made the enemy's left limp more visible. Her right guard was faltering slowly, but this wouldn't be drawn out any more. She'd welcomed the dance, but time was precious.

After knocking back her rival's swing with a heavy slash of her own, her katana dematerialized. She reached out in the tiniest window allowed, grasped the edge of her slimy shadowy hair in her iron grip, and flipped over her. With a growl, she hurled her opponent through the treetops with all her might, and the baseball pitch sent her twirling. The opponent growled as branches crumpled and broke in her wake, but Tomoe was already concentrated again.

Her bow rested in her hands once more, and she drew back a new arrow as she widened her stance. Her eyes opened slowly, and locked onto her opponent as the rider corrected her chaotic flight. Her arrow ignited with vengeful flame, but the shadow servant had already vanished. She remained firm. _'This is it.'_

She reappeared again on a tree branch, then on another. With every blink, she was closing the distance as Tomoe readied her deadly arrow, and attempted to follow her movements. Only a few seconds later, her rival was only a scant few meters away.

Yet Tomoe didn't blink. Her bow and arrow swiftly disappeared, and her katana was once more in her grasp as she rocketed forward. The shadow servant gasped in surprise as Tomoe threaded the needle in her desperate charge and slid her blade cleanly through the enemy's torso. She landed perfectly within a spotlight of sunbeams as the shadowy rider crashed among the pine needled bed in two halves.

As Tomoe breathed out slowly, the opponent growled and raged weakly with frustration. Quietly, the archer flicked her blade to remove the sickly blood, then slid her katana back into its sheath slowly. Behind her, the shadow rider's faltering form flaked and disintegrated in the sunlight. The swirling mist of madness personified disappeared with the dying servant, leaving Tomoe standing amongst the tall pines as a gentle breeze caressed her hair.

She quickly turned around and gazed into the tree tops. Brynhildr leapt down from her spot, and they shared a quiet nod. She may have waited for her against her wishes, but she didn't interfere; She didn't need to. This was a shadow servant, and not the real Ushiwakamaru. There was no way Tomoe was going to lose to it. The lancer smiled. "That was a graceful display."

"Thank you," she responded as they turned back to the compound. "I needed that..."

Silently, they rushed off towards the tunnel entrance as the earth trembled.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ X ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"One after the other… What is wrong with you servants…? You're called **servants!** Isn't that enough of an indicator!?"

Carmilla stood her ground and scowled lightly. She said it. She really said it, but she didn't regret a word. Even at the risk of being humiliated like the deceased Mephistopheles, she had outright told both of these vile things she was not going to follow their orders and fight the Chaldeans. To follow the orders of such disgusting wretchedness… her noble mind wouldn't step that low! She'd rather be defiled and burned than agree!

Yet she knew, and so did Dalton and that… _thing_. They could still control her; The command seals belonged to them.

He stared at the disappointed, well-dressed magus as he stood before her with crossed arms. His mentor had scattered spheres of illumination around the room in leu of the power's absence, and only served to highlight his growing anger. The shadow servant stood ready behind him, and she could feel the shade gazing into her soul hungrily. Even so, Carmilla stood proudly, for a noble never diminishes her pride by shrinking.

No… If they were to try and control her with further command seals, then her path ahead was obvious. "You won't command me. I won't allow it!"

She raised her scepter swiftly, and made Dalton flinch in surprise; It wasn't aimed for him, not his servant or mentor. She twirled the sharp end towards herself, steeled her nerves, and plunged the weapon towa- It stopped a millimeter over her heart! It wouldn't move, but-!

Carmilla gasped and yelled in agony as she fell to her knees. Illuminated by the light in the room, Lev stood in the shadows with a deranged smile as his sickly, crimson eyes glared in the dark towards her. She crumpled to a heap at her feet as her scepter rattled and rolled onto the ground. Dalton glanced between her and his mentor, then let out a breath of relief. She let out a slow hiss as she felt the control over her own body waning painfully. "DeFIaNcE iS futiLe! Do NoT fOrgET yOU BElOng tO ME! I wILl nOt aLlow My toOls To sLIp FrOM my GRASp!"

She was bending to that thing's will before she could even end herself! Stacked with its predecessor, the command seal's influence was urging her to listen carefully to the sickly voice. Her arms wrapped around herself as she felt disgusting impulses crawl beneath her skin. Her body, and slowly her mind, were succumbing to the disgusting mentor's control!

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! When she was summoned to a simple necromancer, she didn't know what to believe. She'd been informed of almost nothing on being summoned, only the vague concept of a servant and master relationship from a sickly voice. Then, as much as she was revolted by it, she was ultimately subservient to the one holding the seals. She couldn't have gotten any luckier than that simple magus who just wanted a partner to help achieve his research goals.

Yet, unintentionally, he asked why she was so interested in literal blood baths, and pointed out how chaotic, filthy, and evil they seemed; He hardly cared, but others would. It picked at a scab… a growing voice in her head that told her what she did was wrong, and all the new guilt that piled onto it over time. She still didn't understand completely why she was evil, but she read the history, and sure enough… Elizabeth Bathory was practically defined as an evil sociopath.

' _To think this would be my punishment…'_ She still didn't understand. No one ever told her she was wrong, and yet now… now she was receiving a delivered punishment she never thought she deserved. But even so, part of her whispered she did. Years of walking this planet, and the guilt and disbelief chewed on her conscious. Only now did it seem she would answer for her deep sins…

Carmilla was a noble, yet even still, she wanted to cry at the ravenous thoughts and controlling whispers in her head. That _thing_ owned her. This megalomaniac owned her. She was a slave to their bidding whether she'd rather die or not, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. Just like her last moments, her panicked mind tried to reach out for help… to call out, and appear disgustingly weak, for someone to save her…

…Yet her body didn't cooperate. She tried to force her lips to cry out, yet she heard nothing. She only saw Dalton laughing maniacally with every attempt with an open mouth. This was it. She was going to watch, trapped within her mind for the remainder of her existence as they used her as they pleased.

She barely managed to look up as Lev growled demonically towards the blast doors.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

"One… Two…" At the count of three, Hijikata and Rama kicked the last two doors together.

With a loud clang, they parted and slammed open. The large room beyond was lit well enough that their gazes immediately landed on the four within. Vlad practically seethed as his eyes looked for a familiar, green-suited man. The others gazed towards the crumpled Carmilla, and others still at Dalton and his last shadow servant. Vernier and his mages glances at nearly everything, but joined the other stunned expressions as they landed on Lev.

The man walked slowly into the light glow of one of the spheres, but he was anything but angelic. He twitched at least once a second, and his fingers and hands wouldn't stop moving. Just shambling forward looked like it took considerable effort as a _mostly_ regular-looking human. What gave it away most besides the sickly mist that surrounded him, and the patched of blackened skin, were the eyes…

Those angry, crimson eyes mimicked the slimy orbs of his Demon Pillar form. "ChaLdeA…! cHaldEA! EveRy TImE! EVEry TImE yOu RUiN evERythiNg EveRY TiMe!"

"…It's Lev, but… What's wrong with him…?" Anishka practically breathed out as Rama took a cautionary step towards her. Without hesitation, he gripped his sword tightly as the Clock Tower mages stared at the entire scene.

Some glanced at Dalton and began pointing in disbelief, while Vernier only stared forward in horror at Lev. "Fes Leynor? What… what in the…!?"

Da Vinci and Martha gripped their staves readily, but not more than Vlad gripped his unique spear. Rama's eyes narrowed carefully. "Anishka, we might have to get you and the others out of here… His presence. It feels much more chaotic than it should be."

"I'm fINe…! I'M FIne, i'm fINE, i'm Fine aS CAN bE WiTH CHaLDea HeRe…!" Lev growled menacingly, but twitched erratically. "OUr plaNs… yOU'vE dEStroYEd tHeM aLl…! yoU Must perish…! HumaNity mUST periSH…! rID The gUILt! kilL chAlDEA! kIll AlL oF hUManITy!"

"Kill all of humanity…!? Mentor! We were only going to cull the chaff and let the rest serve as my subjects!" Dalton cried out swiftly as his shadow servant crouched down on all fours and hissed at the Chaldeans. "Why else did you help corrupt the grail? You knew I wanted enforcers who wouldn't be stupid enough to question a king's orders to kil-!"

"THOsE serVAnTS wErE fOr **My** uSE! miNe, MINe **, MinE!"** Lev's gaze turned to Dalton as Da Vinci glanced at him strangely. Did he not notice something was terribly off about Lev? He was talking to him like he was just another… It rang in her mind. Her eyes slowly widened, but she nodded in understanding. The number of holes in their plan became more and more logical by the second when Lev's current insanity and his subordinate were considered.

"Yours!? For what purpose! You wanted me to rule before you disappeared! That's what you told me just yesterday! You know I had more potential than you!" Dalton scoffed as he finally turned his disbelief on Lev. "We wouldn't have even gotten this far into my plan if it wasn't for me-!"

" **SilEncE, IMbEciLe!"** Without warning, a set of sickly chains rocketed from the ground and skewered Dalton's limbs.

He screamed in pain as the shadowy servant swiftly sunk her claw into his chest. Desperately, he grasped at the offending limb, but was powerless against the might of even a weakened, maddened servant. She pushed the claw farther though, and he screamed as he fell to his knees. Atop the bloodied, misty claw, an ebony necklace pulsed with a purplish hue; Da Vinci recognized it as another artifact Caster Gilles could use to empower someone's abilities further.

Da Vinci's instincts whispered to do something, but it was already far too late for him... and then there was a Demon God Pillar to worry about.

The servants remained vigilant as Flauros' crazed stare remained locked on them, and paid no attention to his former pupil's plight. As he crumpled weakly to the ground, Dalton's gurgled voice faded in his throat. Slowly, his struggle faded in the chains' grasp, but the shadow servant wasn't through. She tore into his backside with another flared order as Flauros growled loudly towards the Chaldeans.

" **bAcKup plAn…! rEAl pLaN…! SaLvAtIOn oF hUMAnItY By gOEtIA AnD oUr COllecTIVe…! WhY DoES iT NOt SuCCeeD…!? Why DoEs iT nEver SuCCeEd!? wHY, wHY, WHY!?"** he yelled incredulously as his form hissed, bubbled, and writhed with wild, sickening motions. **"oUR MilLEnnIa loNG plAn! oUr CaReFul HiDing ANd pLANniNG SINce THe BEGiNNinG! An OMnIScIenT vIsiOn ThAt wOulDN'T FAiL! RUIneD, rUinEd, RUinED! BecAuse OF CHalDEA…! CHALdea mUST die! dIE chaLdeA! cHAlDea!"**

He flashed purple, and his remaining servants were quick to act. The shadow servant glowed with the activated Command Spell like Carmilla, but was the first to throw herself at the enemy; She left the lifeless man behind as his eyes flashed briefly with a sickly, black and purple mist. She was fast, but it was terribly reckless. It was one wounded shadow servant against half a dozen. It could only end one way.

And it did. In the blink of an eye, Li had appeared above her from ambush, and slammed his iron fist right into her back. Red and golden prana flared around the force of his blow like a tornado, and the shadow servant quickly cratered into the cement floor with a scream. As the Clock Tower mages covered their eyes, Vlad was swift to follow up. Practically leaking frustration with every step, he slammed his stake through the servant's head before she could get up.

"Look out for Carmilla!" Martha warned as she and Da Vinci took up a defensive stance in front of the Clock Tower mages.

That's right. It was over in an instant for the shade, but Carmilla was only just moving. Da Vinci stared to her in concern, then renewed sympathy as she saw the look on her face; They really did hear those desperate calls. She really did cry for help. "Stop…! **Stop! I don't want to follow your orders! SOMEONE STOP ME!"**

Her struggle was evident, but held little effect. Her body moved somewhat sluggishly, but still swiftly waved her scepter towards them; The regret and frustration on her face told the entire truth. Da Vinci dodged backwards quickly as an Iron maiden appeared from nowhere to trap her. Another raced towards a clock tower magus, but Anishka quickly pushed both of them out of harm's way. A third made an attempt on Martha, but Vlad countered it by catapulting it towards the ceiling.

" **JUST KILL ME!"** Her scepter glowed a sickly magenta. She swung it underhanded, and a vicious wave of blood surged across the floor. Hijikata swiftly slammed flew towards the incoming wave. As he did, Tristan appeared from spirit form, plucked the string of his bow, and sent an unseen volley into its path. The wave detonated, and showered Hijikata lightly with bloody droplets. It did not stop his wild charge towards the assassin.

The inventor stared in disappointment. Hijikata, with his madness-powered lust for battle, would be gunning to- She stared in surprise as the berserker drew his katana and swung for her scepter. She moved it instinctively to block, but the sheer force of his swing wrenched it from her hand. She instinctively jumped back to dodge, but he followed swiftly. Her scepter reappeared in her hand, but he knocked it away again.

Hijikata's sense of control wasn't too surprising. It wasn't the first time he fought to disarm a clearly reluctant opponent before, but it usually never ended well due to his lack of… _finesse_ due to his resolve. They clearly had an unwilling fighter under the enemy's control, but there was little time to think of options with pressing concerns on hand. Hijikata would likely wind up killing her soon, but since Flauros looked ready to-

After two blinding flashes, the room filled with the overwhelming presence of evil incarnate. The servants were quickest to adjust, and stared angrily towards the newly appeared monstrosity. Its familiar, crimson eyes glared menacingly towards them as its base bubbled and churned. Despite its mighty size, its appearance was far different. It wasn't just its conscious that seems to have suffered from something.

The diamond-like, cross-shaped eyes were cracked in various places. The writhing, moaning bodies that made up its structure seemed duller with their chorus of madness. Even its movements seemed sluggish and terribly weak, but it didn't phase Da Vinci. Weakened or not, this was still Demon God Pillar Flauros.

"What the hell is…!?" she heard Vernier spit out in disbelief, and she cursed lightly.

" **Anishka! Please get the mages out of here! This thing is too dangerous to be around!"** Da Vinci yelled to break everyone free of sho-

An explosion ripped through the air behind them as one of Carmilla's iron maidens flew into the concrete wall above the entrance. It swiftly collapsed atop the massive doors, and barricaded the only escape; Da Vinci glance back to look and cursed at the sight. A servant would need to clea-

Da Vinci gawked in barely contained surprise as Rama and _Medea_ charged past her. When did she... Her eyes widened. The second flash! She glanced back swiftly to confirm, and even in the dim lightning she saw Anishka's hand. The clever, calm little master fired a command seal and brought her here!

While Tristan took up a defensive stance beside her and Martha, the inventor stared at the newly arrived caster who flew on caped wings of midnight. She didn't follow Vlad, Li, or Rama towards the pillar; She flew towards the battling Hijikata and Carmilla! A purple circle of magical energy appeared beneath the two of them, and the spell activated instantly. Both of them stiffened, groaned, and yelled in shock as she closed the distance swiftly. Da Vinci remained ready in case she could provide ranged support in any way.

With a small sprinkle of magenta butterflies, Medea raised her hand to present her signature, rainbow dagger. She closed the gap instantly. _**"RULE BREAKER!"**_

Carmilla shrieked in her captured state when the dagger plunged into her chest. A chaotic, crimson line formed around the penetration point, but it wasn't blood. It grew steadily, then transformed into a rapid release of unchecked, magenta prana. The magic circle beneath the servant released, and Hijikata quickly jumped away from the growing whirlwind with an annoyed grunt. Medea remained steady with her eyes focused on the breathless assassin.

The torrential swirl of prana flared wildly as she focused, but the servant before her only stared at the penetrating dagger in sho- The Demon God Pillar shrieked as Rama impaled one of its eyes with his sword, and another was lacerated by Tristan's symphonious strike. Flauros wailed and screamed. **"MEaNiNglesS! MeAniNGLESS! mEANingleSs! whY dOeS EvErYthing TurN Out meANINgleSs!? wHy wERe All efFORtS fOr NaUGht!?"**

Da Vinci had to forcefully tear her eyes away from Medea's work as the black pillar's remaining eyes glinted. The ground began to shake again, and she knew exactly what was coming next. It came slower than expected, and weaker than she thought. A cloud of noxious, deadly fog rolled towards them like an avalanche. She glanced back to check the mages, but they were frozen with fear as they gazed at its overwhelming form. **"Martha-!"**

" **I'm here!"** Brynhildr announced as she appeared from spirit form. The roiling chaos thundered towards them, but the Valkyrie was wreathed in azure flames. Da Vinci could feel their immense heat as they raged around the maiden's beautiful form, but they merely waved her hair like a gentle breeze as she thrust her hand forward. With a flash, her divine flames released her from their embrace and surged forward.

Wave crashed against wave, but Flauros was weaker than he had been, and they were seasoned hunters of his kind. The wall of purging flame melted the incoming avalanche and surged towards the pillar. Rama and Vlad backed off of the wounded entity as the inferno touched its base. They crawled up its form quickly, and it could do nothing but shriek and howl in anguish. These were the flames of her heartfelt legend, and a burning agony not easily extinguished.

"Thank you, Bryn," Da Vinci offered, and the lancer glanced back to give her a small, welcome smile as Tomoe appeared beside Tristan. The inventor glanced back to the mages, who were still petrified by this whole ordeal; They had been insistent, and so got more than they asked for. But it was too late to run now. At least the guardian Chaldeans could keep them safe.

Not counting the demon hunting expert Rama, there were more than enough present servants to handle an insane, weakened pillar.

Carmilla crumpled to the ground and breathed heavily as Medea retracted her dagger. With wings wide, and staff now in hand, the hooded caster soared towards the top of the massive room. Even under her hood, Da Vinci could see the sheer anger overflowing from her eyes as she turned her gaze onto the demon pillar. With a swing of her staff, and a blur of her lips, an armada of arcane circles formed to unleash her bottled feelings.

Vlad gladly went first. With an aggravated roar, his stake was plunged into the ground. The cement floor shook with torment as the first crimson-wreathed, prana stakes ruptured from the ground. In a split second, a dozen multiplied into a hundred and grew. They skewered endlessly at the shadowy base of the pillar, and sent the pillar into another round of screeching torment. Its large form flailed in the center of the massive room, then sizzled as the first of Medea's beams flared onto its surface like spotlights.

They detonated across its surface, and shattered more sickly eyes. It panicked with growing despair. **"No, NO, nO, NO, nO, NO, nO! we werE IMmorTaL! ThIS WaS nOT WHat GOeTiA enVisiONed! cHAldea! ChAlDea HAs DOoMED AlL Of LIFe itsELF!"**

" **Stop talking and die!"** Medea roared as she unleashed another salvo onto the burning, speared demon pillar. Tomoe used the bombardment as a shield to race over to Carmilla's fallen form. She picked her up and returned to the safety of Da Vinci's group. As she landed, the Clock Tower mages stared at the assassin in bewilderment. They fell even more confused when Anishka knelt down and began checking her vitals.

Refusing to surrender, Flauros let out a roar of sheer, tenacious frustration. Spots on the form bubbled and churned with a blackened mist, and heralded the arrival of the sickly, black chains. They shot into the air, and lunged for the closest serva- Li quickly severed the first few with a quick thrust of his spear, wreathed in crimson prana. "Not this again!"

Hijikata scoffed as he swung his Katana through another set, then fired his minie rifle into another pool. The round detonated, sending the chains wildly flailing into the air, but they passed overhead as the two men raced across the floor, slicing any offending chains in their way. Rama joined their actions, but rocketed across the floor like a vicious cheetah with ferocious swings. They didn't reach a few in time, and they rocketed towards the groups of mages hiding behind the entrance.

But Da Vinci had been ready. With a slam of her staff, a surge of molded prana flared from its spinning tip and whizzed erratically towards the chains. The cluster of rainbow orbs detonated along the flight path, incinerating the chains and forcing their remains off course with concussive blasts. Tristan and Tomoe joined her assault, where fiery arrows and melodious lacerations formed a nearly impenetrable wall of defense.

A lone one got through, but a wave of Martha's staff sent a heavenly burst as her shield. It vaporized the demonic attack as Hijikata quickly destroyed the last forming cluster. Da Vinci glanced back to Flauros, but it didn't take a genius to know the battle was over. Its presence dwindled and faded fast.

They were too good at handling pillars now, so the weakened being stood no chance. Under the overwhelming, furious onslaught of Vlad and Medea alone, the beast was physically crumpling and breaking apart. Tomoe released a fiery arrow into its one remaining eye, which popped with a sickly squish as Medea's bombardment momentarily lightened. Vlad used the coordinated window to launch himself at Flauros and impale his stake into its side.

A split second later, stakes surged from the impact point like a tidal surge. Flauros screamed and wailed, but Vlad was forced to break away early as it flailed chaotically in its growing death throes. Medea waved her staff, and a pillar of unyielding fire quickly consumed the dying entity's form. **"NO, nO, No! I doN'T wAnt TO diE! I dOn't wANT TO DIe! BRifONs! CROcelL! HaaGeNti! i don'T WANt tO DiE wITH this GUILT!"**

The flying caster held no mercy in her eyes as she quietly seethed and watched the pillar burn. It wailed and howled into the cavernous room as Vlad stood to the side and watched in equal fury. Hijikata and Li remained ready to act, but its desperation made the situation clear. As Da Vinci watched quietly, she saw Rama slowly turn around and glance to Anishka. The master stared between him, Medea, and Vlad quietly.

" _Vlad, Medea… I know how you feel but… please. We should finish this."_ Had it come from one of the other masters, it might not have held as much impact. They turned to her quietly, but Anishka didn't flinch under their glares; They weren't at her. Da Vinci watched quietly as the two servants turned back to the bonfire, watched Flauros burn a few seconds longer, and nodded towards each other. Anishka stayed by the unconscious Carmilla's side, but slowly glanced to Rama with a hand over her heart. _"…Shri Rama."_

"Say no more," he replied calmly into the air as he closed his eyes and chose his weapon. With his hand outstretched, he chose a different weapon. The legendary hero had mastered many, and a few even returned to his possession in Chaldea. With a shower of divine light and a flash of lightning, a simple, heavenly, and golden trident was delivered into his grip. The golden trident was simple in design, but bore the weight and prestige of a long-lost era and its celestial wielder.

Rama wasted no time and charged at the writhing pillar with Trishula in both hands. It flared with bright blue prana that sparkled and coursed with endlessly generating lightning. The tip hummed with gathering strength, and Rama hurled himself at his opponent. With all the martial practice he was long renowned for, he dodged through a set of desperate chains and thrust the tip towards the pillar from a distance. _**"TRISHULA SHAKTI!"**_

Like a smite from the heavens, the burning Flauros was illuminated in a purest bolt of raging lightning that threatened to spill from the containing ceiling. The room shook, and the ground quaked and groaned as Flauros' cried out in despair. Its pleas and anguished torment were drowned out by the violent hum of Trishula's unyielding release. Vlad and Medea glared with satisfaction as the Demon Pillar's silhouette disintegrated within the overwhelming force of the ancient Indian strike.

Nearly all the Clock Tower mages stared at the force of energy in total horror. The only one who stood his ground without succumbing to his disbelief was Vernier. The Chaldeans merely watched carefully as Rama's powerful strike grew with power; He kept it under control, but he made it absolute. Hopefully this time, they'd seen the last of Flauros as his last pieces of flaking cinders vanished among the overflowing, purging light.

The surging torrent of energy filled the room with blinding light even after Flauros was long destroyed.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Birds chirped in the pine branches above them as a gentle breeze rolled through the forest. A few Clock Tower mages sat on a fallen log while others stood elsewhere. Some had taken their coats off, but nearly all still wore an expression of contemplative disbelief. Vernier stood in a desolated crater with another mage as he pocketed his phone and sighed. Of all the remaining members of the investigation team, he appeared the least shell-shocked by far.

His mind was, however, likely as much of a convoluted haze as theirs. He'd seen a lot as a combat magus, cleaner, and former enforcer, but what happened in the past hour… It rattled him. They'd gotten many answers which they dutifully reported, but it only raised an army of new inquiries. The remaining lords wanted more, and they'd been tasked to get whatever they could before they did the cover up operations… alone.

It's not like the main branch of the Mage's Association was currently in any state to provide additional assistance, after all.

He let out a deep breath, crossed his arms, and looked over to the compound entrance nearly a hundred meters away. The area still swarmed with Vigil, but the unusual roar of their overhead aircraft had faded away during the past thirty minutes. Many had landed, while others remained on unseen patrol high above. He stared at medics helping take care of civilians, or hostages as they may have been. Others were milling about on unknown tasks.

He briefly eyed Bazett as she walked towards them with a Vigil operator. There was no tension in her walk, from what he could see. She was always a touch stiff, but she appeared as calm as the man beside her, whose rifle remained slung before him; His arms swung lightly at his sides. The other mages turned to them as she came to a stop, then looked to him. "You made contact just fine, or do you need to borrow a phone?"

Though slightly taken back by her offer, he merely nodded. "No problems. I told them everything we gathered... This Task Force, Lev, Dalton, Chaldea… It convinced them to curb any hostilities with the UN, but they want more. A lot more… We're going to need to ask around after we finish cover up tasks."

"That's part of why the Captain sent me over here. You won't need to worry about that. Our mages will handle it," she responded calmly, and the other mages turned to each other. "He said you're more than welcome to assist."

"We probably have to. Most of these mages seem like amateurs… They're taking their sweet time covering anything up," one of the younger mages piped up with a scoff.

"That's because we're not covering everything up," the operator beside Bazett explained, and quickly ripped all attention to him. In his defense, he didn't even flinch. "Commander wants the world to know about what happened here."

" **You're going to reveal magecraft to the world!?"** another magus piped up. Her fists clenched at her sides, but Bazett and the soldier remained unusually calm. **"That's…! We can't allow that! What about that thing down there!? McRemritz! You know very well none of that should-!"**

"None of that will surface. That's what we're covering up," the operator responded reassuringly with a calming hand gesture, but it only made the magus more annoyed at this supposed commoner. "We have the same goal as the Mage's Association. Magecraft and magic will remain a secret, but the rest won't."

"The world will only know the Vigil destroyed a terrorist faction from starting a nuclear war," Bazett informed. Vernier quietly glanced to the shallow crater they stood in, then to the damaged compound and the Vigil troops moving about. Even if the Clock Tower were to cover up all of it, they'd have likely gone with a military intervention anyway. Factoring in this new, previously secret group that uses unbelievably high-tech weaponry…

Yes. He started to see how cover up may actually be easier than he first thought. Perhaps they did have a point, and more benefits than he first thought. He slowly exhaled, "Your organization is playing a very risky game, McRemritz. The Mage's Association will definitely be keeping tabs on their activity."

She only nodded in response. "I'm sure the lords have questions about the Vigil they want answered. Kairi and I can help with that to save you some time."

For once, his day was actually looking smoother. As his fellow mages whispered to each other, Vernier presented a small, grateful smile and nodded. "That would be ideal."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Sergei's elite operators sat on empty weapons crate by the ruined barracks. He'd given his specialized platoon a minor break after the hard labors of room clearing. It had been more gruelingly repetitive than trying, honestly. He was still helping to coordinate photographing evidence and beginning magecraft cover ups before the convoy of real North Korean troops arrived to join them, but his platoon was given light respite. The diverse group chatted amongst themselves, though one reclined atop a nearby, collapsed wall.

With his blue helmet on the ground beside him, the operator's black, crew-cut hair glistened with slight sweat like his lightly tanned face. Though he rested, his energy weapon remained ready atop his plate carrier with one hand on the grip. He didn't sleep, rather he kept his other hand behind his head and stared aimlessly into the clouds; They floated in the skies of his vibrant turquoise eyes. A few of his buddies looked over, snickered, but did nothing more to bother the man.

Someone else did instead. He recoiled in shock as water gushed onto his face and wet the top of his uniform. He glanced around in disbelief as many of his fellow operators laughed heartily at his misfortune. With a light scowl, he turned towards the offender who stood by his side and offered a hydration bladder. Arturia Alter, now back in her own uniform, merely smirked at him. "Making sure you weren't racking out early. You asked for water, did you not?"

"Preferably not on my face just yet… but thanks," he responded with a groan as he took the hydration bladder she so graciously refilled. He took a quick swig from its hose, then offered it back to the servant. She took it as he sat forward, and quickly placed it back in its compartment on his plate carrier. He took off his glove, then wiped the remaining water off his face.

The remnants of two used command seals rested on the skin on the back of his hand. Its intricate design was faded, yet the third and last crimson design helped complete the likely image of a sword. When he put his glove back on, the alter fastened the Velcro back on the pouch and patted him roughly on the back. In response, he laid back again and stared into the clouds while she plopped down beside him. After she unslung her rifle, she reached into her pouch and pulled out some MRE burger pouches.

"You sure you don't want to mosey on over to the Chaldeans?" he asked as she opened up one of the air-tight packages. She merely began chewing on the food; He knew her far too well, and simply nodded at the answer. " _I_ would have gone over to say hello. Zerker is already there."

"I'm not Berserker," she responded casually between mouthfuls. She was already on her second package, but the Vigil master was unfazed.

"Not even for the one that was your knight?" She actually paused and glanced to him. She blinked, then offered a small shrug before she began eating again. He nodded quietly as he stared up at the clouds again in silence. _'At least she's considering it.'_

Maybe it was because of how long he'd been the Vigil Saber's master, but he wasn't as awestruck like the rest of the regular troops. The Chaldeans were interesting and inspiring, without a doubt, but he was honestly more relieved they brought extra firepower. The greater the advantage, the less windows for things to grow wrong. The smoother the better. He carried enough weight to want to add any more, and so he breathed with relief and stared into the clouds calmly.

The Vigil's first major operation had gone remarkably well, and now the world was going to know.

They'd still keep their secrets, like him and Saber. The mages would never be mentioned, and secrecy about the technology would remain. Countless contingencies and safeguards were already in place thanks to their Caster, who defended his advancements with absolute resolve. He and his platoon would be unsung heroes among the new, growing armed forces of the United Nations… but he actually preferred it that way.

"Cloud! I need to borrow you and Saber for a second!" Sergei cried out loudly from the exit, and he groaned lightly with amusement.

"Alright, Saber. You heard top. Finish your burgers and let's see what needs fixing."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ XIV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Da Vinci hummed lightly to herself as she glanced at one of the Vigil's nearby Angels. Pritchard promised them one of these armed, hypersonic transporters would bring them back to Antarctica, but she and the other Chaldeans were content to stick around in case anything else happened. Even with two gifted golden apples for the Vigil's present servants, the appearance of an old adversary had rattled them into renewed caution. It was certainly something to investigate further.

For now, though, she happily basked in their success. There was nothing quite like the relief after a well-earned victory, and she could think of nothing better than to celebrate it in her own way: Quietly and eagerly picking apart the high-tech Vigil aircraft with her eyes. She could always cheat and ask the Vigil's Edison for some hints, but where was the fun in that? After working so hard for years to improve technology, he'd certainly love to boast, but she was a genius too. She could figure this stuff out just fine!

As she hummed and stared at the nearby, landed aircraft, the other servants relaxed in their own ways nearby. Tomoe, Martha, and Brynhildr sat in quiet conversation under one of the relatively unscathed pine trees; Li reclined at an adjacent one and snoozed lightly. Tristan and Rama talked quietly by another tree as Anishka kept a dutiful watch over the unconscious Carmila beside them. A calmer Vlad and Medea stood a little further away and discussed the last of their frustrations.

Da Vinci glanced behind her as a servant groaned again. At the edge of an impact crater, Hijikata sat with Darius and nodded. "Aye… They've got heart."

Darius rumbled again and looked at Hijikata, who merely let out a small chuckle. "Ah, so your master's like that? That's quite lucky. Nothing compares to honest fidelity."

She blinked. "Hijikata. You understand him…?"

"Yea." The Chaldean just shrugged calmly as Darius rumbled again. The hardened man nodded to him, then turned back to the inventor. "…You don't?"

She didn't answer. She merely tried to solve the algorithm in her head for how so much information can be gleamed by just reading a different tone of grunt. It even annoyed her a bit because she should be able to as well; She was a genius! She quietly pouted and looked back at the exposed aircraft engines. She missed Tomoe, Martha, and Brynhildr chuckling at her upon spotting the expression. Hijikata and Darius merely looked at each other and shrugged.

The smile soon returned to her lips as she visually dissected the- Anishka quickly spoke up. "I think she's waking up!"

' _Maybe later~…'_ she hummed with slight disappointment as she quickly strolled over to the pine tree. Hijikata bid Darius a quiet goodbye, and the larger berserker actually waved as the Chaldean got up to leave. Da Vinci glanced to Vlad and Medea as they approached too, then at Li who didn't even budge from his nap. She was glad the three girls remained seated, since she didn't want Carmilla to feel too uncomfortable.

Some anxiety was expected as she quickly sat up and glanced around. Da Vinci only grew a little warier when her scepter appeared in her hand and she stared incredulously at Anishka beside her. Still, she seemed hesitant and uncertain. She grew unnerved, yet confused, when she turned to see the inventor's calm, smiling approach. It only grew when Rama offered a friendly wave, even if he took a protective step closer to Anishka.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Anishka serenely asked with a tiny smile, and Carmilla turned back to her in outright disbelief. With her masquerade mask off, it was much easier to read her distress on her beautiful face. Her golden, pale eyes glanced around again, but hardened quickly.

"Where am I!? Why am I still alive!?" She tried to sound prideful and demanding, yet the uncertainty chipped at the foundation like hungry termites.

"Still alive, still in North Korea~... You did cry out for someone to save you," Da Vinci pointed out, and the assassin looked to the brunette silently. Had she not realized it in all the chaos? The inventor certainly heard it when they were about to break the door down, and then showed outright reluctance when ordered to fight them. "Annie here did just that… Well, Medea did to be more precise~!"

"The dagger...?" she questioned quietly as she stared at her perfectly intact chest. She moved her free hand their quietly before she gazed around yet again. She seemed to contemplate her state, then stared towards the blue-haired caster who looked back blankly. Carmilla's eyes moved back down at her chest as she quietly allowed her forced composure to slip. "My energy… I'm not fading…?"

In response, Medea quickly removed one of her gloves, and made Carmilla's eyes narrow in frustration at the present command seals. Da Vinci could see the forming emotions roiling through her eyes, and the deep contemplation that they carried along. She clearly wasn't taking kindly to the idea she had a new master, yet she could see the small glimmer of relief as she glanced at her body again. She looked herself over quietly. "…So I'm to serve Chaldea now. You are Chaldea, are you not?"

"I don't care if you join us or not. I just answered Anishka's request," Medea tossed easily, and earned an incredulous stare from Carmilla. The caster only gestured to the master beside her, who offered another small smile and a wave. "What you do from here on is your choice. I have nothing to do with it."

Carmilla looked very unconvinced. "You hold three command seals on me."

"I've been a master before. I don't wish to babysit an assassin again," Medea practically huffed out. "I'd gladly remove the contract, but then you'd just disappear."

"Then get it over with," Carmilla responded back firmly. The regal edge to her tone they've heard several times before had returned. "Why keep me alive? I'm a threat and liability. I tried to kill many of you!"

"Because you asked for someone to save you. Are you not listening?" Hijikata reiterated flatly with a raised eyebrow. Da Vinci looked to him, but caught the curious, interested look in his usually firm eyes. "So you're alive. Now it's your choice what you want to do about it. Just disappear, or do something else."

Carmilla chuckled dryly. "What else is there for someone like me?"

Da Vinci hummed lightly, shrugged to catch her attention, and smiled. "We can't answer that for you. But you can answer it for yourself if you want to come to Chaldea~."

"I tried to kill you," she pointed out again as she stared with dripping skepticism. "What makes you think I wouldn't try it again? That I won't backstab you when I get the chance?"

"In your defense, it looked like you were being controlled by command seals," Rama offered as he stood confidently at Anishka's side.

"And if you tried anything, there's more than enough of us to kill you," Li spoke up from his distant tree with his signature chuckle. Da Vinci wished he hadn't been paying attention, because that certainly wasn't the kindest way to point something out. "We know who you are, Carmilla. We've handled bigger threats."

Though she glared cautiously towards Li as he stared back with a single lazy eye open, she said nothing. Da Vinci watched as she glanced around at the many Chaldeans again, and how relaxed all of them were despite Li's warning. Da Vinci still offered her smile like Anishka and Rama did, but the other expressions remained rather blank… Except Tristan. Tristan might have actually fallen asleep standing for all she could tell.

"You know who I am but…" she quietly murmured as she gazed around at all of them. It was only when she raised her hand to her head to rub it in confusion did her eyes widen slightly; She just realized her mask was gone? Quietly, she gazed around again in confusion as the seconds passed. Her gaze hardened, and her regal composure tried to take root again. "What's in it for you…? I'm just another servant. You could have many who are better than me in every way."

"That's not the point! We always keep the door open for anyone who wishes to come," Anishka quickly reassured with her ever sincere and respectful smile. "The offer applies to you too. You're more than welcome to come if you want."

"As for what we get out of it, well~…" Da Vinci hummed innocently, and drew the assassin's concerned gaze. "There's still some confusion about what happened here… and there aren't that many witnesses, sooo… Maybe you could fill us in on a few things~?"

Her eyes hardened further with concern. She may have even curled her hands into fists if her nails weren't so long. "…So you're going to interrogate me."

"I was thinking more like talking over a hot cup of tea at the resort, or maybe at the Salon once Marie gets it running again~!" Da Vinci quickly reassured with a wink, and some of the servants laughed around Carmilla, much to her confusion. "So, what do you say~? Consider it a free trial? Maybe a vacation~? Then decide if you'd like to stick around longer?"

The girls finally moved over to join them, but Tomoe quickly nudged Li to get him up. Carmilla watched him grumble lazily, but remained in quiet contemplation. A Vigil Interceptor tore loudly through the skies overhead, and some soldiers cheered and hollered in the distance. Finally, she gazed back to Anishka, then to Da Vinci and sighed. "…I _suppose_ I can see what Chaldea has to offer me... It's not like I have any other options."

Vlad offered a small, warm smile, but Medea remained stoic. "Whether you stay or not, I'll get rid of the seals when you decide. Just tell me when I can discard them…"

Unlike what Da Vinci gleamed from overhearing Emiya, Arturia, and some others, Medea didn't seem too interested in control anymore. As Vlad gave her a sympathetic glance, the caster remained well-composed to reveal nothing. Yet Da Vinci knew, as they all did. The seals meant nothing to her, and the frustration let out against Flauros was only a minor relief at best. All she cared about was her comatose best friend who'd help make all the difference in her summoning.

"Oh! She'll need a tour guide! Will you give it Annie?" Rama quickly piped up beside their master, and she giggled.

Before she could answer, Hijikata surprised many by raising his hand. "I'd like to come along for that. She'd be more comfortable with someone she's familiar with."

Carmilla's eyes narrowed at him incredulously. "We were at each other's throats."

"We're not now, are we?" Hijikata didn't even hesitate with that plain response. As Carmilla fell into further confusion, Li laughed heartily.

Da Vinci glanced back to the bewildered assassin, who may or may not be joining them permanently; That all depended on what kind of reception she continued to get. Still, by how she acted and her cooperation, she had a feeling she'd be taking permanent residence soon enough. It would just be a matter of her finding her own reason to stay since she was brought to Earth under different circumstances. But Chaldea was Chaldea, and there was little doubt she could find something for herself.

With only a few minor potholes in the road ahead, the following peace should ensure that.


	11. Chapter 10: Those Who Dare

Birds chirped in the shaded branches of a beech tree as the noonday sun basked the area. A bicyclist rang their bell as they rode down a narrow road, and passed a few cars on their way. A gentle breeze helped usher the few fluffy clouds across the sky while they tickled the trees of the Tuscan countryside. With the quaint, fresh air and the comfortable silence of the inviting hillside, the weather presented a perfect day to spend outdoors.

Even so, a young man in a black track suit walked back to a convertible on the side of the road. With a disappointed expression, he opened the passenger door of their small car and slid inside. "(They've shut the area for the day. Restoration work on the caves.)"

The slightly older driver shook his head, but turned the keys. "(Poor management… They could have given some warning. You sure you don't want to try and walk in?)"

"(Nah… I'm not feeling up for it anymore,)" the brunette responded as he sighed. On the narrow road ahead, a cluster of construction barriers held a sign with the closure notice. By the looks of it, there didn't seem to be any construction vehicles on the road ahead, but the parking lot looked empty. The driver quickly turned the car around, unaware they were being carefully observed by one of the nesting swifts in the nearby beech tree.

"(You were so eager all week too…)" The driver shrugged. "(Ah well. How about a stroll through Florence?)"

"(Might as well. Don't want to waste a fine Saturday,)" he responded as he quickly turned the radio back up. The hidden familiar behind them turned away as the car drove off. With the top down, the passenger's shoulder-length hair blew in the wind as he rested his arm on the door and listened.

" **(…are still working with the North Koreans to properly access the nature of the attempted coup, and why the terrorist organization attempted to start a nuclear war two days ago. The increasing post-incident pressure on the North Korean government seems to have forced them into unprecedented openness with the rest of the world. Our sources even verify Kim Jong Un himself will personally be attending the emergency United Nations meeting at Geneva early next week.)"**

The driver chuckled dryly. "(Only took a nuke to make them open up.)"

"(A nuke and an attack by the agents of Shield,)" his friend commented, and they both laughed at the ridiculous notion. The passenger sobered up and shook his head. "(…The world could have ended this week.)"

"(Well, it didn't, and I'd rather not think about that anymore. Gives me chills… Tch, we have the UN to actually thank for something.)"

"(But do you think they did it alone? Maybe they're collaborating with aliens. How else would they get such crazy high-tech stuff?)"

"(Aliens? Don't become a conspiracy theorist on me… That's just as ridiculous as believing in the illuminati or magic.)"

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **Chapter 10: Those Who Dare**_

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

The temporary bounded field erected around Monte Ceceri warded off any curious eyes, and left the many within to their currents tasks. The parking lot appeared empty from outside, yet within, a small convoy of luxury cars were neatly parked and arranged. Some of their attendants and drivers remained nearby, while others were scattered along the many trails and viewpoints around the forested hill. By their different attires, none were hikers, and even less appeared anything besides stoic.

Along the forested path rested a large cave dug into the hardened, unique rock of the hill. A squad of Vigil operators stood by its entrance, dressed formally in their light-blue parade uniforms. Topped with the UN berets, their prestige and newfound tradition was represented all over their classy uniforms; Even their white, shoulder-slung laser rifles and pristine medals shimmered under the many sunbeams. Their expression remained composed and stalwart, and they didn't even flinch when the mages across from them shot an occasional glance.

These were not the typical combatants of the Mage's Association. They were few compared to the present Vigil, but these mages stood out like premier aristocrats with their luxurious, white overcoats and black dress pants. They held the same stoic air as the Vigil, but their eyes glinted with purpose. These elite mages were no doubt among the most professional unit of all with the Clock Tower, and acted to present their prestige and standing accordingly.

Though both the Vigil's present troops and the Clock Tower's Chelon Canticle Brigade appeared nonchalant, yet attentive, the undercurrents could be felt by any nearby.

Silent, subtle hints of dismissive belief mixed with lingering frustration emanated from the elite mages. Vigil soldiers remained calm and curious, but also notably wary of anything the Clock Tower may do. Even so, they were here on a mutual agreement to safeguard a hastily arranged meeting for both their parties. Both remained quiet and professional in a silent war to outshine the other organization's professionalism all across Monte Ceceri.

"What's taking so long!? This is so boring!" …And then there were the Chaldeans.

The battle-clad Astolfo giggled at his friend as he kicked his feet on a bench. "Calm down, Momo! They just started!"

"I told you never to call me that, idiot! You wanna die!?" Mordred growled as she stood beside the bench with crossed arms. Her armor shimmered in the light, but the helm had long since been removed to display her irritation. She turned incredulously to Bedivere at her other side as the silver-armored knight chuckled. "Don't you get any ideas about calling me that either!"

"Wasn't thinking it," he smiled back calmly, and Mordred's expression lightened a tad. She still huffed and turned to glare at the nearby cave.

The two cave-guarding groups maintained their stoic professionalism, but stared with hidden thoughts towards the small group of nearby servants. The mages stared with overwhelming caution and understanding that these individuals, no matter how ridiculous they may act, could easily wipe the floor with all of them. The Vigil, on the other hand, stared with barely contained amusement for their close allies. It was commendable the other guard groups still appeared stalwart.

On the other side of the park bench, Jeanne sat calmly while Gilles stood dutifully behind her, She looked between the giggling Astolfo and scowling Mordred, then sighed lightly. "Would you like my seat, Mordred?"

"No! I wanna see my old master! I thought he was gonna be here!" she practically pouted as she threw a small tantrum with her fists.

Astolfo giggled again. "Da Vinci never said that! You just assumed again and voluntee-"

Mordred only growled again and stomped her foot. Bedivere quietly rubbed her shoulder in reassurance as Jeanne smiled lightly. "You'll meet him again sometime."

In a tree behind them, Enkidu was spending time with Ereshkigal… when the blonde lancer wasn't busy ogling at everything, of course. Currently, however, he had her attention. He chuckled lightly as the goddess stared at a leaf in his hand and watched a plump green caterpillar happily munching on it. Her eyes sparkled as Enkidu handed her the leaf, and she cupped it in her hands and watched the little thing chew like it was a parade.

Her attention only snapped to the other Chaldeans when Astolfo inhaled sharply. The mages and soldiers glanced over with sudden alertness, but Astolfo was already running down the trail happily. **"Kitty cat!"**

" **Wha!? Where!?"** Mordred quickly asked as she ran off after him. Her eyes quickly widened with delight as Astolfo came to a stop by a tree. A large, black cat had just come out of some nearby bushes with three kittens. They were wary and scared of the approach, but then calmed down as Astolfo quickly knelt on the ground and smiled. Mordred crashed to the ground in a far less elegant manner, and a much more vibrant grin. **"Cats!"**

Jeanne sighed with a smile while Bedivere chuckled. "At least she's happy again."

One of the curious kittens quickly went up to Astolfo, followed by another. They mewled gently, and the rider swiftly melted as he pet the adorable furballs. The third approached Mordred, but as she held out her gauntlet, it got spooked and shuffled over to the other kittens. The knight frowned, but then quickly dematerialized her armor. Now clad in her scanty red undergarments, she held out her palm again to try and attract a kitten.

Instead, she seized the mother's attention. It walked over to her and stared, then quietly hissed at the knight. Mordred blinked, bent over onto her hands, and lightly hissed back. The cat backed up a step, then hissed again as it tried circling her. In response, she started circling back while crawling on all fours. Soon enough, they were prancing after each other in a circle while Astolfo happily watched with the kittens. At the cave entrance and along the nearby trails, the Vigil and Clock Tower guards struggled not to express any of their overflowing bewilderment.

The Chaldeans merely stared at Mordred as she and the mother cat came to a stop, raised their rears, and hissed at each other. Jeanne sighed once more with an exasperated, but joyful expression. "We're supposed to be making a good impression..."

Gilles smiled behind her, then glanced to the cave. "I think that's what Da Vinci is supposed to be doing."

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Within the excavated mining space of Cava del Braschi, a faux wall protected a secret meeting area. Among the chiseled rock and pietra serena sandstone, the concealed space appeared more like a small, underground amphitheater than a true cave. Its flame braziers were lit for the first time in centuries since their previous use for Italian Mage's Association and Church negotiations. Now, they held a meeting of far grander importance as the three parties stood within the lit room.

Among the raised, curved seats sat a few select witnesses. Aoko sat towards the back of the room in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt; She stuck out as the only casually dressed individual, but it's not like the red-haired magician cared as she talked cheerfully with a battle clad Shiki. Behind them, King Hassan stood like a statue. A few of the prestigious, elite mages stood to the exact opposite side of the room as another squad of parade-dressed Vigil operators.

Scattered amongst them were a few Church members who stood quietly with palpable interest. Their blonde, middle-aged mediator stood in a flowing black robe at the very center in front of the stone-etched stage. Almsot like a ritual, the platform was flanked by glowing braziers that hummed with magecraft-forged fire. At three separate but arranged, red clothed tables, the three representing parties for each faction sat for the discussion.

Sitting at the Vigil's table in the center, Commander Pritchard stood straight with hands folded. His light-blue uniform's silver accents glimmered in the fiery light. Directly at his side, his servant stood proudly in a black suit perfectly tailored to his unique form. On his other, a uniformed woman stood at attention with her rifle at parade rest.

At the table to his right, Da Vinci sat at Chaldea's table with the battle clad David and Lord El-Melloi II as her flanking attendants. Though Da Vinci looked calm and composed, her smile was nowhere in sight; She suppressed it. She didn't want to give any wrong impressions considering the weight of this meeting. Her body already pulsed with building anxiety and unwanted stress, which served as a dreadful reminder of earlier that week.

Then there was the Mage's Association table where two of the elite mages stood at attention behind their representative, who looked far from happy. To be fair, the aristocratic woman's brown eyes were usually narrowed into a small, permanent scowl anyway. She stood righteously and powerfully, and her very presence demanded respect and cast forward an air of total perfection. Her white overcoat matched her attending mages, but she coupled it with a noble, burgundy ascot that covered her chest and glowed in the brazier's light.

The church mediator glanced to her as the Clock Tower Vice Director's gaze remained temporarily locked on one of the many papers before her. Da Vinci waited patiently as she went over a tiny fraction of all their carefully archived evidence. Even if the brunette's expression remained the same, a servant's eyes were precise and calculating; Hers even more so as a genius. She could tell the faintest changes in the woman's otherwise absolutely perfect air of superiority and grace.

An unperceivable twitch of her eyebrows… A subtle fidget of her finger… The growing, tiny crack in her firm eyes… No one else could have seen it, but a keen servant could. All the information provided would have sent any regular mage into a spiral of disbelief and denial. Instead, they were mere speed bumps for the hardened lord before her, but El-Melloi always did say Lorelei Barthomeloi was far above even the best mages; She was a Wizard Marshall and the Clock Tower Queen for a reason.

Yet the information did leave a dent. She looked back at Da Vinci firmly, and offered a bare nod. Her voice was stately authority defined. "What you've presented coincides with what Vernier's group has discovered… These observations and records from Chaldea. You swear there lies not a single forgery in these documents?"

"For those and many more, yes. I'd never wish to waste your time, Miss Barthomeloi. I know how important it is for someone of your standing," Da Vinci courteously offered. Though her expression remained firm and absolutely composed, Da Vinci noticed the absolutely minuscule twitch of her lip that whispered of slight approval. A tiny point for Chaldea, but it wouldn't get to her head.

"I expected this to be the case with a late lord at your side," she commented, but El-Melloi held his composure just fine; If Luvia hadn't informed them, Da Vinci supposed someone would have told them before this. Even if this timeline's one was deceased, she still wished for him to be at her side for this. "It appears there have been many mistakes among the other lords. I usually refrain from trifling with anything of this sort, but some of this information has caught my attention. Particularly these… Demon God Pillars you fought days ago."

The Vice Director turned her powerful gaze back to Da Vinci, but she met it firmly. Barthomeloi may be a powerhouse at the Clock Tower, but Da Vinci was still a legendary genius who could handle anything; It helped she was a servant too. She wouldn't be intimidated, but her heart still pounded with care for any possible misstep. "The findings state these Demon God Pillars sleep among passed down magic crests, and can possess its holder at their discretion. That's what happened to Fes Leinor."

"That's from Lev's mouth himself when we confronted Goetia in the Sea of Imaginary Numbers," Da Vinci answered honestly, and sent a whispered chorus of disbelief among a few listening individuals. Even some of the elite mages seemed to noticeably flinch in their stoic stances, but Aoko and Barthomeloi seemed completely unfazed. "I don't know how many more are still out there. We thought we destroyed all of them."

"Well, it's apparent how incorrect you were since Leinor reappeared," she countered flatly. "Chaldea required multiple servants to fight these beings evenly. Based on Vernier's testimony, a weakened and unstable pillar could even rival some of the stronger dead apostles. I'm to understand Chaldea has more information archived about this subject?"

"Well documented and recorded. What we gave you is only the most important information and data for your quick review. The vast majority remain at Chaldea."

"So you've stated before," Barthomeloi clarified with a quick glance. "We're going to inspect those personally sooner rather than later. You claim to have accomplished a lot using proper conduct, but we'll be the judge of that. The more evidence you provide on inspection, the better."

"You have our word, Chaldea doesn't intend to hide anything from the Clock Tower," she nodded quickly as the scrutinizing gaze blanketed her. She could tell, despite the situation's practically-forced neutrality, the Vice Director was on the lookout for any reason to doubt. Still, it was clear she remained wary; She was dealing with servants, and it already made her a bit tense being in the presence of entities who are more powerful than her. In hopes of easing that anxiety for their benefit, Da Vinci remained calmly composed and courteous.

There was no better time to attempt to gain political ground than now. The Clock Tower was forced on far more approachable ground considering their casualties, damage, and likely political turmoil, but they were still the Mage's Association. They weren't just going to bend to demands, nor trust blatant offerings on a silver platter, but they could actually be reasoned with; The allies they had helped too. Negotiations were proving easier in this rare window, but she remained wary.

The Clock Tower Queen remained quiet in contemplation, then offered the tiniest of nods. "...Good. Let's see if you keep it that way. Vernier and his teams' testimonials have already painted you in a positive light, but this is a matter of necessary protocol. We'll conduct a thorough investigation into all matter pertaining to these… revelations. This includes the facility, Leyshift system, Fate program, and remaining staff as well. It's nonnegotiable. Chaldea will cooperate further on this important matter. Am I understood?"

"Of course... As I've said during the calls, the Clock Tower is more than welcome to send an investigation team," Da Vinci responded courteously. "My only request is to please not send anyone that may cause friction of any sort. We wish to clear things up smoothly without any more possible incidents."

"Then you have our appreciation. Our hands are full with reconstruction efforts and internal stability." Her voice sounded robotic and borderline dismissive with that compliment, but Da Vinci was aware she always did see herself as above everyone else because of her carried name. She had to question just how invested she was in this meeting considering her little regard for the politics. Yet, she still clearly took it seriously so her name wouldn't get marred with even a single speck of dust.

"As for the delegated members," she began again calmly. "The decision regarding who will go is not for me to decide. That is at the discretion of the remaining lords. They will also be the ones to make the final decision on Chaldea's request for independence."

Da Vinci and El-Melloi shared a quick look of disappointment. When he told her Barthomeloi seemed to disregard her own duties in the Clock Tower as Vice Director, he certainly wasn't kidding. Even now, she seemed to be trying to get through this rather quickly with only partial regard of what weight her word carries. She clearly just wanted to be elsewhere, like her warmup hunt for a small-time dead apostle in neighboring Liguria. If her underlying disinterest benefitted them in any way, it's that she held no bias in any form against Chaldea.

It probably helped she actually held some rare friendly relations with the Archibalds, to which Waver Velvet previously served.

Still, it remained obvious she wasn't about to go out of her way to help them either. She stood neutrally, and did what her position demanded of her in a critical situation. The Clock Tower was in shambles, and she had been absent for its defense. As a powerhouse in her own right, maybe she felt a bit of personal responsibility to right the situation, or maybe not. It was hard to tell on that firm, sharp gaze of hers.

"But, it would still be possible, right?" David piped up, and El-Melloi shot him a quick, warning glance for possibly stepping out of line. Even as Barthomeloi's heavy gaze landed on him, she said nothing; Out of line or not, his status as a servant probably provided a small buffer. It was a buffer Da Vinci wasn't going to try using with her stressed composure. "We're prepared to pay the reparation for own freedom from the Animuspheres and Astronomy Faculty."

"That's for them to decide, and not the Barthomeloi. We do not waste our time in the affairs of the other lords unless it concerns us directly," she answered flatly. "If all this is true, you've done more than any anticipated, I'll concede that. You still belong to the Mage's Association, but if you wish for rightfully acquired independence and a desire to maintain cooperative relations after severance… then I personally don't see a reason why, or how, anyone can say otherwise."

Da Vinci blinked, and glanced to a surprised El-Melloi. Barthomeloi merely gazed to the male caster sternly. "As your adviser should be aware, there have been very few cases of separation from the Mage's Association without severe consequences."

Pritchard dared to finally clear his throat and speak up. "Should relations with the Mage's Association turn sour, you have Secretary-General Wittwer's word the Vigil and United Nations will be siding with Chaldea."

"We'll get to you later," Barthomeloi warned with a sidelong glance. "An army of commoners and few magi would have little say or influence regarding the Association's affairs."

"Considering we have four servants, the eyes of nearly every nation's government, and an advanced military force, I'd argue we hold a lot more influence than the Association wishes to acknowledge," Pritchard replied calmly, and quickly earned an actual glare from the Vice Director. As El-Melloi glanced to him in frustrated disbelief, Pritchard calmly raised his hands and motioned for apology. "Now, now... I didn't mean that as a threat in any way, Vice Director Barthomeloi. I'm only stating, for what it's worth, the United Nations, with all its new weight, stands in solidarity with Chaldea's independence."

Her glare lightened, though she only slowly tore it off the Commander. "…As I was saying. The Mage's Association doesn't let any of its assets go so readily, but none who tried before have had the circumstances of Chaldea. There will no doubt be those who disagree, but considering recent developments and the current disorder among the ruling parties, I'd say you might actually get your request. I'll be informing the other lords of that upon my return… Now then…"

The Vice Director leaned back slightly and folded her hands. Almost instantly, her two flanking mages quickly began to sort the paperwork for her own convenience without a single word. She merely sat as defined aristocracy and gazed back at the Commander. "In regards to recent events, the Mage's Association has grown intrigued and frustrated with this… Task Force Vigilance. Do you understand your army walks a fine line we do not condone crossing?"

"We're very aware, but it's a line we don't intend to cross either. That's the biggest point I wish to make with my attendance as the UN representative," Pritchard calmly informed. "Our mission is to be a visible deterrence. We're the top of the UN's new, growing military arm, prepared to act at a moment's notice. To do so, we have enlisted the aid of some independent mages to further our goal in a **proper** manner. In no way do we intend to reveal the existence of magecraft to the world."

"You risk that very act by putting yourselves in the news," Barthomeloi warned flatly.

"As we are aware, but some of our mages were originally from the Association. We've learned much from them and Marisbilly about proper conduct of concealing information and bending the truth," he explained with a tone of full confidence. "Every slither of the supernatural in our operation's lawful conduct was immediately censored. Secrecy is kept by safeguards such as modified Geis, as one example. No one will ever know mages have anything to do with our activities. And… as we expected, the world is pinning our advanced technology on something else."

Thomas chuckled beside him as he held up an iPhone with an American Flag case. Barthomeloi stared at him curiously, but Da Vinci did her best to withhold a scarce giggle; She knew what was coming next since the caster shared it with them before the meeting. "Currently trending on Twitter and Instagram… Hashtags Vigil. Task Force Vigilance. United Nations. North Korea. World War Three Averted. Demand World Peace… Aliens. Alien Technology. Aliens are Real. Aliens are among us. Alien Commander Montgomery Pritchard."

"…Excuse me?" Pritchard asked incredulously, and Da Vinci nearly succumbed to a giggle fit. Even the Church mediator had to cover his mouth to suppress his laughter. Aoko didn't do a thing to suppress her chuckles, but Barthomeloi merely glanced around with her ever serious gaze. Pritchard shook his head. "As long as they don't bother my family with alien interviews… Well… As you can see, Vice Director, you should have nothing to worry about. We've had many contingencies in place for handling political fallout and magecraft confidentiality accordingly.

"Just as the Vigil is doing their utmost to help keep Chaldea a secret, we're going to do whatever we can to help the Vigil conceal any use of magecraft appropriately," El-Melloi spoke up with a noticeably more formal tone. Barthomeloi glanced to him calmly, and he nodded. "They only intend to keep world stability."

Her eyes briefly glanced between the two. "Then am I to understand Chaldea and the Vigil already forged an alliance of sorts?"

"That's correct. As formalized after the recent operation's conclusion, we're in a partnership, but our hopeful diplomacy doesn't end there," Pritchard promptly declared, and Da Vinci nodded instantly with agreement. The Vice Director merely blinked, but Da Vinci already knew where he was going; She even agreed with it. "The United Nations has always acknowledged the role the Mage Association plays in keeping the supernatural out of the common man's eye. The agreement between both parties was only threatened by misunderstanding and circumstances out of our control."

Barthomeloi nodded slowly. "The United Nations gets help from the Mage's Association to hide what should be hidden. In exchange, they provide extra information and government aid to facilitate our tasks. The agreement my predecessor signed was tarnished by corrupted mages, but I'm considering resigning the non-aggression pact."

"I hoped that was the case, and I'm glad to hear that," Pritchard smiled gently. "The UN still needs to recover from our own damages. Since you've already released any hostages from both our parties, any damages inflicted on UN property and personnel will be... _mostly_ overlooked due to the misunderstandings. We wish to start on fresh terms, and possibly pave ground for a future alliance."

If Da Vinci would make a guess, Barthomeloi was likely confused and incredulous beneath her regal composure. However, the inventor knew this was an offer Pritchard wanted to put out there, and she actually encouraged it. He kept his calm smile, "If the Mage's Association is only interested in renewing the non-aggression pact with mutual benefits, that's perfectly agreeable. I'm merely stating the Vigil is open to a direct alliance with the Mage's Association like it's made with Chaldea. That offer also extends to the Church."

The mediator quickly stared in confusion, but Pritchard nodded to him. "We do not wish to isolate anyone. Some of your own have been assisting us of their own volition, but we wish to make more formal arrangements. I feel there's much to be gained from cooperation."

"Why are you being so forthcoming with this?" Barthomeloi quickly scrutinized.

"We are the United Nations. We always intend to improve our network connections with influential parties." Despite placing her on sudden guard, Pritchard merely offered his answer with an earnest tone. "If we were to offer an alliance exclusively to the other two present parties, would you have taken offense?"

"I do not see the benefit of any sort of alliance for the Mage's Association. Our goals do not align," Barthomeloi declared flatly. "Chaldea and the Vigil seek to protect mankind's perseverance. We seek the concealment and progression of magecraft to regain what was rightfully ours."

"Yet we all maintain an order and balance for the world, and that's why I think our hidden cooperation still holds water," the Commander quickly raised. Barthomeloi and the Church Mediator remained quiet, but he merely nodded. "As I stated, I'm only extending the offer for all parties to consider among themselves. Feel free to discuss it with your groups, but be aware we reserve the right to close that offer at any time should it be ignored."

The mediator seemed curious at least, but otherwise remained quiet by the stage. The Church was only requested to help moderate in case things got out of hand, so Da Vinci knew he wasn't expecting some sort of offer. Yet, Pritchard's move was forward and daring with its subtle strategy. It was a risk, but she'd been coming to understand how much of a gambler he was by drawing for that hidden ace.

Barthomeloi remained rather unconvinced, and for good reason. Pritchard was offering a lot upfront, which would no doubt have them suspicious. Such genuine behavior was often unusual in negotiations, but the Commander was clearly that confident in his placed hand. In the event the Church also agreed to the alliance, that meant three powerful organizations were now in league and the Mage's Association was left out. That could prove very problematic on their end should the others start to view them in a darker light.

Wen two of the organizations had powerful trump cards at their disposal, that only increased the pressure on a currently weaker party.

Nevertheless, Barthomeloi, as they guessed, wasn't about to take the offered hand. "We can consider it, but I don't see how the Vigil can offer us anything more that the United Nations has already. You are one and the same."

"It's the small improvements that can make the difference," Pritchard noted as he picked up a small packet on his table and offered it to them. One of Barthomeloi's elites walked over for her and obtained the packet. "There's nothing against you in there, I can assure you. Just what we have to offer that won't cause any offense… like a transport that can take a magus and their entourage to any worldwide destination in under two hours while remaining out of public eye."

With that last remark, Da Vinci hid a tiny smirk as Barthomeloi made the first and only slip of the meeting: Her eyes barely, but briefly, widened in surprise and curiosity. It was an unnoticeable act as the packet was placed before her. Were she not a servant, it would have slipped past. Pritchard sure knew how to take risky shots, that's for sure.

Even so, she glanced back the daringly forward Commander. These weren't the only risky cut ins or offers he'd made since the beginning of the meeting, and she doubted it would be the last with whatever remained. His moves were risky, and he made diplomacy look more like a poker game than a struggle. She couldn't help but admire that tempered ease. It even made her reconsider another hesitation that welled within her, but she remained outwardly calm.

"That's only what we have to offer. We'd have to discuss it further to ensure the United Nations gets its fair cut in compensation," Pritchard declared calmly.

The Vice Director's composure remained as stalwart as ever. "…I see. I'll bring that up to consideration, but you shouldn't hold your breath. There have been many organizations that pushed for an alliance, and none have received it."

"Understandable. I merely hope that clarifies we're interested in working with, rather than against, any present parties," Pritchard finalized as he glanced to Da Vinci.

She couldn't help but smile back honestly and nod. Barthomeloi quickly thumbed through the packet before them while doing her best to feign any interest. A moment of picking through and skimming, she neatly folded her hands and nodded. "You've made your stance clear, and the association appreciates your cooperation as well. We'll keep a close scrutiny on the Vigil's activities to ensure your word remains true… With that aside, what is the next topic we need to discuss?"

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The Barthomeloi motorcade slipped quietly out of the parking lot as a few Vigil soldiers watched; The small Church group would be leaving soon after. The cars for the Chaldean and Vigil parties remained empty, and the drivers still talked amongst each other in the light afternoon breeze. With the Clock Tower mages absent and the meeting completed with promising potential, any lingering tension had long since vanished. It actually felt like the Italian countryside again, even if the present soldiers were regarded.

"You played a very dangerous game, Pritchard," Lord El-Melloi II practically groaned as they strolled up the shaded trail. Pritchard merely chuckled in front of him as he walked beside Da Vinci. Though a bit miffed, El-Melloi still offered him a cigar, which he politely turned down. "Barthomeloi is not someone to play with fire around."

"I'm aware of my boundaries, but I'm also confident in what I could safely get away with. The Vigil needed to appear assertive during the negotiations."

His response was calm as the four of them strolled up towards the mountain's top. Behind them, the other Chaldeans were joined by Aoko and Thomas as they followed at a fair distance. A squad of troops trailed behind them with open amusement as Astolfo and Mordred fought over holding all the cats they found; Da Vinci wasn't sure how or where they found a dozen cats, but they managed. _'As long as it kept them complacent~…'_

"I thought it was admirable," Da Vinci noted with her signature smile. "Like watching a puppy stand up to a lion."

"Then I hope I came across as a German Shepard, and not a toy poodle," he admitted, and David chuckled behind them.

With everything discussed and Pritchard's forwardness, she was surprised how promising the outcome felt. They'd managed to find some even ground, and the potential developments that could be built were obvious. In just under two hours, they managed to even get Barthomeloi to _consider_ offering an unbias word for Chaldea's pursued independence. Da Vinci personally owed that one to the Vice Director's limited but cordial connections with the Archibalds that El-Melloi seemed to carry.

Though, it seemed that was the absolute most anyone could ever hope for from the Clock Tower Queen.

Their light conversation slowed to a brief silence as she gazed ahead. Lit by a few spots of sunlight that came and went with the tickled leaves, the small monument looked rather plain and unassuming. It was chiseled into an upright stone slab, and bordered only by the gravel trail, simple wood fencing, and the many trees of Mount Ceceri. Yet, it was the small opening in the trees over a small cliff face that truly defined this spot.

One humble monument marked this memorable spot for Da Vinci, and she couldn't help but smile wider as she unconsciously strode faster towards the monument. Her eyes quickly gazed through the opening, and twinkled with fond nostalgia. A gentle breeze blew favorably, just like it had on that day as her hand came to rest on the monument; Still, her gaze stared over the promising, Italian countryside she and Masini gazed over centuries ago.

She glanced at the weather-worn monument, whose inscription honored that historic day briefly. Her eyes gently gazed over the simple homage.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

 _The sounds of distant mining echoed through the wilderness atop Monte Ceceri. Towards its ridged peak, a wooden cart remained abandoned as two men carried its haul carefully through the trees. The bat inspired shape of the wooden construct glimmered with any spot of light that passed through the canopy. It smelled of fresh pine, and its raw, silky membranes fluttered and flapped with every tickle of the afternoon's steady breeze._

 _One man's cerulean eyes glimmered brighter than the passing beams of the sun. Like his assistant, he was dressed for the occasion with his prestigious white breeches and an ornate, crimson doublet. The matching muffin cap sat firmly over his shoulder-length brown hair, but his assistant kept eyeing the headwear with occasional, weary glances. The assistant looked forward as he eyed the approaching wooden scaffolding, then sighed as his cloak snagged on a passing branch._

 _"I really think you should consider otherwise, Leonardo… The world can't lose you just yet!"_

 _"The world won't lose me~! I know I'm going to succeed~!" He laughed enthusiastically, but even in his hearts, a natural splinter of hesitation lingered. It was a natural impulse to stop and reconsider… an animal instinct that ignited when one's own safety was threatened. The beginning thoughts of self-preservation and doubt whispered into the inventor's ear, but though tempting like a siren's call, they sank in his ever-glistening sea of enthusiasm._

 _Eagerness fueled his muscles as the eager, middle-aged man gently propped his long-term project onto a wooden platform. It was a long launch rail quickly constructed to aid takeoff. It sat on a clear approach to the edge of Mount Ceceri, and creaked gently as the two men scrambled on top of it to balance Da Vinci's newest pride and joy. Though his assistant remained gripped with concern, the inventor's made up for any lack of enthusiasm._

 _Years of studying, frustration, and experimentation led to this very moment. It'd been a painstaking process bringing it all the way up here by cart, yet it would all be worth it; He could feel it. There had been an eternity to reconsider on the way up, but the growing wind only fanned the flames of his heart._

 _"Easy, girl… Good girl~!" he quietly murmured to his long-aspired flying machine as he worked his way underneath. He drew an amused roll of the eyes from his assistant, though the man remained worried as he reached underneath and helped strap him in. After the buckles were fastened, Da Vinci merely smiled when he grasped the control bars of his ornithopter. "What have I told you about frowning too much, Masini?"_

 _"It's hard not to whenever you experiment with your crazy ideas…" his assistant responded, but Da Vinci was already playing with the controls in his suspended seat. "You're going to be injured on landing."_

 _Any worry from Masini was understandable. This had been tried many times before, and countless failures preceded his own attempt. Yet, it was still one of man's greatest wishes and yearnings, and who was a genius to turn away from the unknown? Even if there was so much that could go wrong at any moment, there was also so much that could be right! He had the knowledge and the genius to do it… but most of all, he dared like so many before to defy what was believed._

 _If anyone could grasp that yearned possibility, it was the omnipotent and daring Leonardo da Vinci!_

 _"An injury is little deterrence when the dream of flight is within our reach, Masini~!" Da Vinci winked at his assistant, and the man rolled his eyes again. Still, he slowly nodded and made his way to the release lever. With one simple pull, he would prove his genius once more! "I'm ready~! The fine women of Florence are going to love this~!"_

 _"I hope those aren't your final words…" Masini mumbled as he nodded to his boss and friend, then quickly threw the lever._

 _Though his heartbeat steadily thrummed in his chest, the rails creaked and wobbled. Masini eyed the launch rail as it bent awkwardly while the ornithopter sailed down its approach. With every gained meter, the scaffolding threatened to break under the acceleration. Masini was on the verge of a panic attack as one of the beams snapped, but Da Vinci remained calm and excited; He even let out a cheer as his device reached the end!_

 _The launch rails collapsed barely a second after the flying machine careened off. It faltered, and began to plummet nose first towards the trees below with Da Vinci in its grasp. Masini rushed to the end of the ridge in panic, and ruined his ornate clothing as he practically crawled at the dusty edge. **"Leonardo!"**_

 _Failure seemed imminent, yet the inventor was only nervous within. With an eager smile, his face was a monument of confidence as he carefully adjusted the controls. He moved his feet, and shifted the bar accordingly. The descent became controlled, and like an eagle with fresh prey in its talons, it swooped upwards in victory. The wings flapped and creaked, yet held together with the inventor aboard._

 _Any lingering nervousness vanished on Da Vinci's glowing face as he felt it… the weightlessness that no normal person has ever felt before: True Flight._

 _With every shift of his legs and arms, the wooden machine rocked and shifted in the air… but it flew. It actually flew. The ultimate balancing act that many have sought… He'd achieved it! He could still hear the fading cheers from Masini as he raced off to Da Vinci's potential landing spot._

 _With hands firmly on the controls, the flapping construct sailed across the skies above the Italian countryside as farmers, miners, and travelers alike pointed up in wonder. He couldn't keep himself from laughing. His smile was wider than the Mediterranean, and his heart soared higher than the Orinthopter itself. The feeling was overwhelming, and several times in the past minute, he nearly lost control due to his own cheerful enthusiasm._

 _Nevertheless, Da Vinci smiled and laughed as he grasped what mankind had only dreamed of before._

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

 **The great bird will take its first flight over the ridge of the great Ceceri  
Filling the universe with wonder  
Filling all writings with its fame  
And eternal glory to the place where Leonardo da Vinci was born  
**

"Did you really do it?"

Her smile never faltered as she glanced back to Pritchard, who stood with a curious smile beside the monument. El-Melloi and David looked equally as intrigued, though the others remained unaware further down the trail. Enkidu was having a tough, but amusing, time keeping Ereshkigal from checking everything out. Jeanne was having a worse time keeping Astolfo and Mordred from gathering more free cats that keep appearing out of nowhere. Thankfully, Aoko seemed to be enjoying the ridiculousness as she stood by Shiki.

It left their small group of four a lot of privacy on this breezy, late-summer day.

She only smiled mischievously and stared out at the landscape where she held her first experience with flight. "What do you think~?"

"Ah… The Wright Brothers would be disappointed," Pritchard jested. Maybe she'd have to give them a tiny apology for stealing the real glory, even if they were more famous for it… Just a _tiny_ apology though. "I thought as much, but it never hurts to ask the source."

"Is that why you chose this place~? Just to ask me that question~?" Da Vinci hummed with amusement, but he merely shook his head.

"What do you think?" he joked back, and even El-Melloi chuckled at that before taking a puff of his cigar. The Commander merely smiled with his hands behind his back. "I needed a quick location that wouldn't inconvenience Barthomeloi or the Church, and the Vigil network found out she has a hunt nearby… I thought I'd also do you a favor by bringing you to a familiar place... It didn't seem to help during the meeting though. I thought you'd have a little more pep. You felt rather stiff instead."

Quite the understatement. She'd started to feel the growing tendrils of pressure at possibly doing something wrong. Negotiations already went south once, and she didn't want it to happen again. Chaldea needed to secure its place, and she had to shoulder that responsibility, even if she had help from the Vigil and her chosen advisers. Nevertheless, the meeting had been a smaller reminder of her own little shortcomings and personal doubts compared to others.

Her smile faded slightly, but she nodded. "I can get nervous too... I'm not sure how I will handle any future negotiations if they're like that. It's difficult just to restrain being myself in order to represent Chaldea respectfully."

"Then don't restrain yourself, and act naturally," Pritchard commented, but she glanced away with uncertainty. "An act can only be held for so long."

"That's true," Da Vinci replied as she glanced back. A second passed, and she dared to let out her feelings… the uncertainties that kept questioning her actions in recent memory. "I'm great… but maybe I'm not the best fit for Director. Leadership is so stressful... I was second guessing almost every step I took in the last week. I did my best, but there are so many real leaders in Chaldea. There are many who've had a lifetime of experience managing and leading. I'm omnipotent, but-"

"If you hear a voice within you say, ' _you cannot paint'_ … then by all means paint, and that voice will be silenced," Pritchard interrupted easily with his recited quote, and she turned to him in surprise. A small pause waltzed by as she considered the quote and its meaning, but he smiled. "You're a thinker, no question about that, but there's such a thing as dwelling too much. Leadership will always be stressful, and it gets to anyone who's competent."

Rather simple, but it was an obvious point. Maybe she did think too hard. She tried to be a good representative for Chaldea, yet she caged herself in the process. Would acting herself, like Pritchard did, have been just as effective as being rigidly respectful? At least it was honest, if nothing else.

"If nothing else, no one ever said leadership is something to be shouldered alone. Let your aides help you, and should you choose to walk that path, you'll find it easier," the Commander stated with a small chuckle and shake of his head. "But, I don't think a servant of your stature needs a human's advice. Just chalk it up to this old man looking out for anyone who looks younger…"

She caught David smiling at her reassuringly, "Everyone has doubts. I just didn't think you had as many with all that confidence and enthusiasm. If it makes you feel any better, I think Chaldea has an ideal Director."

"I'll second the notion…" El-Melloi noted as he puffed on his cigar. "There are many natural leaders in Chaldea, but to coordinate and represent our unorthodox group? I can't think of a better candidate. Your heart's in the right place, and I trust your decisions to hold the best intentions. Just be sure to run them by us if you're uncertain how things might pan out."

For what it's worth, a little bit of encouragement still goes a long way. It was only human to have some worries, though she never had to deal with quite so many since her childhood; She'd virtually forgotten what it was like to be truly nervous. In hindsight, the past few days were just a test of her mettle. If she felt she went about it the wrong way, then it should just serve as a lesson to improve and develop. With the terrible learning experience aside, all that remained was whether or not she would continue.

But if Da Vinci was anything, she was always one to dare and experiment against the odds. She was omnipotent, so the art of leadership shouldn't be out of her reach either; Pritchard's right. She was so nervous ensuring everything went accordingly, she dared to remove herself from the equation. Well… no more. From now on, if she was going to do this, she should do it her way… The honest, enthusiastic, and eccentric way of Leonardo da Vinci.

"In that case… I'll _try_ not to give any of you too hard of a time~!" She smiled graciously and nodded, "Thanks, everyone… I'll be sure to keep it in mind~!"

"Ah, there we go. That's more like it," Pritchard noted, then quickly turned down the trail as footsteps approached steadily. The three servants glanced over as the blonde Vigil officer paused momentarily so he wouldn't get run over. Mordred quickly shot by like a blur as she chased another cat, then the officer resumed his approach like nothing happened. As he came up, Pritchard rolled up his sleeve to glance at his watch. "I think we can spare a few more minutes, Lieutenant. I do like to give proper farewells to friends, don't forget."

"Yes, sir. Would you like the drivers to start the cars while we wait for you?"

"At their discretion. It's a short enough trip in the Angel," he replied, then turned to Da Vinci. "Will Chaldea be leaving too? You're more than welcome to stay longer, if you so desire. It's not like you have pressing business in Geneva."

"I think I'd like to wander around a bit longer~…" Da Vinci agreed as she glanced over to the other Chaldeans. Ereshkigal was given a kitten to hold by Aoko, and was practically melting while Enkidu tried to get her another one. Jeanne, on the other hand, was failing to get Astolfo and Mordred to play with their cats with more dignity. King Hassan merely stared down at the one by hit foot as it gently pawed him and mewled. Da Vinci smiled. "I don't think the others want to leave just yet either~!"

As the lieutenant talked into his radio and quickly hustled away, Commander Pritchard nodded. "I'd love to join you, but you know politics. Never a Saturday in the park, but we've been prepared for this. We'll handle present world issues just fine so Chaldea can focus on the timeline."

"I don't envy what you'll have to answer for over there…" El-Melloi commented as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "You'd think they'd be a little more grateful the Vigil just stopped World War Three."

"Their concerns are fair and expected. We knew the world would be thoroughly shaken with our appearance. Tumangang was a far greater eye-opener than HMS Dreadnought could have hoped to be," the Commander casually pointed out, but slowly nodded with satisfaction gracing his smile. "Well, we succeeded... far better than I could have hoped. too The Vigil came out of the operation without a single casualty, and the best militaries in the world were easily brushed aside. It's the first of many victories and hardships, but I intend to continually prove to the world the Vigil will be an overwhelming force for positive change."

"By deterring violence with the threat of greater, unstoppable violence," the former lord stated solemnly, but Pritchard still nodded firmly.

"It's a necessary hypocrisy. It's man's nature to compete, often at the cost of others, but I can't help but think we could still manage to cooperate on some level and prevent the worst." He calmly glanced between the three of them, then nodded at Da Vinci. "Our two organizations have shown what's possible. The world will only know of one, that's all. I can't imagine the greater fallout and power struggles should historic figures be revealed."

"It's best the world doesn't know we exist. Thanks for helping us keep it that way," Da Vinci smiled, and Pritchard tipped his hat.

"At least one of us should be free from the trifles of modern politics. Dealing with the Clock Tower is nothing compared to that rubbish… But in the end, I'm still hopeful it's all worth it. Caster too. Many of the Vigil for that matter, otherwise they wouldn't be committed… Pax in Terra."

There was that phrase again… Their motto: For Peace on Earth. Another strange paradigm in the ironic nature of the Vigil's pursued purpose. Some were already calling it out. Many were hesitant to believe they're right, while others push for greater restrictions on what they could do. Just staying lawfully standing was a struggle against the stormy surge, yet the lighthouse still shined its light to help guide the way. For how long they stood would be answered with time, and recorded in the annals of history.

They were daring to tread on shaky ground, for certain. It was one thing to push for humanity's peaceful dream, but another to even dare think the Counter Force could possibly use them in some way; If they existed, there was the possibility Alaya would use them instead of other means. Untold numbers could be saved if they were used, rather than guardians who cared little for collateral damage in pursuit of mankind's safety… yet it was a gamble. The Counter Force could always just influence a farm girl or someone else, yet it was a possibility raised by Marisbilly they still offered with their existence.

Yet, despite all the possibilities of collapse and ruin, they formed. They still acted. They still dared to try and defy the status quo and push towards something new. It was a something many wished for, but so unreachable, many gave up on the ideal's possibility. Nevertheless, the Vigil was born, and they reached.

Da Vinci couldn't help but ask. "You're all certain you'll be the ones to do it? The first to make the giant strides to grasp true World Peace?"

"Heavens, no. I doubt we'll be the ones to see that dream achieved in our lifetimes. World stability is our first step, but just getting that will be an uphill battle," Pritchard answered honestly as his smile faded. "True peace is a change against man's very nature, and that's not something that will come to billions of different opinions in an instant… but we've made a pretty big step. Tumangong should serve well as a wake up call for how careless we're becoming."

"At least you're being realistic about all of this," El-Melloi pointed out with an approving tone.

"Our goal is ambitious, but many believe it's something worth striving for." The Commander folded his hands behind his back and stared across the vista. "We're just another agency in the UN, but one that has netted big results already. The UN will continue trying to guide the world down a road to the impossible, and we're another set of wheels for it to use. Who knows what results will be borne from our actions two days ago, but humanity will certainly react. We'll certainly change in some way. Maybe it'll be baby steps, but they're steps forward."

"For all our sakes, let's hope it's the right way..." El-Melloi noted as he puffed on his cigar. He slowly exhaled. "Forgive me if I hold my reservations, but World Peace has never exactly been obtainable. It's often just a fantasy in the eyes of many, and for good reason."

"The first blacksmith didn't know what he'd create when he toyed with iron for the first time. When man first set sail to the new world… or maybe when you or the Wright Brothers first flew for few glorious moments in time…" the Commander immediately pointed out with a small smirk. "I'm sure you know as well as I do human progress is founded on necessity, curiosity, and hope… I only aim to continue that tradition. I would rather roll the dice and risk snake eyes, because the only guaranteed failure is doing nothing."

Da Vinci found her smile growing a little brighter. World Peace was one of the modern-sought dreams, far more difficult than even flight itself… yet he had a point. How would we ever know the distance and our progress if no one ever reached? Maybe he'd prove himself wrong and the Vigil would see its fruition. Maybe it'd take centuries or another millennium due to its affront against nature itself. Yet still, it was man's nature to defy and dream, and she could never fault another who dared to do what she did her entire life.

Though his skepticism remained, even with a new glint of respect, El-Melloi simply blew out a puff of his cigar. "Then I hope you won't come to regret anything."

"Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets," he recited as a response, but nodded in appreciation.

"I hope you succeed, Pritchard~... And if not you, your successor~," Da Vinci happily chimed in. Pritchard smiled back and chuckled.

"Thomas and I still need to pick one… Hard to find people with perseverance among the new generations these days," he commented with renewed mirth. He quickly checked his watch, then glanced over to the Lieutenant waiting further down the trail. "I suppose this is where we part, for now. We've got plenty to talk about with Chaldea's logistics, but you have our number… A shame, though. I was hoping we'd spend this short walk chatting about lighter topics like my granddaughter. She's a big fan of yours, you know. _Loved_ Titanic."

Da Vinci blinked, then turned to an equally bewildered David as he spoke up. "Um… Wasn't that Leonardo Dicaprio?"

"She's seven, and not very good with names. She'd love your autograph sometime," Pritchard stated as he played with the edge of his moustache. David and Da Vinci quickly laughed as El-Melloi tried to suppress a small smirk. The Commander chuckled, took a step to Da Vinci, and offered his hand. "It was a pleasure and honor working with Chaldea… Though the world may never know, we all owe you a debt that will never be repaid... Thank you for everything. If there's anything we can do to help you…"

With a twinkle in her eye, Da Vinci grasped his hand firmly. "Oh, you'll know alright~! Thank you, Commander Pritchard~."

He quickly shook hands with the other two, then glanced over to the other Chaldeans. They were busy taking photos with Thomas, who was proudly covered by all the cats they managed to collect. He stood like a pompous Greek god with two cats in his hands. The Commander turned back, and Da Vinci merely giggled. "I think it'll be fine to break up the party~..."

With one last nod, he walked down the trail to the awaiting squad. The Lieutenant moved to follow, but Da Vinci caught him glancing to her curiously. She tilted her head gently, and the man stopped hesitantly. She smiled, "Something you want to ask, Lieutenant?"

He glanced to the retreating Commander, then to her and cleared his throat. "Ma'am… I don't mean to be rude, but… Were you really a woman like our Saber?"

That question had been asked so many times in Chaldea, and always led to the convoluted response. Of course not. She was a man back then, but having been summoned with the Mona Lisa's beauty wasn't wrong by any stretch. She enjoyed being a woman, just as much as she enjoyed being a man. There was no difference. To speak of a difference would be meaningless.

She was still Leonardo da Vinci, who loved and lived how she always had, and that's all that mattered. Gender rarely crossed her mind, and she simply went with what is while experimenting to reach what could be. Though the trials of the last week challenged it, in the end, she reaffirmed her belief and looked forward to the days ahead. She was capable of anything she could put her mind to, and with reignited resolve, she'd prove it endlessly while smothering the last hints of doubt.

With a twinkle in her eye, Da Vinci smiled and winked. "I'm a genius~."

The Lieutenant blinked, and David chuckled in response. After he realized he wasn't going to get a response above that, he merely nodded and raced after the Commander when he called out for him. Da Vinci didn't watch him leave, but breathed out gently as she strolled over to the ridge. David and El-Melloi slowly followed as her humming blended with the gentle sway of wind-tickled leaves. Once more, she stood enthusiastically atop the hopeful view of Florence's countryside and smiled.

David walked up beside her quietly and allowed her a few moments of graceful bliss before he quietly inquired. "So where did you land?"

"Would you like a small tour~? We've got time~." Da Vinci hummed back, and the archer nodded happily. "I want to show the others too~! I'm sure Miss Aozaki would like to join us too, don't you think~?"

"So she can listen to you boast as well? Of course," El-Melloi jabbed with a tiny smirk, but Da Vinci merely giggled innocently.

The first days of September bloomed with overwhelming promise.


	12. Epilogue

With a gentle, barely contained smile, Da Vinci leaned back in her workshop's newest, comfy chair. Her mechanical bird swung on a nearby bird stands like a metronome, and her staff rested neatly beside it. Like the smile she wore, the white halter dress with blue flower prints complimented her cheery mood. Her lips even gently hummed to the classic music playing from a nearby phonograph.

Her hands carefully held the sheet of parchment with delicately written handwriting. Its partner rested atop her workshop's second newest addition: A pristine wooden table, crafted herself and made to the standard of a high-class executive. These were the first two messages received in her new Director's Office, and already it felt much more… _proper._

An unused, identical rotary phone rested atop her desk, and the magus transcriber on a nearby table; She'd never need to return to the former Director's Office for official business again. As Roman wished, it would be left as a museum in tribute to the Animuspheres, and she didn't mind in the least. Her workshop was a much more ideal workspace for the ever-developing and thinking genius. The only real issue would be keeping her focused mind from jumping to nearby fun arts or design projects, but that was a trivial issue… if you asked her, at least.

Currently, the message in her hand absorbed every inch of her mind. Aoko's friendly thank you for more travel funds had been a wonderful first letter received from the transcriber, but this one only set the mood further. Her lips were tickled into a bigger smile as she read the quick letter again and the promise it held. The official paperwork and documents would be arriving with the Clock Tower's investigation team tomorrow, but she was definitely going to copy and frame this message too…

…Both as a trophy and for archival purposes should it ever be brought into question.

While she gently hummed, she placed the document carefully to the side and glanced around her workshop. She'd only just rearranged furniture and cleaned this morning, but by the afternoon, it was as her work always left it: Covered with countless papers and random scribbles. She was almost positive her new concept sketches were buried atop the rearranged tables, but she gave little care. It's not like she was going to entertain formal guests today.

With a soothed exhale, and only the tiniest grains of worry in her bones, she glanced to her desk toy playfully. The tiny model of the ornithopter was balanced perfectly on its little stand. She blew a small puff of air its way, but it didn't teeter. It held perfect balance and simply twirled in place like a ballerina to the wafting classical music. As it slowly spun, Da Vinci reached for a clipboard with checklist at the edge of the desk, where Edison had left it with David's cup of tea.

She glanced over the report quickly and nodded with approval. Even after their emergency deployment, the priority work done on the leyshift system would be completed by tomorrow. That went for the Fate system too. With that, Chaldea would be back on its operational feet, which meant full focus could be given to the recreational necessities. Yet, she could already see the growing enthusiasm for what surprises she wished to discuss with everyone.

Someone knocked at the door, and she looked up as the person simply entered; She would never lock a door again… until maybe Roman returned to them, for one personal reason or another. She smiled at El-Melloi as he peered inside. It was good seeing him in relaxed, black slacks and a red dress shirt; The cheery atmosphere didn't return just for her. Far from it. "Da Vinci? We've got the scans ready in the control room."

She blinked. "You came all this way to tell me?"

To answer her, he smirked and raised a large bag of chips. "I had an errand to run."

She giggled and nodded. It had taken two more days after a trying week, but Da Vinci could finally say she felt perfectly comfortable as Chaldea's Director.

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 ** _Epilogue_**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

"We've run the additional sweeps, but there's been nothing conclusive." She silently nodded to the concerned archer beside her, but only hummed lightly.

David sat at the primary console with arms folded over his Chaldean uniform, while Lord El-Melloi II merely stood to the opposite side like Da Vinci. Edison stood to the back of the room in his favorite blue three-piece suit, while Tesla stood at the opposite side in his own black set. There was no tension among them, but a slither uncertainty crawled actively beneath the surface. Only the gentle hover of the three present robots and their quiet beeps rippled through the momentary silence.

Her remaining hints of worry were left unacknowledged as she stared at Chaldeas' readings. Outside the repaired windows of the Control Room, the mystical device turned carefully with just as many red markers as it had just two days before. It was both worrying and reassuring; Things weren't getting worse, but issues persisted in the timeline. Many would likely resolve themselves, but some malignant growths remained blinking.

Nevertheless, they were only a possible hint to the real concern. She shook her head slowly. "We've found nothing, but we can't ignore the possibility more may be out there. They could be hiding and waiting for a chance to strike."

"It could be any one of these… or maybe one not even acknowledged yet," El-Melloi grumbled with narrowed eyes.

"At least they're not working together if what Flauros said was any valid answer," Tesla offered, and Edison nodded slowly. "If only they were just as impatient…"

Flauros had been killed outside of the singularity, so its botched revival made perfect sense for its state. If it couldn't revive properly before Goetia's hold on Solomon's powers was stripped, then that was only to be expected. That'd also be the reason why its hasty plan to destroy the world didn't take into consideration so many other factors like the Counter Force; Carmilla's testimonies helped validate that idea. It couldn't perceive any of it with its insanity, nor did it care. Unfortunately, they likely wouldn't get as lucky with other pillars if they did escape.

If Flauros' miraculous revivals was any indication, it remained an unfortunate possibility that some _would_ have escaped in all the chaos.

The only good news to come out of that revelation was Mashu's own newfound state. Unless the checkups were terribly wrong, she had the life expectancy of a regular human. Lancelot, Mashu, Gudao, and many others had been overwhelmed with happiness at the news. The only cost was the loss of her demi-servant abilities. It may be a mixed blessing, but a chance for a full life gave Mashu the happiest tears Da Vinci had ever seen.

Now they just needed to keep things smooth and comfortable, for her and all of Chaldea. There was much to get done, and much to keep aware for. Their task was clearly not over as Chaldeas blinked and registered yet another potential singularity. Many servants would have stayed anyway, but now they had more reason to.

"So we've got nothing more to tell the others this meeting," El-Melloi grumbled lightly with a scowl. "We'll just have to keep a constant lookout."

"At least we're all aware they're out there," Edison pointed out with a small smirk. "Whatever they're scheming, they've lost their connection! Without Goetia, it'll be a walk in the park for us!"

"Don't get too cocky… Reckless or not, a single pillar nearly started Armageddon," Tesla warned, and Edison merely growled in frustration.

"But sooner or later, one of them is going to make a mistake and reveal themselves," Da Vinci calmly reassured with a renewed smile. David quickly perked up at the sight as she nodded to the others. "We won't be surprised again. In the meantime, let's continue peeking at ways to develop Chaldeas and Mount Meru's unique properties to our advantage… along with all our usual business, of course~!"

Every smile, smirk, and nod that greeted her made her heart sing. Tesla chuckled, "Right. Marie needs her Salon in working order or she can't fight at her cheeriest."

The chuckles grew, and she hummed, "It's been too long since we had the kitchen's cooking… but the barbeque isn't too bad~…"

And just like that, even as the robots started a new scan, the lingering uncertainty was gently pushed aside. They fell into quiet banter, and Da Vinci couldn't help but smile. With the tension gone, it finally felt right again. Chaldea would fight on, but they would continue to do it their way from here on.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ III ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

The meeting wouldn't be until after dinner, but Da Vinci was content with just some simple fruits as she rested against the boardwalk railing. The smell of fresh barbeque drifted over with the streams of smoke, but she wouldn't be tempted. She was already far too enticed with the scenes around her.

Fantasia Resort had lost any hint that it had seen conflict. The only lingering reminders were tiny patches of quieter groups that still felt the heaviest impact of recent events. As she chewed on a grape, her eyes gazed sympathetically towards a small cluster of beach loungers where three servants talked quietly; The empty fourth was a terrible reminder of a tragic possibility for Chaldea's most beloved Supervisor.

Yet, she remained hopeful, for the sad sights were overwhelmed by the blossoming fields of renewed tranquility.

The Celts held a friendly dinner game of beachball against the Romans on the beach. On the pier, Hundred Face, Rena, and Serenity balanced plates of snacks for Chaldea's child servants as they played in the water. She could hear laughter of some sort from the club, likely caused by Ishtar and Quetzalcoatl's boisterous taunts as their rivalry ignited over something else. Even a small glance to the tropical flower garden showed Asterios and the gorgon sisters enjoying a quiet picnic.

"Gale, no! Bad Gale! It's not blood! Calm down!" a blurry Beowulf yelled as he zipped past. The swimsuit-clad Nightingale wasn't too far behind as Dantes' laughter echoed through the air. Beowulf growled as he ran. "It's just ketchup! **Ketchup!** Do you really think Angra's stupid broken plate was going to cut me!?"

"Sit still, Beowulf! Treatment must be applied correctly to the afflicted area! Unnecessary exertion will only further agitate potential glass cuts! Do not make me sedate you by force!"

Da Vinci popped another grape into her mouth and smiled. It had only been two days, yet the flowers already flourished with nostalgic color. It wasn't quite there yet, but the strides were getting bigger with every day. Her ever-calculating mind had already come up with viable solutions to the lingering problems, but she acknowledged she couldn't do it herself, so to speak. But there were others who certainly could, and plenty of space for future residency.

Now that their home was where it should be, it was time to push Chaldea in a grand direction.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ IV ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

For the past several days, meetings in the Roman Theater were usually coupled with anxious overtones. For such an elegant room, the atmosphere never felt as regal as before. It didn't help some held recent, traumatic memories from this room, but that's not how it should be. These meeting were necessary, and would likely remain a staple from here on. Despite that, Da Vinci wanted to make sure as many meetings as possible were casual and friendly.

To ensure that, there was no question the Clock Tower message would be the best way to help set that new precedent. Da Vinci let her eyes twinkle under the spotlight of the dimly lit theater before she finally recited the last line. "The formal declaration will arrive tomorrow with the investigation team, but henceforth, after receiving this letter, the Mage's Association officially recognizes and respects Chaldea as an independent organization."

" **They let us go!?"** "No shit, they were too scared to stop us!" "We're free!" **"NO MORE OPPRESSORS!"** **"YATTA!"** "Does this mean we can make our own flag!?"

Da Vinci glanced to a smirking Lord El-Melloi II and giggled beside a laughing David. With every passing second, the eruption of cheers echoed around the Roman Theater. Many of the casually dressed servants were up and about as their excitement took the reins. It was a beautiful symphony that echoed with the heartfelt cries of victory over a week ago. This was what all of them hoped for after arrival, and they've achieved it.

Even the many present employees looked ecstatic by the news; Any binding limitations that kept them cemented here were gone. Any traumatized individuals, who wished to leave, would be able to do so with less hardships and obstacles. Those who wanted to stay had an open sky of potential and possibility now that Chaldea could conduct itself as it pleased. That's how they did it during the singularities, but now it would be officially and legally acknowledged.

And to think, this decision was made even _before_ the investigation team arrived tomorrow.

The Mage's Association, in its crippled state, and acknowledging Chaldea's prowess, had yielded to the push for independence. There would be no retaliation. There would be no attempt to take them back into the fold by underhanded means. Chaldea would claim its independence, but with some terms that she'd agreed to. If anything, they seemed like hopeful requests rather than true, non-negotiable demands from the crippled Clock Tower.

"What are the terms? You said you agreed to fair terms?" Helena asked quickly, with lingering concern in her eyes.

To her relief, El-Melloi, David, and Da Vinci glanced to each other with calm smiles. The inventor turned back as the crowd slowly settled to hear her answer. "The terms were minor enough to accept during the call. The only difficult one was the financial compensation for Chaldea's release, paid in lump sum when the investigation team arrives tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we're not starting a collection drive," David quickly added as some whispers erupted. He smiled, and bowed courteously to a section of the audience. "Gilgamesh has already paid the deposit in full."

The outright gasps of disbelief that ran through the audience made the King of Heroes chuckle. Enkidu smiled beside his friend, who merely lounged calmly in his leopard print suit and drank from a golden goblet of wine. Ozymandias eyed the friendly king curiously with hands crossed over his own golden suit, but Gilgamesh returned the look with a small smirk. "Make no mistake… It was a simple offer."

"How much did he have to pay!?" Ishtar quickly shot up from her seat with the purest distrust on her face. She floated a few meters off the floor in her red sundress, not even caring Angra Mainyu was leaning to the side slowly to try and find a possible peek. As the act moved his head closer to Joan's lap, he was quickly and loudly slapped by the angry alter.

El-Melloi's expression remained flat, but he spoke loudly. "Fifty billion US dollars worth of gems divided for the Animuspheres and Astronomy Faculty."

Ishtar's jaw nearly hit the floor as she turned to Gilgamesh incredulously. "That much to mongrels!? You'd never do that!"

"You're right for once, Ishtar. I, the King, would never do that," Gilgamesh easily responded as his eyes landed on the floating goddess a few seats over. His smirk only grew as she stared with bewilderment. "But, it just so happens that was roughly fifteen percent my treasury accumulates over a year."

"That's a large amount for you to give, Gilgamesh. Even I, the most radiant and generous of Pharaohs, would demand compensation for such an amount… should one even _deserve_ to be blessed with that gift," Ozymandias pointed out with concern.

"Ah, but I did take it into heavy consideration," the King of Heroes reassured as he turned to the goddess. "Ishtar and I had a little talk about generosity and benevolence. Her attempts to guilt me into helping so Da Vinci wouldn't have to empty too much of Chaldea's own coffers… How very daring of you, Ishtar, but that's not all you said. _'If I had the riches, I would gladly pay to show Chaldea how superior I am'…_ Was that not your words?"

Ishtar could only knit her eyebrows with confusion as Gilgamesh let his smirk turn sinister. "How convenient for you that you did have such wealth in your possession. Twenty percent of all gem related treasures from my Gate… Was that not our previous agreement?"

Well, that explained the sudden generosity. Gilgamesh was paying in full, but it was coming at Ishtar's expense. He quickly laughed, followed by Ozymandias and Enkidu. Soon, several more joined in as it finally registered for Ishtar. The blood quickly drained from Ishtar's face as she cupped her head in horror. She slowly sank back to her seat as Gugalanna leapt from the hysterical Ereshkigal's lap onto the arm divider.

She could barely mouth anything. "You..! My…! How…!? **YOU…!?"**

"Rejoice, Goddess Ishtar! You have proven your newfound benevolence and kindness by buying Chaldea's freedom with your gems!" Gilgamesh laughed as the shrunken bull of heaven clambered into the defeated woman's lap. "Five percent for the next year will be more than enough for the generous Patron Goddess of Uruk!"

"You never did know how to phrase things properly…" Ereshkigal snickered beside her, and Ishtar glared at her furiously in her despair. "Oh don't give me that look! You've been a spoiled brat all your life! This should be nothing!"

Gugalanna only squeaked in her lap happily. "Wow! That's kind of you! Really kind! I didn't think you were that kind to give up gems!"

As the embarrassed goddess squabbled loudly with her sister, Da Vinci giggled and motioned for the crowd to settle. "Quiet please, everyone! I'd like to get this meeting over quickly so everyone can return to their own little activities~! Now, the other request was simple enough. The Mage's Association will be picking a handful of advisers to observe our Leyshift operations. They may or may not be some members of the investigation team, but they will be staying amongst us in the future."

The groans were expected, but there weren't that many. The concern and disappointment remained, but it was certainly far better than being scrutinized for every little thing. At best, the Mage's Association would likely pick members that wouldn't irritate Chaldea. The last thing they wanted was provoking a newly independent organization while they were in a ruined state. As the new Director, though, she'll make sure it stayed this simple.

"I'll place it in our new morning newsletter too, but the Clock Tower investigation team will be arriving tomorrow at noon courtesy of our Vigil allies," Da Vinci noted to make her smooth segway. "You should be happier to hear we've also made a more formalized arrangement with them~! And part of it involves their fancy, super-fast aircraft~!"

" **YOU BOUGHT SOME FOR US!?"** Iskandar quickly yelled out as he shot up from his seat. El-Melloi quickly slammed a hand over his face, even though he smirked and chuckled with the mostly amused audience.

"Um… not quite. But we've made an arrangement to solve some future logistics issues." Da Vinci shook her head with a bright smile. "The Vigil will be making a dedicated supply route to Chaldea! This includes taking passengers on vacation, bringing servant leave, and delivering goods from the mainland that we order~! I know many of you are interested in all the curious things we can buy once we have full internet service~!"

" **AMAZON AND NETFLIX!"** Gabrielle and Medb cheered together as they leapt out of their seats. It was Scathach's turn to slide a hand over her face.

Before the chorus of excitement continued, Da Vinci quickly raised her hand. "Wait please, everyone~! There's still another potential agreement to be made with the Vigil. As many of you are aware, the Vigil are looking for new bases to improve their world coverage. They have no bases in Antarctica yet, so I'm sure you're seeing what Pritchard was wondering."

Already, there was a mix of reactions, but Da Vinci cleared her throat, and motioned to the side for Edison to start the slideshow. "Please, everyone! I know we have some concerns, but it's still under consideration! However, there's was no better time with what I've got planned as your new Director~!"

The slideshow flared on to show a virtual depiction of Chaldea on Mount Meru. Even with its massive resort and the giant Deployment Room at the very bottom level, Chaldea only took up a fraction of the entire mountain. As the screen zoomed in to better view Chaldea's distinct area, some undeveloped parts of the mountain flashed with different colored markers. With an eager smile, Da Vinci let the tags sink in as excitement quickly built.

"If you haven't guessed quite yet, now that Chaldea is getting its independence, we'll be free to develop and construct as we please~! I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought the fortified facility could use some little improvements~!" she quickly hummed, then used a vibrant blue laser pointer to draw attention to a spot by the arcade. "All our utilities are scattered about in random rooms, so I thought we could have a commercial area here…? Maybe leave any industrial storage and stuff towards the bottom levels…"

She let her thoughts trail off as she glanced back to the lively audience. Just as she suspected, she had ignited a wildfire of inspiration and hope. She winked, "Those are just some ideas, but we'll discuss our expansion program together! This is our home, so it should start feeling like a proper one instead of a boring facility~! Since we won't need to keep things secret within the Axid Mundi's concealing boundary, we can expand build too~! What do you think, everyone~?"

" **SKI RESORT!"** "Commercial row!? How about our own mall!" "Let's make a colosseum!" "Hey! The Roman's already got a theater! Give others a chance!"

Da Vinci and David could only laugh at the vibrant reactions. El-Melloi held his small smirk, but his eyebrow twitched lightly as Elizabeth and Carmilla got into another physical catfight in the back over… something. It could have been anything knowing how they are, but Robin, Dantes, and Hijikata were already trying to pry them away from their usual catfight. Despite the obvious hatred for Elizabeth, Carmilla had decided this place was 'interesting' enough to stay.

' _I wonder if she'll actually suggest anything…'_ Da Vinci thought calmly, then turned to Arturia as she raised her hand. It was an amusingly polite sight amongst all the eager talking and rabbling. "Yes, Arturia? You have a question?"

She nodded. "Is this why you offered Commander Pritchard a small garrison? They would have their own spot in Chaldea?"

"That's partially correct," Da Vinci replied as she waved to Edison. He quickly flipped the slides to show a very well-done hand-sketch of what appeared to be a large hanger. It was rough and crude, and even used an ornithopter for scaling. "As you all know, the Training Ground used to be where the UN would land for deliveries. Since we use it for sparring now, the Vigil would need a safer landing spot. Because of that, this… Port, we'll call, is the only room that I wish to build immediately. It will allow Vigil Angels to land and unload their cargo at their convenience~!"

"And the size of it is dependent on whether or not we will be allowing a Vigil garrison," El-Melloi added in quickly, and the room quickly turned to each other with whispers.

"Do we know what the garrison would be?" Iskandar quickly piped up. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias snickered at the giant rider's attempt to subdue his overflowing interest in Vigil weaponry. Da Vinci couldn't help giggle at the contrast of his serious face, but practically beaming eyes.

"I'm glad you asked, because Pritchard and I came up with a wonderful idea~!" Da Vinci beamed, and she could already see Mordred overflowing with growing anticipation. She motioned for Edison again and called out silently, _"Please find the slides with the Vigil assets~!"_

The screen turned off so he could do so, but Da Vinci turned back to Iskandar with a smile. "The Vigil will be handling all worldly affairs they can, but anything out of their league would require Chaldean assistance. Their Edison also wishes to collaborate with ours to keep Vigil technology advancing rapidly. With all that in mind~… it was only obvious that the best garrison would be one of the Vigil's four Servant Platoons! Complete with their included Angel transporter, Halo Gunship, and escort Aurora Interceptors~!"

The slide finally came up to display the aircraft and their approximate sizes. It also included the size of the unit and their robot attachments, but the number was as low as El-Melloi stated before. Most of the space would just be because of the aircraft, but they didn't need runways. Whispers raced amongst the audience once more, but Da Vinci knew the deal was likely to be decided with the cherry on top.

"Of course, of the four platoons, it was easy to narrow down who would be the best pick~!" she quickly hummed as Mordred practically shook with anticipation. Arturia, Bedivere, and Jekyll looked at her with outright concern and amusement… and then the screen switched. The second it showcased the chosen platoon, Mordred leapt out of her seat with a deafening cheer. Da Vinci only laughed as the audience erupted with more enthusiasm. "That's right~! We'd be getting Sergei's Platoon! Vanguard!"

The screen depicted every face that would be coming, including the transport and gunship crew, and even the five members of Mobius squadron. She could see the uncertain and worried glances from the rest of the Camelot group as their eyes remained at the side, where the alter's portrait was shown; Mordred didn't care just because Kairi's was right below it in the mage's detachment. Even Cu and Angra seemed genuinely excited as they yelled at each other across the seats.

In fact, the vast majority seemed pleased, while the rest looked unworried, rather than dismissive.

"I'll take it that we'll be getting a Vigil detachment when the Port is ready~…" Da Vinci hummed as she glanced around at all the vibrant reac- That's when she spotted Gudao. He'd sat beside Mashu with the concerned Camelot group, so she quickly discarded his surprised stare as concern; It wasn't. He was standing now as those around glanced to the casually dressed master. Da Vinci's confusion only grew when Gabrielle leapt from her seat to gaze back at him.

She pointed frantically at the screen the surprise. "Gudao! Arturia Alter's master!"

"I know, I know!" Gudao practically stammered out as the audience quickly fell into bewilderment. Da Vinci blinked, then quickly glanced towards the portrait beside the alter: Sergeant First Class Skyler Albanese, callsign Cloud. Black hair cut to typical military standard coupled with blue eyes was far from an unusual look. There was nothing really curious, but combined with the recent reaction, maybe…

She glanced back to the two masters as Medb quickly pulled on her best friend's sweater sleeve. "Well? What's so great about him?"

"That's my cousin…" Gudao murmured loudly in disbelief, but it quickly reignited the growing interest and enthusiasm. Da Vinci couldn't help but smile as Gudao's expression swiftly swirled with booming amusement. "…That's… My cousin was with the Vigil!?"

Da Vinci shared a glance with the smirking El-Melloi and surprised David. At this rate, she'd be more surprised if Vanguard Platoon _wouldn't_ be coming. This meeting was full of surprises, but for very pleasant reasons. There was still more to be talked about, but judging by the tune and symphony that wafted through the room, perhaps no one minded it dragged on a bit longer. Da Vinci allowed the current pause with a small, content smile.

The days ahead were looking brighter with every moment.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ V ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Da Vinci walked down the hallway in the early morning hours. An early head start meant that much more could get done, but now it was done out of pure, natural will than unsteady tension. With a gentle smile on her face, she held a clipboard in her hand and walked towards Club Cove for a nice cup of wakeup tea. It'd be just what she needed to get her mind firing on extra cylinders and churning through ideas like a crop harvester.

She glanced out the darkened panes of the windowed hallway, and noticed there wasn't even a single flurry lit by the glow of the halls. It caused her to blink, but ultimately served as a minor distraction. Knowing the blizzard, it was at least going to throw down a continuous dusting in an hour… at best. The Vigil was making their first delivery today, so that meant it was going to hail and throw thunderbolts like Zeus, or so Murphy's law went.

' _Those poor mages…'_ Da Vinci giggled at the thought of a rough arrival, even if she didn't actually wish for it. That meant Chaldea would have to deal with their moods.

Brushing the thought aside diligently, she glanced at her clipboard with a hum, and only gave a small, instinctual wave to Shiki in the distance. As she turned the hallway, she didn't even notice the serene smile like glistening due on a spring morning. She floated gently and silently further down the hallway, while Da Vinci went her own way while lost in management thoughts. There was quite a bit to get done today, but the current task had her beaming with glee.

She could already see the masters' and Okita's faces when she informed them of her new protocols with handling paperwork. Now that they were free from the Mage's Association's grasp, they could fill and archive all paperwork digitally. Days of constant copied paper print outs were gone, and now they could type away on computers instead! Of course, that meant they had to get new computers first. Those weren't exactly easy to come by in singularities.

That was just the first thing on her checklist, but it felt different this time. Even with a full board of things to do, it felt… right. It wasn't a list of duties forced upon her by necessity, but of items chosen herself. It was like just another daily schedule she'd made in her past life, and offered plenty of free time to enjoy herself. It would clear up more as the days of renovation and expansion came to a close. With the hiring of new staff, it'd become even clearer still!

As she strolled through the Club Cove doors, she smiled for the future possibilities, but simultaneously planned a checklist for Chaldea's new, unique staff positions.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VI ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

It was an unusual morning on Mount Meru. The wind was a scant breath rather than a wintery wrath, and not a single speck of snow fell from the blanket of clouds. They were as light and feathery as one of the handful of days she'd seen since her arrival. It was these kinds of times that made her believe they just might see the sun… an unusual occurrence, in an unorthodox part of the world.

Mount Meru… a mythical place situated on the Axis Mundi. It was one of the few mysterious places left on earth, and a remnant of an age long gone. Its very presence was more akin to an anchored, faded texture atop the world, where it could only be found if one knew where to look. It was a place nestled among the rest of this world's layer, and though it didn't truly belong, it was more of a dormant gate long rusted shut.

Yet still, its influence from mystery remained. Here, some of the rules of the world were bent with the legacy of an older age, and influenced this pseudo-realm in unique ways. The Axis Mundi, the center of the world, still turned with some mysticism of the Reverse Side of the World. It's the primary reason Chaldeas was able to monitor so flawlessly, and likely played an additional role in why Chaldea was saved from mankind's incineration.

It's why the rest of Antarctica remained cloaked in winter's darkness while they, atop the Axis Mundi, beheld a consistent sunrise and sunset at exact times.

Yet, as one glanced around the mountainous, misty peaks of the surrounding mountains, one may have never guessed it. Da Vinci stood beside David in her battle attire, though her staff and gauntlet were nowhere in sight. He joined her in equal readiness, but there was no tension to be found; They were simply enjoying the unusually calm day on Mount Meru's Training Grounds. A few dozen servants joined them on the metal walkway, while some others stood along the snow mountain in anticipation.

She glanced over to approaching crunches of snow, and smiled as El-Melloi and Iskandar made their way over. The caster's red robe flickered gently behind him to mirror his king's, who still had excitement etched into his expression. Her attention was only snapped away when her wrist-mounted intercom flared to life. "Hermes Two to Chaldea. We're crossing into the Axis Mundi. Hermes One is two minutes behind."

"Loud and clear~! Take it slow so your eyes adjust properly~!" Da Vinci greeted with a hum. It was an almost forgotten routine, but one that had been directed in the years before their disappearance. It was going to be a staple once more, but she wouldn't be handling it much longer. Chaldea was going to start feeling more like a town, and new resident staff would be hired for communications control… or just delegated to a robot.

As El-Melloi and Iskandar stopped at the railing beside her, their eyes scanned the skies curiously. Barely a moment later, one of the Vigil's Angels dipped beneath the clouds. It flew on perfect course towards them. Some gasps of shock rippled through many nearby as it was temporarily wreathed by a sudden cloud of mist and voltage that lasted a second. The Vigil aircraft wobbled for a moment after, then slowed to a hover.

Passing through the unseen Axis Mundi's boundary was never a simple feat, and often very jarring. It was worse than crossing a bounded field, but its presence deterred any regular people from ever approaching. It kept them hidden, and preserved this unusual location with its shrouded mystery. It was something the pilot would have to get used to, but she giggled as the intercom flared on again. "Hermes Two to Chaldea. We're fine. Just didn't expect such a nice speed bump."

A few servants laughed around her as she suppressed her own giggles. "Sorry~… It's been a while since we had guests~! It slipped my mind~!"

"Solid copy, Chaldea. If you let Hermes One get the full experience, we'll forgive ya."

Now she giggled cheerfully with the growing laughter of others. "Sounds good~! Feel free to land anywhere in the markers~!"

While the Angel's crew recovered from the small shock, Da Vinci's staff glowed with a rainbow aura. Her staff was a volcano that erupted with gentle orbs, which soared to the outskirts of the training grounds. They hovered in the air, and shined vibrantly with ever changing light to guide the Vigil. After a minute of waiting, the pilots finally seemed to adjusted to their new conditions. "Hermes Four, coming in."

Da Vinci hummed lightly as she took a few steps to the railing. The lander swooped low with worrying speed, but slowed with perfect control as reached the training grounds. The hulking machine maneuvered and turned with unbelievable finesse for something of its size as its unique engines hummed and whirred. Landing gear extended, and the nimble aircraft quickly chose a suitable parking spot near the railing.

Da Vinci began guiding in the last incoming Angel through her intercom as the first one kicked up a small whirlwind of snow. The dust sprinkled the air like a snow globe as the Vigil lander touched down. Barely a few seconds after it landed, the engines slowly winded down as the rear ramp began to lower. El-Melloi had to quietly restrain Iskandar from quickly leaping to the aircraft as the second lander passed through the Axis Mundi's border. It too stuttered to a visually violent halt as the first crew member exited the landed Angel.

The beret-wearing officer in a black multicam parka stood in awe of the surrounding servants, then quickly waved to her as she approached. "Director Da Vinci?"

"That's me~!" she hummed contently. "Are you Major Townsend of Vigil Logistics?"

"That'd be me, ma'am," he responded kindly as he waved to some crewmen and robots in the lander's rear. Da Vinci peered into the supply lander eagerly as other servants approached. The first crates were slowly moved off by use of hovering metal palettes that made Da Vinci's eyes widen with interest. "As promised, we've got the comms equipment so Chaldea can hook into the Vigil's network."

It was just the first step, but information was key. It also meant they would have unlimited internet access, which was the far more important part if you asked most Chaldeans. All that needed to be done was for the other inventors to install the components, and then hook up the rest of Chaldea. Finally, after years of going without the 'unneeded luxury,' Chaldea was going to have top of the line and absolutely secure internet service.

They'll hold a meeting about proper internet conduct in the near future, but for now, the baby steps were enough to get her excited. "Wonderful~!"

"I'll lead you to the entrance!" David offered towards the first little convoy of robots and palettes. They floated away just as the second lander kicked up another storm of snowflakes nearby.

"Hopefully they're not too grumpy from the ride over!" the major called out as he disappeared into the back to help unload more palettes.

Da Vinci turned to El-Melloi, but he already nodded and walked over to the other aircraft. Iskandar followed close behind. She'd double check the equipment manifest, and the former lord would ensure the mages were initially welcomed. Nothing like being efficient and-

The second aircraft's rear door barely lowered before a blur barreled out of the rear. The servants and some Vigil crew glanced over as the orange blur disappeared into a deep snowbank. El-Melloi froze in disbelief, and DA Vinci blinked in surprise. It was only when Vernier appeared in the doorway with a black parka and dress pants did her smile return. The Pride magus shook his head at the sight, then turned to the nearby caster with open surprise. "…Lord El-Melloi II. So you really are a servant now."

"Indeed. We've never been acquainted before, but that's going to change today," he responded with a small smirk, but then turned to look at the magus that flailed their way out of the snow. With every second, the orange parka-clad magus was making _some_ progress. "Who's this?"

"One of the magi that will be staying to supervise Chaldea. I'm another, but others will come another time," Vernier quickly added with a slightly exasperated tone. A few more recognizable mages from the North Korean operation appeared beside him, but they all just watched with disbelief as the orange-clad magus finally burst from the snow. The parka's hood fell back, and a flock of blonde hair shimmered with speckled snowflakes.

" **Ohhhh!** I'm finally here! Antarctica! The place where the Iron Giant is!" Da Vinci blinked at this mage's first unusual comment, but El-Melloi suddenly made an unrefined, surprised noise upon hearing the outlandish comment. Vernier glanced to El-Melloi with the barest hints of sympathy and guile, but it only confused Da Vinci more. She stared with as much curiosity as Iskandar and many other servants as the blonde finally whipped around.

The blue-eyed magus's smiling face filled with wonder when they stared directly at Lord El-Melloi II. He let out a loud gasp, and the male caster winced. **"Mister Big Ben London Star! It really is you! You're here! You're alive! How'd you do it!?"**

"…Hello, Flat. It's good to see you too…" El-Melloi practically droned out with disbelief and… exasperation? Da Vinci was confused, but this blonde magus seemed to be very well versed with the lord. She couldn't help hide the small smile as the blonde quickly began talking excitedly to him, and even dared to try and hug him. The other mages merely laughed at the scene, as did Iskandar.

If she was worried things would be uncomfortably difficult with the Clock Tower's arrival, much of that concern had just been swept away by the wind.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Da Vinci wasn't too sure which reaction from the mages was more amusing: Their disbelief at Chaldea's special rooms, or the horror at the ungodly amount of paperwork they needed to sift through. They only had their protocol to blame, since the Clock Tower wanted _extensive, detailed_ reports at all times. The only one who seemed delighted the whole time was Flat, but he was a special case, or so she'd come to learn. Amusingly enough, he'd make a better fit than most other mages.

They were left to handle the first of the paperwork with Lord El-Melloi II, which would no doubt keep them busy. In the meantime, she had a new task to handle. Edison had just completed repairs of the Fate System, and it was time to do the trial run; New upgrades could be designed and discussed later. The masters and David were already waiting to make the simple, random pull of a lever. She honestly wasn't expecting much, but she wanted it to at least _work_.

"Excuse us~!" She was about to turn the final corner, but stopped herself short and smiled. Nursery Rhyme skipped past with two baskets full of cloth swinging at the sides of her frilly black dress. Jack was not too far behind as she pulled a large cart full of assorted crates and material. She wore jeans and black skull t-shirt along with a slightly annoyed pout. It quickly vanished when the battle-clad Paul quickly ran down the hallway to help pull.

"Thanks, Paula!" Jack exclaimed, then stuck her tongue out a bit at her adopted sister when she turned around to look. "At least she helps me!"

"I'm not getting my dress dirty!" Nursery Rhyme huffed back as she skipped ahead.

With a hum in her step, she slipped past the large construction cart and smiled. Yesterday's meeting had ignited a frenzy of inspiration and design. Already, many servants were brainstorming new possibilities and even drawing plans, while others assisted with any final reconstruction efforts. Judging by the quality of material on the cart, there was no doubt the girls were going to help the salon in some way; Moving material counted.

She happily waved to a passing robot as it drifted by, then another to King Hassan as he stood guard at the vault. Humming quietly, she came up to the doors of the Summoning Chamber as they slid open. The three masters, clad in their uniforms, turned to greet her, but Edison's enthusiastic roar boomed through the room first. "Ah! Just in time, Director!"

The blue-suit wearing caster placed the last saint quartz onto its pedestal and walked over to the console. There was a little pride and enthusiasm with each step, and it was likely at the thought of getting Chaldea a facility-wide connection with the outside world. He no doubt wanted to have some friendly chatter with… well, himself. All that stood between him and the narcissistic echo chamber was one test fire.

She stepped over to the console, and David glanced to her curiously from behind it. "You think we should try tomorrow?"

"Possibly~…" she murmured back, and he merely nodded. They'd discussed it between themselves often over the past two days. With everything mostly settled, they could take the chance to soothe their mutual heartache. For the trial run though? Definitely not worth risking one of the few catalysts.

"Why's Edison humming the A-Team theme…?" she heard Gabrielle whisper from the side. She glanced over as Gudao just shrugged and Anishka giggled.

The humming servant merely stepped onto the platform, placed his arms akimbo, and stared at the five of them. "Well? Who gets the honors?"

"Da Vinci!" the masters quickly chimed together, surprising the servants in turn.

The inventor quickly recovered, glanced to the other two servants, and received their quick nods of approval. Edison roared, "A fine idea! The new Director should get the first pull!"

With leaking enthusiasm, Da Vinci stepped to the console and stared at the shiny new control board. Staring at it was like a trip down memory lane, when she first saw it shimmer after her arrival. There was just something about inventions and trial runs that just excited her to no end, like painting or sculpting beauty into an immortal representation. It was intoxicating, and she savored the moment that both birthed geniuses and raised prestige alike.

There was no worry in the world as she grasped the biometric handle, which then flashed with quick acknowledgement. With a swift tug, she activated the system, and watched as the familiar process, watched countless times, swung into motion again. Humming at resonating frequencies, the saint quartz were absorbed into the pedestals, and the process accelerated. Like clockwork, the system went through its blinding motions as Da Vinci smiled forward.

There was no rainbow glow of a new servant, but a simple, singular twirl of a ring. Gabrielle sighed, "Awww… No new face."

"As long as it's not one of those weird dolls…" Anishka shuddered as the spinning orbs reached their deafening crescendo. Gudao often got black keys, and Gabrielle got the unusual bowls of mapo tofu, but the dolls only started appearing for poor Anishka. Maybe Da Vinci would get something better than their usual.

The blinding light enveloped the room with its embrace, then quickly began to dissipate into the soft glow of falling, manifested prana. The gentle orbs rained like snowflakes as Da Vinci stepped around the console and strolled towards the coin in the center. Gabrielle skipped towards it as Edison roared with triumph. "We're back in business! Faster too without Tesla's hand in it!"

David chuckled. "So it works fine then? Nothing strange in the system performance?"

Edison raised an attached diagnostic tablet, shook his head, and- Gabrielle gasped audibly. The others quickly turned to her as Da Vinci's approach slowed in confusion. The master stood at the center of the room over the craft coin, then slowly reached down. She plucked it off the floor like a figurine made of the thinnest glass. Gently, she held it in her hands and glanced back at them with disbelief and welling sadness.

The inventor found her feet moving automatically, then finally came to a stop as Gabrielle met her part way. Da Vinci's eyes widened fast, and her heart skipped a beat as a mix of emotions roiled through her. She remained composed, but shook within, while the others quickly came up to see. The happiness from before was momentarily shaken as she stared at the faces on the coin.

It was her, Mashu, Fou… and Roman. They looked so cheerful on such a casual day. She recognized it as the first time they celebrated Mashu's birthday… when Olga decided Chaldea was going to be pursuing a different means as opposed to its darker, original experiments. It was the first time she smiled so brightly, and the inventor couldn't help but smile as they nestled closely for the photo. Roman's smile was extra bright, likely because he dared to actually grab her butt in that moment…

…She made a show of reprimanding him for it. But really? That was just the first glimpse between them.

Her heart filled with uncertainty and yearning. A craft coin arrived, but did that mean he… Was it possible that he wouldn't- No. Her optimism stopped the train of thought instantly with a wild swing. Maybe it was being too hopeful, but she knew… She knew in her heart it wasn't the last time they'd see them. This was just a glimpse into the past, and a possible window of what may be once more. With her unbelievable mental resolve, she quickly cast the grim thoughts aside.

' _Your dopey, cheesy grin will be another daily greeting again.'_

Gabrielle sniffled as Gudao rubbed her shoulder, but Da Vinci smiled and stared at the craft coin that now rested in her hand. It felt warm… the warmth of days long gone, forged from a cherish person they all dearly missed. Even though this was the first craft coin they ever received from current memory, none openly questioned it. They only stared at the coin in wonder.

"…Do you think he'll…" Gabrielle trailed off, but Da Vinci giggled lightly in response. Even the suddenly sullen David looked to her in surprise.

"Someday, he'll come back to us. I have no doubt about that," she calmly reassured as she glanced to David. His mirrored words strung on tightened chords, and swiftly resonated into a renewed tiny smile from the archer. "Maybe not today or tomorrow… but there's no rush. I want to see him again too, buuut I also want to enjoy this title just a bit longer~… but until then, we've got some work to do~!"

"Work…?" Gudao asked quietly. She turned to him, and nearly giggled at the distant, familiar foreboding in his eyes. They spoke of terrible times… A dark age when he was the only master to do all the paperwork. Gabrielle let out a giggle at the sight, but Gudao remained a little frozen.

Da Vinci playfully presented a tiny smirk at him, then nodded gently. "Chaldea's Expansion? Remember? We had a meeting about it yesterday~?"

"…Ah. Right, yea," Gudao sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Gabrielle ribbed him, they started bickering, and Da Vinci took the moment to appreciate how much better they were looking already. There were still wounds that needed to heal, but they were progressing. That little vacation with Mashu to visit their families would do them some real good.

"Then… Let's make Chaldea unrecognizably beautiful before he returns," David affirmed with a vibrant smile as he placed his hand gently over the craft coin.

Da Vinci smiled at him and winked. "Let's hope he comes before we decide to use a catalyst. There's only so many, and I don't think him appearing and crying over one of his few possessions would be a good hero's welcome~!"

"But it would be a genuine Roman Archaman entrance," David chuckled back, and the group was quickly consumed by laughter. "…Alright. If we start to miss him too much, we can risk his tears later. We've got some remodeling to do until then!"

"Let's work hard to make Chaldea awesome!" Gabrielle agreed as she slid her hand atop David's. It was soon followed by Edison, then a smiling Gudao.

"Come on Abis- Annie! You too!" The Indian master, who had been reaching over to do so, didn't miss the slip. She only stared at David with exasperation with Da Vinci as he smiled sheepishly. She then giggled and happily slipped her hand onto the pile. "…Just you wait, Roman! You're going to be in for a surprise when you-"

" _Everyone! Oh goodness~! Everyone!"_ Marie's voice echoed loudly and cheerily into her head. She sounded so enthralled and barely contained that it made them glance at each other. _"Get outside~! Get out of Chaldea~! You have to see this~! It's so beautiful~! So picturesque~!"_

Any concern over the announcement was brushed away by a flood of curiosity at the vague message. It was only when several other telepathic agreements started pouring over each other like a stock exchange did they swiftly hustle out of the room. As she slipped the coin into her pocket, Da Vinci quickly stopped herself before the door, then ran back to the console. Excitement or not, they needed to power the Fate System down properly. Thankfully, David had noticed and followed to expedite the process.

Whatever everyone was so excited about made them feverishly rush through the process, but they couldn't help but chuckle and smile.

* * *

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[ VIII ]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

* * *

Da Vinci and David turned down the hallway to the Training Grounds exit. Their sprint slowed to a slow jog when they saw the gathered Clock Tower mages by the doorway. Lord El-Melloi II was with them, along with several others clustered around the entrance. The two servants shared a look of confusion, but her wonder grew gently as her eyes picked out a peculiarity. It wasn't as apparent on the mages by the door, but as she moved past them, her smile inched wider.

There was more than enough room to walk past the bewildered but calm mages. El-Melloi turned to her with a small smile, and a smirk brighter than the bud on his cigar. Vernier stood beside him with crossed arms, but a forcefully composed expression as he turned to the inventor. Her smile grew as she stared to the blinding snow outside, acknowledged their lit form… and then felt the light warmth caress her face.

David let out a gasp, just as loudly as she did as she squinted for the first time upon leaving Chaldea's interior. El-Melloi chuckled, "It's no illusion."

"As _ordinary_ as we could get on the Axis Mundi…?" Da Vinci muttered as she let her eyes slowly adjust. With her hand acting as a shade, she walked further onto the catwalks. As her vision cleared, she saw the silhouettes on the dividing saddle ahead and smiled. She could hear the cheeriness in the air even from the distance, and her feet urged her forward to join them. She glanced back briefly as David followed. "You're not coming?"

"Keeping them protected from Nightingale. Altitude adjustment," El-Melloi informed, and Vernier lightly nodded as another nearby magus placed a hand on her stomach. The symptoms were finally starting to show for some, but she wasn't too worried. They'd feel better with time; They'd only need to worry if Nightingale did see them. That clearly didn't seem to stop them from wanting to see the view, and she couldn't blame them.

"This is nothing…" Vernier tried to pass off, but then nearly placed his hand to his mouth with growing Nausea. El-Melloi merely shared an amused look with them that the mages couldn't see, but quietly urged them forward with a nod.

"At least you got to see this~! It's the first time ever~!" Da Vinci happily reassured, then swiftly raced down the long, plowed walkways towards the saddle. David chuckled and kept up easily, but she could have sworn every stride grew wider as she charged down the path. Half a kilometer went by like a blink with the sun's warmth urging her forward, and soon she reached the enthusiastic servants atop the saddle.

Nightingale, Beowulf, and the avengers stood by the railing, and she waved to them as she hurried past. She suddenly took a moment to pause and gasp at the sight before her. Servants and employees were scattered amongst the training field, but the biggest cluster stood daringly close to the edge. The mountain range in the distance was clear of any possible mist, and only a scant smattering of clouds remained in the skies above.

The crystal blue skies greeted them, and with it, the golden glow of a warm sun. Its bright embrace blanketed the surrounding snow, and lit the wind-blown wisps of snowflakes like tiny waves of sand. The warmth of its long-lost presence breathed extra life into the Chaldeans below. With a simple gaze around, Da Vinci couldn't spot a single frown. At the very least, even the tiniest smirk and smile greeted that coming star.

It was a moment worthy of a postcard, and the snap of George's camera nearby destroyed the only concern she held.

"Let's go, Leona! I'll bet the view is incredible!" David insisted as he gently ushered her down the remaining walkway.

She giggled, and they quickly ran down its length and onto the field. The Vigil aircraft had long since departed, but their impressions left in the snow made a fun battleground for the children. As they passed, Yedda turned to her with a cheery smile while Babe squeaked cheerily between her and Paul. She waved in her puffy, red wool coat, only to get slammed in the face by a devious snowball, courtesy of Kuro. Jack, Alice, and a smattering of Chibi Nobus quickly fired upon the archer for the cheap shot, but only giggles and laughter made up their war cries.

They were even joined by Flat as he appeared for but a moment as he dove into a new snow trench. _'At least he's feeling well.'_

Their parents waved to her, and she tossed a quick wave back before the two of them finally reached the biggest crowd. It was easy enough finding a spot at the edge since everyone was relatively spaced, but she approached one spot by instinct. It hadn't taken long to find the specific Chaldean uniform, especially when it was nestled between the masters and their closest servants. It helped Fou was happily sitting in the hood of her jacket.

Mashu's bright smile and unbelievably ecstatic voice drew her like a mother bear to honey. As she held Gudao's hand tightly, she turned back and smiled to her. "Da Vinci! Come look! It's… It's _our_ sun! And sky!"

Da Vinci couldn't help but giggle at the stated obvious, and smile in warmth at the wonderful sight. Mashu's cheeks were stained with the dried trails of some tears, but her eyes still sparkled with depthless wonder. The former shielder stared forward again as Gabrielle giggled and nudged her playfully. Da Vinci and David came to a stop just behind them, and let out their own breaths at the majesty.

The Mount Meru valley had never looked quite as spectacular. The mountains surrounding it like a blockade formed a perfect circle, yet beyond laid the glistening white plains of Antarctica's true landscape. The endless snow that blanketed the landscape in sight shimmered and sparkled under the heavenly gaze. A gentle wind blew, and the tossed snow danced like beautiful ghosts in the air before them.

Yet most of all was the cerulean blue of the skies above. Da Vinci finally marveled at the sun, whose might had finally managed to burn the impenetrable blizzard. With only the dancing flakes to mar the sight, their wonderland had chosen the rarest of outfits this day. The smile on her lips couldn't have been painted more beautifully by her own heart as the sight rocked her into weightless bliss.

"You've finally seen it, Mashu," Da Vinci whispered gently. So did she, for that matter.

"...Doctor. Doctor said it before…" Mashu murmured quietly, and Gudao squeezed her hand tightly. "Even though a blizzard is almost always present outside Chaldea, on rare cases the sky is sunny and beautiful stars can be seen… That the day would come when I could see it for myself… and even without any proof of the sort, he would laugh."

"That was but another of his dreams… for you to see this," Da Vinci offered back as she gently reached into her pocket and pulled out the craft coin. With her other, she gently rubbed Mashu's shoulder. "He always knew you'd be smiling like this. We'll have to take a picture together, with everyone~…"

"If only he…" she began again, but her smile remained. Fou gently rubbed its head against the back of hers and cooed. She recomposed herself with a breath, and stared at the sky again. "…I feel grateful that I have been able to live until now. I was saved by a lot of people, encouraged by a lot of people, and that is why I can look up at this sky right now…! It's been a difficult year, but it's been filled with so many things to be grateful for!"

Da Vinci glanced at the coin in her hand, and David looked over with a somber, yet warm smile. Her thumb rubbed gently over the coin's surface as Mashu looked to Gudao happily, "…We did it, Senpai… Gabby… Annie… Everyone! This is the sky we took back for ourselves!"

Cheers erupted from those nearby as she giggled. Though Da Vinci glanced around happily with David, the vibrant conversations had all mixed into a single melody. If happiness had a sound, it would have been defined in this moment by everything around her. Her smile grew impossibly divine.

She couldn't help but stare back at the overflowing happiness which radiated from the girl before her. She'd been born to such a terrible fate, yet she had been granted far more than she expected. There was still plenty for her to learn and experience, but just seeing her smiling so unbelievably bright at the first sight of their world's sun… A sight that she'd get to experience many times in her now full regular life… That alone made staying worth it to Da Vinci.

' _We did it, Roman… Mashu got her first glimpse of what you always believed would come...'_

The caster breathed out gently, clutched her fingers around the coin, and glanced to the glowing horizon. If anxiety and grief about the future are the opposites of hope, then they've finally flipped the coin. There was no telling what awaited Chaldea in the future, but they'd advance down that road together. With much to accomplish, and plenty more dangers lurking in the shadows, their task was far from over… Her duties as Director were only just beginning.

Yet, as the sun shined above them for the first time, hope and overwhelming confidence boomed in her heart; It no doubt did for all of Chaldea. They'd finally cleared the storm, and sailed through the darkest moments before the coming dawn. The sun had finally arrived, and illuminated the many hopeful days to come, forged within newly earned equilibrium.

The future was ripe for paving, and filled with the steadily building potential that would become their reality. By the time Roman returned to them, Chaldea would be unrecognizable by sight, but nostalgic by feel; It would be the embodiment of a beautiful concept she'd see granted. She smiled and grasped the coin to her heart, and vowed to make that outlandishly ambitious dream happen... If anyone could help Chaldea grasp it, there was no better choice than the universal caster.

Da Vinci was a genius, after all.

 **.**

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 _ **The End**_

 **«** **•** **•** **•=** **[Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **[** **φ** **]Ξ** **Ξ** **Ξ** **]=** **•** **•** **•** **»**

 **.**

 **Final Words**

 _You've completed the fourth supplement of the Fragments Series!  
It was a longer deviation than usual, but both III and IV were necessary to set the stage:  
FGO 1.5 Epic of Remnants.  
_

 _ **This means you can proceed to Fragment 76 with full understanding and comprehension of all new developments!**  
_ _Or, if you didn't read Fragments (yet somehow read III and IV), you can just be glad it's all over._

 _To the readers who took the time and gave it a shot, thanks for sticking with it!  
_ _I'm going to give a special thanks to SKYS for all the help you've given! Thanks much!_

 _I hope you've left this feeling content.  
_ _To the series fans, see you back in typical, crazy Chaldea!_


End file.
